She's Just Not Into You
by BelleOfSummer
Summary: She told him she loved him, he told her she was ugly. Eleven years later, he changed his mind; but Hermione Granger never forgets. Karma is such an awful foe. *COMPLETE!*
1. Dragon's Gift

**Disclaimer: I love each and every character, but unfortunately, I only borrow them from my hero, J.K. Rowling.**

**A Dramione Fic. She told him she loved him, he told her she was ugly. Eleven years later, he changed his mind; but Hermione Granger never forgets. Karma is such a bitch.**

Chapter One

"Dragon's Gift"

Theodore Nott was grinning.

Theodore Nott was grinning, again.

It only meant one thing.

"Alright. Who's the _unlucky_ girl this time?" Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes as he sipped on his gin and tonic.

It was Saturday night so they were at their bar, the _"Dragon's Gift" _as they always would. It had been their custom for years now. After the war, Theo had been Draco's confidant in everything that he did, so one could say that they're best friends, even if having a "best friend" sounded odd for both. Theo had always been independent at their Hogwarts days, so one would assume he was a loner while Draco had always been the head of a certain gang but had never actually considered him self being equal or friends with them for that matter. In short, neither of them really had a friend, so the prospect of being _best friends _was quite bizarre for both. Despite that, however, these former Slytherins had been really good friends for years. It was maybe, because of the fact that both of them had been victims of the war. Both of their fathers were Death Eaters and were sent in Azkaban after the final trial. Theo was left alone and Draco was left with his mother. It was remarkable, however, how both could have a similar disposition after the unfortunate trial.

After the trial; Theo and Draco, for the first time, actually received the normalcy of life.

Theo decided to finish his studies and to mend the pieces left to him by his evil father. Draco's life had also amazingly improved with the absence of Lucius Malfoy. In those years, Draco had finally been able to get closer and learn more of his mother, who was a very submissive wife to her husband before. It turned out that his mother was actually a very smart, clever and a cheerful woman. Growing up, Draco had always pictured her to be like his father, ambitious and selfish, but meek as a trained Malfoy wife should. It turned out, however, that she only did and sacrificed everything for her husband, because she was genuinely in love with him. Narcissa had opened up to her son how she had always loved Lucius and how that love had transformed into submissiveness and fear after years of being with him. The fire she once had became ashes and embers of a loveless life. The love was forgotten because of fear, until she also had taken for granted her very own son.

For a woman so beautiful and lively, she had certainly loved the wrong man.

Draco and Theo met on a wizard university outside Europe. Since they were both from Hogwarts, they somehow took comfort on each other's company. It was then that they realized they actually had a lot more in common than they thought. Due to his nature, Draco was quite popular, but he never left Theo and started on introducing him to the crowd. After they graduated, both had taken charge of their own businesses that were, perhaps, the only good and useful things that their evil fathers had left them. The former Slytherins, however, had remained friends and would often hang out with each other every Friday night on bars as it was their routine with their university friends before. It was then later on that they had the idea of owning their very own club. Thus, _"Dragon's Gift"_ was born. _"Dragon"_ came from Draco's name which meant "_Dragon"_ in Latin while _"Gift"_ came from _dōron_, as Theodore's name came from theGreek name _Theodros_, which is derived from the words _theos_ and _dōron_. It had then been a custom, no matter what, to be in this place and unwind after a long week of work.

"She said yes, mate," Theo was grinning like a child.

"Said… er… yes?" Draco had his brow raised, then, suddenly his eyes bulged as if he'd be sick.

"You're getting married?" Draco shouted too loudly that even the loud music couldn't tamper his voice that some people had resorted on looking at them. The bachelors in the club seemed to grimace in fright, afraid of the "M" word.

"What? No!" Theo yelled; looking outraged that his friend would even mention that. Him? Getting married? What about the poor lovely ladies waiting for him? The crowd seemed please of his answer, thank Merlin, and started on their usual business again. He started on glaring at Draco while the blonde just snickered.

"You're such an arse, Draco. What the hell were you thinking? I happen to love my suave image, you know," Theo told his best friend, while winking at the pretty blonde girl in the corner. The blonde girl giggled and displayed her legs by crossing them seductively, hiking up her almost there skimpy skirt. Theo made a mental note on getting her number later, just in case.

"I'm sorry. It's not my fault you grinned like an idiot," Draco chuckled; "What do you mean, she said yes, anyway? Next time, get on with the details."

"Fine! It's about this _really_ hot girl. I bumped into her yesterday at the—"

Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Alright!" Theo groaned. "I saw her going out at a café and I _intently_ bumped into her."

"Go on," Draco smirked. Merlin, he knew him too well.

"I couldn't help it, you know. She's really hot. I asked for her number but she wouldn't give me and—"

"Whoa! Wait right there. _She_ wouldn't give _you_?" Draco's interest was certainly piqued now. He and Theo had _never_ been turned down by any girl. It might sound haughty, but it was the truth. They were even featured at _Witch Weekly_ on its _Top Ten Most Eligible Bachelors of the Wizardry World_. Malfoy being at the first place of course. Theo was third after Harry Bloody Potter, but still, being third was saying something! It meant he should get all the girls that he wanted.

"Well, yes, come laugh at my face now, but yes, she wouldn't. I didn't give up though," Theo replied.

"And?" Draco asked, waiting for more details. Theo and he had never been patient with girls. He was never turned down by a girl anyway, but he knew that if he was, he'd simply walk away and look for another one. The fact that Theo didn't seem to mind that this girl had bruised his ego and that he still had kept on pursuing her meant that she was really something. He'd probably hook up with her once Theo got tired and had enough of her. Draco was never fond of dating Theo's exes, because that meant he'd only be some sort of a second for recycling Theo's possessions. But hell, if this girl was that hot, then he wouldn't mind.

"I followed her on the streets until she got tired and confronted me. It was when I saw her little Hogwarts keychain that I've known that she was actually a witch. I couldn't believe my luck. I mean, usually when I go to London, I'd meet some random pretty muggle girls. But a witch, and from Hogwarts too? Yesterday was undeniably my lucky day. It was when I told her that we were schoolmates that she actually started to acknowledge me," Theo smiled fondly on the memory.

"So you got her number?" It wasn't supposed to be a question. Of course he got her number. He was Theodore Nott.

"No," Theo smiled.

Draco had his mouth temporarily opened for a few seconds.

"So why are you still so bloody happy?" He was seriously confused now.

"Well, I told her about "_Dragon's Gift"_ and invited her to come with her friends and everything's on the house if they would. She told me she'll come with her friends if they'll have a night out," Theo explained, still looking giddy.

Draco stared at him in disbelief.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Theo?"

Theo just shook his head and chuckled at his statement, but Draco wouldn't have any of it. He looked deadly serious.

"So you would wait for her to come here anytime on her own without getting some kind of assurance if she really would?" Draco was stressed up now. What the hell had gotten inside his friend? He clearly didn't want to know.

"I happen to know her name and I happen to have a huge group of subjects to find her. Don't be so melodramatic," Theo frowned at him, studying his besieged expression.

Draco had to clear his throat to get rid of the flush his cheeks seemed to have drawn out. It was a good thing they were inside a club.

"Damn it, man. Will you please wait for me to get tired of this girl or at least let me shag her for a bit before you start liking her?"

"What? What the hell are you accusing me about?"

"Oh come on, Draco! Look at you! I know your expression when you really like someone! And what the fuck? You haven't even met her yet, and you're suddenly—"

As if on cue, a group of girls had suddenly approached them. All of them looked so gorgeous Draco thought wonderland had suddenly decided to visit and come take him. A smirk worthy of a billion galleons was automatically plastered on his face by the time he had seen the girl who appeared to be the head of the group. Yes, all of them were really gorgeous, but goodness, this girl was glowing! He knew that statement was probably an exaggeration, but damn, she's just too beautiful. He now understood why Theo wasn't being himself by merely talking about this mystery girl. Hell, he even liked the girl just by hearing about her through Theo even if he's not that easy to please, and that's saying something! He licked his lips as he stared at the girl from head to toe, making sure to linger a little on the scrumptious places. She was wearing very sophisticated black stiletto heels. Her classy little black sleeveless cross-over waist evening dress in shimmering charmeuse hugged every curve of her body and made her glow even more. Her honey colored curls was splayed beautifully on her shoulders and back, as if tempting him to caress them and bury his nose to smell them. It was driving him insane. Her face was delicate and perfect. She also looked familiar in some way, but he was sure that maybe he'd seen her on some high class magazines. She was quite petite to be a model though, but he actually liked it. Contrary to the fact that Draco Malfoy dated a lot of models, he wasn't actually that fond of tall girls. He liked it when a girl would look up to him while they kiss. It made him feel he was in charge. He liked being in charge. Well, he was Draco Malfoy.

And Draco Malfoy was _always_ in charge.

Screw Theo.

He needed to have this girl. He could make it up to him by giving him a lot of his model beaus later.

Theo, however, was on his feet for a blink second. He winked at the girl and kissed her hand tenderly, as if it was the most fragile thing in the world.

This act made the girl smile.

Stupid git.

"Hello Theo," she beamed at him.

"Hi Hermione."

Draco Malfoy's drink suddenly slipped from his grip.

888

**A/N: What do you guys think? This idea made me feel really giddy and I just needed to write it! Reviews honestly could make me update faster. :)**

**Love, Sue**


	2. Clock is Ticking

**Disclaimer: I grew up reading the Harry Potter books, and the name of the author never changes. Cheers to my hero JK Rowling! **

Chapter 2

"Clock is Ticking"

"S-Sorry," Draco stammered as his glass crashed into the floor. He smiled apologetically at the surprised women while kicking some of the glass pieces aside, trying to keep his cool.

And did _he _just _stammer_?

Well, of course he did!

This gorgeous girl in front of him right now was Hermione Granger!

_Hermione Granger_, dammit!

The last time he saw her, he was screaming into her face that she was ugly.

Right now, however, he was gawking at her like a lovesick fool.

He gulped.

He was so screwed.

"Erm… Ladies, this is my friend, Draco Malfoy. Surely you already know him, Mione?" Theo was frowning at Draco who seemed to have been perspiring a little.

"Yes, of course. Malfoy," Hermione acknowledged Draco for the first time, but he wasn't really sure if it made him happy or not.

She did it quite coldly, it almost hurt.

Just almost, of course.

The day that Draco would _ever_ be hurt by a girl would be the day the world would stop turning, which was impossible of course.

And exactly the whole point of it.

Theo, however, stared at his friend incredulously. He seemed to be forever running his hand into his hair and wiping off some cold sweat on his forehead.

He knew that Hermione Granger was one hell of a woman, but it was the first time he actually saw Draco out of his cool.

The poor guy.

He seemed to get it really bad.

Perhaps he would let him have this girl for now?

Theo looked at Hermione, who then looked back at him. Her lip gloss seemed to shine from the dim light as her lips stretched into a breathtaking smirk.

Yes, it wasn't just a smile.

It was a smirk.

It was a tempting, seductive, bloody sexy smirk!

And smirks had a lot of meanings.

Oh Merlin.

He changed his mind. This girl was his. He saw her first, anyway.

Screw Draco.

He could make it up to him by giving him a lot of his model beaus later.

"Well, these are my friends, Mimi, Alex and Aaliyah," Hermione smiled as she introduced her friends.

Theo started on his move and kissed each of the ladies' hands in a very gentlemanly manner. Draco, however, was still rooted on the spot, until his friend nudged him. He then smiled as he followed Theo's lead.

What had gotten into him?

Goodness, he had to stop gaping at her before he embarrassed himself more.

By the time he was about to hold Hermione's hand, however, she suddenly took out her muggle phone and checked on something.

She did it very smoothly so the others couldn't see that little scene, but Draco knew she did that on purpose so he couldn't kiss her hand.

Shit.

This was going to be difficult.

If only he could go back in time, he'd happily smack his old self on the head with a bludger for being such an insufferable git.

"It's really nice that you've dropped by here. I was beginning to think you really hated me for being so annoying," Theo leaned towards Hermione's ear to counter the loud music. He had his hands on her hips lightly, pretending to balance himself.

Draco couldn't believe he was suddenly angry at his friend.

Was he… _jealous_?

What the hell?

It was honestly very foreign to him.

Was this what they called _jealousy_?

Because if it was, he didn't like it a bit.

He refused to accept the fact that he wasn't the recipient of it as he normally would be.

Girls get catfights because of _him_.

Men were jealous of _him_.

The world was supposed to be revolving around _him_ and not making him jealous like this!

This was because of Hermione sexy-as-hell Granger! Someone should have warned him about this before and beat the crap out of his old bigoted, pompous self before having the things he'd said and done.

"I don't hate annoying people as long as they're not jerks. You're not a jerk, are you?" Hermione chuckled lightheartedly at Theo as he laughed back and kissed her hand again to let her see that he was anything but that.

Draco was damn sure that statement was for him.

He _really_ had to make this right.

"Do you ladies care for a drink?" Theo asked them gleefully, excited of the fact that his mystery girl actually showed up, and with her lovely friends too. Nothing could get any better than this. Lemon drop Martini Cocktails and Strawberry Daiquiri were then served to Hermione and her friends with their preference as he started to tell them about the club and its fortes. Theo couldn't help but to stare at Hermione as she talked animatedly with her friends. Back at Hogwarts, he hadn't really looked at her. He had known her to be at the top of their class, yes, but she was a Gryffindor and a muggleborn. Yet, the more he stared at her, the more he had in fact remembered her younger self. Her natural feature hadn't really changed. She definitely improved, of course, but her beauty was still very natural. The only time he'd probably appraised her was when she was at the Yule Ball. She was such a belle that time, but because of her status, he had ignored her, just like all the other Slytherins who had definitely checked her out but could only spat insults on her way.

They were such hypocrites before.

He almost felt like his father.

Minutes later, some blokes had then gathered around the girls to ask them for a dance. All of them were taken, except Hermione, obviously due to Draco and Theo's evil warning looks at the guys.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Why don't we go to the dance floor?"

Both Draco and Theo stared at each other after speaking at the same time, until their stares turned into glares making Hermione quite uncomfortable.

"Er… Can you excuse us a bit, Mione?" Theo smiled at Hermione through gritted teeth before he dragged Draco into the corner, not caring that he'd bumped some of the people, crashing their drinks at the process and earning glares and curses.

"What was that? Draco, I saw her first," Theo shouted at his friend, but also cautiously looking behind him. Hermione was looking at them worriedly.

"I know man, I just—" Draco stopped as he ran his hand through his hair.

Theo was right, of course. He'd seen her first, but he just couldn't help it.

He needed to have Hermione Granger or it would kill him.

"Damn, you got it really bad, huh?" Theo grimaced at his friend.

Draco just shrugged, then nodded, then shrugged again.

"Stop it, you look stupid," Theo glared at him in disgust.

Draco was about to gripe back, until he realized he certainly had a point.

Dammit.

"Just—" Draco breathed heavily, too heavy actually he was sure his lungs had inflated to its limit; "Let's just say, I did a really stupid mistake before; but I swear I never really meant it. I mean, I was an arsehole but I was very young too, plus the fact that we were brainwashed about this blood status and everything. I just want to make things right, you know. Give me this chance with Granger, will you?"

Theo seemed to think about what his best friend said as he stared at him. He could definitely relate on what he was talking about. Before the war had taken place, everything was so different. The war was both a curse and a blessing. Yes, it had ended a lot of lives, but it had also ended a huge chauvinism and bigotry.

Everything was better now.

They were free to do everything and witness every people on the way without having to check their blood status…

They were free to be with the people who have actually proven themselves on the society on their own and not just because of where they've come from.

Amazing, remarkable people.

People like Hermione Granger.

"Alright," Theo sighed.

"Alright? Alright what?" Draco had a look of appraisal, anxiousness and hope on his face, if that was possible.

"Alright, you can have a move on Hermione," Theo exhaled noisily.

Draco grinned boyishly as if he was suddenly given his first forbidden candy.

"But,"

"Of course there's a _but_," Draco frowned.

Theo just rolled his eyes and ignored his comment.

"But if it turns out that she really doesn't like you, I'll make my move," Theo continued.

"But you know she _really_ doesn't like me! She—"

"I don't care how you'll fix this, Draco, but I really like her and I intend to make her mine if you can't," Theo warned him almost evilly.

Both then had turned towards the corner Hermione was standing minutes ago and had suddenly realized she was nowhere in sight.

"Clock is ticking," Theo smirked at him.

888

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! As you can see, I've read all of them and I thought: Hey, what about placing some of these lovely reviewers' names in the story? **

**And seeing that I'm quite obsessive and crazy, lol, I actually went to see your profiles, and the first three reviewers who had their names on their usernames or profiles became Hermione's HOT GORGEOUS friends. Yay! ****mimi faith****,****waterflower20**** and ****aaliyah5509****, I hope you lovely ladies won't mind? Teehee**

**Thank you so much for your reviews: **

**omgwtfmuch**

**IGOTEAMEDWARD**

**lazywingss**

**yoyo**

**mimi faith**

**waterflower20**

**aaliyah5509**

**helikesitheymikey**

**rec2527**

**In your dreams bby x3**

**J**

**Sarah**

**ginsensu**

**Charmeine**

**IHeartEru**

**bluestriker666**

**riya'sXramblings**

**HarryPGinnyW4eva**

**jaspersbelle**

**fnrizka**

**twilghtroxmysox**

**See? I updated faster, and just for one day too! Yay! Hehe **

**And mostly because fnrizka actually threatened me: "Sue, if you're not posting the next chapter by, errr, tomorrow, we have problem in our hands"**

**Hahaha! That seriously made me type more to update as soon as I can. Lol**

**Tell me what you guys think about this chapter, k? More reviews please. **

**Love and kisses, Sue**


	3. Never Again

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling made all these possible. End of story.**

Chapter 3

"Never Again"

Hermione sniffed and got another tissue to dab into her flushed cheeks and nose while stopping herself from trembling. Her long lashes were lathered with wet tears as she blinked them off and stared at the dark angry sky outside her glass window. Her soft hiccups were nonstop as she wringed her hands to at least lessen the mixed emotions inside her.

She couldn't believe it.

After all these years?

She really thought she could handle it.

She had thought about it for over a hundred times before coming into that place. She _knew_he would be there. Theodore Nott had mentioned it. She had even practiced all the right moves and expressions on her face, and she actually succeeded on that part.

But damn, it hurts.

It really, honestly _still_ hurts. It stung too much, she had to leave before she broke down.

She stood up from her bed and slowly walked into her huge vanity. She bit her lower lip as she cautiously stood in front of the tall mirror. She had her eyes closed before she could even stare at her reflection. With three deep breaths, she opened her eyes slowly and looked at herself; studying furtively… afraid of any flaws or imperfection.

Her dress was still as beautiful as ever, albeit quite ruffled because she had lied on her bed for about an hour. Her body was perfectly molded, thanks to her dedicated gym sessions with Ginny and their friends. She was barefooted so she also tried to examine her flawlessly manicured nails.

She delicately ran her hand on her soft, gorgeous locks; making sure it remained as soft and shiny as it was. There was no sign that it was bushy before. It looked natural and beautiful as it should be.

She worked hard for this for years… She worked hard to be this beautiful.

She now examined her face. She frowned at her flushed face and rubbed her puffy eyes frantically, hoping to get rid of the swelling due to her crying. She had to ask Ginny for a potion to get rid of this… to get rid of this imperfection.

He might say it again.

She wasn't sure if she could take it if he would say it again…

"_You're ugly!"_

Eleven years.

It had been eleven long years but that moment was still as vivid as if it just happened yesterday.

"_I-I really don't think I can do this, Gin," Hermione was wringing her hands in nervousness as she walked back and forth outside the Slytherin House dungeon._

"_Oh come on Mione! You've got to tell him some time! We're in sixth year now, and who knows what would happen next year? Everything is really not that easy now, you know. I mean, we're dealing a lot here about these you-know-who issues. You have got to at least tell him how you feel before you won't have the time to do so anymore," Ginny explained as she held both her friend's shoulders to steady her._

_Ever since their third year, Hermione had this imbalance attraction on Draco Malfoy. It was actually the time when she first seen him scared and helpless when Buckbeak had attacked him. His expression of defenselessness and fear intrigued her so much. She couldn't find the logic behind those expressions but she found it, well, beautiful. Maybe it was because those expressions were in contrast to his always proud and conceited disposition. She was very worried as she asked Hagrid to take him to the Hospital Wing. Maybe it was just because she had always cared for other people, or just because of the fact that he seemed really hurt that she suddenly wanted to take good care of him._

_She had seen his vulnerability._

_And it was just… beautiful._

_She suddenly wanted to be near him and help him…_

_Until then, she had started noticing him. She had noticed how he'd always frown and look smug but would look peaceful and calm whenever he would sit down under that oak tree near the Hogwarts lake. He liked looking at the peaceful waters or simply throwing stones into it which created small ripples with each stroke and jump of the tiny flat stones._

_Hermione had also discovered that he liked to read._

_He actually read a lot._

_Sometimes she would see him studying a bit at the library before he would get distracted by his friends._

_His expression while studying was… breathtaking._

_He had this glint of determination and focus in his icy grey eyes. There was curiosity too. It was as if he was very involved._

_She liked looking at him like that._

_Yet, the best one would be whenever he flew with his broom during those Quidditch practices she had secretly watched._

_He was truly happy when he was up there._

_Hermione wanted to know that feeling. She couldn't and had never understood flying much. It was dangerous and stupid. But the way he'd fly and just embrace the wind was a different story._

_He made her feel she suddenly wanted to fly that way too._

_That overwhelming feeling was also one of the reasons why she had punched him in the face. It wasn't just because of Buckbeak's trial, it was because she blamed him for doing this to her. She blamed him for making her feel this way when it was all useless to do so._

_He had insulted her in any chance that he could get. He was always surrounded with beautiful pureblooded girls that she wasn't even sure if he had even considered her as a girl._

_She was just a mudblood._

_She was just a mudblood, not a girl._

_Every time he'd look at her, all she could see in his eyes were loathing and disgust. He was disgusted of her blood and by her mere name._

_Yet, she couldn't stop this feeling._

_It had been years that it was almost too irrational._

_At first, she thought it was just because she was very curious of him._

_They said that good girls were usually attracted to bad guys, after all._

_Maybe it was just a mere infatuation._

_Being her usual bookish self, she had even researched about it. She had even counted the days she was feeling these things. It might sound ridiculous, but she did. She had read in an article that scientists had alleged that an infatuation would last until one was committed into a relationship (which in her case, would never happen) or would usually last for six to eight months. It could also end on about two months or last as long as two years._

_She knew she was in trouble…_

_It had been three years!_

_This was ridiculous._

_It was a good thing someone really understood her. Ginny was the only person she had ever shared this with. At first, her friend was shocked and had even lectured her about her illogical obsession, but it was when she broke down inside the Girl's bathroom that Ginny had understood that there was no point of denying it. She was a girl herself, and she had felt that feeling with Harry before too. Hermione had understood her and had been with her throughout it all. It was also Hermione who gave her advices which made her get the boy of his dreams. Ginny knew she had owed her friend that much._

"_I-I honestly don't know what to say, Gin. I really—"_

"_So when are you going to tell him? Mione, we've tried everything for you to forget about this—this—whatever this is you're feeling! But none of it ever worked!" Ginny threw her hands in the air with an exasperated sigh._

_She was right, of course._

_Ginny had even tried to hook her up with Ron thinking that he liked her, but it turned out that his brother actually liked girls who wear skimpy skirts and pigtails like annoying Lavender Brown. Hermione had no feelings for Ron, but it still frankly hurt on how Ron had chosen over a brainless girl with a piercing voice rather than her._

_Was she really that bad?_

_None of the boys actually took noticed of her. It wasn't really that she wasn't pretty. Ginny honestly thought she was. It was just because she refused to improve her style and looks. Ginny had tried to persuade her for so many times already, buying her some sleakeezy's potions and pleading her to try on some of the new clothes she had bought. Yet, Hermione just wouldn't have any of it._

_The last time that she actually allowed herself to be beautiful was during the Yule Ball, but it was just because it was the first time that someone had actually noticed her, and plus the fact that she really wanted to show Ron and Harry that she was a girl. Just because her best friends were boys didn't mean that she was one of them. After that, however, plain, bookish, bushy haired Hermione Granger was back again._

_Ginny and Hermione suddenly jumped back as the portrait of the Slytherin common room opened, revealing Tracey Davies and Daphne Greengrass._

"_What are you two doing here?" Daphne asked them coldly while looking at them smugly from head to toe._

"_Is Malfoy there?" Ginny asked as complacently as she could while glaring at Daphne._

"_Why is that?"_

"_None of your business," Ginny replied frostily_

"_Then we won't tell," Tracey spoke bitterly as she crossed her arms._

"_Look! You two—" Ginny had suddenly stopped talking when the portrait opened again. She felt Hermione stiffened beside her when she saw Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson went out of the portrait hole._

"_Oh, what do we have here? A girls' party?" Draco smirked by the time he saw them. His hair was ruffled as well as his polo shirt, which wasn't completely buttoned. His face was suspiciously flushed as well as Pansy's._

"_Ginger head and bushy hair here are looking for you," Tracey informed him._

"_Why?" Pansy frowned and tightened her grip on Draco's arm._

"_Nothing, let's go Gin," Hermione shook her head and grabbed Ginny's hand._

"_A little scared now are we, mudblood?" Pansy snickered, which made Hermione stop walking._

"_Where are your little boys? Going out to see some other girls, I presume. Perhaps they're getting tired of your unkempt hair, straddling them to death," she griped at Hermione, which made Ginny frown at her. One of them happened to be her boyfriend! But then again, Pansy couldn't care less._

"_My my, Pansy. You're a little feisty today," Draco smirked at his girlfriend, which made her simper at him._

"_Alright, what do you want mudblood?" Draco sighed, almost as if she was wasting his time._

"_I just—I, erm—I—"_

"_What? Cut your tongue?" Draco scorned at her._

"_Can I just talk to you for a while?" Hermione grimaced, trying her very hardest to stop herself from hyperventilating._

_She just really needed to tell him or she'd lost it._

_She knew that nothing was going to happen between them._

_She wasn't that stupid to even hope anyway. She just needed to tell him or she'd burst._

_Who knows? Maybe after she would tell him, these feelings would go away._

_She just really needed to get this out of her system before she'd go crazy._

"_Ha! In your dreams! As if my boyfriend wants to be alone with you! You're such a filthy, muddy little—"_

"_I love you!" Hermione suddenly shouted at Draco. She had a look of determination on her face and had her fists tightly closed on her sides, she was sure the blood in her hands weren't circulating anymore due to the pressure._

_She could hear the pounding of her own heartbeat through her ears. Everything in her was cold and she was trembling uncontrollably. She was even lucky; she was still standing even if her legs felt like jelly._

_But at least she did it._

_Merlin._

_SHE DID IT!_

_And in front of these girls too._

_A sudden rush of warmth and pride had suddenly been induced over her entire body. She suddenly felt rejuvenated. She felt like she could do everything. She felt like—_

"_What the bloody hell are you talking about? You're ugly!" Draco suddenly spat at her, and right then and there, he kissed Pansy straight on the lips._

_Right in front of the other Slytherin girls who had already perceived her as a dirt._

_Right in front of Ginny who had known her desperate feelings and who had already pitied her for so long._

_And right after he had just shouted loud and clear that she was ugly._

_When all that she really did was just to tell him she loved him…_

_It throbbed like hell itself had made its way to crumple her heart._

_Like someone had punched her in the gut and squeeze all the remaining energy inside of her._

_She couldn't breathe._

_She couldn't move._

_She couldn't even control her eyes as water had blurred her vision._

_She couldn't even blink them out._

_She couldn't look away and all she could see was Draco Malfoy kissing his girlfriend fiercely…_

_If there was a time in Hermione Granger's life that she ever felt the lowest, then this was it._

_None of her pride was even spared._

_And worse, the very person who did it was the very person she had first learned to love._

_Her first love was her first heartbreak…_

_No one could ever make her even lower than this._

_She felt worthless._

_She felt… ugly._

Hermione closed her eyes as she stumbled down and hugged her knees. Her soft sobs could be heard along the heavy downpour outside…

"Never again…" She heard herself whisper in such a way that every emotion could be traced on the thickness of her voice.

Every anger.

Every hate.

Every hurt.

Every pain…

"Never again, Draco Malfoy. I will never let you hurt me again…"

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Sorry for quite a sad chapter, but I needed to place this up to let you guys know that Draco Malfoy indeed deserves what's coming for him! And I was also hurt while writing this but I just really needed to. I actually cried, and stopped typing the words and breathed for a while. As a girl, I've been really unfair to Hermione! I know and I'm sorry! :(**

**Anyway, thank you so much to all your new reviews and I'll try to put in mind all the comments you've given.**

**IHeartEru**

**azndrumergrl**

**mimi faith**

**HarryPGinnyW4eva**

**azndrumergrl**

**kleipoppetje**

**Me**

**IGOTEAMEDWARD**

**waterflower20**

**ebm56**

**RozaBaksh**

**Hermioniac**

**omgwtfmuch**

**aaliyah5509**

**riya'sXramblings**

**xxfreexx**

**dreadfuldelights**

**fnrizka**

**ParanomalLove**

**xoxoEternalRose**

**rizza**

**And to reviewer ****omgwtfmuch, I REALLY love that dialogue! Lol. I might consider placing that sentence in here.**

**I'd also like to send my love to some of the DramioneTeam members who visited this story: fnrizka, ****xoxoEternalRose ****and ****dreadfuldelights. Thank you huns!**

**And I just have to reply to this one reviewer who caught my eye:**

**To ****azndrumergrl, I really understand where you're coming from. I was a late bloomer myself and I have actually seen the difference on how guys would treat you if you're not attractive and now that you are, everything seems to change. I've learned through time that by the end of the day, you have yourself to lean into. The sentence "It's his lost, not mine," actually is very true. I've realized that us, girls, have this power in us. We just really need to know how to use it. I hope those guys would see you now and I hope they'll have their mouths open. If that time comes, I advice you to teach them a lesson. Revenge is such a sweet, sweet candy and it's oh so good to enjoy it slowly. Mwahaha!**

**Damn! Anyone else feeling the girl power around here? Haha! Sorry for my imbalanced emotional state, must be the weather. lol**

**I'd like to hear from all of you. Review please. :)**

**God bless!**

**Sweet love, from Sue**


	4. Hydrangeas and Roses

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, esp. Draco. If I did, I won't be writing in here and it'll be better if I'll just be off marrying him then. Haha! Sadly, he isn't mine. They all belong to my hero, JK Rowling.**

Chapter 4

"Hydrangeas and Roses"

"Good morning Ms. Granger…"

"Good day, Ms. Granger…"

Hermione smiled at her employees as she went inside the boutique she co-owned with Ginny.

This was just one of the many branches they had in Europe.

She looked around and couldn't believe that two heartbroken hearts could actually lead to this kind of success.

Never in her life did she ever dream of having her own clothing and fabric industry. She was even sure that her old self would have found it very shallow. She had always wanted to be a healer before and had always dreamt of doing something significant and momentous like discovering some kind of a liquid remedy to a certain incurable disease, or maybe make a huge discovery or theory about a certain phenomenon in the field of Magical creatures. Never once did she ever dream to be an owner of a very popular fashion line. She had never even been fashionable before. Hell, she didn't even know _anything_ about fashion before.

It's funny how fate would play with you, and how things could happen for a certain reason.

The war had ruined Ginny's relationship with Harry. She had realized that after everything and no matter how much she'd try to chase the possibilities of them being together, she couldn't hide from the fact that Harry Potter would and always be _Harry Potter_ and she would and always come second from the world.

After the war, both Ginny and Hermione were left with broken hearts.

The one because of realism, the other because of stupidity.

It was ironic how Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of their age, actually fell under stupidity.

Until now, thinking about it made her feel very small.

It was also one of the main reasons why after the war, she went with Ginny to leave and travel for a while. Ginny wanted to get away, and so did she. Harry, however, enrolled on an Auror program while Ron joined the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team. They have kept in touch, of course; just enough to have the comfort that they still had each other, and just enough to also forget the heartaches and pain brought by everything.

Those two years of travelling actually changed Hermione's life for the better. She had also loosened up a bit and had even allowed Ginny to give her a make over. Hermione couldn't believe how that single day changed almost everything.

Frankly, she just allowed Ginny to do it for her because she wanted to forget everything. Every time she would look at the mirror, all she could remember was the girl who had fallen deeply in love with the very person who thought that she was ugly and worthless.

She couldn't help but think that this girl was really stupid.

Hermione Granger knew she wasn't pretty but she had always been proud of her intellect, but because of him, she couldn't help but to also question it.

He took almost everything.

He didn't even care enough to spare.

She wanted to get away from that same empty girl he left off.

Those two years of travelling with Ginny, however, had changed that girl, not just physically but as well as on a lot of aspects on her life. She once thought that she had already known almost everything through her books, but there was actually a huge difference between knowing something, than feeling it.

It was amazing that learning everything by yourself through different people, different cultures and different places could lessen the leak of blood through her wounded heart. Every day was a new experience with her best girl friend. They found new friendships through strangers, new beliefs on each country, new lessons, new funny experiences and new… love.

Hermione and Ginny actually promised each other that for those two years of travel, they'd both stay single to avoid complications. They started the travel with two broken hearts; they didn't want to end it with the same path all over again.

When the travel was done and when they started their first semester on their University life, however, Hermione knew it was finally time to let go.

She had a lot of suitors and admirers, of course, but she was cleverer now to allow her heart to rule over her mind.

She had promised that she wouldn't ever make the same mistake again.

This was why she had turned down the endless offers of marriage from her long time boyfriend, which led to their breaking up…

"Aren't they beautiful, Ms. Hermione?" Sapphire, Hermione's young secretary beamed by the time her boss entered the office.

Her office was filled with beautiful red and white roses, and with her favourite flowers Hydrangeas which looked like magical snowball puffs in fall. She smiled as she touched its petals with delicate pastel hues. She felt like her office was suddenly transformed into a magical romantic place, with little heart shaped Belgian chocolates all over, in which again, were her favourite.

"Whoa! Did cupid just drop by?" Ginny uttered by the time she went inside Hermione's office.

Hermione just shrugged as she stared at the bouquet of flowers and smiled. By the time she had read the note, however, her smile turned into an angry glare.

"They're so beautiful! Are they from Oliver? Goodness, that guy never gives up, does he?" Ginny beamed dreamily as she smelled some roses, and playfully placed one on her ear.

"They're not from him," Hermione replied quietly and snatched her hand away from the note and the flowers' petals as if they burned her.

"Hmmm… Who's DM?" Ginny frowned as she took the note; "We haven't even been a week in London and you happen to get yourself a new admirer? You're clearly unstoppable, girl!" Ginny chuckled as she waved the note in front of Hermione in a teasing manner.

"At least I'm not like _someone_ in here! Not a week back and she suddenly has a new boyfriend," Hermione giggled when Ginny's face had flushed by the mere mention of her new beau.

"For your information, Seamus and I have been writing with each other before and he'd visited me a few times at Paris too. And it's not as if he's a stranger or something. We went to Hogwarts with him and—" Ginny suddenly stopped as a realization struck her. Her eyes were bulging into the note as if they were ready to pop out.

"Oh my…"

Hermione just nodded and smiled wistfully at her.

"H-How? When? Oh goodness. I really don't know what to say," Ginny said as she embraced her friend.

"Come on, Gin. It's not like it's a big deal or something," Hermione shook her head, trying to look fine as she arranged some of the files on her desk to appear busy, or rather to hide the fact that her hands were trembling.

"But Hermione, I'm just—"

"Sapphire, honey, will you please take all these flowers out of my office? I have a lot of work to do and they're very, erm, distracting…" Hermione smiled at her secretary gently while ignoring Ginny's worried stares.

"Where would you like me to place them, Ms. Hermione? They'll look really lovely at the boutique's window and—"

"NO!" Hermione suddenly shouted, which made both girls stared at her in surprise.

Ginny looked sorry, while Sapphire looked plain scared. Her boss had always been very kind and had never shouted at her before.

"I-I'm so sorry. I'm just a little stressed right now. I'm sorry about that," Hermione stuttered as she placed her trembling hand on her forehead.

"It's okay Sapphire; you can do whatever you like to them. Just—well, ask the others to take them out of the boutique as soon as possible please," Ginny smiled at Hermione's confused secretary.

Hermione, however, was suddenly fixing her things, ready to get out.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked, studying her friend worriedly.

"I just need some air. When I get back, I don't want to see any evidence that these gifts were even in here," Hermione muttered and had hastily went out of the room without a backward glance.

"D-Did I say something wrong, Ms. Ginny?" Sapphire asked uncomfortably.

"No, it's okay. She's just… a little stressed right now, that's all…"

888

Theo was grinning, again.

Yet, this time it was just because he just found something too amusing and funny. Too comical, actually, that he just had to snatch a book and fling it right on his best friend's head.

"Aw! Shit, Theo!" Draco hissed as he massaged his head. He was sure a huge bump would be appearing on it later.

"Couldn't help it, mate. You look pathetic," Theo laughed and ducked to get away from a colossal hard-bound book tossed back at him.

"You could have at least thrown a paperback at me, you know! I could have an internal hemorrhage and just die worrying on you hitting on my own mother!" Draco shouted at him, irritated of the fact that Theo was able to dodge away from his seeker reflex throw.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy is a very lovely lady," Theo winked teasingly at him.

Since Theo had no family anymore, he would often come and stay inside the Malfoy Manor. He had even been very close with Draco's mother to the point that sometimes, Draco was even quite jealous of their relationship, though, frankly he didn't really mind. He had already considered Theo as his brother.

"What the hell are you doing anyway?" Theo smirked, even if he already knew what it was.

The house elf had told him that Draco was inside his study room so he decided to take a peek for a while. He couldn't help but be amused of the fact that Draco seemed to be intently and keenly studying something, in which he was sure was the files he had just ordered from their subjects… files regarding some facts about a certain belle…

"Damn, you really did take my _clock is ticking _comment to heart," Theo chuckled as he snatched one of Draco's researched papers.

Before Draco could speak however, Theo had thrown the paper into the table and placed his hand in front of him, indicating that he wasn't done talking yet.

"In which I think is a good idea, for your sake anyway… because I really meant that comment," Theo continued, making Draco grunt and glare at him; but had just carried on with his reading.

"What? No comeback?" Theo chuckled.

Draco just smirked at him, a knowing evil look was on his icy grey eyes which made Theo frown and study him more furtively.

"Draco dear, I'm done. I'm so sorry for making you wait, honey," Narcissa Malfoy had suddenly emerged by the library's door.

"Oh, hello Theo dear," Mrs. Malfoy smiled at Theo when he kissed her hand.

"You look amazing, as always, Mrs. Malfoy," Theo smirked at her.

"Ah… so sweet, as always," Narcissa smiled back.

"Always the charmer," Draco muttered while rolling his eyes.

"Where are you going, Mrs. Malfoy?" Theo asked sweetly while ignoring Draco.

"Oh! My handsome son and I are going on a date today," Narcissa replied excitedly.

"Yeah, and I have her for myself so you can't come," Draco told his friend smugly. Theo didn't know if he was talking about his mother or someone else.

"Oh don't be rude, Draco. Don't worry, honey, you can always come with us next time. Today, however, Draco promised me some surprises and a good old mother and son bonding time, isn't he sweet?" Narcissa smiled giddily as he patted Theo's cheek, earning a snicker from Draco.

"Oh really? Where are you two off to?" Theo smiled through gritted teeth while suspiciously glaring at Draco, trying to decipher what it was he's planning this time.

"You know, mother, I know this certain boutique that you'll really love…"

888

**A/N: I'm so sorry if there are a lot of false updates. I seriously had a hard time uploading this chapter and I don't know why, something to do with my fonts and everything. Anyway, thank you so much for the new reviews! Especially to those who always review on each chapter. Really, it means a lot to me. Every time I have a blank thought when I sit down in front of my computer, I'd first read all your reviews and they give me more motivation to write faster. I like the fact that some of you could actually relate to the story, esp. the last chapter. Guys can sometimes be jerks, right? Haha! Gosh, I don't want to sound like a bitter man hater, haha. I just want to say, however, that not all guys are jerks, or if they are right now, they haven't just matured yet. I had a bad day yesterday and I think your reviews would really make me happier! Pwease?**

**Anyway, thanks for the new reviews for the last chapter guys, and really, I'll keep all of them in mind:**

**waterflower20**

**IHeartEru**

**Sin-and-Smokin**

**Andrea B**

**helikesitheymikey**

**dreadfuldelights**

**Magnus Bane Is My Hero**

**riya'sXramblings**

**Hermioniac**

**IGOTEAMEDWARD**

**Sapphire1031**

**HarryPGinnyW4eva**

**pirateKitten11893**

**fnrizka**

**ParanomalLove**

**mimi faith**

**le temps d'un automne**

**azndrumergrl**

**omgwtfmuch**

**rizza**

**xoxBiteSizexox**

**anonymousarfan**

**By the way, I really love the name "Sapphire". It's actually my birthstone together with Hermione Granger. Isn't it cool? I also saw this name from the reviewer ****Sapphire1031****, so I thought I should place it in my story.**

**Kisses to all of you! Love, Sue**


	5. Innocent Touch

**Disclaimer: I thank God for creating JK Rowling, and I thank JK Rowling for making the Harry Potter series :)**

Chapter 5

"Innocent Touch"

Hermione had a short good stroll outside, hoping that when she would get back, everything would be alright.

But Merlin, how wrong she was.

She was rooted on the spot by the time she had gone in. She honestly didn't know if she would run outside, apparate or stay and hide everything that she felt again.

Years back, all she really wanted to have was _his_ attention, but she never got any except when he would feel like tormenting her.

Right now, however, all she wanted him to do was to leave her alone.

But he just wouldn't.

What was he planning now?

Was humiliating her and taking almost everything from her years back wasn't enough for him?

And now, he even had to bring his mother to add to the injury.

"Ginny!" Hermione had practically dragged her friend at the corner. She was lucky enough that the Malfoys hadn't seen her.

She took another peek, making sure that she wasn't seen.

Draco appeared bored while sitting at one of the boutique's classy chaise longue. He had his legs crossed sophisticatedly, his hand was resting on his chin and the other was flung gracefully along the base of the settee. He was wearing a button up shirt with blazer and khaki pants.

He looked like a model and a prince, too glorious in fact that she had to look away.

"What are they doing here?" Hermione whispered loudly at Ginny, squinting over Mrs. Malfoy who was being attended to by a lot of the boutiques' salespersons and even the designers themselves.

"I'm _really_ sorry, Mione; but you know very well that the Malfoys hold the biggest commerce in the wizardry world. I can't just ask them to go, you know. It'll ruin our name. You know that Mrs. Malfoy is a VIP in the clothing and textiles industry! This is really _big_ Mione!" Ginny explained, almost bursting into tears due to too much excitement for their business and guilt for her friend.

After the war, a lot of businesses in the wizardry world had not only focused inside. Though magic was still safely hidden from the muggles, the great barrier created by magical people towards non-magical people had been broken. Ginny and Hermione were just some of those who owned a clothing industry in which both muggle and magical garments were sold. The Malfoy business, however, had covered almost all areas of franchising including the field of clothing trades. They were considered as a commerce royalty, and just a word or a compliment from Mrs. Malfoy would create a big impact on one's business.

"Alright," Hermione sighed. They both knew that this visit could create a breakthrough to their line. It had been their dream to make more franchise outside Europe and this could be the start of it.

Ginny almost squealed if not for Hermione hurriedly covering her mouth.

"Sorry," Ginny muttered when Hermione sent her a warning glare.

"You owe me, Gin, so I think I'll have a day off this time. Organize what you have to with Mrs. Malfoy. You know so well I can't—"

"What? But they were waiting for _you_!"

"What? Why?" Hermione asked, looking stressed. She frankly couldn't handle this one.

"Well…" Ginny looked guilty, smiling as sweetly as she could to her friend.

"Ginevra! What did you do this time?" Hermione looked outraged as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I didn't do anything! Mrs. Malfoy _really_ likes a lot of our designs and she was asking about our designers' team. I can't just take all the credit and tell her I'm alone as the head because clearly, I'm not. We're partners, remember?"

Hermione nodded, considering Ginny's explanation. She was right, after all. Ginny and she had always been partners. They had promised each other that they'd always stick with each other especially when it comes to their business, which was why they travelled together into a certain branch and wouldn't spread out to check their franchises individually. Ginny had been her sister and family especially that the war had taken that away from her too.

"Alright," Hermione breathed hard as she closed her fists into her sides, as if gathering and squeezing all the energy she needed.

Ginny, however, felt the tension as she looked at her friend worriedly. Maybe she was being unfair of asking too much of Hermione this way?

"Mione, you know, on the other hand; I can actually—"

"Good morning," Hermione suddenly smiled politely as she showed herself and walked confidently towards Mrs. Malfoy; purposefully ignoring her son who had abruptly stood up by the time he had seen her. Ginny was walking behind her, quite worried of her friend.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. It's very lovely to finally meet you," Mrs. Malfoy smiled at her.

It was actually the first time Hermione had seen the Lady Malfoy after so many years. It was amazing how little she had changed. In fact, Hermione could even swear she looked happier and somehow, in a way, younger today than she was years ago.

She still looked aristocratic with her expensive robes and garments. She was also wearing luxurious jewels, which stated her status so well that she looked too powerful that it was almost intimidating.

Yet, there was just something in her that Hermione couldn't help but to be drawn into.

What changed?

Her beautiful blue eyes were still hypnotic, but she couldn't help but notice that now, they were very soft.

Almost mellow…

But filled with delight and contentment.

Hermione couldn't help but noticed how great was the contrast they represented when compared to her name.

"It's an honour to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy. It's great that you've come by to our shop," Hermione smiled graciously at her.

"I was very intrigued about this when I've known that its owners are actually from Hogwarts and my dear son's schoolmates. It's a delight finally meeting you both. For years I have actually commended your line, of course. Though I never really visited your branches, some of my subjects have been delivering your garments to me. I'm very happy to have personally checked your designs and I must say they are first-class," Mrs. Malfoy complimented, nodding agreeably at the designs shown to her by almost all the salespersons and designers present inside.

It was as if a royalty had indeed come and visit as all of the attention were given to her.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Malfoy. It means a lot to us," Hermione replied, blushing as she looked down. On the corner of her eyes, however, she could make form of Draco's conceited and smug face.

It was as if he was telling her that she _owed_ _him_ this and she should be thanking _him_.

The git.

"Oh please, call me Narcissa, and it's no big deal, really. You have always intrigued me anyway, Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to finally meet you officially."

"Me? Why is that Mrs—I mean, Narcissa?" Hermione asked. Never in her life did she even think that a woman of great status like Narcissa Malfoy would look at her twice, let alone, know her name.

She supposed it was just because she had helped Harry in the war. She was after all, part of the Golden Trio.

"Oh, Draco used to talk about you nonstop when you were very young…" Narcissa smiled fondly as if she was recalling a good and delightful memory.

This made Draco looked uncomfortable and made Hermione quite disturbed of that little fact his mother had just shared.

What the hell was that little information all about?

Surely, he would never mention her to his mother, and if he did, it would be all about her dirty blood.

Yes, that must be it.

He must be so disgusted of her that he needed to rant and share his hatred for her to his mother.

Hermione refused to see the expression of amusement from Narcissa's eyes when she had looked at her.

"Oh, this is just lovely," Narcissa suddenly beamed happily as a designer let her see another one of the designs.

Hermione couldn't help but to stare at the woman, wondering what happened to her and how these years made her that lively and sparkling.

"She didn't change, you know," Draco suddenly whispered into her ear that she had to jump back a little; surprised of their sudden close proximity.

"She just came back to her old self," he continued.

Hermione reallytried to look away from his eyes.

She really, _really_ did.

Yet, they were just… compelling.

She could literally hear the involuntary beating of her own heart as she stared at them, almost dazed as they burned her with that piercing power.

It was unfair, really, on how much power he truly still held against her.

Yet, she knew he didn't need to know that.

"I'm—erm, going to fix something in my office. Ginny, I'm sure you can handle?" Hermione asked her friend who was then very busy on talking to one of the team.

"Wait, Hermione," Draco suddenly held her shoulder by the time she was about to go.

She was wearing a bare-shouldered dress and his touch… tingled.

She couldn't believe how the feel of his rough hand into her smooth skin could create so much excitement in her.

This was just _so_ wrong.

She stepped back away from him, making him gently take his hand away.

"You know, it's my mother's birthday this weekend. I just thought that, maybe…"

"Oh! How splendid!" Both quickly looked sideways, realizing that Narcissa had heard their conversation.

"There will be a grand ball on my birthday, Hermione. I would be very pleased to have you and Ginny come and we could discuss some of your designs further," Narcissa smiled hopefully at her.

Hermione could see her friend Ginny behind Narcissa, looking as if she was about to burst in tears.

Hermione sighed.

Great.

Leave it to her best friend to make her feel guilty enough.

"I-I guess so, yes. Thank you, Narcissa…"

* * *

"So she's really going then?" Theo asked, rubbing his hands excitedly as if he was looking forward to eat a lip smacking meal. He couldn't wait to see his little crush again, and on a ball too! He could only imagine what she would wear.

"Back off, Theo. You promised me you'll give me this chance," Draco glared at his friend, noticing his hungry expression.

He couldn't believe how much that irritated him.

Hermione Granger was his.

No one else could _ever_ have her.

"May I remind you that I just gave you this chance because you looked stupid at the club before, which was a really good look on you by the way," Theo replied, earning a growl on Draco.

"Whatever. Just back off," Draco replied almost angrily, staring and frowning intently on his hand, as if something was still lingering in there.

The feel of her soft porcelain skin still haunted him…

He couldn't believe how he couldn't forget that mere innocent touch.

He really didn't intend to touch her like that. He was just trying to stop her from walking away.

But then, by the time he had touched her bare skin, a thrill had suddenly went into his system.

That abrupt contact was very… sensual.

Arousing him even, that it was almost too painful to let go.

Until now, he could still feel that little tingling electricity on his palm.

It was unfair, really, on how much power she truly _still _held against him…

* * *

**A/N: I'm so **_**so**_** excited to work with the next chapter! I have a lot of plans for it! Yay! **

**IGOTEAMEDWARD**** – I'm so happy to hear that. Thank you so much dear. It means a lot! I'll try my hardest to make this story good; I'm so hooked with it.**

**waterflower20**** – Thanks! I've always thought that Hermione was really pretty but was also unnoticed before, so I think the idea of her being a fashionista would make her look like an ugly duckling who became this swan that everybody **_**really**_** wants to be with (esp. Draco!)**

**X Slytherin's Ice Queen X****- Thanks for reviewing on this chapter. Theo **_**really **_**likes Hermione, but he's also a loyal friend to Draco. His role is somewhat a backbone on Draco/Hermione love story, like infusing jealousy on him and everything. But I can still never tell, as the story is still progressing, and there are a lot of characters who will be involved on the later chapters. Don't forget, Hermione was mentioned to have a long time boyfriend before. Oliver sounds familiar, right? ;)**

**HarryPGinnyW4eva****- Thank you for that review. I agree on everything that you said. Hermione actually represents all the girls out there who had once been a dreamer but got their hearts broken in the process. Finding out oneself isn't that easy. Every girl has learned that. I'm looking forward on how Draco would make up to all of what he's done. The next chapter would show Hermione's change. I LOVE HER!**

**Magnus Bane Is My Hero****- aw, yes. Thanks! And thanks for understanding. I actually uploaded it 4 times and got so frustrated that my fonts and spacing were on chaos! **

**Fnrizka- Haha! I know, hun. Gosh! I can't believe I let him get to me that bad! But it's okay; he actually gave me the motivation to write about Draco. The git. Haha. Thanks for always reviewing!**

**ginsensu****- Haha! Don't worry. He still has a loonngg way to go!**

**IHeartEru****- Always the Slytherin Draco ;)**

**dreadfuldelights****- haha! Draco is very devious, you know. ;)**

**riya'sXramblings****- Thank you so much! Yes, I also love Theo and Draco's friendship. And don't worry; I'll make Draco work for her!**

**CheshireCat23****- I agree. Buying her presents just won't do. It was just the start. He needs to work with sweat! Mwahaha! Do I sound evil? Lol. **

**Andrea B- Thank you dear! I'll try to update as often as I can.**

**Sin-and-Smokin****- Thank you dear! Yes, I really love the name too! **

**And did I just reply to all your new reviews? Haha! I'm sorry for being obsessive. I'm just very grateful to all who reviewed. Thank you guys. I won't get tired of saying it over and over again.**

**So what do you think of this new chapter?**

**Please make my day and send me even just a tiny review? Thanks.**

**Love and sweet kisses, Sue**


	6. Just a Little Proof

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter world. Yes, people, she's THAT cool!**

Chapter 6

"Just a Little Proof"

Draco Malfoy was not in a good mood.

No, scratch that. He was fuming.

More than fuming, actually, he was just about to kill someone.

The very day Hermione had said yes to his mother's invitation, he really wanted to ask her to be his date but thought that she deserved more than just a casual invitation. He thought it would be best to ask her the following day, when he's ready and everything would be formal.

Draco Malfoy typically was lazy enough to do this of course.

He'd just usually wink or just send gifts to a girl, and she's all his.

But this was different.

In other words, this was Hermione Granger.

Hermione bloody-hot-but-very-difficult Granger.

So he decided to give her flowers _personally_.

Yes, not just through his subjects but _himself_.

_Personally_.

Did she even know how difficult that was?

Apparently not, as she just stood there by the time she opened her door and stared at him.

He was wearing his rich designer tuxedo with his hair ridiculously shiny and pushed back. He wore the finest perfume, with a bouquet on his arms and a million galleon, outlandish once-in-a-blue-moon smile.

And she just stared at him!

Just _stared_, people!

If she was even normal, she could have fainted, or just even gawk at him.

But she just bloody stared!

Didn't she even know how difficult it was to actually stand there, right outside her home (which was really small but beautiful by the way, that it reminded him of her self) and wait for her to open the door?

Since she lived in a small, typical English country cottage, he felt out of place with his elegant look. He even needed to stand there and stare awkwardly at some of the plain people passing through and gaping at him.

It was very rare of him to do this.

Come to think of it, he actually had _never_ done this!

Never _once _in his existence did Draco Malfoy make this kind of effort, and that was something!

All that she could have at least done was to let him in for a bit, or let's say, maybe not dump him right after the very moment he had even started asking?

Really.

She could have at least given him a small gentle talk before frankly saying to him that she was already going with someone else!

But no, it wasn't the main reason why he wanted to kill right now.

She looked perfect tonight.

Dazzling, even, that he had his mouth literally open for Merlin knows when. She was wearing a stunning sophisticated long evening gown in blue silk with sexy deep V neckline halter that he honestly didn't know where to linger his gaze as the gown had actually hugged the curves of her body perfectly.

Plus the fact that it had to be with a deep V neckline with her cleavage perfectly on view, teasing him mercilessly…

Bloody hell.

This woman would be the death of him.

But no, we're not talking about his death right now but the death of his bloody best friend.

Yes, _his_ Hermione Granger was actually _with_ Theodore Nott.

His bloody hypocrite fucking best friend!

And now, he was going to die…

"What the—shit! Draco!" Theo shouted startlingly as he was suddenly dragged into the veranda by a fuming blonde while he was getting some drinks for him and Hermione.

Draco just answered him with a brutal punch on the gut that made him stumble into the floor.

"_You_ told _me_ you'll give me this chance! _You_ told _me _to go for it! But you're just full of shit!" Draco spat at him, trembling in great rage.

"Dammit man! Will you just let me breathe and _listen_ for a while?" Theo grimaced, clutching his stomach and rolling idiotically into the marble floor.

But Draco would have none of it as he continued kicking and punching him, too angry to even see reason. For now, he just really wanted to hurt him…_bad_.

"Why-(kick)-the fuck-(kick)-did you even have-(punch)-to ask her to the damn ball!"

"Damn it! I _didn't_ ask her!"

Draco stopped kicking as he stared at Theo incredulously. He was literally moaning and rolling in pain now.

"You didn't?"

"NO! _She_ asked _me_, and I even had the gallantry to actually _suggest _to her that _you_ should go together! But then she told me that she didn't want to and that she would have to find someone else! I had no choice but to take her with me! Last time I checked, I was actually saving your arse for a possible competition and here you are, dragging me and attempting to murder and throw my bloody body to your fucking lake!" Theo shouted outrageously at his friend who was now rubbing his neck in guilt.

"Why didn't you tell me at the first place?" Draco shouted back as he helped his friend stand up, refusing to see that he was at fault.

"Oh, geez, Draco. I'm sorry. I forgot to actually ask you to let me _breathe_ and _listen_ to _me_ before _you_ went overboard and started on killing me!" Theo screamed at him while clutching his stomach in pain.

"Fine! It's my fault, okay? I'm sorry. I'm just—"

"Jealous, I know," Theo rolled his eyes but still grunting a little because of the pain.

"What?" Draco stared at him in disbelief, and decided to laugh as an afterthought.

_Him?_

_Jealous?_

_Psh!_

"Theo, Theo, my man… I'm hurt. You obviously haven't known me at all! I am _Draco Malfoy_! I get _all _the girls! I get _everything_ that I want! For years, _they _all come crawling to _me_! You've obviously seen me play with them and now you're actually _accusing_ me of getting _jealous_ because of a mere _girl_? That was a good one, man!" Draco laughed, shaking his head as if he found the idea of jealousy too funny to even be discussed. He had even dramatically placed his hand on Theo's shoulder as if he couldn't balance himself due to too much laughing.

"Well, good for you then," both had suddenly whipped their heads around as they saw Hermione Granger standing and staring at them.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"H-Hermione! How long have you been in there? I was just—er—"

"Having a guy talk, I see. I'm sorry to interrupt but I was just looking for Theo," Hermione smiled civilly at him, though obviously she looked pissed.

Dammit! Now he'd actually ruined it.

Big time.

"That was a joke, you know. Erm… in case you overheard," Draco laughed nervously.

Nobody could ever look more pathetic than what he looked right now.

"Hermione, you know, I'm not really feeling well right now," Theo suddenly told her, noticing Draco's desperate expression. He wasn't lying of course, because being punched into a pulp wouldn't exactly make a person feel good; "So I think I should probably head upstairs and rest for a while. I'm really sorry, Mione. Is it alright if Draco escorts you for a while?"

"You don't really look so well, Theo. It's okay, really. I can take you upstairs and accompany you there," Hermione offered, frowning at Theo's disheveled state.

Theo had to literally bite his tongue to keep himself from accepting her invitation.

Hermione Granger just _offered _to _accompany _him upstairs!

Upstairs.

Inside the bedroom.

Alone.

Draco owed him his sodding life by now.

"No, no. It's okay, really. Besides, Narcissa is really looking forward in discussing your designs with her," Theo replied, hating his friend right now.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked him worriedly.

_I'm damn sure, woman! Just let me go before I'd have to carry you upstairs and Draco would have to chop my limbs off!_

"I'm sure. I'll be fine. I'll just go back later. I just need a little rest," Theo smiled at her convincingly and kissed her hand.

It was so soft.

Damn.

He was probably the kindest friend alive!

Or dead, if his so-called mad best friend did murder him because of his uncanny obsession over Hermione Granger.

"Okay," Hermione nodded, though hesitantly.

Theo winked at her before he limped away, which was so not cool by the way.

He would have to remember to beat the shit out of his friend soon.

"Why is he limping?" Hermione suddenly asked, looking concerned.

"It's nothing. He usually could overdo it at the gym sometimes," Draco replied.

He couldn't believe how jealous he was by just merely looking at her concerned face on Theo.

"Do you—er—want to dance?" Seriously, he needed to stop stuttering. It seemed to be his hobby lately.

"No," Hermione said simply. She did it so blatantly and without any trace of emotion that it seriously hurt.

This girl could critically mess with his head _a lot_.

"Come on. Please? Just one dance?"

Hermione stared at him, almost pensively.

He didn't know why but there was something in that stare that held great power and secret.

Draco usually was never a patient man. He was never emotional too. He wanted to feel things and deal with them physically. If he wanted a girl, he'd show her by sleeping with her. If she was good, he'd probably keep her for a while. There was always touching involved. He needed to touch before he could even say that he liked someone.

He was a physical person and he liked it that way.

He hated talking.

He hated thinking.

He hated it when things get too complicated.

Yet, right now, all that he honestly wanted to do was to stare at her honey colored eyes and think…

…think about who she used to be, how she was and how long it had been.

Her name was Hermione Granger. She was his schoolmate. She had always been at the top of their class. She loved reading. Her favourite spot at the library was the one at the right secluded corner so she could place her bag at a nearby desk and all the books that she had collected could take all the space on her table. She usually needed three chairs. Her huge plump cat owned the other one, while she would usually hang her Gryffindor robe on the other. He always thought it was absurd, but maybe she'd always have three chairs in case her friends would come to join her and study. Those two were daft. He could even bet they had passed just because of her, especially that weasel boy.

Yet, she loved them to bits. He couldn't get the rationality of it, but she did.

She also hated flying, but he knew that it was her secret desire to fly. Once, he'd seen her staring at one of the brooms inside Madam Hooch's dungeon. She had offered to help her on something; always the kind-hearted Head girl. He really would never understand that.

In class, she was the first person to come in and the last one to go. She was a curious girl and the time allotted for classes were not enough for her.

She had a bad posture too. He wondered how she had lost that through the years. The absence of books on her arms seriously had done well for her spinal column.

He could also see why she had such a horrible posture. On their third year, he had actually noticed the bumps that had grown on her chest over the summer. She had tried to hide them, of course, which was why she had often hugged her books and would often bend down. Other girls were very proud of their newly formed chests, but she was just different.

She was such a very shy girl.

Yet, always very determined.

Well, not that he had purposefully noticed her or something.

"Draco! Where have you been?"

Both seemed to have snapped from their temporary daze as they looked sideways and stared at the person with a shrieking voice.

Hermione almost gasp by the time she had seen the group of people whom she hadn't had a glimpse of for so many years.

Daphne Greengrass was linking her arm with Blaise Zabini. She could also recognize Pansy Parkinson, who was looking evidently furious at her.

"Excuse me bitch, but you're actually with _my_ date right now," Pansy glared at Hermione, looking her up and down in an appraising manner.

"Don't call her that, Pansy," Draco frowned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, looking problematic. If only Hermione had said yes to him and Pansy wasn't such a bootlicker on his mother then he wouldn't have the misfortune of being forced to be her date.

He had always kept Pansy before because, seriously, that girl could do just about _anything_ for him.

She was useful in feeding his ego for a while, and well, his other physical needs too.

Yet, she could be just too tad annoying sometimes.

Actually, she was _always_ annoying.

He usually could deal with that, but not right now. She even looked as if she was about to rip Hermione's throat.

Hermione, however, couldn't help but smirk at Pansy's reaction on her. She was sure she hadn't recognized her, but the best thing was the great envy and jealousy on her eyes.

She found that she actually liked seeing it.

It made her feel… powerful.

"How rude. Parkinson, you still haven't changed. My name is not _bitch_. I'm your long time _friend_, Hermione Granger. Don't you remember me, honey?" Hermione smiled sweetly at her.

Daphne Greengrass almost choked as she attempted to stifle a gasp while gawking at her at the same time.

Blaise Zabini had a temporary trance as he checked her out. Frankly, if they were just alone, she could have hexed his balls off for openly and lustfully staring at her like that.

Yet, Pansy's face was priceless…

She could even swear her eyes were about to get out from their sockets anytime soon.

Who knew this could be fun?

"Oh, hi Hermione! Do you remember me? I'm Blaise Zabini. I believe we went to school together," Blaise smiled seductively at her. He had a very gorgeous and husky voice, she'd give him that.

Unfortunately, he was such an arse too.

Daphne nudged her boyfriend roughly at the stomach, making him howl in pain and curse out loud.

"How _dare _you even talk to a _mudblood_ like her?" Pansy was clearly outraged to no end that her face was reprehensibly twisted as she pointed a trembling finger on Draco.

"Pansy, stop talking to her like that, you—"

"May I remind you that I can actually sue you for using that language? But then again, maybe I won't. A girl like you can easily get away with it anyway. All you really have to do is to be your usual… ignorant and dumb self," Hermione smirked.

Blaise had to actually stifle a laugh. Daphne looked as if she was about to have a heart attack, while Draco had his mouth open for about three seconds.

"Whore!" Pansy had literally thrown herself into Hermione but was luckily caught by Blaise by the waist. He knew too well that he wouldn't dare to place a body-bind curse on her if he still wanted to keep his face by the time the spell would wear off, so he had no choice but to restrain her in a muggle way.

Pansy was screaming hysterically as Blaise tried to keep her from hitting Hermione who was then just standing uncaringly and casually crossing her arms as if she wasn't about to be attacked.

Draco had even ended up taking all the slaps as he had to stand in front of Hermione to protect her. She didn't even care enough to step back away from Pansy.

"How dare you, Draco! I'm your bloody date! You even _slept_ with me just a week ago!" Pansy screamed wildly at him, trying to get away from Blaise.

Hermione had to stop herself from trembling as she heard what Pansy just said.

What was wrong with her, anyway? By now, she should already be immune of hearing those things, of course. Draco Malfoy had always been a jerk and would always be.

"Pansy, please! Don't make a scene here. It's my mother's birthday for fuck's sake!" Draco uttered, now stressfully massaging his temple.

"How dare you even defend a mudblood like her? So is this why you won't even answer my owls for the whole week? How could you even stoop so low of dating a mudblood? I'm your date, you arsehole!" Pansy was clearly uproarious now as she glared furiously at Hermione with disgust so heavy they were sure that she was capable of killing her if not for Blaise gripping her waist tightly.

"Draco Malfoy is _my _date, Parkinson. He's with _me_. Try to stuff that inside your brainless head," Hermione glared back at her.

Draco had to remember to close his mouth again.

Damn.

Did Hermione Granger just claim _him_ to be with _her_?

That was so hot.

"He's mine, you bitch!"

"Let's ask him then, shall we?" Hermione spoke and stared fiercely at Draco.

She just looked too hot. He could only gape at her, until he actually realized that everyone was waiting for his answer.

"Er… sure. I mean, yes. Hermione's with me. She's my date," Draco answered, earning a smirk from Hermione.

Merlin, he'd do anything for that smirk.

"I don't believe you!" Pansy shrieked. Some of the veins from her neck were now visible, but she couldn't care less about it for now. She just wanted to kill Hermione Granger.

"Too bad, then. Perhaps, I should give you a little proof…"

Everything seemed to suddenly stop when Hermione had unexpectedly kissed Draco straight on the lips.

To say that Draco Malfoy was shocked was an understatement.

In fact, he frankly didn't know what he should really feel at the moment when all his thoughts and sanity had fled into her smothering moist lips…

It wasn't a gentle kiss at all.

In fact, it was so strong as if traced with vengeance and rage.

He kissed her back as fiercely, almost hungrily when she had parted her mouth and slipped her tongue into his.

He moaned as he held her closer to him, taking advantage of the fact that she was allowing him to touch her and kiss her like this.

Since he first saw her at the bar, he'd been fantasizing about this moment…

He knew it would be really good but no one had actually warned him it could be this damn delicious that it was almost mind-blowing.

The feel of their lips were just… perfect.

It was as if that they were made to do this from the very start.

This was perhaps, the most sensual thing he'd ever experienced in his entire life.

He couldn't even believe that he would actually give up sex with other girls just to be _kissed_ by Hermione Granger like this.

It was official.

He was clearly insane.

Yet, he didn't need to think of that for the moment as he roamed his hands on her luscious body, taking in everything; taking in her sweet flowery feminine smell, her perfectly sculpted curves and the feel of her dainty hands caressing his nape and messing up his blonde hair.

He almost cried when she had suddenly broken it off.

Like a little child with a candy being snatched, he wanted to whine and beg her to kiss him again.

He wanted more…

He tried to hold her and kiss her once more but she just pushed him and stepped away.

They were both breathless as they vehemently stared at each other.

There was no touching.

She wouldn't allow it now.

Yet, it seemed that they had just formed a connection; breathing hard as they stared at each other fiercely. Hermione had her swollen lips slightly parting while catching her breath. Draco looked almost in pain and ecstasy at the same time as his once pale face was now very flush.

It was a raw, unexplainable and arousing experience.

They were suddenly making love through their eyes…

Who knew it could be possible?

They clearly didn't know how that happened and when did they even break their eye contact, but they suddenly realized that they were alone now.

In fact, they'd been alone for so long.

How long, however?

They didn't know as time had suddenly seemed to stop.

Pansy must have walked out while they were kissing and her friends had to follow her.

They couldn't believe they hadn't noticed their departure. Hell, they even forgot they were not alone at the first place!

"So… er… one dance?" Draco suddenly spoke after a lengthy silence.

Hermione stepped closer again, but this time had not touched him but pulled his necktie so that he was leaning over her.

Her eyes were filled with fiery wrath as she glared at him, almost burning him into embers and ashes.

"Fuck. You." She whispered thickly before she harshly pushed him away and left as if nothing had happened.

Draco Malfoy was left speechless and unbelievably aroused.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! So what do you think of this chapter? Please review and tell me what you think guys! I'd really love to hear from you. A little smiley would honestly do! Hehe. Make my day? ;)**

**

* * *

**

**sanatan89- Thank you for reviewing! :D**

**Andrea B- Thanks for always reviewing! I'll update as soon as I can for all of you.**

**Hermioniac- This chapter shows Hermione's fierce and stronger side. "I want a strong hermione woman not only in war but also in love". That was a good sentence! Yes, I've always wanted Hermione to be like that. She's such a strong character in the HP books, so it's just fair that she would also embody a strong person in this story.**

**dreadfuldelights- Haha! Yes! Oh, I love Theo ;)**

**helikesitheymikey- hahah! Your review got me laughing! You have a good point in there! Draco's such a jerk, right? He screwed everything up! Litters of Dramione kids! Aah! That made me so happy!**

**Amourcheri- Thank you so much! I'll try to update faster and yes, Draco needs to learn a hell lot of lessons; but Dramione all the way!**

**CheshireCat23- I agree! I know right? Theo had the best lines EVER! I don't know why but he really just entertains me a lot and I would even find myself laughing while writing his lines. Haha! Oliver Wood's going to appear sometime soon, yes; and thanks for making me feel normal by saying that if I were evil then you'd be just as evil as I am! Haha.**

**sally- Aw, thank you so much. That means a lot to me. REALLY! And you'll know soon about that "still" emphasis. I'll update as often as I can.**

**waterflower20- I love Narcissa too. She's so sweet isn't she? And you'll learn about that little statement later. Thank you!**

**X Slytherin's Ice Queen X- aaah! Your review made me feel so warm and fuzzy all over. I can't stop the smile on my face! Thank you for making me sooo happy!**

**Sin-and-Smokin- Haha! YES! Draco is just THAT hot! OMG, don't get me started. I'm actually obsessed with him! Oops! Haha!**

**Bella Swan 138- Thank you so much! I'll try to update really fast.**

**Loufoca-Granger- Thank you for your review and for also checking this story. I'm so hooked with writing it right now, and yes, I think a lot of girls could actually relate to the flashback chapter. :)**

**riya'sXramblings- Thank you for always reviewing! I love Theo in this story! And yep, Narcissa surely would have noticed something right? Ehe.**

**sammy sosa the 13th- Thank you for your review! :)**

**SasoLOVE111- Yes, I've always loved Hermione and she deserves to be this beautiful. Thank you so much! You'll learn more about that "still" statement later on. Teehee.**

**xoxBiteSizexox- Aah! I love Draco so much! And he's best when he's jealous and angry. It's like his forte or something, haha.**

**fnrizka- Haha! Oliver Wood was actually my first crush in HP. I'm serious. LOL. He looked really cute at HP1, even if I was very small back then. Hehe.**

**azndrumergrl- Hi! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! About Hermione's parents, well they're actually dead, but you'll learn more of it on the later chapters. I like your comment on Ginny and Hermione. I'd always wanted to emphasize their friendship and how it had formed because of their "broken hearts". It's really true that dreams and plans could actually change through time and experiences. I just really want to tell you that your reviews really made me so darn happy! Thank you so much for those and I really love reading them. You always take a moment to review everything and even some of the small details. You always make me feel like updating super fast! I'm serious. Really. Thank you so much!**

**And I just want to thank the reviewer omgwtfmuch who gave me the idea of placing that last dialogue of Hermione! Haha! Gosh, Hermione's pretty hot!**

**Till next time guys!**

**Love, Sue**


	7. Innocent as a Little Boy

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter world. I won't get tired of saying this because she deserves to be acknowledged! She's my hero. :)**

Chapter 7

"Innocent as a Little Boy"

Hermione couldn't believe what had happened.

Truth be told, she didn't want to think anymore but she was just too scared that when she'd stop thinking then maybe she'd start feeling…

She knew that it was too dangerous to feel.

She'd learned it the hard way.

She had almost lost it last night. It was a good thing that she even had the willpower to get away from him.

She wouldn't _ever_ let anyone know this, but Draco Malfoy was… addictive.

Everything in him was just too addictive.

She could still feel the burning passion that he had so blatantly elicited in her the moment that they kissed.

She couldn't believe it would be that intoxicating that the feel of his lips wouldn't go away even until now.

And she hated him for that.

She hated him because what he was physically was in contrast of what he was _inside_.

She had overheard his intentions and she hated herself for even questioning her judgment by the time she stared at those intense eyes again.

If Pansy hadn't stopped the moment and made her realize that she was in front of the heart breaker _Draco Malfoy_, she would have almost gave in.

It would never happen again, though.

She would _never_ allow it again.

Meeting and knowing Draco Malfoy was perhaps the most unfortunate thing that ever happened to her life.

No, she wasn't exaggerating.

Draco Malfoy _ruined_ her life, and without even noticing and knowing it exactly.

That fact hurt the most, of course.

It was so unfair.

If she hadn't known Draco Malfoy, she could have been happy right now. She could have been living with the man who was devotedly in love with her.

She and Oliver had been together for almost three years.

They met on such an eventful day at the burrow. Mrs. Weasley insisted to have a reunion and celebration for the Chudley Cannon's victory on winning the League Cup. It was very important for the family, especially to Ron who was part of the team, and because The Chudley Cannons of the British and Irish League had never won the cup for so many years.

She and Ginny had just started their small clothing line at Paris that time but Mrs. Weasley insisted that they should have the weekend off and stay at the Burrow for the reunion.

She remembered she was at the orchard behind the garden of the Burrow. She was sitting on a small bench she had conjured as she tried to peacefully read a book. The orchard was surrounded by trees and was contained within a paddock, so it was the best place to be alone. She was thankful that the gathering was held on the front yard.

Everywhere had just been too noisy.

There were too many guests since also the Chudley Cannon Quidditch players and their family and friends had come. Everyone was just too excited and in high spirits as they cheered over and over again for the team. The moves and techniques of the players were being discussed over and over again by the men. Some women had gathered to chat and help on the dishes at the kitchen. There were a lot of children too, who were scattered and playing among the front yard and inside the house.

Ron was being hovered by the guests and relatives while Ginny and Harry were nowhere to be found so she was left alone. Hermione understood them, of course. They never really had a closure and they hadn't seen each other for so long. Ginny had told Hermione that she was planning to talk to Harry to end everything well.

It was actually the first time that she'd actually talk with Oliver Wood, the Chudley Cannons Captain and most treasured player. Hermione had known that ever since he had left Puddlemere United Quidditch team and transferred to Chudley Cannons, the morale of the team was actually revived.

Puddlemere United was famous for winning the British and Irish cup for twenty two times and the European cup twice, but it was said that Oliver Wood had left it due to its iniquitous techniques.

Hermione had remembered him at Hogwarts too, of course. She had a little crush on him when she was at her first year. He was three years older than she was and like any other little girl, she had looked up to him as he was the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain and was also fairly handsome.

Like any other girl, however, it was just a mere crush.

She didn't expect he'd be so much more than that…

"_Too noisy inside, yeah?" _

_Hermione looked up from the book that she was reading and saw Oliver Wood, holding his state of the art broomstick. She could tell that he had very gentle eyes and everything in him seemed to be very calm and composed. She thought it was quite unlikely, considering that he was working in a very noisy and always frenzied atmosphere._

"_Yes, it was pretty much a chaos in there. How do you put up with all these, anyway?" She couldn't help but ask._

"_Flying," he shrugged, and then smiled when he noticed Hermione's confused and curious look._

"_I've always loved flying, you know. It's the main reason why I've joined Quidditch at the first place. Some people see me as very competitive, and it's true, but winning is not everything to me. I just really want to fly. It's the reason why I put up with all these muddled world of media and everything," he explained._

"_So you came here to fly and get away from everything for a while, I see," Hermione smiled at him._

"_Yes I did, but I think I just changed my mind," he replied, beaming as he sat beside her._

_The start of their story was very classic and common, actually._

_They started with just a small talk and became acquaintances. After that, however, Oliver started on visiting her at Paris whenever he'd have the time to do so. He was very comfortable to be with. He amused her in so many ways too, but one thing that made him so different from any of her suitors was that he wasn't pushy. He also never did all the cliché and easy things that some of her suitors did like giving her a lot of material things that they hadn't even placed any effort on. _

_The best thing, however, was that they became good friends before he courted her, and she really appreciated that. _

_He was perfect, in fact. He was just the guy that she was looking for._

_Yet, she just couldn't stop the guilt that she was feeling._

_It was another mistake._

_Yet, this time, it was really her who ruined everything._

_The very day that she had accepted him was the start of her mistake. She didn't really know what came over her but he just looked very captivating that afternoon when he was riding on his broom. She suddenly found herself unconsciously smiling as she watched him glide over the wind… _

_He was an only child._

_He loved to read. There was always curiosity and intensity on his eyes whenever he'd study._

_He loved to debate and discussed a lot of things with her, and he loved winning them too._

_He loved to throw little flat stones on her pond behind her house whenever he'd visit her. _

_There were very rare moments that he'd shown his vulnerability towards her, too. She'd always find herself comforting him whenever his last game wouldn't turn out to how it should be._

_He loved flying…_

_He loved to fly like there was no tomorrow._

_He was truly happy up there that he made her feel she suddenly wanted to fly that way too._

_He was just too perfect when he was with the wind._

_He reminded her of a certain boy…_

_For years, she had tried to erase this thought but she could never run away from the fact that he reminded her of her first love._

_It was contemptible actually, almost foolish._

_Yet, they said that one could never easily forget their first love, right?_

_She had refused to accept the fact that Oliver loved her, but she never did. _

_She should have acknowledged it from the start but she was just too caught up with her unreachable reverie and selfishness._

_She was selfish, yes; but she was just a girl, after all. She just really wanted to be loved._

_The very first time he had proposed to her, he had rented a whole restaurant to do it. It was too ideal, really. The whole place was ludicrously romantic. He had captured everything that she had ever dreamed of. His eyes were filled with excitement as he asked her to marry him. _

_She knew it was stupid to say no._

_She knew in her very mind that she should say yes._

_This was the guy who truly loved her._

_This was the man who had told her over and over again that he loved her and that she was beautiful, inside and out._

_Yet, the moment she felt the ring slip into her finger, all she could ever think about was the man who had told her over and over again that he hated her and that she was… ugly._

_There was no coherent reason in it._

_She supposed she was clearly out of her mind._

_What made her even guiltier was the look of sadness and disappointment on Oliver's eyes, but what's worse was that he never got mad. He just smiled and told her that he'd wait, and that maybe it was his fault to have assumed that she was ready. _

_He blamed himself and not her._

_She wanted to cry right then and there._

_The second time was the same story._

_During the third, however, Oliver just nodded and almost left; until he stopped walking and suddenly made her sit down and looked into her eyes. _

_He asked her the easiest question he could have had if everything was different._

_He asked her if she really truly loved him._

_Normally, Hermione would tell him that she did. Both were always vocal of telling each other how much they loved one another. She'd even tell him everyday. Yet, right in that very moment, when his eyes seemed to be shredding each and every barrier towards her soul, she couldn't say a thing._

_The truth suddenly came dashing right down into her very core. It was painful and the feeling of guilt washed over her. It was in that very moment that she actually realized the whole thing. _

_Everything clicked. _

_She was asked a question, but the answer was also given to her._

_It was there all along._

"_No…"_

Hermione sipped on her Frappachino while massaging her temple and trying to ease the uneasy feelings she'd been having.

She really wanted to get away from all these but it seemed that everything that she'd avoided for years had all been crashing back to her.

She knew she should stop all these nonsense and anxiousness she's feeling.

She should be happy by now.

She would be having a great week. She should remember that.

After that little moment with Draco Malfoy, she went to Ginny and Seamus and acted as if nothing had happened.

What happened next, however, was unbelievable.

It turned out that Ginny had just been talking with Narcissa and she actually had agreed to support their clothing line by investing in one of their latest branch project.

Hermione almost squealed in excitement and surprise. Narcissa's words could launch tons of investors, but being an investor _herself _was just beyond what they had even expected.

They had to excuse themselves after the talk and squeal and jump like little girls on a small patio just outside the hall.

For a moment there, Hermione had actually forgotten what had happened between her and Draco.

Screw her son.

She was too happy to even waste her time thinking of him. She just wanted to actually jump around in too much happiness because of Narcissa.

She could even swear she'd do anything for her.

"_And we were also invited to visit their summer house at Vienna! Isn't it amazing?"Ginny jumped happily, but then later on frowned when her friend stopped jumping._

"_Why?" Hermione asked incredulously. She had a guarded, but almost anxious expression._

"_Well, Narcissa said that it was their latest made summer house, mostly to accommodate their friends and some of their investors. Since we're actually pretty much working together with her—(Ginny had to stop speaking and squeal for a while again)—she said it's best if we would be the first to check it out and give her our verdict after. Can you even believe it? We get to enjoy a summer house at Vienna by ourselves and _judge _it too! If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up!" Ginny shrieked excitedly at her best friend._

"_So you mean to say that no one is going to be there except us?" Hermione asked; there was a new light and excitement that had just emerged from her face._

"_Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ginny squealed, now jumping again and squeezing Hermione's hands._

_Both then had jumped playfully and hugged each other like little girls being given their very first Barbie dolls, unaware of the stray grey eyes staring at them…_

* * *

"What's wrong dear?" Narcissa asked as she stared at her son curiously. They were having their breakfast at a small courtyard beside the Malfoy Lake.

Ever since the war had been over, the massive and luxurious dining hall of the manor had never been used during meal times. It was only used when formal guests and investors were invited.

During ordinary days, Narcissa and Draco had always been fond of eating outside the manor, particularly at their little courtyard in which the beautiful lake and the gardens were perfectly in view. By this, they could talk with each other freely and didn't need to lean forward just to hear each other because of a huge dining table. Theo would even join them once in a while. For the Malfoys, this was perfect.

Narcissa had loved it this way. It made her feel closer to her son and so she could make up to the years in which she had taken him for granted.

"Huh?" Draco uttered, obviously too lost on his thoughts.

"You haven't eaten a single thing, honey, and you're playing with your food," Narcissa pointed out worriedly as she stared at Draco's plate. His smoked streaky bacon, field mushrooms and grilled tomato looked terrible as they were nastily stabbed by his fork.

"I'm just—well, a little stressed, mother. I think I need a vacation," Draco sighed dramatically as he slumped into his chair, pushing his hair back for an added effect.

"Then go on a vacation. You know I'm not really forcing you to work, Draco. You don't even have to, you know. It was your choice," Narcissa shrugged and ate her warm waffles.

Draco smirked wickedly.

Oh yeah.

After that kiss, _no one_ was going to stand in his way anymore.

He had to suffer the whole night just by thinking about her. He couldn't even satisfy his needs from any other girl anymore. He just wanted one girl.

He wanted Hermione Granger.

What Draco Malfoy wants, Draco Malfoy gets.

It was a rule that could never be broken.

"Will our new summer house at Vienna be alright?" He asked his mother innocently, like that of a little boy.

And yes, no one could ever _say no_ to mum's little boy…

* * *

**A/N: Oops. Draco's such an evil sly boy, don't you think? Haha! But I love him that way. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I think it's the chapter with the most reviews! THANK YOU! And it was my favorite too, haha. Gosh, I LOVE Hermione. I'm so excited to write the next one! Draco Malfoy will and always be Draco Malfoy, you know. You can't blame him, the bloke always gets what he wants, but let's hope Hermione would make him taste his own medicine!**

**Thank you everyone! Please don't get tired of giving me some reviews? I LOVE GETTING THEM! You all made me so happy. Even a word or a sentence would do. I just love them all!**

**God bless!**

**Love, Sue**

**

* * *

**

**october m.- Haha! Thank you! I love that part too. Hermione's too hot.**

**rec2527- Thank you so much! And I'll try to pick it up a bit. Thanks for the review!**

**HarryPGinnyW4eva- Yes, I agree with you! The poor bloke SERIOUSLY needs to grow up. Haha. Let's just leave that on our dear old Hermione to fix then, shall we? :)**

**Andrea B- Glad to know I made your day better! Just so you know, you always make my day by always reviewing! Thank you ;)**

**Aletto- Aw, thank you, and YES, I've always wanted to place that little revenge on Pansy. Serves her right!**

**myriammar- Haha! Yay! Girl power! Draco's a cocky git. It's in his nature. Haha. Thanks for the review :)**

**waterflower20- Yes, Pansy DESERVES it! And thank you for always reviewing. I really appreciate it a lot. :)**

**fnrizka- Oh dear! You just don't know how much your review made me so happy and giddy! While writing it, I really hoped to have that kind of reaction to my chapter from my readers, and you NAILED IT!**

**"I felt like dumb-Draco while reading it, I opened my mouth, closed, and opened, and then closed, then opened and I forgot to close it again until "Draco Malfoy was left speechless and unbelievably aroused." line... lol"**

**LMAO! You're the best reader EVERRRR!**

**Hermioniac- Thank you for the review dear, and yay for Hermione!**

**ebm56- Thank you so much. I feel honoured by your reviews. You'll learn a bit more to that about Draco. He may be a jerk, but he's not all that. :) Thank you so much for giving this story a chance, and yes, I find the reminiscing part very sweet too.**

**X Slytherin's Ice Queen X- aaahh! Thank you! You made me so happy, AGAIN. I'm always flattered by your reviews. Thank you dear. :)**

**sarahsuz- Welcome to the story! Haha! "He needs a huge dose of humility", I second to that! :D**

**Magnus Bane Is My Hero- Thank you so much for that review! I'll try to update super fast :)**

**CheshireCat23- Thank you for the reviews, dear. You know, I've always loved Theo. He really gets into me while I'm writing about him. I just love him to bits.**

**le temps d'un automne- "Revenge is the sweetest fruit" PERFECT! Thank you for the review!**

**Sammy- Thank you dear! I'll update as often as I can. :)**

**iamahippie- It was my favourite chapter! Thank you. :)**

**dreadfuldelights- Haha! You're so right! Thanks dear :)**

**Loufoca-Granger- Haha! Years of training to stay calm. Haha. But trust me, deep inside, she's on fire! Haha. Any woman would when it comes to Draco Malfoy. LOL. And I didn't really intend to make Hermione do those, but then, I was like "Oh what the hell? Screw the plans! I'm going to punish Draco!" HAHA. Thank you for the review! :)**

**riya'sXramblings- I agree with you completely! And, aw, Theo! I LOVE HIM! Thanks :)**

**sanatan89- Draco definitely still has a long way to go. Hermione is a smart girl, and no one easily forgets that moment. No girl deserves it! Thank you :)**

**mentarisenja- Haha! Hello dear! Thank you for checking this story out. Harry and Ron will and always are Hermione's best friends, though they're very busy. Harry's an auror and Ron's travelling with the Chudley Cannons so they wouldn't have the time to be together. Plus, I'm trying to focus on Hermione and Draco's story. About the intimate parts, yes, there will be in the later chapters. This is rated m after all. Hehe. Thank you for the reviews!**

**TicTocTicToc- Aw! Thank you so much for that review, and I love Narcissa too! :) I'll try to update as often as I can!**

**Amourcheri- Haha! Damn right he did! Yay! Dramione :D Thank you!**

**Pau-0803- Thank you for the review! I honestly almost forgot about the flowers. Haha. But that time, actually, Hermione didn't want to do anything with him. She didn't give him back the flowers because that would mean another issue would open and she'd have to talk to him again. She just wanted to stay away from him and she didn't want anything to do with him as much as she could help it. Unfortunately for her, however, Draco Malfoy would never give up until he gets what he wants. Hehe. Thanks again. :)**

**magicalpotter- Thank you! I'll try to update soon. :D**

**xoxBiteSizexox- Draco Malfoy had a lot of secrets, I could definitely say that. ;) Thank you for reviewing!**

**midnight-phoenix1997 – Haha! Thank you! And welcome to the story. :D**


	8. The Summer House

**Disclaimer: ****Stephen King**** called the Harry Potter series as "a feat of which only a superior imagination is capable". And yes, people, JK Rowling owns that superior imagination. :)**

Chapter 8

"The Summer House"

"Oh Merlin!" Ginny shouted breathlessly as she threw her bag into the floor, too excited to even do anything but just stare.

They just arrived at the Malfoy summer house.

It was a beautiful modern wooden frame house, which looked very contemporary but also very close to nature. Hermione couldn't believe that this was just one of the Malfoys' summer houses. She suddenly had the curiosity of how the others looked like.

The living room looked so homey and with a huge wooden fireplace at the center. The carpet was also filled with pillows as well as the large posh settees.

A ping-pong table and billiards table could also be found with a little bar just beside them. The bar was filled with different varieties of wines, beers, firewhiskies and even soju cocktails. There was also a huge jukebox and a disco ball. Hermione couldn't help but thought that this part of the house was based on Draco Malfoy's interest.

It was no question on how much Narcissa loved her son. Whenever she would talk about him, her eyes would always light up. She was very fond of her little boy, but then again, every mother would be even if her child was the biggest brat and greatest brute _ever_ to touch this planet.

The post-and-beam saltbox house had at least seven bedrooms. All bedrooms had huge glass windows that stretched down on their flooring so that the beautiful horizon was perfectly in view. Each bedroom also had its own private bathroom and three of the main bedrooms had private balconies.

Its huge, fully equipped kitchen lead into a sunny dining room with screened porch and sloped window built into a roof structure used for daylighting and for serene star gazing at night.

Just outside the summer house was a beautiful pool and an outdoor ___Jacuzzi__._ There were also kayaks and paddleboats, a multi level deck and a cabin with fishing tools.

Hermione, honestly, didn't know where to start this holiday. Everything was just too perfect.

"Oh gosh! If Draco Malfoy isn't such a pompous jerk, I'll be so darn happy marrying him and stay in this summer house forever!" Ginny screamed as she ran over the beautiful serene lake.

"Really?" Hermione asked hesitantly as she followed her best friend. She knew she wasn't in _any_ position whatsoever to even think about Draco Malfoy's relationships but it stung a bit to actually know that someday, he would eventually settle down with another woman.

"Mione! I was joking!" Ginny stared incredulously at Hermione. It seemed as if she was suddenly lost in a very deep thought.

"O-Of course. I know," Hermione laughed nervously while wringing her hands.

Ginny stared at her and studied her expression for a moment.

"Oh my…" She suddenly gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands, looking as if she just found out something.

"What?" Hermione frowned.

"You're still not—? I mean, you're still—erm—you know," Ginny uttered while gesturing something with her hands.

"What? No! Ginny, how could you even think about it?" Hermione replied as she crossed her arms and tried to get away from her friend.

"So you know what I was talking about," Ginny giggled as she followed and nudged her friend playfully.

"Stop it! That was _years_ ago, Ginny! I was very foolish. It won't happen again. I've learned my lesson," Hermione answered. There was nothing playful on her tone anymore.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, okay? I was just trying to lighten up the mood," Ginny explained, knowing that her friend didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Let's just stop talking about him," Hermione murmured as she stared at the waters of the lake. It was just so clear that it was as if the lake was never touched. It calmed her somehow.

For a long moment, both girls just stared at the beautiful water; until Ginny suddenly took her dress off, ran and hastily plunged herself straight into the lake.

"What the hell was that? Ginny! You could have hurt yourself!" Hermione ran worriedly and stared at her friend who was then laughing and playfully gliding in the water. Ginny had always been her little sister. She could be a tad more hyperactive at times making Hermione worry a lot, but she loved her like the sister that she never had.

"Oh stop being a killjoy, take that bloody dress off and prove to me that you're not a forty year old prude!" Ginny laughed as she splashed some water to her friend.

Hermione just laughed and shook her head while crossing her arms.

"Spoilsport!" Ginny hooted, now taking her undergarments off in the water. "As for me, I'm going to enjoy this holiday to the extreme and I won't let my forty year old mother ruin it!" She laughed as she threw her bra and knickers to Hermione leaving her naked in the water.

"You're insane!" Hermione laughed; trying to get away from all the water Ginny was splashing her.

"You're an old prude! No one is going to be here except us! This is _our _summer house for the whole week, Mione! Will you loosen up a bit and stop acting like an old maid on her menopause? You act as if you're not in your twenties, for pity's sake!"

"How dare you!" Hermione gasped while placing both her hands on her hips, though she was laughing as well.

"Sorry! I was just telling the truth!" Ginny chuckled. She then shrieked when Hermione had suddenly taken off her dress and violently threw it at her.

"Is that all you got?" Ginny teased, still chuckling incessantly and slithering along the water.

"I'm not done yet, little girl!" Hermione griped back while reaching her back to unclasped her bra.

* * *

Draco smirked as he looked around the living room of the summer house and noticed the bags which were uncaringly tossed on the carpet near the hearth.

He was sure both of the girls had been too excited of the spots in this place to actually stay inside. All the Malfoy summer houses were located at the most beautiful locations and sites so he couldn't blame them.

He grinned as he got one of the bags and started on opening it.

He was already here anyway. He might as well reward himself with a little bit of fun.

He was grinning like a little excited boy while rummaging on one of the bags, trying to look for delectable things when he suddenly stopped and frowned at a man's boxer shorts.

His first thought was that maybe Hermione or her little friend liked to wear them for comfort but then the size was really that of a man's.

His eyes narrowed as he fumbled on the things inside. He couldn't believe how angry he was when he confirmed that this bag actually belonged to a man.

"How _dare_ them!" He literally growled while gnashing his teeth in fury.

He couldn't believe that those girls were here with _another man_!

His mother had been particular of the fact that she had only invited them exclusively. How dare those girls to even bring _another man_ in this house?

He didn't care even if that man was Seamus Finnigan, who was Ginny Weasley's little boyfriend.

The mere fact that _another man _was staying here together with _his_ Hermione made his blood boil.

No!

This was _his _summer house.

This _other man _was going to be kicked out even if he had to drag his bloody head off!

"The bedrooms are superb, mate! You really have to credit your mother for spoiling you too much."

Draco's mouth opened at an impossible length when he suddenly saw his best friend, casually walking down the stairs.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Theo just smirked as his reply.

Draco wanted to curse him and split his stupid lips for smirking.

He was smirking as if he was hiding something.

It was as if he was here because Hermione _invited_ him!

It was as if he was here because Hermione_ wanted_ him to come!

"Why the fuck are _you_ here?" Draco looked livid now, looking murderous again.

"Whoa! Mate! Will you please calm down for a second? I don't fancy being murdered in this beautiful place," Theo held his hands up in a surrendering manner.

"Then speak up!"

"Alright! Damn. I swear you're not going to live for more than ten years if you'll continue to be cynical like this," Theo shook his head and uncaringly plumped down on the sofa.

Draco just groaned and did the same while intently waiting for his explanation.

"Well, to make you feel better, the answer is _no_. Hermione didn't ask me to come here or anything. She doesn't even know I'm here so we're pretty much at the same page," Theo explained.

"Go on," Draco nodded. It was weird on how that statement had instantly snatched away a huge barb that had unwillingly formed on his chest region.

Theo just smiled at his friend's expression, but just ignored it and continued on his explanation.

"I went into your house just this morning. Your mother _happily_ said you left for Vienna to _follow_ Hermione Granger. So, I decided to come and witness the fun," Theo leered, emphasizing the words he fancied to let him hear.

"She was just assuming on things. I didn't come here to follow Hermione Granger. I just came here because—well, I'm tired and a little burnout. It just so happens that they're here too," Draco muttered, looking pissed.

Was he _blushing _too?

"Whatever you say, mate," Theo shrugged but was still smiling as he stood up and started on walking outside.

"Shut the fuck up," Draco mumbled while pursing his lips, also standing up to follow his friend.

"Where did those lovely ladies go anyway?" Theo squinted as he looked around by the time both were outside.

They suddenly turned towards the lake when they heard a loud shriek. They looked at each other worriedly and sprinted towards the noise.

By the time they got there however, they died.

Temporarily, of course.

Who wouldn't die seeing Hermione Granger without a dress on and teasingly pulling the straps of her bra?

"I'm not done yet, little girl!" Hermione was giggling mischievously while playing with her straps.

Draco couldn't help but just gape. He couldn't even punch his friend for gaping as well. Hell, he didn't even know if he was still breathing or not! He couldn't do anything but just stare at Hermione's mouth watering form.

He could even swear his eyes would pop out any second; yet, he couldn't care less of his face and feature right now.

Normally, Draco Malfoy would _always_ prioritize his look above all else.

He would even choose to bleed and die than have a little scar on his flawless, sacred face.

Who wouldn't if you have _Draco Malfoy's_ face, anyway?

He was sure he was the best looking bloke on this planet.

Some people would never understand this kind of self-importance that he had.

But you have to be Draco Malfoy to understand.

Ugly people would never understand vanity, anyway.

Yet, right now, he truthfully didn't care if his face was shockingly screwed in the most unappealing way. He was even sure none of the accepted words in a dictionary, both muggle and wizard, could _ever_ describe his expression right now.

He could feel his heart pumping thrice while trying to compensate on the thrill her body was eliciting in him. He was even sure all the blood in his vessels had suddenly fled and overloaded his groin by the time Hermione had unabashedly threw her bra into the lake.

He couldn't see her front since she was facing the lake but he could make form of her flawless body. He wanted so damn much to run his hands into the hollow form between her calf and buttocks. She just looked so tempting and soft. Her giggles didn't even help him much that he almost lost it. He even needed to summon all his will power and goodness (even if he only had a fair few) to stop himself from abducting and taking her right then and there.

Draco Malfoy had _never _secretly sneaked on a naked girl before. He honestly thought it was low and perverted. He never really needed it, anyway. A lot of girls would always fawn over him and he always had the liberty to do anything with them.

But , damn!

If peeping on Hermione Granger was this good then he'd happily do it a million times.

She was now placing her hands along the band of her knickers, preparing to pull them down.

Everything seemed to stop between Theo and Draco.

The world could crumble right before them but their eyes would still be glued on this beautiful creature.

The anticipation was killing them.

Slowly… Slowly…

And then…

Ginny Weasley screamed.

Hermione whipped around to the direction Ginny was pointing and saw Theo and Draco staring at her.

Hermione screamed outrageously while covering herself. She then dived as fast as she could into the waters to be with Ginny.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hermione shrieked, covering herself with the dress that she had just thrown into the lake a while ago. Ginny was hysterical too as she continued to scream and yelp.

"I'm sorry! I—w-we didn't mean to!" Draco pleaded, not really knowing what to do as he stepped nearer to apologize.

"Don't you _dare _take a step! Don't you dare come nearer!" Hermione was furiously pointing her trembling finger at him while trying her very best to cover herself.

"What are you doing? Why are you taking our wands?" Ginny shouted nervously when she saw Theo snatching the girls' wands which were then just lying on the ground beside the lake.

"What are you doing, Theo?" Draco bawled at his friend, noticing Hermione's helpless and scared expression. He didn't know why but he felt that he needed to protect her. It was a strange compulsion he'd been having these days.

"Shut it, Draco!" Theo spat at him as he pointed his own wand to the girls.

Both fearfully screamed when Theo uttered a spell, but suddenly stopped when they realized that he didn't do anything but just magically dress them.

"Ladies, _please_! What were you honestly thinking I was going to do with you?" Theo shook his head while pocketing all the wands.

"Well, for one thing, _you _stole _our _wands!" Hermione shouted at him angrily as she and Ginny went out of the water.

Theo just shrugged and quickly muttered a drying spell at them.

"Give us back our wands, Theo!" Hermione demanded angrily.

"How can we be so sure you won't hex our balls off if I did?" Theo asked skeptically at them.

"You deserve to be hexed!" Ginny screamed at him, looking incensed.

"Exactly. That's the point why I stole your wands at the first place," Theo nodded calmly.

"Give them back _now _and we won't hex you! In fact, you will _never_ see us again. This whole place is all yours," Hermione yelled, looking way beyond pissed.

"All the more why we won't give it to you," Draco suddenly spoke.

"What?" Hermione frowned, almost laughing on how absurd this was.

"My mother gave you this privilege. We can't just let you guys go," Draco explained.

"So why are _you_ both here?" Hermione furiously crossed her arms.

"Well, I—"

"Because Narcissa asked us to," Theo suddenly said, cutting Draco.

"Why?" Hermione frowned, looking terribly confused.

"You know, this is really funny Hermione, but Narcissa really _likes_ you. She wants you to be with her son," Theo lied. He almost laughed at the comical surprise faces of both Draco and Hermione.

Oh, this was just epic.

He had to mentally praise and pat himself.

"What?" Hermione honestly didn't know what to say.

"I told you it was quite funny, right? But come on, Hermione. If Narcissa hears that you left, then her poor heart will be crushed. She was really happy and excited about this vacation, you know," Theo looked at her seriously and had even dramatically paused to place his hands on his heart.

Draco had to give the man a credit.

Damn.

He was even a better actor than he was.

"I-I can't believe it. Why would she even think about that?" Hermione looked flustered and uncomfortable.

Theo smirked.

She fell right down into the trap.

"Tell you what. Why don't we have a little truce? You obviously don't like this poor bloke here," Theo beamed while earning a glare from Draco; "and I know Narcissa will get over it someday but it'll seriously hurt her if she'll find out that you didn't even give her son a chance, you know. The best thing that you can do is to stay here with us and enjoy everything. After all, Narcissa gave this week to you at the first place," Theo explained.

"Well… He is kind of right, Mione," Ginny told her friend, making Hermione tilt her head for a bit, trying to make a sound decision.

"We're completely harmless. I promise you. We won't even touch any of you without your permissions," Theo added.

"What makes you think that we'll even give you guys the permission to touch _us_?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Geez, lady. It was just a possibility. I didn't say it's going to happen or something."

"Fine!" Hermione snapped, still crossing her arms and now tapping her right foot in irritation.

"What do you mean, _fine_?" Theo asked; smirking since he already knew the answer.

"Fine, I agree," Hermione sighed. What else could she possibly do? She happened to really like Narcissa and they owed her too much already.

"So everything's good then," Theo smiled.

Draco suddenly felt so lucky Theo had come.

Yes, Slytherins _always_ had their ways.

* * *

**A/N: The Harry Potter Deathly Hallows is coming VERY soon! I can't wait! My friends and I made some rules in watching it. We should never talk with each other while the movie is going on, no comparing with the books, we should be as quiet as possible, eyes should be glued on screen and **_**no screaming**_** every time Draco Malfoy comes out. How am I supposed to do that? I'm screwed! Haha!**

**Sorry for babbling again, I just needed to share that thought. I just can't wait! Haha.**

**Thank you for your reviews, guys! I always try my best to update as fast as I can because of them so don't stop sending! Thank you!**

**sammy sosa the 13th****- Haha! Damn right, she did! Thanks. **

**Its2dark2read****- Thank you dear! :)**

**myriammar****- Haha! He's such a brat. Let's leave it to our dear Hermione to tame him. Haha! Thank you.**

**Aletto****- Thank you! Sorry that Hermione didn't hex him in this chapter. But oh well, she has plenty of time to do it. Haha.**

**CheshireCat23****- Aw, me too. Oliver was a perfect guy, but then again, one can't really dictate his/her own heart… :( Thank you for reviewing again! **

**HarryPGinnyW4eva****- Haha! Yes. But don't you just love Draco when he's acting like a little brat? It makes me want to squish him. Haha. Thank you for the review. :)**

**Andrea B- I'm not entirely sure on how many chapters actually, but I have already patched some of my ideas with the plot though I won't be able to really predict how many chapters for now. Thank you for the review anyway! :)**

**Bella Swan 138****- Thank you very much for that! It made me smile. :)**

**waterflower20****- Thank you so much for always reviewing! I really appreciate it. Draco is my dream jerk. Hahahah**

**X Slytherin's Ice Queen X****- Aw, thank you so much! You always feed my ego. Haha! I can't please everybody, but I'm sure as hell happy I have pleased you! :)**

**18polo****- I will! Thank you so much! :)**

**xXBeautiful TragedyXx****- Thank you so much! And I see where you're coming from. It would be nice to have a beta too. I'm actually very new here and I've only started passing my stories because a friend persuaded me so I'm not really familiar with all those beta stuffs so could you please teach me where I can get one? Plus, I really wanted to update as fast as I can and I hope to get a pretty fast beta too. Lol. Am I asking too much? Haha. Thank you! :)**

**le temps d'un automne****- I love it when people sound evil towards Draco! For some strange reason, it makes Draco cuter. Hahaha! Thank you for your review. :)**

**Loufoca-Granger****- I love Oliver too! And you nailed it, haha! "Draco + Hermione + Summer house = troubles" EPIC! **

**iamahippie****- Thank you so much! :)**

**dreadfuldelights****- Aw, yes. Poor Oliver! And Draco will have so much more to prove.**

**ebm56****- Thank you very much for the reviews and the insights. I'm so happy to know I related that part of Hermione well. She isn't perfect contrary to the part that she shows whenever Draco is around. This goes to all the girls who had once been a dreamer but was devastated by love. Hermione is a sweet girl, and yes, I've always pictured her to start a good relationship like that with Oliver. Draco is both a lovable and hateful character. I just can't get enough of him! Haha! Thank you so much! :)**

**xoxBiteSizexox****- Thank you! Haha! Draco is a Slytherin through and through! **

**sanatan89- I actually intended Theo to have this little love triangle with Draco, but I became fond of him as I progressed in writing this story and I can't make him betray his best friend! Aah! I'm guilty of that. I love Theo so much! And aw, yes, I pity Oliver myself. Sometimes, things just can't go on the way you expected them to. Thank you so much! :)**

**IGOTEAMEDWARD****- Well, I try! And thank you so much for appreciating! :)**

**anonymousarfan****- Thank you! I'll post as often as I can. :)**

**PinkSlytherin****- Thank you for the review! A LOT will happen on this vacation, I can tell you that. :)**

**azndrumergrl****- Your reviews always make me so so so so so HAPPY! Thank you so much for painstakingly reviewing each and every detail! WOW! And I'm so sorry that you have to re-write everything because of some technical problems! I really appreciate it! REALLY! I love the fact that you understand each and every point I'm trying to convey. "What ifs" are really some of the most painful things that we could linger into which was why some people say that it's better to not experience something rather than experiencing it but ending up hurting. I think, however, that it's better to have experienced something even if hurts you. It's part of the learning process. I also agree when you said "Who doesn't want to be loved?" It's true, really. We were created to love and to receive love. It's just sometimes, it's quite unfortunate that one needed to receive all the love without being able to give it back and that it's really better to end everything before it's too late. Whew! I think you've infected me to open up a lot. Haha! But seriously, I want to thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. :)**

**Thank you guys!**

**Please make me happy and review?**

**God bless!**

**Kisses, Sue**


	9. Spin the Bottle

**Disclaimer: You need to be JK Rowling to ever write the Harry Potter books.**

Chapter 9

"Spin the Bottle"

"Hi mate!" Theo grinned.

Draco just grunted and drank on his butterbeer. His eyes were fixed on a certain brunette who was playing billiards with her best friend. It was annoying on how she'd been avoiding him the whole day.

"Can I ask you something?" Theo asked, following Draco's gaze.

"No," Draco muttered.

"This is important, Draco," Theo nudged him to focus at him.

"Fuck! What is it?" Draco looked too goaded now.

"Why do you look so pathetic?" Theo asked seriously, then later on burst out laughing.

Draco was about to gripe back until he suddenly noticed that Hermione had somehow heard and was now smirking secretly.

"Good one, eh, Mione?" Theo held his beer up towards Hermione, noticing her amused expression.

Hermione just raised an eyebrow and continued to strike on her billiard ball smugly.

"Damn. She's a bit too hard to please," Theo frowned; "and I think this your fault," he added.

"Why is it my fault?" Draco scowled at him.

They then heard Hermione laughed sarcastically. She looked a bit flush, but there was no delight or amusement in her expression.

"I don't want to play anymore," she suddenly declared while throwing her billiard stick on the table.

"Fine, then I won," Ginny shrugged while following her friend who was starting to head upstairs.

"Hey ladies! Where are you going?" Theo had stood up from his bar stool, ignoring Draco who seemed to be lost in his thoughts again.

"Sleeping," Hermione replied nonchalantly.

"Aw, this early? Where's the fun in that?"

"You have a better idea then?" Hermione stared at him while crossing her arms and looking thoroughly bored.

"Spin the bottle game," Theo grinned, looking as if his idea was the best idea ever thought of.

"Genius," Ginny rolled her eyes while Hermione mockingly snorted.

"Oh come on. It's a classic game, girls. Just give it a chance and I'll prove to you how fun it is," Theo replied, trying to convince them.

"In my opinion, spin the bottle games were made for one sole purpose. And that is to cause humiliation to another person as well as stupidly accepting humiliation yourself. You basically put down and make fun of each other and find amusement in it. I think it's stupid and dumb," Hermione haughtily told him.

"That's the whole point. You hate me, don't you? Why not try it out on me then?" Draco had come nearer and joined them. Theo couldn't help but notice the disturbed and pensive expression on his face.

"Oh, so you're joining? Good night then," Hermione rolled her eyes before she started walking for the stairs.

"Come on, Hermione. You can give all the rules if you want to," Theo smiled convincingly at her.

Hermione suddenly stopped walking and narrowed her eyes; thinking hard.

"Tempting, isn't it?" Theo wiggled his eyebrows.

"No one can ask someone about something for his or her own advantage. No asking of personal questions. _Any_ clothing whatsoever _stays. _No perverted and twisted dares that would humiliate the person. No illegal stuffs. No touching. No liquors. And no using of spells with each other, verbal or non-verbal." Hermione spoke too fast that after she did, they could only stare at her.

"We might as well stun ourselves while playing it then. Oh wait, we can't even do that too," Draco sarcastically said at her.

"Good night," Hermione snapped and stomped her foot while heading upstairs.

"Wait, Hermione," Draco suddenly held her arm, trying to stop her from walking away.

He suddenly took his hand away by the time Hermione stared at it as if he just did an unlawful thing.

What was wrong with him, anyway?

He knew she didn't like him being near her or to even touch her, but he couldn't help it.

He just needed to touch her.

Everything in her was just too tempting.

He just needed a little feel…

Just a little feel of her soft porcelain delectable skin…

This was seriously getting out of hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really—"

"Let's just get this over with," Hermione waved her hand to dismiss the subject and went back into the living room.

Draco followed her quietly and sat across her.

Theo and Ginny didn't know what to do but just stare at the pair. They looked like two lovers on a quiet cold war after a huge fight. A strong and strange thickness of silence dominated the room that it was almost awkward to even move.

"Are we going to start this silly game or are you two just going to stand there and do nothing?" Hermione finally asked after a lengthy silence.

"Er… sure. I'll just get a bottle," Theo replied as he scrambled towards the bar to get an empty bottle of firewhiskey.

The game started quite civilly. Everyone seemed to take Hermione's rules to heart. Boring questions were thrown like: _"Who was your favourite teacher at Hogwarts?" _and _"What's your ideal date?" _since they couldn't even ask any personal nor humiliating questions. The dares had become too silly like catching a chocolate frog by mouth and singing the Hogwarts hymn. Twenty minutes later, they ended up yawning. No one was even listening to the questions and answers anymore.

"Alright, fine!" Hermione had suddenly snapped, getting all the attention.

Ginny looked confused. Theo looked half-asleep while Draco was amused.

"I'm erasing all those crappy rules I made," she sighed.

"And just when I thought I'd die," Theo beamed excitedly as he started on turning the bottle, suddenly forgetting how sleepy he was.

"Oho! Who wants to do the honour?" Theo asked the girls by the time the bottle stopped in front of Draco Malfoy.

Ginny just shrugged and stared at Hermione, knowing how her friend had always wanted a good revenge at the git who broke her heart.

"I can't think of any. You do it since you're so excited," Hermione told Theo coldly, earning a look of hurt from Draco. She was just too cold to him that she even refused to have anything connected with him. It was as if he didn't exist at the first place.

"Alright then. Truth or dare?" Theo rubbed his hands excitedly, unaware of the tension inside the group.

"Dare," Draco answered, wishing so damn hard Theo would make him kiss Hermione. Theo was still his best friend anyway. He knew that—

"Sing for us!" Theo suddenly said giddily.

Hermione and Ginny looked confused while Draco looked as if he was just about to get sick.

"That's too boring. Hermione just erased the rules, remember?" Ginny commented.

"No! I won't do it. In fact, I don't want to play anymore," Draco had suddenly stood up and grumpily went to sit towards the bar stool and opened a butterbeer for himself.

"What is seriously wrong with him? I sang the Hogwarts hymn. It's only the four of us, anyway," Ginny asked Theo.

"It's his phobia," Theo laughed. "Come on, man! I take back what I said. I didn't really mean it. I just wanted to piss you off a bit."

Draco just scowled and emptied his butterbeer in one gulp.

"That's a weird phobia," Ginny frowned while staring at Draco. He looked livid and sick.

"No creatures on earth had actually heard Draco Malfoy sing, you know. The last time we dared him to, he ended up cursing Blaise. The poor bloke had to stay inside the infirmary for a week… with no limbs," Theo explained, making Hermione and Ginny gasp.

"Why do you think he has this phobia?" Ginny whispered cautiously so Draco wouldn't hear.

"It's a bad childhood memory. It's when—"

"I can still hear, you know! And don't you _dare_, Theo!" Draco looked way beyond livid now that he had even crushed his empty can of butterbeer by his mere hand.

"Alright! Fine. I won't talk about it," Theo held his hands up in a surrendering manner.

"Let's just get on with the game," Hermione sighed as she started to spin the bottle. She appeared bored and uncaring about the topic but Ginny knew she was also itching to know Draco Malfoy's weird little phobia. For years, Ginny knew that Hermione did nothing but hate him.

But the fact still remained that never once did Hermione Granger forget about Draco Malfoy.

"Whoa! This is a lucky spin," Theo happily clapped his hands as if he had hit a jackpot by the time the bottle's mouth had landed in front of Hermione. The very first thing that went into his mind was that Hermione just erased her rules, including the one in which any clothing should stay. Tons of naughty images had suddenly flooded his mind. This was going to be fun.

"I think Ginny should give me the dare. You had your opportunity a while ago," Hermione shifted nervously and was now regretting that she had erased all her rules.

"Draco didn't do the dare I gave him," Theo expressed, still not giving up on his planned conquest.

"It's none of my business. You had your chance so I'm not doing any dare from you. It's not fair," Hermione replied a-matter-of-factly.

"Fine," Theo sighed, knowing that this witch was a stubborn one. He would have plenty of time later, anyway.

"Okay," Ginny smiled giddily, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Hermione confidently replied. Ginny was her best friend anyway. She knew that—

"Kiss Draco Malfoy," Ginny suddenly ordered.

The room had become too painfully quiet and the only sound that was heard was Draco's butterbeer which had stumbled into the floor with a clank.

"You're kidding, right?" Hermione laughed nervously while sending heavy warning glares on her best friend.

"Aw, come on, Mione. It's just a dare," Ginny just smiled sweetly at her.

Whatever it was that had gone inside her best friend's head, Hermione clearly didn't want to know.

"No. I won't," Hermione declared, crossing her arms with her chin up to emphasize that her decision would never change.

"You can't do that. It's a dare," Theo reminded her.

"Draco Malfoy didn't do his dare too," she pointed out smugly.

"I have my reasons why I can't do it! And besides, I quit the game," Draco suddenly stood up.

Damn.

He didn't care if he sounded desperate.

He just needed a kiss from Hermione.

And badly, too.

"Well, I have _my reasons_ too! And I quit!" Hermione stomped her foot and stood up while she motioned for the stairs.

"Hey, Mione!" Ginny uttered while following her friend, "Wait up! I was just—"

_"I can't find the words to explain,  
just how much you got me going insane.  
When you speak to me sometimes you'll find."  
_

_"Oh I stutter my words, I say never mind.  
'Cause even when you just walk by,  
well I look around to seem occupied.  
'Cause I'm trying so hard to hide,  
yeah, all of these feelings inside."_

Hermione Granger was suddenly rooted in the spot. Ginny's eyes were bulging in shock while Theodore Nott had lost his cool for the first time with his mouth opened widely as he witnessed the unthinkable…

His best friend, Draco Malfoy, was _singing_.

Last time he checked, he was willing to die rather than doing it. Hell, he'd even _sacrifice_ his own beautiful face just to spare himself from this.

Nothing in this world could _ever _top this moment, not even if hell would freeze over.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. Draco Malfoy was strongly gripping the edge of his shirt while determinedly staring right into her eyes. He was singing a song from a muggle singer, Chester See. Why and how he'd even known him was beyond her. After the war, a lot of wizards had been fond of muggle music, but she didn't expect Draco Malfoy to do the same, let alone memorize muggle music lyrics from a talented but not so famous muggle musician.

Yet, what really surprised her was the fact that Draco Malfoy wasn't a bad singer at all. His voice wasn't that good, but it wasn't bad either. He sang as if he was in pain, but she could feel that he had given everything in that song. His eyes had the strongest glint of fortitude. It was even as if he made that song for her.

For the first time, he reminded her of the vulnerable, hurt boy; crying over his injured arm when they were in their third year.

His gaze was piercing her, almost shattering her heart to pieces.

But she couldn't find herself complaining.

All she could do was to stare into those beautiful grey specks which were gleaming beautifully.

Almost crying…

Almost smiling...

Almost… in love.

"_Cause I get weak in the knees,  
fall head over heels baby,  
and every other cheesy cliché.  
Oh I'm swept off my feet,  
my heart skips a beat.  
But there's really only one thing to say."  
_

_"God damn you're beautiful to me.  
Oh you're everything, yeah that's beautiful, yes to me,  
yes to me."_

_"Yeah you're beautiful  
Yeah you're beautiful  
God damn you're beautiful,  
to me,to me."_

"To me…" Draco breathed the last part while painfully shutting his eyes. His fists were still tightly closed into the edge of his shirt, permanently crumpling it. His knuckles were too pale due to the lack of blood. He looked flushed and defeated.

Ginny's hands were glued on her opened mouth while Theo's expression was inscrutable. It was the first time he'd seen his best friend this desperate and very… open. As a Slytherin, he had known and practiced the art of not showing one's own expression too much. It was one of the greatest shields a person could have, and Draco just broke all of it for a kiss…

For just a single kiss from this girl.

For the first time in a very long while, Theo genuinely and openly smiled.

"E-Excuse me," Hermione suddenly stammered. Her hands were trembling while protectively hugging herself as she sprinted to go at the veranda outside.

Draco had finally opened his eyes and walked calmly into the bar to get a beer, not saying a thing or even looking up. His face was now emotionless; almost like that of a statue.

Ginny was about to follow Hermione when Theo had held her hand to stop her, making Ginny frown at him in confusion.

"Can I please talk to her for a while?" He asked her.

"I'm not really sure, Theo…" Ginny replied hesitantly, knowing too well that her best friend needed her now.

"Please? This is just important," Theo smiled gently at her.

"Alright, then," Ginny smiled back.

"Thank you, doll," Theo winked at her before he went out to talk to Hermione.

* * *

"Hello gorgeous," Theo smiled while he sat beside Hermione.

She was sitting on the railings of the veranda while staring at the stars.

"Hey," she greeted back, albeit she didn't take her gaze off the beautiful night sky.

"Pretty surprising, isn't it?" Theo started talking after a brief silence.

Hermione just nodded and looked down. She was playing with her fingers and refusing to look back at him. Theo noted how beautiful and fragile she looked. It was amazing how she'd always act tough but still end up looking so delicate and dainty.

"Why are you so mad at Draco, anyway? I mean, I know he was an arse before but it's just because of the things that were instilled in us, you know. We're not pretty proud of what we were before but we're trying to change that. If you'll give him the chance, you'll see how much he changed," Theo explained.

"Changing but forgetting and not truly realizing your mistake don't make you any better than what you were before. It makes you look more like a coward than a changed man," Hermione smiled sadly. Theo couldn't help but noticed the thick sorrow and hatred that was on her voice. "I once knew a girl who always forgave everyone. She was taught that way, you know. Later on she realized that not everything was easily forgotten. She wasn't proud of it, but at least she learned. Being in love and terrified at the same time is difficult, but the worst part is knowing that you were right for being terrified at the first place. She learned it the hard way."

"What happened to her?"

"She broke her heart…"

* * *

**A/N: You guys NEED to check this song "God Damn you're Beautiful" by Chester See. Just by merely listening to it made me cry. It's pretty ironic that every girl deserves this but only a few were given… **

**On the brighter side, thank you for all the reviews I've received! Once again, I'm asking you a favor to review and tell me what you think. Please? A little smiley with hearts will do. Haha!**

**God bless!**

**Hugs and kisses, Sue**

**

* * *

**

**sanatan89- I just want to thank you for reviewing my other story "Just So You Know". Since it's already done and I can't post another chapter in there, I'll take the liberty to answer to your review here. Hehe. I will give credit to my own mother on the quote that Hermione's mum told her. I sometimes place myself on my Hermiones, so yes, that was what my mum actually told me. Though I've placed a few embellishments so it'll sound good and romantic, I'll still credit my mum for saying it to me. Thank you anyway! :)**

**PinkSlytherin****- I'll say this again, I LOVE Theo. And yes, he's very witty and very Slytherin-y! Hehe. Thank you! :)**

**CheshireCat23****- Haha! Aw, I want that too. But I think I have new plans for him. We'll see about that though. Thank you for the review. :)**

**Andrea B- Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I really appreciate it! You guys make me update faster! :)**

**waterflower20****- Yes, I guess so. It's just because the last movie was all about Draco and I was screaming inside the theater so my friends were just worried of my embarrassment (or their ears). Haha! Thanks for the review! :)**

**Aletto****- Aah! ME TOO! I mean, people would probably attend Hogwarts just to see Draco Malfoy (lol), but staying with him inside a beautiful summer house was just beyond everything! Sometimes, I just spoil Hermione too much. Haha.**

**X Slytherin's Ice Queen X- Thank you for always reviewing! I just want to tell you I really appreciate it. You make me happy too much!**

**Loufoca-Granger- Haha! True! I so love that part. Draco just had to pay for everything that he did! ;) Thank you!**

**Sally- Haha! Don't worry hun, I have that planned on my draft notes so you don't need to worry. It's just a matter of time now! Thank you so much! :)**

**sammy sosa the 13****th- ****Me too! And thank you! :D**

**dreadfuldelights****- I know right? Haha! Hopefully so, seeing how obsessive and loud I can be. Haha! And aaah! Feltson will be the DEATH OF ME! Emma Watson and Tom Felton are seriously on my mind while I'm writing this. NO ONE could ever play Dramione except Feltson! AND YES, Tom will have his mouth open like Draco on the premiere! Hehe. And thank you for reviewing :)**

**charmedmuse- Hi! Welcome to the story! I'm glad that you love it! And you telling me on how you've read everything in one sitting made me so happy! Thank you so much! I'll update as often as I can. :)**

**iamahippie****- OH MY FREAKIN' MERLIN! You literally MADE MY DAY! I can't thank you enough, but I'll try: THANK YOU! Haha! But seriously, you made me so happy! Thanks. :)**

**xoxBiteSizexox****- Hahah! YES! I usually watch HP with a large group of friends (both Harry Potter readers and non-readers since the others are just too tired to read and just prefer to wait for the movie). But Harry Potter is like a tradition to me and some of my friends so I always go with a lot of people. The problem is that some of my non-reader friends love to ask questions on us (book readers) and we can't help but answer them, so yeah, everything's a chaos (plus the fact that I scream whenever Draco comes out, lol), so yeah. I know what you mean. Haha. Anyway, THANK YOU for the reviews! And yes, Theo is just a life saver, don't you think? :)**

**fnrizka- Haha! It's okay, dear! And noooo! Don't bully my Tomikins, ehehe. He's just… well, temporarily BLIND right now. He has this serious case of "love is blind" disease. Hahaha! Anyway, thank you for the review! I'll definitely put that suggestion in mind! :)**

**myriammar- You're definitely right! Haha! Thank you so much! :D**

**bcbabe****- Thank you! :) :) :)**

**ebm56****- I think almost all people think Theo is awesome! And me too! I LOVE him! Thank you for the review :)**


	10. Our First Kiss

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is cool enough to own the Harry Potter series! 'Nuff said. :)

Chapter 10

"Our First Kiss"

They said that memories were often recalled to feel blissful moments in a person's life.

Draco Malfoy, however, would never understand it.

He only had a few good memories anyway. He didn't even want to remember those for the reason that they triggered the wider dreadful parts.

This was the reason why he hated looking back.

It made him feel smaller than what he already was.

It made him hate the things that he had done, the words he never got to say and the words he wished he never said.

He wasn't perfect.

He knew that.

He didn't expect to be one, it was just people assumed it. From the moment he was born, he was expected to be the best. He could never even remember a moment that he was treated like a child. He was expected to be like the adults around him. He was expected to be as exceptional as his father.

He tried so hard to be one. He really did.

There was even a time that he was prepared to give up everything just for one approval from his father.

It was just too bad that no one had actually warned him that he would never get it even if he would give up his own life.

He was a ruined boy.

But he took pride of the fact that no one else could ever question him for that because no one had even really experienced the things that was thrown at him.

Frankly, he didn't really care.

It was easier that way.

He _refused_ to care.

Until now…

He stepped back a little, trying to calm the pounding of his heart while listening to the girl that he had hurt just because he decided not to care.

"Changing but forgetting and not truly realizing your mistake don't make you any better than what you were before. It makes you look more like a coward than a changed man. I once knew a girl who always forgave everyone. She was taught that way, you know. Later on she realized that not everything was easily forgotten. She wasn't proud of it, but at least she learned. Being in love and terrified at the same time is difficult, but the worst part is knowing that you were right for being terrified at the first place. She learned it the hard way," she said.

He didn't know, really.

He knew that it was his entire fault and that he'd hurt her but he honestly didn't realize the extent of it.

He wasn't entirely perfect now, of course; but God knew that he had tried so hard to change.

He didn't know she'd take it in a different way.

He didn't really mean the things that he had said and done.

He was just scared which was why he did the only thing that he was good at: being a heartless git…

_The vista was beautiful._

_No one seemed to know, but yes, Draco Malfoy noticed it._

_As a young boy who grew up in such a huge but quiet space, Draco had learned how to appreciate the beauty of nature._

_It calmed him in a way that he could never explain._

_It reminded him that behind all the unfairness in this world, there was something that was right._

_He was about to go sit and relax on his favourite spot __under an oak tree near the Hogwarts lake when he suddenly noticed that someone else was already there._

_He frowned when he recognized her remarkable brown mess of hair._

_Great._

_Leave it to Granger to ruin his day._

_In fact, for the last six years, she had always managed to ruin his day._

_He was about to confront her and tell her to scurry away from his spot until he realized that she was actually asleep._

_He stopped himself from coming nearer because he knew this would never do well with his weird and insane fascination to this unworthy girl._

_Yes._

_Draco Malfoy never knew when and how exactly it happened; but this plain, almost non-existent girl actually intrigued him too much._

_He hated Granger._

_He knew he really did._

_But in a very twisted and irrational way, he just always wanted to see her and make sure that she was okay._

_Whenever there was trouble happening inside the palace, his eyes would always search for her bushy curls, making sure that she wasn't snooping around and brewing trouble again. It was a good thing that she had that mess she called hair, really. It simplified his little seek for her._

_The girl just loved to be in trouble that it was driving him insane. _

_She was such a pain._

_She was the reason why he'd been so loud about the Chamber of Secrets when they were on their second year. He kept on hurting her by telling her that she was a mudblood for her own bloody safety. He wanted to scare her so she'd stop being too nosy about it, but she just wouldn't quit it! She was just too stubborn for her own good which was why she ended up being petrified._

_If he hadn't given her that mirror, she could have even died._

_He'd learned that if the victim would look indirectly at the Basilisk's eyes such as through reflection or through an object, then the person could survive and would only be petrified._

_He saw her sauntering along the corridor again and going to the library. He knew that he couldn't do anything to stop her due to her stubborn behavior so then he decided to steal the mirror inside Pansy's bag, mentally noting that he had to remember buying the bint a new one so she wouldn't know._

_He then confronted Granger and hastily shoved the mirror inside her bag while hatefully telling her that she needed it to fix her ugly hair._

_He knew she'd be able to make use of it, knowing that she might have already known some facts about the Basilisk. She was a smart girl, after all. _

_It was a good thing that she was, or else she could have died due to the impossible amount of stubbornness and heroism inside her system._

_Frankly, he really couldn't understand that girl's sanity._

_What the fuck was she trying to prove, anyway?_

_She was just a mudblood. She should have known better than to be involved on the things that she was clearly out of league with._

_He even needed to waste his time to warn Potter about the Death Eaters' riot on the Quidditch World Cup just to make sure she'd be okay. _

_For a girl so smart, she could be a little bit stupid when it came to her welfare._

_Just like now, for example._

_She appeared to have fallen asleep while reading since a book was laid opened on her stomach. She was peacefully lying on a blanket and her bag was carelessly opened just beside her._

_He shook his head in irritation._

_She was just too trusting sometimes._

_Anyone could have found her here and take advantage of her situation._

_She was just too annoying._

_Why couldn't she be bloody safe even for a little while?_

_He was frowning while closing her bag angrily and muttering how stupid and careless she was and that she'd been wasting his time again when his eyes had suddenly lingered on her sleeping form._

_Her messy hair was splayed all over the blanket and away from her face leaving him the liberty to properly look at her._

_The first time he saw her on their first year was nothing special, really. Her face was always hidden by her bushy hair, she always looked smug and her robes were always too big for her own good. But the more he stared at her, the more he realized that she had this look in her that she alone owned. _

_She didn't have this common "pretty girl" look, but she had a rare classic beauty. One look could miss it, but certainly not when you had this strange compulsion of always looking at her. _

_Draco's eyes were full of curiosity and intense concentration while he leaned nearer and stared at her. She looked calm and peaceful. He also couldn't help but noticed her slow and rhythmic breathing, making her chest rise and fall. Even with her robes, he could still note that she had a beautiful body inside. Her robes could no longer hide the curves that she had grown through the years anymore._

_She just looked so soft and so warm. _

_He couldn't help but to have a little feel and felt his hand slowly landing on her cheek. A rare smile had unconsciously plastered his face while his thumb started to caress the softness of her face._

_He really couldn't help it._

_He suddenly found himself touching the light little freckles on her nose and tracing the lovely shape of her eyebrows._

_It was a great mystery to him on how this girl could be so plain but very attractive to him at the same time._

_There was nothing special about her but he just couldn't help but be magnetized. She seemed like a puzzle that he couldn't solve. He wanted to stop but couldn't do it or else it would frustrate him more._

_His face was full of fascination and curiosity that he looked as if he was in a trance while his fingers slowly traced her lips slowly._

_They were just so red and so soft but also so natural that they were almost made to tempt him…_

_He didn't know how it happened but he suddenly found himself bending nearer until his lips had descended into hers._

_She had very soft lips and his eyes had fluttered for a while before he realized what he was doing._

_He suddenly stood up too hastily that he had almost toppled into the ground due to his desperation to get away from her. His eyes were bulging in shock when he realized what he had done._

_He just kissed a mudblood!_

_He felt disgusted of himself that he almost felt sick._

_She was very dirty. _

_It was all very wrong._

_But damn, it just felt too good._

_The mudblood had messed him up again, as she had always done for the past years._

_He ran away as fast as he could from the awful abomination; trying to spare the sanity that was left of him. He had almost stumbled down and hurt himself while knocking on some people before finally reaching his room._

_He lied on his bed for hours while thinking hard. He stared at the ceiling and mentally replayed the reasons why he detested the mudblood._

_Yet, the more he thought about her imperfections, the more he found himself turned on until he suddenly felt aroused again. _

_He shut his eyes painfully and shook his head while hastily standing up. _

_He couldn't possibly fantasize about her again!_

_He had already considered those disgusting fantasies as mortal sins._

_What he needed was a distraction, so he went down into the common room to find Pansy. _

_He knew that she was the easy answer to his crazy desperation now._

_It happened too fast and too simple actually._

_They didn't even need to be fully naked to finish it._

_She was that easy._

_She was too easy, actually, that she left him thinking about what he really wanted._

_He wanted the difficult, stubborn and dirty bloodied girl._

_He felt sick to the core._

_Everything in his life was wrong, but this irrational lust and obsession was just too much._

_It was too disgusting._

_The worst part was that he had to find her outside the common room waiting for him._

_He was taken aback but had to rely on his mask to hide everything._

_Lusting for the mudblood was one thing, but letting her know about it was just too degrading._

_Just when he thought that nothing could ever get worse, the mudblood had to suddenly make things even more complicated by shouting at him that she loved him._

_He was beyond shock._

_He freaked out and he didn't know what to do, so he shouted at how ugly she was and kissed Pansy to taper the shock and unexplainable feelings he had._

_He didn't find her ugly at all but it was the only thing that was on his mind._

_It was nerve wracking._

_He kissed Pansy so fiercely that he could even felt blood on his mouth; yet, he just couldn't stop._

_He needed to let everything out._

_He needed to get all the frustrations and demented feelings out of his system._

_Pansy had to even push him away to make him stop._

"_What is seriously wrong with you? Letting the mudblood see your point was one thing, but you didn't need to do this!" Pansy shouted at him while covering her sore lips with her hands. She suddenly screamed when she saw the blood in them. Daphne and Tracey were trying to calm her while Draco looked around and saw that Granger and the Weasley girl were already gone. They appeared to have walked out while he was kissing Pansy. _

_Draco felt himself convulse involuntarily as he remembered why he had done it at the first place._

_It wasn't just because he learned that the mudblood had feelings for him._

_It was also because that maybe, just maybe, he felt the same…_

_The next morning, he found his fists bleeding without remembering how it happened as he had the worst hangover of his life…_

"What happened to her?" Theo had asked Hermione.

"She broke her heart…"

Draco painfully closed his eyes before he quietly went to get some firewhiskies to bring inside his room.

After eleven long years, tomorrow might be the worst hangover of his life.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for updating a little late! I had some things to take care of in my muggle world and my computer crashed! Urgh. But anyway, I've been writing on my little draft notebook about my ideas on the story and I really like the flow of it so far. I should have had uploaded this one earlier if not for my crappy computer, but anyway, it's better late than never right? Hehe.**

**What do you think of this chapter? I thought that it was just fair to hear Draco's side of the story this time. :) Please tell me what you think! Review please! Thanks :)**

**God bless!**

**Love lots, Sue.**

**

* * *

**

**waterflower20****- The song I was going to use was supposed to be James Blunt's "You're Beautiful", but then I found this little video a fan guy made for Emma Watson. He compiled all her stunning pictures and placed "For the girl of my dreams." He used Chester See's "God Damn You're Beautiful" and the lyrics of the song fitted ALMOST EVERYTHING that my Draco in the story felt, and plus the fact that Hermione's pictures were placed, it was almost like destiny that I found that song. I sound a little bit exaggerating about the destiny part, but I really felt like it was! Haha! Dramione can mess with my sanity A LOT. Haha! Thanks for always reviewing anyway. :)**

**Amourcheri****- Aw, thank you! And I'd like to apologize about the little late update this time. The muggle world could be such a killjoy sometimes! Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**

**iemazzir****- Thank you! I'm glad that you liked it. I love that chapter too! I love Draco when he's on his vulnerable state. :)**

**rec2527****- Thank you dear! :D**

**october m.****- Thank you! It's really funny, because I'd often purposefully write or thought about the sentence that ends my chapter before even completing it. I'm so happy you appreciate them! :D**

**CheshireCat23****- Haha! Yes, I thought so too, but something came inside Ginny why she asked Hermione for a dare to kiss Draco. Ginny had always known that after everything, Hermione still cared for Draco, especially on the part on how Hermione appeared as if she didn't care about Draco's phobia but Ginny knew that she was itching to know. In Ginny's defense, she did what she thought was right for the moment, but yes, she wasn't really thinking too hard. I agree that she should have known better than that, but like Hermione or the others, she wasn't perfect. So I guess that part fitted quite perfectly on her. And I LOVE the song too! Thank you for reviewing! :D**

**Pau-0803****- Haha! Yes! I agree! And a lot will unfold as the story comes along so *cough, you might predicted something right in that one. Thank you for your review! :D**

**X Slytherin's Ice Queen X****- Well, you should know that your comments don't piss me off, they make my day! Thank you so much for appreciating! It means a lot! :D**

**Andrea B- Aw yes! Poor Draco! Don't worry, he'll get his little price soon. I won't let his sacrifice go to waste. Hehe. Thank you!**

**HarryPGinnyW4eva- Thank you! And I hope this chapter helped a lot. Hermione might have conveyed her feelings to another person, but the right person overheard it, so it's pretty much the same thing, only much dramatic in a way, yeah? Hehe. Thanks again! :)**

**Hachiko06****- Thank you so much for checking this story! And it's funny because I really intended Blaise to be Draco's best friend in here, but then I realized that it's the same thing in my other story so I decided to go for Theo. *Sigh. Slytherin guys are pretty scarce. Haha. Thanks again! :)**

**dreadfuldelights****- Haha! YES! Now we have the New York premiere to look forward to about the Feltson pics. Tom should have the courage to at least talk to her or something so the paparazzis could take a shot and make us Dramione lovers happy! HAHA! Anyway, back to the story; don't worry about the dared kiss. It's not forgotten. I have plans for it already. *wink Thank you! Love you! :D**

**iamahippie****- Thank you! I'll try to update as soon as I can! I'm sorry for this late update. I HATE my computer! Urgh! Haha. But thanks anyway ;D**

**fnrizka- Haha! THANK YOU FOR THAT! I feel my Dramione ego being fed! Yay! Haha! And about the phobia, you'll learn about it pretty soon. I already have plans to when it would be revealed. Thanks! ;D**

**amsftwilight****- Thank you! I suddenly feel so guilty for updating a little late. Haha! I hope you didn't get depress? I'll try to update as soon as I can so I can have that cookie you promised! Yay! Haha! Thank you! :D**

**Magnus Bane Is My Hero****- Thank you! I'll try to update really soon! :)**

**Bella Swan 138****- Thank you so much for reviewing! :D**

**Loufoca-Granger****- Don't worry. I have that planned already. Draco's kiss is not forgotten! You'll have it pretty soon. Thank you! :D**

**Sin-and-Smokin****- Aw, it's okay, dear. I KNOW EXACTLY how you feel. My stupid computer broke too and I felt like dying! Honestly! I was writing on my drafts but it didn't feel right because I needed to open and update! It was maddening! So I can totally relate to that. Haha. I hope this muggle device won't fail me again. Thanks for the reviews! :D**

**Aletto****- Haha! Nothing beats good old Draco Malfoy. He was born to be original! Haha! You'll learn about the singing phobia later. Thanks anyway. :D**

**xoxBiteSizexox****- Aw, me too! But every person has their own story to tell. At least in this chapter, we knew that Hermione wasn't really alone. And I like your HP tradition with your family! It makes me remember that next year would be the last HP. I don't think my life would be the same without it. *Sniff. Thank you! :D**

**J- Thank you! And oh, it's good that you asked. Hermione was sixteen when she first told Draco that she loved him. The war ended when they were around seventeen. After that, I mentioned that Hermione and Ginny went into a tour for two years. Then, they had their university life for four years. About a year after, Hermione met Oliver. She was about twenty four years old that time. They then became a couple for almost three years. But in short, it was all after eleven years since Hermione was sixteen, so Hermione would be twenty seven now. :) I hope I didn't get you confuse. Hehe. Thanks you for the review! :)**


	11. Made to Break Young Girls' Hearts

**Disclaimer: Train ride and boredom did us all a favor. They introduced J.K. Rowling to her magnificent works = the epic Harry Potter series. God is good. :)**

Chapter 11

"Made to Break Young Girls' Hearts"

"Are you alright, mate?" Theo asked worriedly by the time he and the girls had gone back into the summer house after their early jog.

They tried to invite Draco with them but he seemed fast asleep inside his room so they went ahead without him. They didn't expect that they'd find him cursing and barely walking on the kitchen floor by the time they went back.

"Man, you look horrible," Theo pointed out as he tried to help his friend sit down. He looked like a mess. There were dark circles under his tired and groggy eyes and he looked as if he had just vomited every fluid inside his body.

"I'm okay. I wouldn't be able to come down here without apparating if I'm not, you know," Draco replied uncaringly, trying to wave off the subject.

"Right. Good thing you didn't fall off the stairs," Theo rolled his eyes. He knew that his friend had always been too proud to admit anything that would make him sound like a weakling. He could even swear that the bloke could fall off a cliff and die but wouldn't care a bit just as long as his ego was intact.

"What were you honestly thinking going down here in that condition? You should have stayed in bed if you can't even walk straight," Hermione looked angry and irritated while crossing her arms; though deep inside, Ginny knew she was just really worried.

Draco didn't say a thing but just dazedly stared at her from head to toe. She was wearing a white fitting sleeveless shirt with cotton sweat pants. Her hair was in a ponytail with some of the stray little curls being tucked behind her small ears. She looked a bit flushed because of the jog, making her cheeks glow in pink kisses.

Kisses…

He suddenly wanted to kiss her again.

"What?" Hermione frowned, looking very uncomfortable from his stare.

"Damn, mate. Even in the worst condition possible, you still managed to check Hermione Granger out, yeah?" Theo laughed, making Hermione blush furiously.

"Shut it," Draco groaned. He was about to stand up to reprimand his friend further when he suddenly felt lightheaded and ended up falling back into the chair with a loud thump.

"Whoa! Easy," Theo frowned. The playfulness in his voice was now replaced with concern.

"I'm okay, really. I just had too much to drink last night," Draco assured them while shaking his head to lessen the wooziness and pain he was feeling.

"I better take you upstairs to your room. Damn, it's a good thing you still had the common sense of not apparating. Everyone knows that falling down the stairs is much better than losing your limbs at different places. You shouldn't have gone down here at the first place," Theo said while accompanying his friend in standing up.

"I needed to get some hangover potions. I couldn't find any of you and I don't trust my magic right now," he replied while trying to stand up straight and motioning his friend towards the potions storeroom.

"I'll get it. You go ahead to your room and rest," Hermione suddenly offered.

"Thanks," Draco spoke gratefully but she just ignored him and went to get the potions.

"Sorry about that little dare yesterday, Mione," Ginny looked guilty as she followed her friend by the time the guys were gone. "I just wanted to see something, you know."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione breathed, trying to look busy with the potions in the cupboard.

"It's obvious how he fancies you, Mione, just as _you_ fancy him," Ginny replied.

"That's rubbish!" Hermione looked heated by the time she turned to look at her friend, "I do not fancy him! And he's just trying to get into my pants. I know how they are, Ginny. I'm not stupid to even pretend that I believe that they came here just to give Narcissa a favor. They came here for a conquest and not just because of Narcissa. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have stayed here at the first place, but I'm giving that jerk she called son the benefit of the doubt because I happen to care for his mother and refuse to be like _him_," Hermione spat the words as if they were venom itself.

"I'm right, then," Ginny just nodded with a sad smile.

"You know what? You're making no sense," Hermione rolled her eyes and hastily shoved the potions tray into her friend. "Give me a favor. Stop snooping around because you won't get a thing from me. Draco Malfoy is a brute. End of story. So be a good, loyal friend and please take these to his room now."

"Sorry, Hermione. I'm afraid she can't do that," both looked around and saw Theo casually leaning by the door.

He then smiled when the two ladies stared at him in confusion. Ah, how he loved it when he was the center of attention; especially if the attention was from these two lovely girls.

"Why is that?" Hermione, however, looked annoyed.

"Because I'd like to ask your pretty friend for a date," Theo suddenly smirked at Ginny.

Hermione had to nudge her friend when she heard her giggle a little.

"No! She won't go on a date with you. Plus, she has a boyfriend," Hermione replied through gritted teeth while warningly glaring at Ginny.

"It's just a friendly date. It's not my doing to break a relationship, you know. I just want to show you some spots here. You wouldn't mind, would you?" Theo smiled at Ginny.

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening as both were suddenly looking at each other as if they were on a love terrain.

"This is _not_ happening! Oh Merlin, this is not happening!" Hermione looked hysterical now and was pacing around while wringing her hands and talking to her self.

"Mione! Stop! Try to breathe first, okay?" Ginny stopped her friend by gripping her shoulders. Hermione rapidly nodded while shutting her eyes and breathing as calmly as possible. She looked as if someone had just told her she was going to die in an hour.

Theo had to even stifle a chuckle by clearing his throat in a serious manner.

"You're laughing at me!" Hermione suddenly glared at him with accusing eyes.

"I wasn't laughing at you, honest," Theo replied innocently while raising his hands in a surrendering manner, though he also looked thoroughly amused.

Yep, this beauty was Draco's sweetest nightmare, alright.

"Fine, but you're still not going out with my friend," Hermione replied haughtily while raising her chin. She even had to radically drag her friend behind her as if she was her overprotective mother.

"Aw, come on, Mione. It's just a friendly date. You heard it yourself," Ginny beamed shyly at her. Hermione couldn't do anything but had her mouth involuntarily opened and looked clearly outraged.

What was she talking about?

"Well, I think that's a _yes_ then," Theo smirked. "Shall we?" He asked Ginny while gently offering his hand to her.

"Okay," Ginny giggled and went with Theo without even a backward glance.

Wait. Did she just _giggle _again?

Hermione couldn't do anything but just stare at the closed door for about a whole minute. She even forgot that she still had her mouth opened.

What had just happened?

She damn knew they were heading for trouble by staying in this bloody summer house at the first place. It had only been the second day but it seemed that those Slytherins had managed to wrap them up on their cunning and devious plans. No good would ever come from those two players. She just knew it. She needed to think of something to save her friend before it's too late.

She suddenly groaned and slapped a hand on her forehead in irritation by the time she remembered she couldn't formulate a plan now for she was actually _unwillingly_ left with one of them.

"Oh great. This is such a perfect day," she stomped her foot in exasperation while gathering the potions tray and going upstairs. It wasn't like she had any other choice, anyway.

Well, she did, actually. It was just too unfortunate that she was born to be a helpful person and her conscience was too weak to endure letting a man recklessly die due to hangover dehydration, even if it was the great jerk, Draco Malfoy.

"W-What happened?" Hermione suddenly uttered by the time she went inside his room. Everything was a mess. Draco seemed to have stumbled into the floor beside his bed. His leg was even caught into a knot by a blanket and he was trying to kick it off limply.

"I was just trying to reach for the damn water before I fell," Draco grunted while glaring at the glass of water at the desk as if to pulverize it by his mere stare. He looked like the typical grumpy spoiled brat who had just been paralyzed.

She sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

"You could have at least called us, you know," Hermione rolled her eyes and started to help him stand up. She suddenly shrieked when they both had stumbled into the bed. She had landed on top of him and their noses slightly touched. She panicked when she realized that they were both too close that they had almost kissed. She struggled to get away but his hands wouldn't let her. She was about to shout at him and scold him off when she had suddenly caught his enchanted eyes again.

Draco Malfoy had the most beautiful, hypnotic eyes.

They were always her weakness.

But then again, maybe they were every girl's weakness.

They were probably specially made for breaking young girls' hearts…

"Y-You're hot," Hermione suddenly whispered.

Draco didn't know what to do but just stare at her. He suddenly found himself licking his dry lips while staring at her moist ones.

Bloody hell.

Did he just hear what he thought it was?

"You're hot too," he smirked at her too seductively that he was sure he could melt almost everything in this room. He was very weak, but it seemed like adrenaline rush had started kicking him while he tightened his grip on her waist. She was still wearing her thin sleeveless shirt and her squirming body was pressed against his chest. Her cleavage was even peaking out and was teasingly smiling at him. He felt like he was in heaven. This was probably the only needed cure for his nagging headache.

This was the moment he'd been so desperately dreaming of.

He just wanted to feel those succulent lips on him again.

He needed to kiss her and touch her or he'd die.

Just a little feel…

Just a little—

"What are you doing?" Hermione had suddenly pushed him away by the time his lips was about to touch hers. He was too taken aback to continue holding her and she had then hastily stood up and fixed herself while blushing furiously and glaring at him as if he was the nastiest pervert on Earth.

"Huh?" Draco looked too perplexed that he almost looked dumb.

Wasn't she the one who started _seducing_ him? She even _whispered_ that he was hot, dammit!

Honestly, this girl was going to be the reason if someday, he'd find himself meandering all over the mental facility of St. Mungus begging for a bloody kiss.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me! You were going to kiss me and your hands were all over me! You're such a jerk!" Hermione shouted angrily while vehemently slapping the back of his head.

"Aw! My head!" Draco whimpered while almost curling into a ball and rubbing the part of his head that Hermione just slapped.

"I'm sorr—no! This was your fault! You were trying to take advantage of my position so I just did what I could to defend myself," Hermione held her chin up while stubbornly crossing her arms. She refused to acknowledge the fact that she had hit him harder than she should, even if she knew that he already had an aching head and wasn't feeling well right now.

"I thought you wanted to kiss me back! I—you—I mean, y-you just told me that, well, I'm hot," Draco couldn't believe he just _stammered_ and _blushed_ at the same time… _again_.

"What?" Hermione frowned and then had suddenly uttered "oh" when realization had dawned on her.

"I-I didn't mean you're _hot_. I meant you're _hot_, you know, literally. I was referring to your temperature," she explained as she squeezed her hands together and looked down to hide the blush that had crept into her face.

"Oh," Draco uttered. His face was as red as hers.

For a few minutes, Hermione just stood there while she chewed on her lower lip and looked down as if to examine the floor. Draco, however, had started to play and stare at his fingers awkwardly.

In normal circumstances, Draco Malfoy wouldn't usually feel awkward towards girls even if he fancied them.

But then again, this girl was Hermione Granger.

And Hermione Granger was always different.

Hermione Granger was always… special.

"I'm sorry about hitting your—"

"I'm sorry I just—"

Both nervously laughed when they realized that they just talked at the same time.

"You first," Draco smiled gently at her.

"I—erm—I'm sorry for hitting you. I was just surprised, you know," she said quietly and nervously bit on her lower lip again. Draco had to mentally slap himself to focus somewhere instead on her gorgeous lips.

"I'm sorry too. It was all a… misunderstanding," Draco couldn't help but think that this sentence seemed to go back eleven years ago.

"I think you need to take additional potions. You seem to have a fever," Hermione suddenly said distractedly and had briefly gone down, leaving him behind to ponder for a while.

He groaned and tried to rub his eyes. His head was now pounding and throbbing so hard. It was amazing how he almost forgot about it a while ago just by merely staring at her.

He knew he had so much more explaining to do if he really wanted this girl but he just didn't know how to do it. He couldn't even talk straight for a good amount of time in her presence. He wasn't good at any confrontation. In fact, he hated those typical heart to heart talks. He never even had one in his whole life, not even with the mother that he dearly loved. He only recalled fixing up his relationship with his mother through gestures and changes but they never really had one of those deep talks.

Who needed words when you could show them, right?

People might see him as this cold and shallow heartbreaker, but he loved his mother so much. He was prepared to do anything for her.

He had worked hard and proven that through the years.

That thought made him feel like a better person.

"Fuck!" He suddenly closed his eyes as a huge wave of pain had unexpectedly hit his temple.

Like it or not, he knew he'd have to think about a plan for a confrontation later.

Right after he's cured with this damnable headache, of course. He was even sure something invisible was trying to pound his head with a hammer. He grabbed the hangover potion just beside his bed and hastily took it down in one gulp.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked by the time she went back. She was now levitating extra potions for fever, a basin, small towels and two different pitchers with hot and cold water.

"Your temperature's quite high and this is what I used to do whenever Ron or Harry would get tired on their Quidditch practices and catch a fever, especially on rainy practices. You'll be fine with the potions but this would somehow alleviate your fever and help you relax a bit before your system absorbs the remedy," Hermione explained by the time she saw Draco curiously staring at the things that she had brought.

She then gave him a potion for fever before placing her attention on the things she brought. He watched her closely as she filled the basin with cold water and mixed it up with hot water. She had then slightly deep her finger to check if the water was lukewarm before she immersed a small towel into it.

He suddenly couldn't help but imagine what could have happened if she was in the Slytherin house or if she was born in a pureblood family.

Perhaps, both of them could have been an item at school. She'd always be with him and cheer on him during his Quidditch practices. She would have had done this a hundred times already. She would have had taken care of him like she did to her best friends.

He was suddenly jealous again, but the jealousy was not as strong as the regret and remorse that he was feeling right now.

The life that was bestowed to him was a lie.

Yet, he had embraced it fully and without any hesitation.

That was just one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

"Can I take your clothes off?" Hermione had suddenly asked.

Again, he was left speechless.

Honestly, everything that she had been saying to him would never do well with his unsteady heart. She could be the reason of his sudden heart attack but wouldn't even be guilty at all because she had always done it so damn innocently!

He just gulped and nodded, knowing too well not to venture on that statement any further to avoid being caught by her bad side again.

Hermione had then magically taken off his shirt while looking away as best as she could.

Draco couldn't help but smirk at the fact that her eyes seemed to have involuntarily roam around his broad chest and well-toned body for a brief moment. The tint on her cheeks was undeniably adorable too.

Time seemed to have slowed down by the time she had squeezed the water from the towel to the basin and wiped it gently on his muscled arms.

Her cheeks were irrefutably flaming and she was biting her lower lip again as she continued to venture on his torso.

Her soft but firm pressure against his body was killing him but it just felt too good just as she looked right now.

"Lie down and close your eyes," she suddenly whispered quietly.

Draco wanted to cry.

This girl completely had him wrapped around her fingers.

The worst thing was that he wanted to obey and disobey her at the same time.

If that was possible then he was clearly out of his mind.

He wanted to lie down and close his eyes so he could focus on feeling the pressure from her dainty hands on him but he also didn't want to because in doing so he couldn't see her beautiful face and tempting lips.

This woman could mess with his good sense any time of the day, and without even meaning to.

"Lie down and close your eyes. You'll feel better when you wake up," Hermione instructed him.

Draco nodded like a meek boy and did exactly what she said.

Hell, she could even ask him to kill him self right now and he'd gladly do it.

He knew that this wasn't normal at all, of course.

But it was strange on how he intensely and profoundly _abnormally_ liked it…

* * *

Hours later, Draco found himself waking up with a contented smile on his face.

His headache was gone now. In fact, there was even no proof that he just had them.

But it wasn't the main reason why he was smiling his rare smile right now.

It was because of the beauty that was sleeping peacefully next to him. She was still sitting on the nearby chair and her arms served as her pillows while they rested on his bed. She must have fallen asleep while watching over him.

Draco couldn't help but to admire her more. He knew that she hated him. She wasn't forced to look after him but she did it anyway; just like the times when she'd unrequitedly and selflessly helped people as much as she could during their days at Hogwarts and even in the war. He had always hated it when she would play hero before; yet, now he realized she didn't really do the things she did just to be considered as one.

It just came naturally with her.

She was just really born to be this kind and giving.

It was just unfortunate that he wasn't.

She was almost angelic; actually, that he couldn't help but be ashamed of the great contrast he had with her.

She'd been nothing but kind to the people around her, and even when she hated him, she still chose to stay and take care of him.

He couldn't help but feel the guilt and remorse inside him again.

If only he could go back in time and make it all right, he would.

He'd be this boy who'd let a young girl know she was special instead of breaking her innocent pure heart.

He'd find and grab all the second chances in this world if it were that easy.

But it wasn't.

He smiled a sad smile while he gently caressed her hair; an act that Draco Malfoy hardly ever do.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise…"

* * *

**A/N: Awww... :)**

**And who else agrees with me that Hermione really shined on the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows? Seriously, that movie made me love her more! She's such an amazing woman, which is why I love writing about her! I suddenly feel so happy I'm writing a fiction about this lovely girl. :)**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I hate myself for not updating as fast as I should have had. I'll really try to next time. There were just really times in which I'd love jumping on different scenes while writing. I actually made the dialogues on the later chapters and hadn't concentrated on the earlier ones as I should have. Haha. I just got so excited on these new ideas that I started writing them on my drafts in advance. Hehe.**

**Please do review and make my day and thank you for those who did! Love you all!**

**They make me feel insanely happy and giddy! I'm not exaggerating. I really love getting them! THANK YOU!**

**God bless.**

**Love, Sue :) **

**

* * *

**

**waterflower20****- Yay! Thank you! I really intended to write it from the very start which was why I kept on giving hints about his side of the story on the earlier chaps like that little "still" sentence and those little Draco's points of view when Hermione was younger. I'm glad you liked it! Thank you so much.**

**mentarisenja****- Haha! Awww! I'd LOVE it if you come here and meet me! But please don't treat me any more bananas, haha, we have too much bananas here. Hahaha! Thanks anyway. I really appreciate it. I'm giving my Dramione love to you for making me feel special with that review! And of course Pansy is coming back. I love that bitchy girl. Lol. Just wait and see. Thanks again. :) **

**myriammar****- Haha! Exactly! And thank you so much for the review! ;D  
**

**Sapphire1031****- Let me just say that I keep on nodding while reading your review! THANK YOU for taking the time for reviewing the chapters thoroughly and yes I agree with you about Hermione. I love her character too much. She's a very strong person and I wouldn't **_**ever **_**stain her character by making her this cliché broken hearted girl who became slutty because of that. I personally think that in some ways, all girls would go through and would have had gone through a heart break. But it doesn't mean that a girl needs to be broken and feel useless if she did. It should be the opposite. I remember myself talking to the mirror saying "It's his lost and not mine!" and it's TRUE. Cry for a while, and after that, there are only two words that you should do "Develop yourself". For me, this makes a girl a winner and the guy a loser. :) And sorry for babbling again, haha! I often lose myself and babble a lot when I feel so touched! Thank you anyway! And I love Draco. I love him to death! Maybe it's this compulsion in me that every guy is not that bad. All of us are just victims of this world, but we were created to be good at the first place. **

**X Slytherin's Ice Queen X****- Aaaw! Thank you so much! I hope my chapters would continue to draw you in! I'll try really hard to make this story more interesting. Thank you so much! :) Love you for that!**

**Loufoca-Granger****- Lol, yes! But he was only this little confused boy and he grew up being this spoiled little pompous jerk. I guess it just came out all of a sudden to him. And the mirror part was cute too.** **Somehow, I'd always imagined Draco to have at least given that to her. I wish JK would have given Dramione a chance, you know. But oh well, we have fanfictions for that! Yay! :) Thanks!**

**eterna-romantica03****- I want to thank you for giving this story a chance! Draco had always intrigued me too. There's just something in me that feels kind of protective of him. He's just a scared boy. I know that when he would have had grown up into a different loving family, then he wouldn't be this evil git that we know. I wish JK would make a POV about him too. He's such a complex character but he's lovable that way. Every time I thought of him or even look at him at the movies, I'd always have this strange compulsion on wanting to take care of him and just hug him. He won't say it out loud, but he just really needs a hug :) :) :) Thanks again!**

**Aletto****- Haha! Aw, thank you so much! I'll try to make more good chapters and I can't wait to write the things that I've thought of so far! Thanks again! Yay! :D**

**iamahippie****- Thank you so much dear! I'll try to write as fast as I can for faster updates. :)**

**Dramione03****- Aw, thank you! And I LOVE your username! Hehe :)**

**CheshireCat23****- Hahaha! I don't think you'd be able to get away from that statement. When I had a hangover, I kept telling myself never to drink this or that again, but then, I kept on coming back! Oops. lol. I've thought about that little chapter even before I started writing the story, which was why I kept on giving little hints on Draco's interest on Hermione when they were younger. Hehe. But yeah, he's still a jerk and he still needs to prove something. Thank you! ;D**

**sarahsuz****- Thank you! And they really should sort their issues soon! Don't worry, I'm working on it! Thanks! :)**

**dreadfuldelights****- Thank you! I've planned on placing that chapter for so long already! I'm glad you liked it. I hope you'll like the next chapters I've planned! Love you! :D**

**rchyx****- YES! THEY ARE! Oh gosh, I can't even express in words the real feeling I have with Dramione! I'm Dramione addicted! Haha. Thank you for the review. :)**

**Andrea B- Haha! Yes! He kinda deserves a chance, right? But he honestly needs to work hard for that. I'm working on it! :) Thank you.**

**magicalpotter****- Thank you dear! I'll try to update as soon as I can. :)**

**El' Caliente****- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. I'll try to update as often as I can. :)**

**Nephiel****- Haha! That review made me smirk. You just fed my ego. Lol. Thanks! **

**Fnrizka- Ahaha! *cough, are we confusing Draco on my Tomikins again? Haha! But seriously, watching Hermione in the film and Emma in the muggle world, I really could see that she's too perfect for any guy. She's smart, beautiful, sexy and pretty much PERFECT! Gosh, I love her! :D**

**Amourcheri****- Haha! I sooo intend to have more drama in this fic. Lol. I hope you'll like it. I have it planned already! :) Thanks!**

**sanatan89- Haha! I'm so glad you read my reply on the other fic! And thank you so much. The idea of Draco singing made me swoon, I just had to write it! Thanks again :D**

**HarryPGinnyW4eva****- Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it. I've always wanted to write that part before. I'm so happy on how it turned out! Thanks again. :D**

**Bella Swan 138****- Thank you! I'll try to update faster than I did. I know I wasn't updating much lately and I feel a bit guilty. Lol. I'll try to make it up to all of you! :D**

**xoxBiteSizexox****- Thank you! And aw, yes, I know. I grew up with Harry Potter books and movies. I'm pretty much the same** **age as the actors in the movie so I could say I really grew up with them! Harry Potter is the series of my generation and I'm so proud of it. I frankly don't want it to end but I know I have to let go. I won't forget it forever and I'd brag about its success even if when I'm already old! It's part of my beautiful childhood and I'll forever stick with Harry! *sniff (tissues please) LOL. Thanks for the review! Haha.**

**Strawberry Mayhem****- Thank you so much for the review! Still, I'll try to update as often as I can! I owe it much to all of you. Thanks for checking this story out! :D**

**kmplease****- Thank you! And I will! I hope you'll like the future chapters I'll make :D **

**ebm56****- Aw, thank you so much! And I know what you mean! Like it or not, we girls just love to be the damsel in distress. I'm glad you liked it. I love Draco's character so much. He's very intriguing and that makes him addictive. And about the kiss (haha), I really intended to explain more that their lips just touched a little but I got caught in my giddy moment and haven't placed it. I guess we just have to thank Hermione for being a heavy sleeper, haha. **

**Sin-and-Smokin****- Haha! I know right? But I think men weren't born with the amount of sensitivity that women have. Esp. that we're talking about the great Draco Malfoy here. Haha. Thank you so much! :)**

**montgomerylover96****- omg! Your review made me so happy! Thank you for puffing up my heart. Awww! Thank you for that. You're very sweet! And you're from Hawaii? Aah! I'd love to go there. It's a little near from my country but sadly, I still haven't. But I wish to someday! And since I'm from the Philippines, I guess I'd say "Mabuhay!" :D **

**Ceralyn****- I'm so grateful that you've given this story a chance! I hope you'll like the chapters that I'm going to place soon! Thank you so much for that :D**


	12. Game Over

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owned all the characters, which was why I grew up admiring her. :)**

Chapter 12

"Game Over"

The weather was spectacular as usual and they had all decided to stay outside and relax by the lake. All Malfoy summer houses never disappoint as each location were carefully and circumspectly researched and studied by their agents before any construction would take place. It was just one of the many privileges of being on top of the circles of the elite.

In fact, almost everything was served and provided that the whole idea of it seemed to become boring. Draco had been in the best of all the best places. He'd been on the most refined social gatherings ever held. He had been invited to cut ribbons on special and prestigious events of the Ministry. The media adored him too much that he was almost a celebrity. His ordinary day would always be a fuss to the papers. It was almost sickening on how people talk about him endlessly on how he'd been very successful with all the businesses and assets he had. He was considered as a role model. It was as if he'd done the most heroic thing in the world when in truth, even his job was spoon fed to him.

It wasn't that he's not grateful, because he was. Lots of people would kill just to be in his place.

It was just the thought of losing the excitement that really bothered him.

He'd seen and experienced enough of the richness in this world that everything seemed to be too common already. There was just no time to appreciate.

It almost felt like he was jaded.

He frowned while staring at the two girls playing on the lake. They were giggling and laughing as they splashed each other. It was as if this place was paradise to them.

Draco wanted to feel the same way too but the issue was that he had just seen too much of everything already.

"Ah, look at them. I think I'd rather trade half of my estates just to have one Gryffindor beauty with me," Theo smirked, now following Draco's gaze as he sat on the bench beside him.

Draco had a knowing smile. "I'd take it you had a little bit of fun yesterday."

"Well, then, thanks to you and your little obsession. You can barely walk yesterday but you still had the courage to _demand_ to me that I needed to take her sexy friend out so you could have your little hot brunette by yourself," Theo smiled as he sipped on his champagne.

"Didn't hear you complaining," Draco shrugged while doing the same as well as staring intently on the girls who were now swimming like mermaids and occasionally splashing some water and laughing at each other.

The view couldn't be more perfect.

"Why would I complain? Ginny's a really hot doll. She's smart and witty too. I think I really like her," Theo nodded as if he was really considering the matter of being with her.

"She's taken, remember? And she's Hermione's friend," Draco reminded him.

"When have you ever seen me failing on girls even if they were taken? And so what if she's Hermione's friend? For all I know, I think you should be happy seeing how possessive you could get with her," Theo replied while waving his champagne glass in a reveled manner as if to shake the topic away.

"Hermione wouldn't want that. You can't play with her friend," Draco frowned, making Theo snort at his statement as if he was telling a joke; but had later on quieted and smiled gently. Any trace of malice and mischief were gone now as he stared at Draco.

"Hermione wouldn't want that, eh?" Theo said quietly, almost in a pensive daze.

There was a long silence as both stared at the girls who seemed to be too caught up with the lake to notice them. Neither of them spoke and was seemingly absorbed in their own thoughts as they continued to just watch. The silence was too comfortable to break.

"What does it feel like?" Theo suddenly asked; almost in a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Draco looked confused.

"You have all the symptoms, mate. It's pretty shameful to lost another fellow in the circle this fast after Marcus went off and married Tracey just a few months ago. But oh well, a nice good chap will always be happy for his old friend, right? It's finally game over for you. Damn, I still can't believe you're ahead of me in this one," Theo beamed while raising his champagne glass for a toast.

Draco could only stare at him, not particularly knowing what to say or react at that statement.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" He asked. A look of panic was very evident on his pale but a little sun-kissed face.

"At first, I really thought you're just having this weird obsession for a new conquest again. I mean, Hermione Granger's a seriously hot girl, and very classy too I might add. I don't want you to murder me or anything but if we aren't friends, I'd really hook up with her at all costs. But then, you were suddenly beyond your usual limit. And that night that you sang to her confirmed everything," Theo smiled and patted his friend's shoulder. "Game over. Draco Malfoy is finally in love."

Draco had to literally stand up in shock due to his best friend's words; choking a little while he caught his breath. He could feel his heart hammering and he wasn't sure if he liked the feeling or not. It was all a disturbing sensation; but in the end, when fused altogether, it was the strangest but the best one.

How do you really know when you're in love?

How does it really feel?

Was he feeling it now?

He had never been in love before.

The concept of the word itself was quite bizarre to him.

He had never even said "I love you" to anyone.

Come to think of it, he had never even said it to his own mother.

He knew damn well how much Hermione Granger's presence affected him. He knew he cared for her. He had always cared for her even when they were very young. His younger self would probably cringe at the thought but he knew better now and wouldn't deny that he really did.

He hated her but he never wanted anything bad to happen to her. He hated her but he always wanted to see her.

He hated her when she'd looked at him but he hated her more when she wouldn't look back.

He hated it when anyone got her interest instead of him. He hated it when she'd show him how much she loathed him but he also hated the fact that she had confessed to him that she loved him.

He hated it because she had always managed to ruin his day, but what he hated more was the fact that he'd rather have his day ruined than not see her at all.

Was it really true that there was a very thin line between love and hate then?

He knew it didn't make sense at all but his life was just too boring without her.

He could never admit this to anyone but he knew that he had never really have forgotten about her through the years.

He supposed he made himself believe that he did. But when he came to think of it now, in some way, there was always this strange faith in him that he'd accidentally bump into her. Whenever he'd see some books, he couldn't even stop thinking back on the young girl who used to love them just a bit too much.

He could confess that he'd had a lot of distractions through the years. He had enjoyed them, of course. Those were really fun times. Girls adored him too much, and he had enjoyed the spotlight. There were no complications, just mere fun.

It was such a joyful ride, and he liked it.

But it was just too different.

He was happy and free, but was never really contented.

He knew it was always good to be happy, but then he was such a selfish person, or stupid when one would look at it in a more rational perspective. He just needed to feel more than being happy. He wanted to feel more than one emotion. He wasn't easy to please at all.

He hated boredom and feeling one emotion was boring.

But with Hermione Granger, it was always a different story.

The first time he saw her on the pub made him feel frivolous and excited. She was such a beauty. She was another conquest that he needed to have. But the feelings that had came rushing down as lightning into his system by the time he'd known who she was had ousted him to no end. It was as if everything in him had blackout that his glass had even slipped from his grip when he heard Theo spoke her name. He thought or rather convinced himself that it was because of their last confrontation on how he'd shouted at her that she was ugly and that she'd probably detested him by then because of it. Or probably out of shock because of her change and improvement. Right now, however, he realized that it was so much more than that. The issue didn't just revolve on that day. It had revolved way before that, and years after. It had been there for a long time. It just so happened that he was too much of an idiot to manage screwing everything up.

He screwed everything because he couldn't take all the emotions at the same time no matter how selfish he truly was for wanting them.

She could make him feel almost all the emotions that the world could possibly throw at him… and it scared the hell out of him.

She could make him feel intensely jealous without even doing anything and there was no point in denying it any longer. He was even sure that he could kill anyone who would dare touch her.

Her mere smile could dictate his lips to stretch and do the same.

She could even make him do anything just for a kiss.

There had been too many first times when it came to her.

She could make him extremely angry, sad and livid at the same time just as she could make him the happiest man alive in lucky circumstances.

She could leave him perplexed and puzzled by her stubborn but transitory decisions. She could say one word but it could strangely shoot different emotions in him.

He didn't know what this was.

Was Theo really right?

Was this love then?

Was he really in love?

"I don't really fancy knowing about this love thing," Theo suddenly grimaced. "But they said you'd feel it when you feel it, you know, regardless if you know it or not. I guess you would know it once you'd learn to accept it. At least that's what they say."

All of a sudden, Draco had problems with his breathing, but no one needed to know that, of course.

To make matters worse, as if on cue like radar knowing his demise, Hermione had suddenly emerged from the lake. She was wearing a black bikini making her glorious body shine from the sun beams as she went to sit on her beach bench. She was completely oblivious of them as she was still on a good mood after a good splashing session with her best friend. Draco couldn't help to think about how pretty she really was when she had that heartfelt smile. It made him smile again.

"Damn. Look at that body," Theo suddenly uttered while gaping at her, not even bothering not to let Draco see him openly checking her out.

"Stop looking at her!" Draco looked pissed again.

"Hey, Mione! You know, I can help you with that," Theo grinned when he noticed that she was about to put on some lotion. Draco couldn't believe he was ignoring his murderous stare now.

"I can do it by myself, thank you," Hermione replied in a self-aggrandizing way and turned around from them to continue what she was doing.

"You can't really reach your back, you know," Theo pointed out and just smirked at his enraged friend. He was sure smoke was coming out of the bloke's ears by now.

"Ginny can do it for me," she turned to reply casually.

"She's quite busy with the waters," Theo shrugged.

"I don't mind waiting," Hermione answered.

"I don't mind letting you not wait," Theo smirked.

Draco wanted to shout and remind them that he was also there as no one seemed to mind his existence by now. And was Theo _flirting_ with her? The man was going to die this day.

There was silence and they knew Hermione was thinking again, until she suddenly stared at Draco but threw the lotion over at Theo.

"Alright then," she shrugged.

"What?" Draco looked outraged.

"Oh, sorry, man. Do you want to do it instead? I'm sure Hermione won't mind," Theo looked wickedly innocent, it made him feel sick.

"What?" It was Hermione's turn to look outraged.

"I think I want to have a little splash for a while," Theo just beamed and threw the lotion into his gaping friend who had instantly caught it.

Both looked confused and indisputably surprised as they watched Theo glide into the water and creep behind Ginny, making her shriek when she turned around and suddenly found herself cornered by the playful Slytherin.

"How _dare_ him! I need to help Ginny," Hermione said angrily while motioning for the lake.

"I don't think she'll appreciate your little help," Draco commented.

He was right, of course. Ginny was now giggling while splashing some water on Theo who seemed very happy on his current disposition of being a target.

"I can't believe this! You two are such jerks," Hermione was fuming as she snatched her towel and hurriedly went back to the house. Draco just quietly went behind her.

"You guys are manipulative creatures!" She suddenly shouted at Draco as if it was his entire fault. "Ginny's just a girl! She falls in love easily too. _Your_ friend might see all these as a game, but she could take it seriously. She's together with a good man now, Draco. If you still have a little compassion left, you'll stick that fact to your friend! He's free to play with anyone, but not with the sister I care about!"

"Hermione, please relax. Theo's not that cruel, you know," Draco explained worriedly. He knew his friend could be mischievous but he knew enough to choose the girls that he'd play with. None of them fancied breaking innocent hearts that much, anyway.

"It will end badly!" Hermione wasn't listening as she continued to pace around anxiously. "We all know who's going to end up broken at the end! We all know who's going to lose! I don't want to happen to her what happened to me when you—"

It was as if time had suddenly stood still; like someone had just pushed the pause button on a muggle home movie. None of them had the will to move anymore. Breathing became a heavy task and it had become everyone's focus for a while. Hermione looked tough, like she could vanish the whole world just by her stare, but had later on looked down to hide the trembling tears waiting so desperately to fall.

She looked too broken to fix, like those thin enchanted glasses broken by an irreversible dark magic that even the most powerful wizard couldn't repair.

He wanted to hold her and tell her that he was sorry. He wanted to tell her he didn't mean anything, but it felt like it was too late for all of that.

Everything seemed too late.

It broke his heart knowing he couldn't even fix the very thing he himself had broken.

"I'm sorry," he choked. What else was there to say, really?

"You can never be sorry enough. It's not going to happen. You don't even have to bother. Don't worry; I've accepted that fact too many years ago…" Hermione smiled sadly before walking away.

Draco hadn't moved and had suddenly felt unfamiliar water on his face.

Another first for him.

* * *

**A/N: I was supposed to write more in this chapter but I wanted to update faster and I stopped because I thought this little dialogues made it seemed like a good ending for the chapter so I reserved the others for the next. :) **

**What do you think of this one?**

**Tell me what you think, guys! More reviews please? And THANK YOU for all the reviews for the last chapter! Made me smile a lot :D :D :D **

**God bless!**

**Dramione love to all! **

**Sue**

**

* * *

**

**dreadfuldelights****- Haha! I found Ginny's giggling part so cute. Somehow, I've always imagined her to be kind of giggly. Lol. And Draco will have so much more to prove. He's a guy with too many issues, just as Hermione. So let's just see how they'd both work this out. And about Deathly Hallows, I could swear that Hermione was the star in there. She's become a beautiful, amazing girl, just like her muggle form, Emma. Oh gosh, I love them! Thanks for the review hun. :)**

**myriammar****- Thank you for the review! And yes, you're right. He pretty messed everything up and it's time to pick up the pieces. ;) **

**Hermioniac- aaawww! Thank you so much! Yay! I'm so glad you like it. And I'm trying to update as soon as I can now ;D**

**waterflower20****- Haha! I agree with you about Ginny and Theo. I'm really fond of those two right now. I have plans for all the characters so they "might" as well include those circles of plan. Teheh. Thanks you for always reviewing! :)**

**le temps d'un automne****- Ahaha! Don't worry; our poor Drakie would have his kiss soon. But no one gets another kiss from Hermione Granger without having crossed a bridge of crocodiles. Tehehe. Thank you for the review :D**

**IGOTEAMEDWARD****- Thank you so much! And also for always reviewing! :D**

**Loufoca-Granger****- LOL! I made the "you're hot" statement to torture Draco more. And why, it worked! Haha! And thank you so much. ;D**

**CheshireCat23****- HAHAHA! Even I myself felt awkward while writing it. Lol! And Hermione is just really kind that way. :) That's why I love her! And I agree with you about the H/Hr thing. I think JK should have given them a chance too. But Ron's fine for me. Though, personally, I'm very open to pairing Hermione with everybody, but I'd find myself very grumpy seeing Draco with any other girl. That's right. Draco can't be with anyone except Hermione because she alone owns him! Mwahaha! Lol. Thank you!**

**Andrea B- Haha! Yes! thank you so much! ;D**

**Iemazzir- awwww! Maraming salamat din sa pag-review! ;D**

**StaticEcho19****- Thank you so much for reviewing! Draco will have a lot of work to do and we all know it. Hermione's pretty broken but our Slytherin won't give up that easily. It was his fault at the first place, after all. Thanks again! :)**

**X Slytherin's Ice Queen X****- You're too sweet! Thank you so much! And I adore Hermione. She's my favourite character of all time. Thanks again for always making my day ;D**

**xFlipJamsx****- Thank you so much! I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**rchyx****- Haha! I love that you pointed out how Draco is an absolute little adolescent boy in a man's body because that was what I was trying to aim. He just needs to make things right and somehow grow and Hermione's the girl to do that job. Thank you so much, and yes, my favourite part was the Horcrux kiss too! Dang, Hermione kisses well! Haha! Thank you :D**

**Strawberry Mayhem****- Haha! I agree! And Draco's trying his best, but not enough. He'd have to pour all the sensitivity he has in that Malfoy system of his. Hehe. Thank you so much!**

**maudesuzelle****- Thank you so much! I agree! Both have a lot of issues to work, esp. Draco. He was such a jerk, but even jerks can change, right? Thanks again! ;D**

**iamahippie****- Haha! Aw, I'm sorry. I'll try to update as often as possible now. Thank you so much for waiting! And of course I will finish this story. I have a lot of plans for it already and I've placed them all in my magical draft notebook (magical, because my handwriting and placements seriously need to have an expert for another to understand) hahah! Thanks again. :)**

**sanatan89- Thank you so much! And I agree, I think it's the best HP film so far. It made me giddy for the next and last one. **

**TwilightBellaLee17****- Hahaha! I understand the rambling. You're so like me. And I'm grateful that you read my story even if it's unfinished. I'll try to get on with that part as fast as I can, but I'm trying to slow things down so I won't make Hermione and Draco out of their characters. Thank you so much for checking this story out! ;D**

**asdfghjkLOVES18****- aww! Thank you so much! And I am so in love with Draco too. Yes, he is very addicting! And I'll try to update as soon as I can! Salamat! ;D**

**ebm56****- Thank you! And I've always seen Hermione's nature to be very caring so I think it's just fitting for her to do that. Come to think of it, Draco's a spoiled brat who seems to be this boy who needs care and love. I think Dramione should have been a canon pair at HP! They just fit together so much! Good thing we have fanfictions for that though. :)**

**eterna-romantica03****- Thank you so much for your review! It really made me feel very warm. :) :) :) I do agree with you. I think this fic is all about second chances. You nailed it! I can't say more, but thank you. And about the film, I think it's really good. It's the best HP film I've seen so far. Thanks again! God bless. :) **


	13. Take Me Back

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter world and all the characters in it. **

Chapter 13

"Take Me Back"

"Good morning Master Theo!"

Theo frowned by the time he saw a Malfoy residence elf inside Draco's room. He knew Draco could be too lazy sometimes, but it was him who insisted to his mother that he wouldn't need any elf service in this vacation at the first place. He wondered what changed but later figured out that his friend could sometimes be moodier than a girl, not to mention a potential lunatic.

"Care to share what is going on in that creepy mind of yours?" Theo asked, still eyeing the happy elf who kept on placing different dishes and delicious treats on classy boxes. Draco wasn't listening as he slumped further into his cushion while playing with a small pouch.

"Lipsy is happy to serve Master Draco. Lipsy will do anything for Master Draco!" The elf smiled brightly while she continued her perfectly organized work.

"What are these for, Lipsy?" Theo asked the elf as his friend was quite useless now.

"This is for the new mistress!" Lipsy jumped excitedly. Her huge eyes were bulging in enthusiasm that she was almost close to tears. It was normal in her case, anyway. She was the most emotional among all the Malfoy house elves. No wonder her favourite master was Draco.

"So this is another scheme to get your girl, eh? I don't want to burst your little bubble, mate, but Ginny just told me that Hermione is planning to go back home and not finish this vacation. I suggest for you to lie low a little, you know. Try to behave for a while until she calms down. I don't know what you did, but Ginny said she's really seething," Theo informed him.

"Well, I don't fancy waiting," Draco replied as he stood up and got one of the boxes Lipsy just prepared and placed it inside the small pouch he was playing with a while ago.

"Undetectable extension charm," Theo nodded in approval by the time he saw the box disappeared inside the little pouch as if nothing happened. Draco just smirked haughtily as if he was expecting some recognition for his brilliant idea.

"I'm taking her for a little date at this really gorgeous lake. I've thought about this for the whole night and I think what we really need is some time alone together. I just can't talk to her much because this place is big enough that she had always managed to walk away. I think if she'd just give me a chance to explain everything, then maybe this could somehow work, you know. I've been studying the map last night and I've seen this beautiful spot with a lake. It's quite far from here, but apparating would do," Draco explained.

"So you're going to talk to her inside a small boat surrounded by water far away from here so she couldn't walk away. You're one hell of a desperate bloke," Theo snorted.

"Do you have any better idea, then?" Draco glowered. "And besides, the view's going to be great. It's going to be a romantic place."

"Yes it is, that's if the girl is _willing_, you know. You are aware that you have to get rid of her wand so she couldn't apparate away, aren't you?" Theo frowned at him as if his idea was too silly to even work. "You seem to forget that this is Hermione Granger we are talking about. She might look dainty and all but she also just happens to be one of the war heroes."

"Of course I know that, so I think this is the part where I'm going to blame you for pulling off that silly stunt with Ginny," Draco answered with calculating eyes.

"So I see you're going to need my help in this one? Honestly, Draco, I could swear you'd be dead by now without me," Theo shook his head seriously while severely pinching the bridge of his nose. He had his other hand on his hip as if he was disappointed with a little child.

"Shut up. Just fucking help me here," Draco just grumpily threw the small pouch into his friend.

"As if I have any other choice," Theo sighed and followed his friend's lead. Yes, he was a potential lunatic, alright, and Hermione Granger had just completely screwed his remaining sanity.

* * *

Hermione was reading a book at the veranda. Ginny was nowhere to be found. She supposed she was brooding over the fact that their things were all packed now and this day would be the last day they'd be staying in this paradise. They had a little fight last night. She just couldn't help worrying about her friend especially that she was getting fond of Theodore Nott.

Theo was okay, actually. But it was just _his friend_ that she couldn't tolerate. Birds with the same feathers flock together, after all. She didn't want to judge people just by their friends, but she was just positively sure that Malfoy had completely rubbed all his egoistic and heartbreaker potentials on his best friend. Ginny would thank her later for this decision.

"Hello Hermione," Hermione looked up and saw the two blokes she was just thinking about.

"What do you want?" She sighed tiredly. She didn't have the time for this. Actually, she did have the time, but she just didn't fancy being generous in giving those who were unworthy enough to be wasted on.

"I just want to ask you out on a date," Draco smiled gently at her.

Hermione snorted.

Honestly?

"I have no time for this stupid conversation right now," she sighed and stood up to go.

She suddenly shrieked when the wand in her pocket had been automatically expelled and went straight into Theo's grip.

"What is going on here? Give me back my wand!" She screamed outrageously, too appalled that Theo had the guts to snatch her wand _again_. Birds with the same feathers do indeed flock together, alright.

"I'm sorry but this has to be done," Theo smiled apologetically at her.

"What are you talking about? Where is Ginny?" Hermione was nervous now. She had forgotten that these two were nothing more than strangers. Without her wand, she felt completely vulnerable.

"She's waiting for me at the fishing deck. We're going to go fishing today. You and Draco, however, are going somewhere," Theo informed her as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

"As if I'm going with _you_!" Hermione spat at Draco. Her eyes were filled with undeniable hatred.

It somehow hurt a bit.

"As if you have any other choice," Theo just shrugged.

Hermione had no time to comprehend that statement for Draco had suddenly grabbed her arm and had side-along apparated them.

"How dare you!" Hermione felt quite nauseated for the sudden apparition for a while but had later on recovered and slapped Draco across the face.

"How dare you make your friend steal my wand and forcefully take me with you! You just _kidnapped_ me!" She was pointing a trembling finger at him while she had her other arm crossed in a protective manner.

"Hermione, calm down, please…" Draco took a step nearer but she just screamed and stepped back.

"Take me back! Take me back now, Draco Malfoy, or I swear I'm going to castrate you once I get the chance to do so!" She shouted furiously at him. Draco couldn't help but grimace on that little threat.

"Please just give me this day, Hermione. I promise if this won't work, I won't bother you anymore. Just please give me a chance," Draco pleaded.

Hermione could only stare at him. It was amazing on how fates could suddenly turn upside down. Years ago, Draco Malfoy would rather die than plead her; yet, now he had his guard off and would do almost anything just to be with her for a day when years ago, he couldn't even stand to be with her even for a minute.

If she was the old Hermione, she could have said yes and look foolish but would believe that it was all worth it. She even would probably cry secretly inside her room after, due to too much happiness. It was pathetic. She knew. But he was her dream boy before and she was stupid enough to actually believe it.

But everything was so different now.

It was so ironic on how late these all truly were…

The old Hermione Granger had disappeared along with the heart that her first love had broken.

"No," Hermione breathed firmly. "I want to go home. Take me back now."

"You'll love this place. This lake is never touched and there are no known locales so we're probably the very first to try a little boating in here. This part of the place is still under our possession but never really ventured out. I think it's a perfect place," Draco smiled as he magically summoned a Canadian canoe from the small pouch that was tied on his waist as if he hadn't heard her say no and said yes instead.

"You're crazy," Hermione shook her head in disbelief as she watched him levitate the canoe along with its paddles into the lake. Large ripples had materialized from the water from the moment the canoe had landed. Everything was just from his little pouch.

So he had also thought about using an undetectable extension charm, then, just like what she had done during the war. It was tricky, yes, but she couldn't help but admire his ingenuity.

"One day?" Draco asked with a hopeful look. He was now inside the small boat and was raising his hand for her to take.

"One day," Hermione pursed her lips while promising her self that it wouldn't change anything. Draco had promised her that if this wouldn't work then he'd leave her alone.

This wouldn't work, of course. She wouldn't let it.

Never again.

She saw him smiled gently by the time she took his hand. She gasped a little on their sudden close contact when he was assisting her to get inside the canoe. He had a broad chest and she couldn't help but lean a little to his spicy fragrance.

She hated that she liked it.

"Thank you for giving me a chance," Draco spoke by the time they were both seated. They were facing each other as the paddles were charmed to row the boat.

Everything in this place was classically beautiful and almost melodious. It was as if they had just ventured into an untouched paradise. The sky was beautiful but she couldn't help but be more engrossed with the branches of the overgrown trees that seemed to crawl into the painted heavens.

The water was as clear as mirror itself and she couldn't help but dip her hand as the paddles rowed them slowly and peacefully. She wondered if she was the very first to touch them.

It almost felt like the waters were too immaculate to even touch.

He was more than right about this place, actually, but she needed to remember it didn't change a thing.

It would _never_ change a thing.

"You promised you won't bother me again if this won't work. I'll be understanding, Draco, and tell you that if you want to say sorry, then I'll accept it. Maybe I can forgive you but I just want you to know that I also can't be friends or anything with you. If you want my forgiveness then I'll give it to you just so you can get on with your life and so can I. I want this day to be the last day we'll ever see each other again. About the business, Ginny can—"

"You really don't understand, do you?" Draco said quietly while cutting her. He had then suddenly leaned in so he could hold her hands. She tried to pry his hands away but his grip was too strong and she knew there was no point in trying. "Hermione, I really don't know how to say this to you but I am more than sorry. I've been a total git, I know. The day that you told me you loved me—"

"Don't go there," Hermione suddenly shook her head. She was trembling now and all that she really wanted to do was to get away from this place now.

She didn't care how beautiful this was. Nothing was beautiful when you had a broken heart at the first place.

"I know I've been stupid to even say that to you but I got your point perfectly well. You don't have to remind me about it all over again just because you want to say you're sorry. I accept it, okay? I'm accepting your apology. Are we done now? Can I go now?" She glared at him impatiently. She looked tough and strong, as usual, but Draco didn't miss the tremble of her lips.

"Hermione, listen, please just hear—"

"You're so unfair!" She suddenly shouted contemptibly while snatching her hands away from his grip as if something sharp had cut her skin. Draco could see her barrier going down now as she covered her face and cried. "I hate you so much! You made me feel like the dumbest girl alive. You made it perfectly clear how futile and worthless I was. You've practically snatched everything from me years ago and the least you could do now is to say you're sorry. But no! You want more! You want to rub everything back into my face. You forced me to this little talk so you could recall how you've humiliated me in front of those people! You want me to feel sorry for myself and feel honoured that you've finally given me your precious time! You want to play with me again so that you could feel superior and prove to everyone that you can have everything, even the unworthy, prude and ugly Hermione Granger!" She cried. Her eyes were filled with unbounded loathing but were nothing when compared to the hurt that her tears clearly showed.

The hurt that he himself had imposed.

Draco wanted to physically hurt himself for what he'd carelessly done.

He never thought it could backfire a thousand times to him.

He couldn't feel sorry enough. In fact, he might even throw himself into a pit but still wouldn't feel like he'd paid enough for what he did.

"I didn't mean it that way, Hermione. Please, I just—"

"Get me out of here!" She screamed. "I want to go back!" She was hysterical now and was desperately trying to snatch the wand that was on his pocket, making the canoe rock heavily.

"Hermione! Stop! You'll hurt yourself," Draco uttered worriedly, trying to pry Hermione's hands away from his pocket at the same time trying to hold her so she wouldn't fall.

Hermione, however, wasn't listening. She didn't care whatever happens just as long as she could steal his wand and apparate away from here. The canoe was rocking so hard that it was almost impossible to stand up. Draco could only hold her as she was now leaning over and fighting him the best as she could. She might only be a girl, but she would show him that she could fight even without her wand.

"Hermione! Stop it! We might fall over!" Draco anxiously warned her as some of the waters had already gone inside the wobbling small boat.

"I hate you! I hate you so much! Get me out of here! Get me—"

Both was too taken aback to get a grip as the canoe had finally toppled over. The collision was too fast that all they could do was to struggle to get to the surface for air.

"Hermione!" Draco coughed as he thrashed about to look for her amongst the water. He found her struggling away from the canoe as her skirt was stuck under by the charmed paddles. The canoe was completely tipped over but the paddles under them were still charmed and wouldn't stop dragging her down with them.

Draco could feel every muscle in his body work as he dived under to remove the edge of her skirt from the charmed paddles. He was too worried to even think about stopping the charm as all he could ever thought about was her safety as he gripped her waist and propelled them towards the surface.

Hermione couldn't do anything but just gasped for air and hold on unto her savior until they reached the ground.

She was too tired and shocked to do anything but just cough and cry to no end.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry. It's my entire fault. I'm so sorry. Did you hurt yourself? Ssh… It's alright now. You're okay. You're okay now…" Draco whispered breathlessly as he held her close, trying to soothe the panicking and crying girl. She was so defenseless and scared that he couldn't help but blame himself for all these.

"Take me back… Please take me back," Hermione sobbed into his chest. She didn't care if she was crying or desperately clinging into her enemy. She didn't care who she was with any longer. She just wanted to go home and forget everything.

"I know, I know… ssh… I'm so sorry. I'll take you back now, okay?" Draco whispered protectively and soothingly kissed her wet hair and forehead. She just let him, or maybe she was just too upset to bother stopping him.

"I want to go home now," Hermione hiccupped due to her sobs. She was trembling and was very scared that Draco couldn't help but hold her even more tightly in a protective manner.

"Alright. Stop crying now, okay? Everything's going to be alright. I won't stop you from going home now," he kissed her hair one more time before he let go and looked for his wand inside his pocket.

He screwed up again.

There was nothing he could do but to let her go. He knew he had been too much now. Theo was right. He needed to lie low for a while. Maybe when he could learn to be a better man then he might deserve her.

For now, however, he was anything but that. He tried to stop himself from trembling as he tried to reach for his wand to take them away from here, so that she could go home… away from him.

Perhaps, it was time to let go for now.

"What?" Hermione sniffed when Draco had suddenly looked worried.

"I-I can't find my wand."

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Well I've decided to not place my replies in here any longer since I've figured out some people might get a little annoyed of my endless ramblings and they take up almost half the page!. Haha! I really just talk A LOT. I'm so sorry. I wasn't really that vocal when I was in high school, but college changed me completely and— okay, I'm doing it again, aren't I? Haha. Sorry. **

**Anyhow, I've read all your reviews and I just really felt inclined of saying thank you, esp. to those who painstakingly reviewed almost all the details and lines. Reviews make me learn a lot, and they also remind me if I'm getting too fast or too slow enough with the flow of the story. I also got to keep Draco and Hermione on their limits regarding their characters so they'd be as close to the canon so reviews are important to me. After all, I've joined fanfiction not just because of my Dramione love but to also learn. :) And of course, they boost my will to write faster! The happier I am, the giddier I get in writing more. Yay! Haha!**

**Please continue reviewing and if you have questions that you really need to know, feel free to message me on my inbox. Thank you dears. :)**

**God bless!**

**Lovely kisses to you, Sue **


	14. Come Sit with Me

**Disclaimer: I'll be really surprise if I'll know someone who doesn't know Harry Potter. It's the series of our generation! All thanks to JK Rowling. :)**

Chapter 14

"Come Sit with Me"

"What do you mean you can't find your wand?" Hermione asked, now trembling as she was still dripping wet and her dress was clinging into her body. The atmosphere was a little warm, but her current state and the persistent wind were not helping at all.

"It's not in my pocket. I might have lost it when the canoe toppled over," Draco explained worriedly, still searching for his wand but the only thing that was left of him was the little pouch that he had tied around his waist.

"No matter. Just summon it wandlessly. I'm sure it's in the waters," Hermione sniffed and got up, trying to wipe all the unnecessary tears that had blended with the waters on her cheeks. She hated it that she had broken down in front of him. She hated letting others see her in a helpless state.

Worst, it had to be Draco Malfoy, of all people.

Life could sometimes be too unfair to her.

"Erm… about that…" Draco grimaced.

Great. What was it now?

"Have I mentioned that this place is still under our possession?" Draco asked, looking terribly guilty and apprehensive.

"Yes," Hermione narrowed her eyes while bracing herself for what was to come. Draco looked like he was in trouble.

She didn't like it a bit.

"Well, you see, mother had been very paranoid after the war. You know too well that our family had been one of those who had used dark magic. We're not very proud of that so we tried as hard as we can to avoid each and every possible thing that could lead to its using. We use wandless spells, yes, but mother thinks that they can be pretty unstable and volatile. She believes that they can be used for darker ancient magic which is why wands are issued by the ministry at the first place as they served as IDs, you know. Wandless spells are—"

"Get to the point," Hermione gritted her teeth. She was now squeezing her dress too much that some waters had trickled down from it.

"Mother charmed the place so that people inside our possession can't use wandless spells," Draco had said it too fast that he almost choked. Hermione's glare was like piercing arrows with poison.

She was almost scary, good thing she was beautiful.

"WHAT?"

Okay, now, she was just plain scary.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione! I promise I'll try to find—"

"Try? You _will not_ try, Draco Malfoy, you will_ do it_! Do you hear me? You will dive into that lake and get your wand before the wind dries off my dress!" She was too furious now. She looked very tough but Draco couldn't help but notice her trembling state. She must feel cold as he was.

He suddenly just wanted to embrace her.

"Why are you still standing there? Get your wand now!" Hermione shouted bossily at him.

"You must feel cold," Draco looked at her worriedly.

"To feed you some information, yes, I am cold! And the least you could do is to get your wand so we can get out of here," Hermione replied despairingly at him.

"Wait, I almost forgot," Draco suddenly uttered as he untied the small pouch on his waist.

"Great. You still have your little pouch. But you know I'm still not going to stop being peeved unless there's a portkey in there," Hermione rolled her eyes and grumpily sat down on the grass with her arms crossed.

"I remember I actually brought a gift for you. It's a good thing I charmed my pouch so the things inside won't be affected," he said as he scrambled something inside his little pouch.

"This is no time for giving of gifts," she sighed. She looked clearly annoyed but couldn't help but look at the box that Draco had just got.

"I was supposed to take you for a picnic after our boating, but clearly that wasn't such a good idea," he grimaced at the thought of what had just happened to them. Clearly, there would be no boating dates for him in the future.

"Glad you know," Hermione huffed.

"But I brought you this gift, you know. I didn't know you'd be able to use it this fast though," Draco just smiled as he handed her a beautiful sapphire coloured box with velvet ribbons.

Hermione frowned and stared at the box, not particularly knowing if she should accept something from her enemy. It was so beautiful and she was so tempted to open it. She couldn't help but bite her lower lip and trace the gift's trimmings, quite oblivious of Draco's deep stare at her flushed face.

"Go on, open it," he whispered at her. Hermione didn't know how he'd gotten closer but he was actually just inches away from her now.

She wondered why she wasn't moving away.

She then slowly opened the box. Too slowly actually, since the designs were too intricate and beautiful that she was afraid to rip them.

It wasn't because she didn't want to move away from Draco Malfoy, it was just because of the trimmings.

That was all.

She refused to think otherwise.

She suddenly couldn't help but smile a little as she saw the beautiful dress inside. It was a classy looking cobalt blue empire waist dress. The dress was bare shouldered but had long sleeves and looked very classy and elegant.

"It's not exactly made for the outdoors but it could be a good replacement while you dry your dress for a while," Draco suggested. "I also have a blanket in here. Good thing I thought of having a picnic than just a boat ride," he chuckled a bit. "I'll leave the pouch. There are some foods inside, in case you get hungry too."

"W-What about you?" Hermione asked as she stared at Draco who was then arranging a blanket under a tree for her comfort while he was still dripping wet.

It wasn't that she's worried or anything.

She just wasn't that cruel so she had to ask.

All confused thoughts erased.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I'll be looking for my wand so I'd still be soaked anyway. You go change and wait for me here," Draco replied before he took his shirt off, hung it on a branch and went to dive into the lake.

Hermione suddenly felt guilty but later on shook the feeling out while telling her self that all of these were his entire fault at the first place.

She then went to change behind a tree. She knew that Draco was probably too busy to notice her changing but she took caution. He had once sneaked on her while she was naked, anyway. He might do it again.

She hated herself for being bemused on whether or not that thought disturbed her because he did it or just because there was a part in her that felt excited on the thought that he might do it again and—

Wait.

Where the hell did that come from?

How could she even think about that?

Didn't she just shouted at how she completely detested and hated this guy?

But then he saved her…

She grunted while slapping her forehead in annoyance.

She should stop these stupid thoughts now. She had decided that everything was over too many years ago.

She mentally berated herself before she went back and sat down on the picnic blanket.

So he really thought about this little date then, huh.

She suddenly couldn't help but be a little impressed on the food inside his pouch. In fact, they were too delicious that she needed to taste a little but realized it was too unkind of her to wear a new dress, sit on a blanket under a tree and eat comfortably while Draco drained all his energy looking for a wand in a vast lake.

She knew it was his entire fault, but she couldn't help but be guilty somehow. She was the one who went overboard inside the canoe at the first place.

* * *

"Draco?" Hermione suddenly stood up and squinted for him along the lake. It had been about thirty minutes already. She knew he must be really tired now.

"Draco!" She called again, with her hands beside her mouth to amplify her voice this time.

"Draco!" She repeated and then saw him emerged. She confessed that he looked glorious by the time he surfaced the water. But then again, she knew he had always been glorious, but only physically of course.

He had then swiftly swum towards her. Each flex of his muscles screamed how fit he really was. She couldn't help but to notice that he was a really good swimmer too. He had a lean athletic body so he could just easily glide amongst the water.

She hated herself for noticing all these.

"What happened? Are you alright?" He gasped by the time he had reached the ground. For a moment there, Hermione couldn't help but think about his thoughtfulness. He seemed to look really worried for her when all she really did was to sit and wait while he tires himself out.

Perfect.

Now, she was positively guilty.

And why should her eyes have to stare at his beautiful lean body now, of all time?

"I-I, er… think you should rest for now. You've been there for too long already," she suggested, trying to look away from his bare torso.

"Is it okay if I rest for a while, then?" He asked her gently, as if she was his boss or something.

It flattered and annoyed her at the same time.

"I think you should rest," she nodded frantically as she took some of the little small towels inside a picnic basket and offered them to him. "I think it's best to dry yourself for a while so you won't catch a cold. It's a good thing it's a bit warmer now and I hope your shirt gets dry faster."

"Thanks," Draco beamed at her, now staring at her too intensely that it somehow felt uncomfortable. "You look really good with that dress," he added.

"Thanks," she murmured as she fidgeted a little and cautiously sat down on the blanket, trying so hard to look anywhere except on him.

It was too eldritch on how much emotions he had just stirred on her for a very short time.

It was as if she had displayed every emotion she could split from her barrier and it had never even been a day yet.

One moment she was really annoyed and pissed, and then she got confused and was suddenly taken aback. She was mad again, then scared and ended up seeking for his help and comfort instead as she cried into his arms when just a moment prior to that she had screamed all her frustrations and hurt at him.

Then suddenly, he'd managed to piss her off again by losing his wand but later on had twisted everything when she ended up being the one feeling guilty instead.

And right now, she could feel the persistent tingle on her cheeks, resonating from her heart.

It was like a rollercoaster ride when she was with him.

She was not so sure how she felt about that, literally and not literally.

She watched him as he got a juice from the basket and sat on the grass tiredly. Hermione noticed on how he purposefully avoided sitting on the blanket that she was sitting on because he knew that it might get wet from his drenched form.

Hermione couldn't help but think about the great difference of this Draco to the old one. The old Draco wouldn't care at all even if he was covered with mud. He would still sit on his blanket and would even ask her instead to go sit somewhere so that her mudblood dirt wouldn't contaminate it.

This made her remember that the war had indeed ended. She hadn't realized this but it had really been so long.

She started questioning the fact if she really was one of those persons who ended it when she felt like she was still living in that dogmatic and conventional past at the first place.

Maybe some things had somehow changed a bit, then.

"Come sit with me," she suddenly found herself quietly saying.

Even if 'maybe' was such an unstable word.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Faster update! Haha (to the reviewer Hermioniac, this is for you! I should have had updated this later but I had to double my time for a faster update. I hope this would somehow lessen your stress this day) ;D**

**Thank you for all the reviews! Keep on tuning, guys. We are yet to the juicier details. Hehe. **

**And oh, to reviewer: ****eterna-romantica03****, thanks for pointing out about that wandless accio thing. I was brainstorming about those possible loopholes and you just helped me. I hadn't thought about that. I had to research about wandless magic because of that then so thanks for that reminder!**

**God bless you all!**

**Love, Sue**


	15. Strangers Had More Chances

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot & the story. The HP world, the characters and the rest belongs to JK Rowling. Cheers to her! :D**

Chapter 15

"Strangers Had More Chances"

Draco stared at her reddened cheeks and couldn't help the involuntary smile that had slowly appeared on his face.

It was quite remarkable on how often he had been doing these natural smiles these days when years ago, he couldn't even do it properly. In some way or another, he'd always managed to smirk or grimace, but never really smiled like this.

It was quite… refreshing.

"I feel kind of guilty for just sitting here while you sit on the grass, you know," Hermione muttered while she looked down and played with the hem of her skirt.

He noticed she'd always act busy, or just fiddle with something she could reach when she felt awkward or shy.

It was cute.

She really amused him in every possible way.

"I'm alright, really. Besides, it's all my fault and I'll be coming back to the waters shortly after this little break," he said simply as he ate his scones.

Hermione suddenly couldn't take her eyes off him while he contentedly ate with his bare hands. His bare back was resting on the side of the tree. He looked relaxed and laid back; like a trouble-free boy from an unknown country. His tussled hair was still wet and looked undeniably seductive in its most natural way. She couldn't help but notice the small droplets of water that were trickling down on his lean and muscled chest.

It was very… sexy.

She suddenly wanted to take a picture of him in this candid moment. It was quite incredible on how this scene could be so much more beautiful than those formal, well prepared photo shoots with some of their clothing line male models with some of their finest designs.

But then again, this was Draco Malfoy.

Everyone with proper eyesight would definitely appreciate his physical attributes.

It was only that she felt ironic of the fact that she'd never imagined him to be in this position.

Back at school, he always had the finest robes, the newest books and the most excellent things. He always took pride of the fact that he always got to have the best compartments, best seats and places in everything. He loved rubbing his wealth to everyone's faces. She could even swear he'd have killed anyone that would accidentally stain the edge of his expensive robe. Never once did she ever think that she'd find him eating with his bare hands while sitting on a grass… wet and shirtless.

She couldn't quite comprehend how she felt about that.

For the past days, she had tried her hardest to avoid him, reprimanded her self again and again for being drawn to his little gestures and hated her self to no end for even noticing and thinking about the changes he'd shown.

She wasn't blind.

She'd obviously seen his efforts but she refused to acknowledge them because she was stubborn.

Yes. There was no need to hide that fact.

But sometimes, it was really better to be stubborn rather than be easily swayed and be broken at the process.

"You know, this is really a good place," he started speaking while he gently got a little flat stone beside him and examined it a bit. "When I was younger, I didn't really have the time to check on some of the lands my parents owned. I'm always just inside the manor. After the war, however, I felt like this little hyperactive freed prisoner, hopping to various places, here and there. My mother literally gave me almost everything. I guess I have you and your friends to thank for that," he smiled as he stood up and threw the stone into the lake. It jumped three times and caused little ripples on each jump.

"Three points," he beamed pleasantly, almost to himself.

Hermione couldn't help but smile on how familiar that act was. She was suddenly taken back to that little spot near the Hogwarts lake… his favourite spot.

"Do you still fly?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Fly? You mean, play Quidditch?" He asked as he looked back at her.

"No," she replied. "I mean, fly. Just… fly," she said softly. Her eyes seemed distant, like in a slow and wondrous trance.

Her sentence made him smile. "Of course. I don't think anyone would have stopped me from doing it. I've been flying even before I came to Hogwarts. It's innate in me. I don't think I'd even agreed joining Quidditch if it's not a flying game."

"Agreed? You mean it's not your choice at the first place? I thought you joined Quidditch to piss Harry off," she frowned.

"I won't lie. Pissing Potter is the little bonus," he smirked. "But yes, it is my father's choice. He wanted me to have some sort of recognition. He wanted me to be popular and be always on top. In short, the old man wanted me to do almost everything," he chuckled slightly, as if it was a crazy, amusing past. But Hermione didn't miss the slight sadness evident on his grey eyes.

"Do you... miss him?"

"It is strange. But no, I don't," he answered while frowning; his grey eyes seemed to travel in an invisible far away place.

Hermione suddenly felt bad that she had asked that little question. It almost felt like she was invading his personal space. She wasn't even expecting him to answer it. She just felt like she needed to ask though she honestly didn't know why.

"I got over it too many years ago," he smiled when he noticed her uneasiness. He then went near her and bent his knees to level her eyes in her sitting position. The intensity of his stare was melting her but all she could do was to back away a little until she felt the rough surface of the tree on her back. "Do you still dream about flying?" He whispered.

"H-How did you know that?" She asked, quite surprised. Flying had always been her frustration. She'd always been vocal on how stupid and dangerous it was but it had always been her dream to fly. She'd done it during their flying lessons at school, but it was just usually supervised.

She wanted to fly with the wind and feel this liberating sensation she'd always imagined every time she'd see him fly…

She wanted to fly like him.

But she was just too scared.

"You were quite obvious at times," he shrugged as he stood up and threw another stone into the lake. Hermione couldn't help but to breathe out the great amount of air she'd seemed to have sucked inside her system when he was near him a while ago.

"You went around saying how you hated flying but I'd always see you looking quite envious every time you'd watch your friends on their Quidditch practices. You always pretended like you didn't care and that you were just forced to sit there and watch, but you've always wanted to join them. And oh, there's this little incident when I saw you staring longingly at those Quidditch gears and broomsticks inside Madam Hooch's dungeon too. Don't get me wrong, but I've always known a potential flyer or those who seriously wanted to fly, when I see one," He smiled at her.

Hermione didn't know what to say.

She didn't even know he had the time to even notice her.

How should she even react to this kind of revelation?

"Well, I-I… I was just kind of curious about Quidditch…" She muttered while looking down.

The wind seemed to become warmer, or maybe it was just her.

"Didn't Potter and Weasley teach you how to play?" He frowned.

"No," she replied. Harry and Ron had always thought that she hated the game. Even Oliver didn't bother and had even tried his hardest not to talk to her about Quidditch much since he assumed she wasn't interested in it. He'd always been a very sensitive boyfriend and would stop himself from monopolizing a certain topic, so he never got to discover this little secret she had. It was as if he'd made it a rule to himself not to talk about Quidditch too much when he's with her.

With Oliver, it had always been about _her_. He loved Quidditch, but he loved her best.

She wondered if she had been very unfair, or if he'd just been too perfect making everything less fair.

"If we were friends, I could have taught you," Draco suddenly said.

"But we were never friends," Hermione smiled forlornly while staring at a distance. It was as if she wished it was different.

"It was never an option that time," Draco replied quietly as he went nearer and bent his knees to look at her again.

"We always have a choice," she whispered back.

"I never had," he spoke softly… sadly.

Hermione had to look away from those eyes again.

"I'm not proud of who I was, Hermione; but I'm trying really hard so I could somehow be proud of who I am today. I just wish you'd give me the chance to choose this time," Draco told her. His voice sounded earnest and beseeching, it was impossible not to look back.

"I wish I could, Draco. But what's done is done. There are some things that could never be forgotten," she said solemnly.

"It's never too late to start over."

"What if it is?"

"It will be, if you let it. But then if you do, then you'd just lost your choice just like I had…"

The sound of the breeze and the sway of the trees were suddenly the focus of everything. She couldn't help but be astonished on how each and every detail of the place seemed to have been magically made and placed, but so beautifully natural and pure.

She felt like she was inside this classical painting where hues were perfectly blended along with each outlines and contours of the place.

It almost felt like she was in a vivid dream, where everything was real but eccentrically quixotic. The kind of dream that didn't involve too much thinking. The kind of dream where every whisper of the gentle wind could make you sigh. The kind of dream where you felt like you wanted to be just secured inside a trance, where each fall of a leaf took almost all the time in the world but you wouldn't care because it was beautiful…

It was almost sacred, in a way.

Everything was so mellow.

The slowness of everything soothed her.

But his spellbinding grey eyes secured him the most… like there was this unspoken promise inside them.

It was the sincerest moment she'd ever had in the world.

It was like a paradise. It was as if they'd gone back to the creation of the world, where most places were untouched; when everything was undamaged and scars could never be found.

It was like they'd gone back to the beginning again.

Another start.

Another chance.

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy, ex-jerk extraordinaire, but now just a simple guy wanting to be friends with the lady in front of me," Draco suddenly said as he held his hand for her to shake. "And you are?"

This had completely caught her off guard. She couldn't help but smile a little.

Maybe it was time to start taking chances again.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt being strangers once more.

Maybe, just maybe, strangers had more chances than those who were so stubbornly attached to a painful history.

"Hermione. My name is Hermione Granger…"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Stay tune, I'm taking one step at a time here. :) I'm so excited on how these will all go. I feel like I'm obsessed with Dramione writing and updating now. Haha. I know, I know, I'm weird. No need to stress that out. Lol.**

**Please do review? Thank you!**

**God bless you!**

**Kisses, Sue **


	16. A Firefly Fairytale

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the magical world of Harry Potter. She's almost everyone's hero, including mine. :)**

Chapter 16

"A Firefly Fairytale"

The sun was at its peak now, making the place even glow with its ethereal beauty. It seemed as if everything in the place wanted the attention of the new foreigners. The tall grasses were swaying with the breeze, as if cheering on them and asking them to look back. The old exotic branches from the trees shaped the sun beams to dance along the place and causing some Tyndall effect to some uncovered corners.

It was almost tempting to just stare and do nothing.

But Hermione's concentration couldn't be swayed right now.

"You can do it. Just try to throw it a little more firmly," Draco said as he adjusted the flat stone on Hermione's hand.

"Right," Hermione nodded. Her face was scrunched up and filled with concentration as she glared at the lake as if it was mocking her. This had been her ninth try already.

Earlier that day, she had asked Draco to stop searching for his wand as she knew it was quite impossible since the lake was too extensive and deep. They decided to wait for Theo instead since Draco had mentioned that Theo knew where they were. Draco said that his best friend was aware that he was only taking her out for a day, so he was quite sure that Theo might figure out that something was wrong once they were not home in time. Draco's elf, Lipsy, was out of the option. He could have had summoned his elf and ask her to apparate them out, but then the charm was very general on its prohibition of wandless spells, and that included elves since they technically also used wandless magic. Lipsy even needed to floo over their summer house for Draco. Narcissa only allowed wandless magic in the Malfoy Manor residence for the sake of the elves and for them to magically transfer food and function well but never on their summer houses and far properties.

In short, there was nothing else to do but just wait.

Draco was not a patient man and he hated waiting; but when a man like him knew he was on the corner of the world with the girl that meant everything to him, he knew he could wait forever.

"I just can't do it!" Hermione groaned frustratingly while she watched her stone merely sunk into the water by the time she threw it.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle. She looked very frustrated but very determined.

It was so… Hermione Granger.

"Come on. I know you can. Here, let me show you again," he smiled gently as he picked a stone just beside him. "It's also not about the throw, you know. The stone should be not too big or too small. Then it should be a little flat so it could jump into the waters. See?" He beamed when she leaned over to stare curiously at the stone.

They were very close but she didn't seem to notice as she studied the stone that he just got. Draco couldn't help but smile as he took advantage of the moment and stared at her.

"I'll use this then. You go find another," she suddenly smiled as she snatched the stone from his hand.

"Oho! That's cheating," Draco laughed as he tried to take his stone back.

"I am not! And besides, this is not a game. You're only teaching me how to make stones jump. We're not keeping scores here," she replied a matter-of-factly while she playfully placed both her hands with the stone behind her so he couldn't take it back. Draco, however, was persistent enough so he ended up almost embracing her when he reached for the stone on her back.

They were both laughing until they stopped and realized they were too close when their noses had accidentally touched and that they had even almost kissed.

"Y-You go get another stone," Hermione was the first one to nervously step back.

"Of course," Draco whispered, still staring intently at her flushing face but had later on backed away and looked for another stone.

Hermione had to breathe deeply to compensate on the sudden rush she was feeling. It was even as if she was hyperventilating now as she looked down and fiddled with her stone.

"I-er… just got one," Draco tried to lighten up the mood as he raised and waved his new stone to show to her.

"You go ahead then," Hermione nodded and watched him throw the stone into the lake. It jumped four times now, making her frown a bit.

"How did you do that?" She was positively curious and envious now; Draco couldn't help but laugh on her reaction.

"I've shown you tons of times already," he chuckled teasingly at her.

"I did everything you said! Even that little side-throw thing you did," she said, almost whining in frustration now.

Draco just laughed as his reply.

He knew it was weird but he just couldn't stop the silly grin on his face right now.

It just felt so right.

Cliché, but that was what he really felt now.

And he liked it.

"You place the stone a little on the edge of your grip like this," he instructed as he went behind her and adjusted the stone on her hand. Her back was touching his chest lightly and his breath was causing little tingles on her neck. "It's a lot effective when you throw it sideways, you know. Like this," he whispered as he gently guided her arm to do the right stroke.

Hermione suddenly couldn't think of anything but his mere touch. She almost secretly whined when he stepped back.

"Did you get it?" He asked her softly.

Why should his voice sound so seductive?

"Erm, yeah. I guess so," she nodded as if she was trying to shake off the blood that was burning her cheeks. "Okay, here goes nothing," she breathed deeply before she threw her stone, following his move.

The stone jumped three times.

"Whoa! Three points for Granger!" Draco cheered while Hermione jumped around as if she just really won something.

"I did it! I did it!" She laughed cheerfully and had suddenly hugged Draco.

Draco laughed and hugged her back willingly while swaying her around as if she just won a world cup or a billion on a muggle lottery.

Both were laughing and cheering and she didn't know how the hell it happened as they were both clearly lost in the moment but in a sudden second…

Draco Malfoy had suddenly kissed her straight on the lips.

She didn't know what to react so she ended up slapping him.

"I-I… I'm s-sorry," Draco breathed but Hermione just walked stiffly and sat on the blanket, looking as if someone had just thrown her a bucket full of cold water. She looked too shocked it was as if she was petrified.

"Fuck," Draco whispered to himself as he breathed and painfully shut his eyes. He had his fists balled at his sides, wanting to punch himself for being an idiot.

He ruined it again.

He didn't even know why he did it.

She just looked so happy and carefree and beautiful that he really _needed_ to kiss her.

It was very instant, but very stupid.

She had just given him a chance and he ruined it himself.

Again.

Why couldn't he be a little more careful or maybe sensitive for just one fucking second?

"I'm really sorry, Hermione. I didn't know what I was thinking. I was just carried away with the moment. I'm so sorry," he pleaded desperately as he went near her, looking as if he'd done the most unforgivable thing in the world.

"Don't do it again," she muttered, obviously pissed but very embarrassed that she couldn't even look at him. In usual circumstances, she could have gone berserk and shout at him until his ears would bleed, but she honestly didn't know why she couldn't do anything but just _blush_, of all things!

"I won't do it again. I promise I won't kiss you without your permission again. I'm so sorry. Please don't get mad?" Draco looked too anxious, he almost look like he was pleading for his life.

"Just… don't do it again," she mumbled again, still not looking back at him as her eyes were permanently glued to her fingers now.

"I won't do it again."

"And forget about it."

"Completely erased in my memory."

"And you won't talk about it."

"My mouth is zipped."

"You promise."

"Cross my heart."

There was a very long silence…

"At least you got your three points," Draco suddenly spoke softly at her, making her look at him.

Her lips had then slowly stretched into a shy, gentle smile.

She was so damn beautiful.

But no.

No more kissing.

For now.

"I did it," she smiled fondly at the memory, making him grin. He probably looked goofy with that uncalled grin, but he didn't care.

"You did it," he smiled while gathering every ounce of his strength to stop himself from kissing her again.

If this was a dream, he wouldn't want to wake up just because of a kiss.

He needed more than that.

Because this girl was undoubtedly and undeniably worth more than just a kiss…

* * *

"Draco… Draco, wake up," Hermione whispered while gently nudging the sleeping guy next to him.

Theo never came to get them so they'd spent the whole day just talking to each other. They had even found out that they also had a lot in common. There were also a lot of things that they didn't agree with but they ended up debating about them, in which they also both realized to be another one of their similarities. They were both very witty and outspoken, and in every conversation, there was never a boring part.

Draco loved every bit of their discussions, even those petty things that ended into some important issues like politics and human rights.

He had a lot of girlfriends in the past but no one could even be close enough to this very beautiful and smart girl in front of him.

What was he even thinking dating brainless long-legged models before?

He'd been too shallow.

He was even guilty on how he'd desired her the first time he saw her inside the club because of her looks and body. He'd always judged girls by their appearance, never realizing the fact that a girl could be so much more than that.

"Draco…"

He moaned as he opened his eyes and saw Hermione staring at him with her big round honey coloured eyes. Her beautiful curls were like curtains as she leaned into him. It was already dark but it was as if she was glowing… like a magical fairy ready to make all his dreams come true.

"Am I still dreaming?" He whispered incoherently at her, looking truly mesmerized as if he was in a trance.

"No," Hermione giggled at how foolish he looked and had playfully punched him lightly on the chest. "Sit up, you have to see this," she added as she stared at the beautiful little lights flying just around them.

Draco was speechless.

The place seemed to have glowed, like he was really inside dream land, except that he had never dreamed of this before.

"Wow," was all he could truly say. He felt like he was being sprinkled by pixie dusts, never really truly flying but feeling like he was as he stared at the beautiful little blazes, enticing him to freeze time and stay like this forever.

All of a sudden, he was with the stars…

"Fireflies… They're very beautiful, aren't they?" Hermione whispered, never truly knowing why she was whispering at the first place. They just seemed so sacred in the most mysterious way that she felt like she just needed to.

"I've heard this little fairytale or somewhat a local myth from a little country during my travels on how fireflies came to be," she spoke softly. "They said that fireflies were just really 'flies' before, although they're not ordinary flies as they don't fly around dirty places. They loved flying around this certain tree they found. The little flies were just so captivated with its fruits that they decided to gather around it every time the sun would hide. And during the darkest hours, they'd meet together more and more around the tree. They didn't have any guide with them but the friendly moon. As time went by, they had then suddenly noticed the beautiful stars above. During that time, however, there was a small travelling tribe who were very tired and hungry because of their travels. They were dying as there was nothing to eat and they were stuck inside the dark forest. Then, like a miracle, the dark clouds made way and revealed the moon and its stars. Because of that, they were able to see the tree of the flies and were able to eat its soft and sweet fruits. They then declared that the tree was a gift from the stars because of the fruit's shape inside it and because the stars themselves have helped them find the tree, and so they called it 'Star apple'. The flies heard of this little name from the tribe and thought that they should also be called as 'Star flies' since they're the guardians of the tree. So having deliberated this thought, they then talked to the stars and wished that they wanted to become 'starflies'. They didn't know, however, that stars were actually made of burning fire, and they were suddenly given fire inside their bodies instead. So then, from then on, they were called as 'fireflies' as they have fire inside their bodies…" Hermione breathed as she finished the story. "And they became beautiful..."

For the second time, Draco was speechless.

"We dream of a lot things," Hermione smiled. "We strive hard to get them, but sometimes the things that we want the most are not exactly the things that are meant for us, you know. Sometimes, things just come in the most unexpected ways. I just really wanted to go home a while ago. That was my wish, but then I never expected I'd have this moment instead of home. I suddenly found myself being a stranger again, staring at these pretty lights and actually forgiving someone. I suddenly realize it's kind of better this way, like being a firefly rather than a starfly…"

Draco couldn't do anything but just stare at her and be mesmerized on how beautiful she really was.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

There were so many things he meant in that word.

It was a beautiful story with a beautiful lesson told in a beautiful place by a beautiful girl.

He just wished he had realized the latter eleven years earlier…

* * *

**A/N: The firefly myth Hermione just told was a local myth in my country. Fireflies, in my place, are fond of roaming around Star apple trees. They're most abundant in the summer (which is the season for Star apple trees). **

**When I was very young, I lived away from the city and in a farm. We have a lot of Star apple trees on our backyard. Their pulps are soft and very sweet. They're round but when cut; they take on the shape of a star. **

**Now that I live in the city and with all these artificial lights, I'd still dream of my childhood place and my large backyard where a lot of fantasies happened. I guess there are some things cities can **_**never**_** give you… :) **

**Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sending some PM to those who needed answers. Love you guys! **

**God bless.**

**Sue **


	17. Because I Lied

**Disclaimer: The world and the characters are owned by J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 17

"Because I Lied"

Waking up with Draco Malfoy beside you was quite surreal.

But waking up with your head buried on his chest, with his hands all over you and both your feet tangled on each others' bodies…

… in front of your gaping best friend and his smirking smug friend was just plain embarrassing!

"G-Ginny! Theo!" Hermione almost stumbled out of the blanket by the time she saw them as she pushed the sleeping man beside him, making his face fall flat into the grass.

"What—pfffft!" Draco mumbled, seriously aghast that he was eating some grass now.

"It's not what you think! I mean—nothing happened!" Hermione was screaming hysterically now as she snatched her discarded old clothes from Ginny. She forgot she was still wearing the dress Draco gave her.

"Yeah, right. Nothing happened," Theo smirked as he waved her discarded bra in front of her. It had been soaked yesterday along with her old dress so she also needed to hang it.

"Give me that!" Hermione shouted furiously while snatching it away from Theo. "And I don't have to explain to either of you! And why didn't you pick us up yesterday, huh? Especially you, Ginny!" She was furious and hurt at the same time that her best friend had been too late. What if something really bad happened to her and Draco?

"We were really about to pick you up last night, Mione! Honest! I was very worried of you," Ginny pleaded while she embraced her friend.

Embracing always worked to calm her.

"So why didn't you come?" Hermione asked, still looking a bit hurt.

"I—er…" Ginny uttered. She was suspiciously blushing too much.

"What happened?" Hermione asked again with narrowed eyes this time.

"We were—"

"Something came up!" Ginny suddenly shouted, abruptly cutting Theo with a heavy glare. "I—er—needed to take care of something with our work and Theo, here, erm, went with me. I'm so sorry, Mione."

"Why? What happened with work?" Hermione looked worried, not noticing Ginny's relieved expression when her focus had been swayed completely.

"It was sorted out, Mione. Don't worry. It was just a minor problem. Some of the staffs had just been overreacting, that's all," Ginny smiled reassuringly at her.

"Okay," Hermione didn't look quite convince but decided to just let it be. Even Draco looked curious at the two newcomers. She would have to talk to Ginny about this some other time.

"So, you two had fun here?" Theo suddenly spoke. He looked extra happy today, Hermione noticed.

"Ow! Dammit, Theo!" Draco cursed by the time Theo smacked him hard by the shoulders.

Hermione winced and couldn't help but be guilty as it seemed that she had made him her very own pillow last night. She didn't even know how it happened. She even forgot what they were talking about before she fell asleep on his shoulder.

He just felt so warm and inviting that she couldn't help but lean a little on him. She didn't even have the will to stop him when he wrapped his arm around her.

It just felt too good to even complain.

And besides she was really too tired and too sleepy.

It wasn't her fault that he'd suddenly become her overnight pillow, right?

Or that he needed to sleep on a thin blanket on a rough surface while she slept on his warm, comfortable chest, right?

Right?

Right?

Oh Merlin.

"I'm so sorry about your back, Draco," she grimaced, looking very guilty now.

"No, it's okay, really. It's not everyday that we need to sleep under a tree, right?" Draco grinned at her, making her gently smile back at him.

"Wow. You two are in good terms already? So you did really had fun _sleeping_ together," Theo beamed teasingly at them. He ended up being smacked by Draco on the back a little bit too hard.

* * *

The remaining three days of their vacation had become increasingly unusual and strange.

It was unusual, because no one were fighting anymore and strange because they seemed to have an unspoken exchange of companions.

Ginny and Theo had been suspiciously too close with each other, leaving Hermione and Draco to themselves. There was even a time when they'd been both alone together in the house for the whole day because their _so-called_ best friends left them without any notice.

It wasn't that they were complaining, really. It was pretty strange but they had really grown to like each others' company now. Sometimes, when Theo and Ginny weren't around, they'd go to the pool and just swim and talk about anything under the sun. Sometimes, they'd play a little billiards or even cards. Hermione would always win, of course, though she wasn't really sure if he was playing his hardest or just really wanted to please her. It annoyed her, somehow, but she couldn't help but be a little flattered on all the attention he was giving her.

She felt a little spoiled for he could actually do anything for her, well, except to sing of course. Though she knew he had already done that, but both seemed comfortable enough for not digging on that topic.

On late nights, they'd meet together for a brief stroll outside. The first night wasn't really planned. Hermione couldn't sleep so she decided to drink some hot chocolate downstairs and found Draco already having some. They talked for a while and continued their little debate about the corrupt judicial system of the Ministry and some other not so important topics. It was then that Draco asked her for a little stroll outside.

The moon wasn't as bright that night, leaving the spotlight to the stars. The sky was glittered with different lights but what caught Hermione's eyes was the little lone star just beside the moon.

She had heard about this superstitious belief that if a lone star was found distinctly close to the moon, it meant that two lovers were eloping that night.

She couldn't help but smile a little at that thought. When she was younger, she'd always dreamt of eloping with someone and she had always told herself to have that little adventure someday… well, until she became too intelligent and had eventually forgotten about it.

Maybe that thought was the reason why she didn't complain when Draco had suddenly held her hand.

Maybe it was also the reason why she had reveled on the security and comfort of his hand every time they'd go out at night.

Maybe it was also why she would always look forward for that little secret stroll every night, or would always find him instead of Ginny if she wanted to talk about something.

Or the fact that she would always sit next to him in all their meals or when the four of them would watch TV.

Now that she had come to think about it, she had _always_ sat with him, walked with him, talked with him and just be with him in every moment that she could; and she wasn't even complaining about it.

She actually kind of liked it.

She couldn't help but think that she was somehow overdoing it.

But who cared, really?

Even Ginny didn't seem to mind as she was perfectly contented sitting and _cuddling_ next to Theo as they all had their last lazy movie night in the summer house.

The four were all currently watching this classic muggle film called "Sweet November". It was a very romantic film and Hermione couldn't help but be a little swooned by it.

Maybe it was also the reason why she was letting Draco wrap his arm around her, with his thumb gently rubbing her shoulder.

She knew she might have been rationalizing too much. She had been for days now, for pity's sake, but she just… couldn't stop him.

She couldn't stop him.

Because she didn't want him to stop.

In fact, if he'd kiss her again, she might actually kiss him back.

Fiercely.

Oh Merlin.

Now she was going way too far.

This wasn't good.

She licked her lips as she stared at the two lovers on the TV, kissing passionately and obviously lost in the moment…

She suddenly wanted _that_.

Worse, she wanted _that_ with _Draco_.

She squirmed a little, feeling very hot and bothered now.

"Are you alright?" Draco whispered.

He wasn't helping at all! His _whisper_ was adding to her damn disturbed feelings right now.

"I-I need some air," she breathed before she excused herself to the oblivious Ginny and Theo. Draco worriedly followed behind her.

_Why should he be looking so worried and gentle and just so damn cute right now?_

"What happened? Are you alright?" Draco asked her again. They were at the small veranda now.

"Just don't bother me for a while, Draco. I just need some air. Go back to the movie," she replied while waving him off, looking quite annoyed on how he was being so sweet like this.

"But I just want to make sure you—"

"Oh for pity's sake!"

Draco didn't know what to react as Hermione had suddenly thrown her self into him and kissed him hard that they had almost toppled over the railings.

His hands had then automatically snaked around her as they buried each other with a lustful smothering kiss.

All coherent thoughts had suddenly fled from him as he relished her mouth.

It was intoxicating.

Damn.

Good things could indeed come to those who wait.

And then…

… she pushed him away again.

"Dammit! What now?" He shouted frustratingly at her.

"Now we stop!" She shouted back breathlessly at him.

"Why the fuck do we _need_ stop?" He screamed back, almost pulling his hair out in aggravation, and that was something seeing how he adored his hair too much.

Honestly, he was sure she really was plotting something to kill him!

"B-Because that was the dared kiss!"

"Huh?"

"The kiss I should have given you on that stupid spin the bottle game since you ended up singing for Merlin knows why!" She shouted at him, still blushing furiously for what she had just done.

"That's bullshit! You're just trying to make an excuse! I knew damn well you wanted to kiss me!"

"No, I didn't! And stop shouting at me!"

"You started shouting at me first!"

"I didn't! And you end it if you're so chivalrous!"

"I'll end it if you kiss me again!"

"I don't want to!"

"Why?"

"Because I—I-I don't have to answer that! And you have no valid answer why you want to kiss me, anyway!" Hermione's hands were shaking but were tightly closed; her knuckles were becoming white now but she had her chin up to emphasize that she was the right one in all of these.

"I do have a bloody answer dammit! I've had it for fucking years!" Draco shouted breathlessly, looking as if he was in pain now.

"Oh great. Are we talking about _that_, again? Are we going on this _'years ago'_ issue again? I forgive you, alright? I won't even be talking to you if I didn't and—"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR BLOODY FORGIVENESS!"

"Oh so now you're trying to be this little innocent boy who isn't at fault? You know what? I think I change my mind! I take back the little amount of _kindness_ I have and take back whatever _forgiveness_ I've given you to have your head bubble up like this! No matter what you do, you will and always be a _jerk_! What was I even thinking forgiving you? You practically screamed at my face at how _ugly_ I was and now that you think I've somehow _improved_ you suddenly want to _kiss me_?" Hermione yelled at him while stabbing his chest with her finger at every emphasized word. "Well, I tell you what, Mister, I will never _ever_ forgive—"

"Because I lied years ago, okay? I lied to you! Hell, you don't even know how fucked up I was because of that shitty day! Because you had to go and sleep on _my spot _and ruined _everything_! Because you were so bloody careless that I needed to go and _save_ your _stubborn arse_ every time! But because I've always thought you're amazing anyway, so it didn't matter even if I had to secretly turn away from all the beliefs that my bastard father instilled in me! Because you made me smile without meaning to and I've always wished you were smiling at me even if it was only wishful thinking because you'd _never_ done it! You've always smiled at those dolts you called friends but _never_ _on me_! Can you even imagine how much you've hurt me? Well, of course you can't! You never showed you care a bit! You made it perfectly clear that I was the nastiest boy alive! Like you could never want me because I was the storm in contrast to your happy sunny life! I was the hopeless git who will _never ever change_ because I was born to be the villain! You _detested_ me to no end and just when I started to believe that, you then had to suddenly go and _shout_ at how you're fucking in love with me all of a sudden! Tell me, what am I supposed to do? Of course I freaked out! Who wouldn't freak out at that bloody situation? I didn't know what to do so I had to lie to you like I always did! I had to lie and tell you that you're ugly even if all the shit in this world knows how much I find you so fucking beautiful and on how much I'M SO IN LOVE WITH YOU, DAMMIT!"

Hermione couldn't do anything but just froze in front of him as uncontrolled tears ran down on her cheeks.

Draco looked like he'd run a thousand miles. He was now breathing roughly with his hand tightly clutched on his tightened chest as if he was wounded and was trying to stop the bleeding inside.

She finally couldn't stop the sob that was coming out from her and had openly cried while she clutched on the railings for support.

"Don't cry… Please don't cry," Draco suddenly uttered as he scooped her little frame into him and wiped the tears on her cheeks with his fingers, caressing her trembling lips with his thumb at the same time.

Hermione just stared at him, still openly crying, but now her guard was down and was clinging unto him for security. She had completely lost her grip on whatever pride she could muster.

She just wanted to cry.

She just wanted to cry in front of him now.

"I've always wanted to do this… you know, wipe your tears away. Because it seems like I'm always the reason why you cry," Draco whispered, now kissing her tears away… her hair, her forehead and finally the light freckles on her nose.

He then gently brushed his lips into hers.

He wasn't kissing her, but just brushing their lips together… just merely touching, as if asking for permission.

"I promised you I won't steal a kiss from you anymore," he whispered; his breath was tickling her lips that she had her misty eyes fluttered before she knew it.

"I take it back," she whispered and finally kissed him back; almost melting into his arms on each gentle stroke and caress of their lips.

It wasn't secretive, like that time near the Hogwarts Lake when they were very young.

It wasn't revengeful, like the time she kissed him in front of his friends at the ball.

It wasn't stolen, like the time he had kissed her when her stone had finally jumped three times on that stranded place.

It wasn't a dared kiss caused by a silly old game of spin the bottle, either.

It was just a kiss.

A pure, slow, passionate warm kiss…

Made for Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

After so many years, they finally had their first real kiss…

* * *

**A/N: Aw, first real kiss :) I've always wanted to place this. So what do you guys think? R & R please! And thank you so much for those who reviewed the last chapter! Very much appreciated.**

**God bless!**

**Kisses to all! **

**Sue**


	18. Tell Me Again

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. Cheers to her!**

Chapter 18

"Tell Me Again"

Hermione couldn't help but get lost on the sensations that she was feeling at the moment as Draco's woody spicy scent flooded all her senses.

His hands were everywhere, caressing her body like there was no tomorrow but she just couldn't be close enough. She deepened the kiss, earning a moan from him as he slightly lifted her up so she could sit on the railings.

Her skirt had inched up by the time she had sat and he was now standing between her legs. She whimpered when he unabashedly hiked her skirt further to touch her thighs. The contrast of her soft flesh to his rough palm was like electricity, teasing and torturing her to no end that she needed to utter his name by the time he started on kissing and suckling her neck.

"Mione," he suddenly whispered and looked into her eyes, as if asking for permission while he leaned his forehead into hers, panting like he was being chased.

Merlin, he'd been waiting for this for far too long.

Stopping _anything_ would end his life.

But he needed to make sure he'd never screwed up again.

"Upstairs," Hermione nodded, also breathing raggedly and still not breaking their heated eye contact.

"As you wish," he smirked and kissed her one more time before gently lifting her from the railings. The feel of her excited breasts on his chest restricted his breathing by the time they grazed into each other.

He snaked his hands around her waist securely while they sneaked inside, not wanting to let go of her anymore. He _needed_ to make sure he was touching her. Any break of contact, even for a while, would seriously kill him.

They were about to go upstairs when Hermione had suddenly gasped by the time she had seen what was happening.

Ginny and Theo were _kissing_; unaware of their surroundings and her surprised and shocked expression.

Draco hissed and suddenly wanted to kill his damn friend for swaying Hermione's focus. Didn't he just warn him not to get into her best friend's pants since she was clearly taken?

Apparently, his head was thicker than his.

Hermione looked enraged and she was about to go and break their little kissing session when Draco had suddenly stopped her by tightening his grip around her waist and twirling her around for a deep lingering kiss.

No.

He refused to let his stupid best friend ruin this for him.

He wanted Hermione and she was going to be his.

"Dra—oooomph!" He silenced her with another kiss when she tried to protest and had swiftly side-along apparated them to the bedroom.

Why the fuck didn't they even apparate a while ago from the veranda at the first place?

He stared at Hermione's flushed form and instantly knew the answer why.

He dived into her again and kissed her before she could attack him with her endless sermons.

Don't get him wrong. He really loved hearing her voice, but right now, he didn't want to hear a word… just a moan.

A hot deep lusty guttural moan.

"Tell me that you want this just as much I do," Draco whispered huskily at her while he continued his kisses and ministrations on her body.

Hermione was clearly lost in him now as she was trapped by the wall and his heated body. She couldn't do anything but just nod and whimper. All the furious thoughts about her best friend's betrayal were erased now. It could wait tomorrow. She couldn't think of different thoughts right now.

She was too dizzy and felt too excited and light headed that she couldn't think straight.

She just wanted to think of one thing and feel a thousand sensations.

She'd never slept with anyone after her break up with Oliver a few months ago and she couldn't deny the fact that she had somehow missed this.

But there was something in this moment why it was so different.

There was just a huge difference between sleeping with the man you cared a lot to the man you've been in love with for years.

It was like getting something you'd usually have in contrast to getting something you never thought you'd ever have.

She just couldn't get close enough to him. She wanted to melt their bodies into one.

Skin to skin.

Soul to soul.

She whined by the time Draco had stopped kissing her for a moment, but she had suddenly bit her lower lip when she realized he was going to take his shirt off.

"No. Let me," Hermione uttered, feeling every bit of boldness coming out from her system now.

Draco didn't say anything but just let her take his shirt off, staring intensely into her eyes. They never stopped the eye contact as she slowly raised his shirt and threw it aside at the same time palming the visible curves of his abdomen.

It was like finally reaching home… feeling him and staring at his eyes like this.

Draco Malfoy had the most glorious eyes in the world; the kind of which you could only see in _him_ alone.

No one in this world had this kind of eyes; like they were specially made to lure her.

It wasn't just about the lovely icy electric color and grey specks found on those powerful globes. It was about the supremacy it educed in her; the amount of passion in them that she could never find in anyone else's.

They were like a kind of colored black holes; like they could suck and swallow her soul but she wouldn't mind because it was too inviting. They made her feel very submissive, the kind of trait that she never wanted, but also the kind of trait that she sinfully _needed_ to have when he was looking at her this way.

She felt like she was trapped but she liked every bit of it.

He made her feel like she never wanted anything but just submit to his every command, do anything he wanted to her and give up all of her… her skin, her body, her soul… to him and him alone.

"Tell me again, Draco," she whispered while cupping his flushed face. He was breathing roughly now. He had his jaw clenched and he looked like he was in pain due to the anticipation. Hermione couldn't help but feel the power she held against him.

He _wanted_ her.

She held this power in him.

"Tell me again that you love me," she whispered gently at him, like she was soothing an untamed creature.

"I do, Hermione. I do… please," he shut his eyes, almost whining when she stopped him from kissing her again by placing two fingers on his swollen lips.

He knew he loved her but it was very strange to say it again. He'd never done it before shouting it at her face a while ago. He was overcome with his emotions and it just flowed out but it was just so hard doing it again seeing that it completely contrasted his nature.

"Tell me again, then," she whispered hoarsely while brushing her lips to her fingers which served as the little barriers from his hungry, wanting lips.

"Hermione, please…" Draco whimpered as if pleading her to spare his life.

"Say it," she uttered more firmly, demanding something she already heard but wanted to hear again, anyway.

Because she was _in power_.

"I-I love y-you," he grimaced and looked like a patient who'd just survived stroke.

"Say it again."

"Mione…"

"Say it again, Draco!"

"Fuck! I love you! I love you so damn much I think I'll die right here this very instant if you won't tell me that you love me too and that you want me as bad as I want you!" Draco breathed hard, trying to reimburse the rushing blood inside his veins. He had _never_ said 'I love you' to anyone before this night, and it was very unlikely of him to say it over and over again.

But that was what he really felt.

He was born and had lived in the middle of a lie. He breathed and lived a lie.

But right this very instant, he felt like the sincerest and the most honest man in the world.

Never once did he even think it could be possible or that he could even be close to that.

It was like he was born again.

"Say that you love me too. Please say it, Hermione," he breathed, almost desperately; like a wounded soldier begging for a picture of his wife in the middle of the war before he dies.

"You know I do. I have always loved you," she smiled the gentlest of smile while caressing his hair. "You're my first love, Draco Malfoy."

He had never heard the most beautiful words before and seen a woman looked so beautiful like this.

"You're my first love too…" He whispered back and had gently taken her hand away from his lips and pinned her into the wall while finally kissing her again.

A few seconds later, the deep, tender kisses became more frenzied and desperate, almost lifting Hermione from her current state of being squeezed into the wall. She gasped when Draco had suddenly yanked her dress away from her body in a swift movement without even stopping his little feast on her neck and clavicle.

How did he manage to do that?

She honestly didn't care just as long as he wouldn't stop.

She then heard him hiss by the time her breasts grazed over his bare chest as if it burned him. She arched her back into him, just to tease him more. This made Draco groan and expertly freed them by unclasping her bra swiftly with just one hand.

"I want to see you. I _need_ to see you," he uttered in a strained voice, trying to stop himself from taking her right then and there on the wall. This was his dream and he wanted to savour each and every moment of it. He then led her into the bed before taking each and every piece of clothing left of her and gently pushed her by the shoulders to lie down, completely naked and open to his hungry eyes.

Hermione squirmed a little, too dizzy but a little uncomfortable from the intensity of his stare. He had sat beside her with his hands gently laying on her thighs as his eyes greedily roamed around her naked body.

She suddenly felt vulnerable and self conscious on the fault that he might see.

He might say it again…

"_Alright, what do you want mudblood?" Draco sighed, almost as if she was wasting his time._

"_I just—I, erm—I—"_

"_What? Cut your tongue?" Draco scorned at her._

"_Can I just talk to you for a while?" Hermione grimaced, trying her very hardest to stop herself from hyperventilating. _

_She just really needed to tell him or she'd lost it._

_She knew that nothing was going to happen between them. _

_She wasn't that stupid to even hope anyway. She just needed to tell him or she'd burst._

_Who knows? Maybe after she'd tell him, these feelings would go away._

_She just really needed to get this out of her system before she'd go crazy._

"_Ha! In your dreams! As if my boyfriend wants to be alone with you! You're such a filthy, muddy little—"_

"_I love you!" Hermione suddenly shouted at Draco. She had a look of determination on her face and had her fists tightly closed on her sides, she was sure the blood in her hands weren't circulating anymore due to the pressure._

_She could hear the pounding of her own heartbeat through her ears. Everything in her was cold and she was trembling uncontrollably. She was even lucky; she was still standing even if her legs felt like jelly._

_But at least she did it._

_Merlin._

_SHE DID IT!_

_And in front of these girls too._

_A sudden rush of warmth and pride had suddenly been induced over her entire body. She suddenly felt rejuvenated. She felt like she could do everything. She felt like—_

"_What the bloody hell are you talking about? You're ugly!" Draco suddenly spat at her, and right then and there, he kissed Pansy straight on the lips._

Hermione suddenly felt like she wanted to run and hide away from his eyes.

The eyes she had fallen in love with were the same ones that had broken her heart.

"Don't," Draco spoke gently and pinned her hands by the sides when she had tried to cover her exposed breasts.

"Please don't say it again," she pleaded. She was breathing so hard, making her chest rise and fall that it was almost impossible to look anywhere, but her trembling voice had called his attention to look into her misty eyes.

It was like she suddenly looked scared of him.

"What's wrong, love?" He whispered worriedly at her as he tenderly stroked her cheeks. She still had her hands at the sides and didn't cover herself but she still looked scared and troubled.

"Please don't say it again, Draco," she whispered fearfully at him. "Please don't ever hurt me again. Please don't ever say that I'm ugly again."

Draco couldn't help but be shocked and had later on become furious and angry of himself. He knew that she had already forgiven him, but he also knew that the wound that his past cruel self had imposed in her had left a scar.

How could one woman be so damn beautiful like this but thought otherwise?

It was his entire fault.

_He_ did this to _her_.

He was such an idiotic heartless git.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? You're beautiful… You always have been," he told her sincerely, hating himself for ever hurting the woman he loved.

"I waited for that answer for so many years. I actually never thought I'd even have it," Hermione smiled, albeit sadly as she stared into his eyes.

She had the most innocent eyes, he almost cried because of guilt.

How could he _ever_ hurt this amazing girl in front of him?

"You'll have it everyday, princess," he promised her with all his heart. "You'll hear it everyday because it's the truth. You're beautiful and don't you ever think you're not just because some stupid bigoted jerk had told you some lie before. Forget about him... Remember me. Remember this night. Remember how much I love you and how beautiful you are today, and you'll always be," he whispered genuinely before leaning into her and capturing her lips.

He had a lot of things to prove, but he'd die trying if he had to.

He would erase every inch of hurt he had imposed in her.

He'd make it up to her.

This night would be the start.

He'd show her how much he loved her.

He'd show her the things that he could have had before.

Changing the past would and always be a wishful thinking, but then again, it was why we had the present to begin with.

"I love you, princess. Let go… Let go of all the hurt and please allow me to love you just as you deserve…"

* * *

"I really think it's time for you to go talk to her, love. It's been two days and—"

"So you're saying that you don't want to stay here already? Fine! Go back to your huge manor but don't expect me to go back to my house and see those two lovers kissing like there's no tomorrow," Hermione replied grumpily while standing up from the plush sofa.

Ginny and Hermione had a huge fight in the morning after that night in the summer house. Hermione got mad at her for cheating with another guy and had lectured her endlessly about it. At first, Ginny did her best to apologize and make Hermione see her point, but had ended up seething when Hermione had went overboard with the sermon and treated her like a brainless child. Hermione had always considered Ginny as her little sister plus the fact that she was very worried of her so she ended up crossing some lines a bit. This fueled Ginny's anger and she had also started on telling Hermione how she'd been striving so hard to be this faultless sensible prude where everything should be perfect and flawless that she'd eventually ended up to be more boring than boredom itself.

At the end, both were already shouting and screaming at each other that Theo and Draco needed to intervene and separate them before they'd end up into a catfight.

Hermione refused to go home as she and Ginny lived at the same house, so Draco offered her to stay with him at the Malfoy Manor instead. She had, however, declined his offer and had ended up staying inside a hotel for the meantime. Draco didn't want her to be alone, so he had no choice but to stay with her.

Ginny, however, ended up staying in Theo's flat instead.

Both seemed to be too full of pride and had never stepped into their home in fear that the other might come home and now their boyfriends ended up plotting endlessly for their almost impossible talk.

"Mione, love, it's not like that. Of course I love staying here with you. I just think that maybe you should go see her, you know. Theo told me how much she misses you," Draco uttered and embraced her waist from behind while tenderly kissing her hair.

"I know," Hermione sighed while she leaned into him. "I'm sorry, Draco. I'm just still a little mad, you know. Give me a bit more time, okay?"

"Alright," he smiled as he playfully twirled her so he could give her a sudden deep kiss. "Hmm… What does my princess want to do on this lazy afternoon?" He asked her teasingly as his hand started to travel on her buttons.

"I want," she smirked seductively at him; "to eat pizza and watch a movie," she continued while suddenly prying his hand away from her buttons, making him groan frustratingly while she giggled and got one of the sofa pillows to throw straight into his face.

"Hey! You know it's a mortal sin to throw at something so beautifully sacred, you little minx!" He laughed at her as he started to run and chase her.

She then shrieked when he had finally caught her by the waist and dived themselves into the sofa at the same time placing her on top of him so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Draco, stop!" Hermione laughed while struggling to get away from his grip. He was now tickling her to no end at the same time taking advantage by slipping his hand under her skirt.

Oh, how he just loved lazy afternoons.

Well, he loved all the time in the world, just as long as she's with him.

He stopped tickling her when she had suddenly kissed him fiercely. He smirked into her lips knowing that she had been turned on with his mischievous hand, which was just recently tugging on her knickers.

Did he just mention he just loved lazy afternoons?

He was about to take her knickers off when they had suddenly heard the muggle doorbell ring. Hermione groaned and was about to answer it when he had suddenly tightened his grip on her.

"Don't answer it," he said through kisses. "Probably (kiss) just the room service or (kiss) Ginny and (kiss) Theo," he uttered as he turned them both and pinned her into the sofa to further his little voyage on her.

"I thought you want me to talk to Ginny?" She frowned, tilting a little to let him kiss her neck further.

"Changed my mind," he murmured into her neck and kissed her again, now continuing his mission of getting rid of the stupid buttons.

"You're such an impish brat!" Hermione laughed while she played with his messy hair.

"An impish brat with dangerously good looks and body," he winked at her before he plunged to capture her lips into a deep smothering kiss, making her moan in satisfaction.

Both kissed deeply and ferociously for about a minute, hoping that the doorbell would stop but it was just as stubborn as them.

"Draco, it won't stop," Hermione finally uttered, earning an annoyed grunt on Draco.

"If it's the room service, I promise they'll lost their job for not understanding the word 'privacy', for fuck's sake," he groaned by the time Hermione had stood up to fix her self before opening the door.

"Draco, be nice. You're acting like a—" Hermione's playful expression was suddenly replaced by a surprised look by the time she had opened the door.

"O-Oliver?"

* * *

**A/N: Oops! Hehe.:)**

**Thank you for the reviews, guys! For those who'd been dying to know what happened to Oliver and who'd been waiting to see him, I have a lot of plans in store for him ever since, so beware. Hehe.**

**Please make my day and review? The real fun hasn't started yet. :D**

**Love you and God bless!**

**Happy weekend x**

**Sue **


	19. So He's the Guy

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot; the rest would be from JK Rowling's magic. :)**

Chapter 19

"So He's the Guy"

"Hi Herms," Oliver smiled by the time Hermione had opened the door.

"H-Hi," Hermione smiled back at him. She hadn't seen him since the day they broke it off. There had been a lot of tears, but it had ended up quite okay as both had promised to remain friends. After that day, however, she'd never seen nor talk to him again. It was like he just disappeared. She blamed herself for all of that, of course. Oliver truly loved her. She was just too selfish for accepting it and hurting him in the process.

"I came to your house and even your boutique, but you weren't there. Sapphire said you're staying here for the meantime," he explained, still smiling at her gently. He'd always sound so calm and gentle. Hermione had almost forgotten about that cool, gentle voice. She must admit she missed it

"I'm so sorry about that, Oliver. I had a little fight with Ginny, so, I—" Hermione's attention was suddenly swayed when Draco purposefully coughed behind her. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is Draco, by the way. He's my—"

"Boyfriend. I'm her boyfriend," Draco spoke firmly while shaking Oliver's hand a little too tightly.

"Malfoy. Yes, I remember you at school. You're at Herms' year," Oliver nodded civilly at him, though a trace of disappointment could be seen in his expression when he heard his relationship with Hermione.

"Yes. It's really funny because we were just so young that time. Especially when we were in first year, you know. Hermione looked like your baby sister. It's almost as if you're corrupting a minor when you hooked up with her," Draco laughed sarcastically, which made Hermione glare at him in great outrage.

"I think this isn't a good time talking to you, Herms. I, er, better come next time and—"

"Glad you know, and oh, really, you don't have to bother for a next time," Draco rudely said, ignoring Hermione's warning glares at him.

"I better go. I'll talk to you soon," Oliver just smiled and gave Hermione the bouquet of roses on his arms, noticing the pressure in the room.

"S-Sure, thank you, Oliver," Hermione smiled back at him as she accepted the roses. Oliver had always been composed and he'd always been sensitive enough to sense any discomfort that may fuel a fight. Good thing it had always been in his nature, knowing how Draco could be a complete opposite to that.

"See you, mate," Oliver courteously smiled at Draco.

"I hope not," Draco just shrugged and had then possessively wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist.

Oliver just nodded politely before apparating away.

"What was that?" Hermione asked angrily by the time Oliver had gone; whisking Draco's hand away from her at the process.

"I should ask you that question," Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "Good thing I got really good connections, or I wouldn't have known about him and would have ended up being stupidly friendly with your _ex-boyfriend_."

"You didn't ask me about any of my ex, Draco, so I didn't think it was necessary bringing it up. I thought you told me about forgetting all these past nonsense behind us? And what did you just say? Were you _spying_ on me?" Hermione said while placing both her hands on her hips, looking truly furious.

"It was a long time ago. You hated me so much, you couldn't even smile at me without a mocking grimace, and Theo really liked you. He told me he'll have you if I couldn't. I was desperate. It was just some facts. It's no big deal. It's not like I hired some private spies to follow you or something," Draco waved the topic off as if it was plain boring as he casually summoned a green apple to eat.

"So you went off and relied on your mother's galleons so you could have me? Geez, Draco, you're such a patient, hardworking man," Hermione laughed mordantly at him while snatching the apple from his grip so she could have his full attention.

"So what if I did? It's even a good thing because obviously, you didn't have plans on telling me," Draco replied, looking annoyed and angry. "He even has that stupid nickname on you. Herms? Honestly? Git," he murmured before stalking away and slouching on the couch.

Hermione sighed.

She honestly didn't know if she'd feel mad, annoyed or amused on his behaviour right now. He looked like a jealous child.

Maybe she'd really lost it, but she couldn't help but smile a little on how cute he looked when he's mopping this way.

He was slumped into the cushion with his arms crossed. His thin white shirt was ruffled and his hair was really messy, but she liked him best that way. He looked livid and fuming but she couldn't help but thought on how she'd wanted to just kiss him and tame his little foul mood away.

"Well I like it better when you call me princess," she shrugged as she slumped into the corner of the same sofa with him. He was sitting on the right corner so she decided to sit on the left corner.

She couldn't help but bit her lip to stifle a smile when he suddenly whipped his head towards her when he heard her sentence. For a moment, he was surprised of his pleased expression and had automatically frowned when he remembered he still should look angry.

"And I could have given you a larger bouquet," he murmured, looking pissed and angry as he should.

"A huge one," she nodded as she played with the roses on her arms and had casually stretched her legs so her bare feet could rest on his lap, teasing him while gently stroking his thighs.

For a moment, he was silent, still trying to look pissed while she continued her little game; but had suddenly hissed and stopped her feet when they went higher into his groin.

"Are you trying to seduce me so I'd stop getting mad at you?" He narrowed his eyes at her smirking face.

"Why? Is it working?" She smirked seductively at him while tossing the bouquet on a nearby chair and started teasingly playing with her buttons.

"No," he lied; licking his lips while staring at those damned buttons he so wanted to destroy. "Not yet…"

"Well, that could be arranged," she smirked wickedly as she stood up and went to stand in front of him. Draco had completely forgotten his recent angry mood charade and was now looking up and gaping at her while she slowly undid the buttons of her dress.

Hermione smiled as she saw his jaw clenched when she let her dress slip from her body and fall into the floor.

"Are you too mad that it would be a bad idea if I'd sit on your lap?" She asked him sweetly.

He couldn't do anything but just meekly nod, then shake his head, and nod again.

Wait.

What was she asking again?

What did she even expect him to say when she was only wearing a deep red lacy bra and underwear in front of him like this?

"I guess you don't want to," she suddenly pouted. "We'll just have to talk next time then," she sighed as she motioned to walk away.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Get in here!" He suddenly shouted as he grabbed her waist making her shriek and land into his lap with her legs straddling him on both sides.

She had no time to protest as he had suddenly kissed her intensely at the same time unhooking her bra and throwing it violently into the floor.

And then... the doorbell rang again.

"What?" Both shouted angrily at the door.

"Room service," a woman's bored voice answered behind the closed door.

"Go away if you want to keep your bloody job!" Draco shouted outrageously.

After that, no one dared to touch their room's doorbell again.

The next day, Draco's elf, Lipsy, cried in happiness for being given the honour to do all the chores.

* * *

"Good morning, Ms. Hermione," Sapphire, Hermione's secretary, greeted her by the time she went inside her office.

"Good morning," Hermione smiled back but had her eyes glued on Ginny's desk on the next room.

They'd been in a cold war for almost five days now. She couldn't help but miss her terribly.

She then spent an hour brooding over some of her files and occasionally peeking on her best friend's empty desk by the opened door until Sapphire went inside her office to inform her that she had a visitor.

"Me again," Oliver shrugged while smiling by the time Sapphire escorted him inside the office.

"Hi," Hermione stood up and walked near him when Sapphire went out. "I'm so sorry about what happened last time," she smiled while frowning slightly; looking apologetic to the rudeness Draco had showed at him.

"It's alright. I guess it wasn't a good time," Oliver replied while handing her another set of bouquet.

"Clearly," Hermione muttered, a small smile was evident on her face until she realized she shouldn't find it amusing at all and hastily wiped her silly expression.

"Erm… Oliver? Can I ask you a little favour?" She suddenly asked him.

"What is it?" He smiled gently at her that she suddenly felt guilty of what she was going to ask.

"Can you, er, stop giving me flowers? It's not that I don't appreciate it or something. It's just that, I don't want Draco to think about anything. I'm sure, you understand?" Hermione asked him.

"Sure. I'm sorry if it bothers you. I just thought that maybe you'll like them. I never got to give you flowers when we were together. You told me once it was cliché so I didn't, but I'd always thought you deserve them, you know. And now that we're just friends, I figured you won't mind, but I'm sorry if—"

"No, no. Oliver, it's okay, really. Please don't say sorry to me. I like them, actually. It's just that I'm trying to get away from some unwanted issues. That's all," Hermione explained.

This was just one of the hundreds of reasons why she found it very hard to break up with him before.

Oliver had been nothing but sweet, caring and sensitive that it was too impossible and heart breaking to even hurt him a bit.

She just didn't deserve him.

"I understand. Don't worry about it," he replied, smiling and shrugging off the topic while he resorted on looking at the paintings on her walls. "So this is the new London branch, huh," he beamed at her when they went out of the office.

"Yes, it is," Hermione nodded while smiling gently at the lavished place with their different designs luxuriously displayed around.

"It seems only yesterday that you kept on babbling about opening a branch here. Now you have a lot of branches all over Europe. I've always known you'd do great. You always do," Oliver beamed at her.

"Thank you Ollie, you have never failed to compliment me," Hermione smiled fondly at him.

Oliver had not only been her boyfriend but he was also her companion and friend. He'd always been there for her no matter what and she was happy that he'd finally come and see her. She was beginning to think that he'd hated her for hurting him. But then again, she forgot that it wouldn't be him anymore if he did.

This man was seriously a treasure.

She just wished that someday, he could also move on and be happy like her.

The whole world knew he deserved it more than she did.

"So, he's the guy, huh?" Oliver suddenly said.

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You never had any relationship before me but I guess I've always known I had a rival. You never told me about it but I guess your heart was taken way before I had you. I never thought it would be a Slytherin though. You know, as a Gryffindor captain, it's sort of bruising for my part," he smiled lightheartedly at her, though sadness was very evident on his voice too.

"I-I didn't know that you—I mean, did you really feel I was in love with somebody else even when we were together?" Hermione asked him worriedly.

She honestly didn't know she were that obvious. She'd hated Draco all those years and she had cared a lot for Oliver. She didn't expect he would feel that way.

It made her feel guiltier than she already was.

"You can never control what you're really feeling, Herms. It's not your fault. I just really wanted to love you and you had let me. It's more than enough for me," Oliver smiled gently while holding her hand. "I won't lie and say I hadn't been devastated on the breakup because I really had been. I told you we could still be friends after that but couldn't really fulfill it that fast because I was still hurting, which was why I never showed myself to you after that. But now, all I just really want is to see you happy. I haven't really fully recovered, but hey, if you're happy then I guess I should be too, right?" He smiled at her.

"You are just an amazing guy, Oliver. Just so you know," Hermione nodded while tenderly squeezing his hands.

"I know. It's your big loss for letting me go," he winked at her which made her laugh a bit.

"Hermione! Hi!" Both turned around to see the owner of an overly sickly sweet voice.

Hermione went stiff when she saw Pansy Parkinson smirking at her hands, tightly holding Oliver's. She then suddenly snatched her hands away while folding her arms.

"You know, Narcissa's been overly excited about your clothing line so I stopped by to see what the fuss is all about. I guess they're okay. But then again, you got your connections pretty tight now, huh?" Pansy smirked at her while encircling one of the Mannequins for a closer look of one of the featured designs.

Hermione just pursed her lips and had turned to go. Her employees would have to suffer a bit for accommodating Pansy but she wouldn't waste any of her time on her.

"So, you and Draco, huh?" Pansy suddenly uttered, which made her stop and look back. "But I guess I heard the wrong name?" She leered at her before her eyes had travelled into Oliver.

Hermione couldn't do anything but place a problematic hand on her temple.

Clearly, luck had just jumped out the window this day.

"No, you haven't, Parkinson."

The three of them suddenly turned around and saw Ginny walking towards them.

"Well, if it isn't the perfect little red-headed two timer," Pansy said in a sing-song voice, clearly enjoying her moment. "You two are really best friends, huh? Seems like collecting boys are your new girly hobby now."

"Oh I don't know, Parkinson. What do you think? It's been pretty much your life, until boys got tired of you and now none of them even wants you. Life's a bitch, huh?" Ginny sneered at her suddenly outraged face. "And oh, just a word from the so-called red-headed two timer, if you want to get laid that bad, stop being too nosy and mind your own business. Maybe extend a little time in the gym instead of playing a cheap gossip detective? You might fit on one of our designs, if you're lucky," Ginny finished while narrowing her eyes on Pansy's hips.

Pansy's eyes bulged in shock and had screamed in frustration while literally running out the door.

It was too comical, they had to laugh.

"Okay, that was awkward," Oliver stifled a chuckle while watching Hermione and Ginny laughing their breaths away.

"Oh gosh, she's such a brat," Ginny chuckled, now looking so flushed while clutching her stomach due to too much laughing.

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione suddenly smiled gratefully at her.

"Hey, you know I'll always have your back just as you have mine," Ginny beamed back at her, then suddenly looked at her shyly. "It's my entire fault, Mione. You were just looking out for me. I shouldn't have burst out like that. I'm sorry?" She asked her hopefully while biting her lower lip. "I miss you, you know."

"Since when did I ever say I don't?" Hermione smiled as she hugged her friend.

"Okay, this is much more awkward than a while ago," Oliver suddenly uttered.

"Oh hey, Ollie! You're here?" Ginny joked while punching Oliver's chest lightly.

"Why? Are you going to say you miss me too?" He joked back.

"Just shut up and stop trying to be funny. You'll make it obvious on how you're trying so hard," Ginny laughed at her old friend.

"Hey!"

"Drop it. Let's just eat outside. I'm famished. Oliver's treat of course," Ginny beamed happily while dragging both of her friends out of the boutique.

Hermione smiled as the three of them walked outside.

It was just like old times.

Although she had a little feeling inside telling her that catching up on old times wasn't exactly a good move now.

* * *

**A/N: I'll take this time to thank all my loyal readers and reviewers. I just realized I'm actually going on 400 reviews now. Yay! Thank you guys. You always make my day. And also, thank you to those who have just discovered this story and took time to read and review. :)**

**Also, I know they will never see this but I'd like to thank Emma Watson and Tom Felton (Dramione muggle counterparts), because I love them so damn much! Feltson and Dramione are MY LIFE! They make me happy everyday. I'll get old someday but I'll still ship them anyway! Haha! That's how I LOVE them. **

**Keep reviewing, guys? You fuel my will to write!**

**God bless!**

**Sue x**


	20. Mine

**Disclaimer: I love JK Rowling and she's too kind to even allow her fans to use some of her characters, esp. Draco Malfoy (swoons). Haha. Well, the point is, I only own the plot, the rest belong to her.**

Chapter 20

"Mine"

"I told you he's not going to give up," Ginny said in a sing-song voice while daintily dabbing a napkin on the side of her lips by the time she finished her salad.

They were at _Indigo_, one of their favourite restaurants. It was a classy but also sort of relaxed informal restaurant which offered Modern European menu. Hermione and Ginny had loved the place as it gave off a very homey atmosphere. They would often go there on weekends. It was one of their preferred places to hang out as it allowed them a break after a stressful week.

"What are you talking about, Ginny? Oliver and I are just friends now," Hermione frowned, looking quite indignant of her friend's judgment.

"I don't know," Ginny shrugged and had turned around to see to it that Oliver was still at the comfort room before continuing her little theory. "He seems to look at you real intensely, you know. Like he's really still in love with you. I know he still is, Mione. He's just trying to be polite knowing that you're already with Draco, but I don't buy his little friendship. Ollie's a good guy, don't get me wrong. He's my friend too. But you know, even good guys have their own dirty little secrets," Ginny whispered while nodding firmly, looking very convinced of her little statement.

"Give Ollie a break, Ginny. We've been in a long-term relationship. He'd offered me three proposals and I just broke it off. What do you expect? I've hurt him pretty bad, you know. I really appreciate his efforts to be friends with me now. I care a lot about him and I just don't want to throw the friendship he's offering me. I don't want to hurt him again," Hermione explained. "I want to work this whole friendship thing out, you know."

"Well, it's your decision. I'm just reminding you that being friends with an ex-boyfriend just don't happen smoothly in real life. It doesn't work that way. Trust me," Ginny answered her knowingly.

"With that, you mean just like with Seamus?" Hermione couldn't help but ask.

Ginny was quiet for a while, until she nodded sadly. "We had a talk, about three days ago. It wasn't as bad as I expected, but it wasn't near good either. It was just... some kind of organized closure, you know. He knew it was coming anyway. We didn't have some sort of a strong committed relationship. We liked each other, yes. But it wasn't something that could have lasted. I guess we've known it from the start," Ginny forlornly smiled while staring outside the window but not particularly looking at anything.

"When did you and Theo…?"

"The night you and Draco were gone," Ginny replied softly. Her voice was so different now than when she was talking about Seamus a while ago. She sounded happier, Hermione noticed.

"We spent the day together. He asked me to go fishing and I never really thought it would be that fun, but I guess I always got this little thrill and butterflies on my stomach whenever I'm with him. When it got late, however, and I noticed you and Draco weren't back yet, I got really worried. That night, I kept on bugging him and so he told me about their little plan with Draco. He tried to tell me Draco would take good care of you so we waited, until it got really late and I panicked. I started shouting at him and blamed him for everything since I couldn't shout at Draco for the meantime. We were really about to get you but I just couldn't stop getting mad at him that I ended up screaming at how you were right from the start and that we should never had agreed to the vacation at the first place and then…" Ginny's lips had then gently stretched into a genuine, shy smile. "He kissed me… He kissed me hard, actually, and I could swear to the world that it was the best kiss I've ever had. I've never felt anything like that; not even when I was with Harry, and that's really something, you know. Everything got pretty serious that night that we ended up making love to each other."

Ginny had to stop and stare at Hermione's reaction to this; yet, she found nothing but empathy and understanding.

"Theo is just different, you know," Ginny blushed as she continued. "I know I should be ashamed of myself but he just makes it so much simpler, like when you want something, you go and get it. It's like a rollercoaster ride when I'm with him. I feel really carefree and liberated. Don't get me wrong, Seamus is an amazing guy, but Theo is just… special," Ginny breathed before she took Hermione's hands and held them tightly. "I somehow feel now what you really feel about Oliver and Draco," she told her seriously.

She then frowned when she suddenly saw Hermione looking surprised and uncomfortable. She whipped her head and realized that Oliver was actually standing behind her.

Both didn't know what to say or do but just awkwardly looked on some places except him by the time he had settled on his seat.

After a short silence, however, he just cleared his throat and smiled. "So, dessert?"

He looked as if he hadn't heard a thing but Hermione couldn't help but feel even guiltier, noticing the indication of misery in his eyes.

* * *

"Why did you say yes to his dinner invitation? I mean, sure, you can be friends with him, but you know, dinner is something like you'll have a date with him. And don't tell me it's just a friendly date because exes _never_ go out on a friendly date. The whole idea is just ridiculous," Ginny babbled while they entered their boutique after Oliver had gone, making Hermione more problematic and troubled.

"I was sort of guilty, okay? I mean, after that little _secret_ talk we had which turned out to be not so secret anymore, I couldn't help but feel at fault of everything. I just couldn't say no, Ginny," Hermione sighed tiredly. "And besides—"

"Draco," Ginny uttered.

"Yes, about that—"

"No. Draco. I mean, he's here," Ginny said while pointing on the lounge, and sure enough there was Draco Malfoy... sleeping on the couch and unaware of all the stares and swoons from the ladies inside the place.

He was wearing black slim fit jeans and a laid back luxe white shirt with a debonair single-breasted tux. His platinum hair was messed up by the pillows in the couch as he was sleeping as if he was just at home.

He seemed to become an added attraction to the customers and to the whole place. Even the salesladies and designers looked very pleased and cheerful of their jobs while constantly glimpsing at him.

"Can I just buy him, instead?" One of the customers even joked at a saleslady while openly checking him out.

Hermione didn't know if she would feel jealous or swell with pride that this beautiful dream guy here actually belonged to her.

Stupid Slytherin.

Good thing he was asleep, or his impossible ego would be happily fed again.

She smiled softly when she saw a bouquet of red roses on the table just beside him, she noted it was bigger than Oliver's, just as promised.

"Aw, isn't he sweet?" Ginny swooned while gathering the bouquet and smelling its flowers.

"Draco?" Hermione smiled while she gently sat down next to him and caressed his hair.

He just grunted, stirred, then fell back to sleep again.

"How long had he been here?" Hermione asked her secretary when she went near them.

"Just a few minutes after you were gone this morning, Ms. Hermione," Sapphire informed her.

Hermione had her jaw dropped.

He was here for _that_ long?

"I-I'm so sorry, Ms. Hermione. He didn't want me to call you. He said he wanted to surprise you," Sapphire apologized, looking at her boss' stunned expression.

"No matter. It's alright," Hermione shook her head distractedly while waving her off.

"Okay, so where are you exactly _guiltier_ now? To the past or to the present?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at her before she went off and continued her work.

Hermione sighed heavily while gently stroking her boyfriend's hair. "Draco? Wake up, love. I'm sorry I came late," she whispered while kissing his lips gently.

"Wha—Mione?" He moaned by the time he opened his eyes.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she chuckled fondly. "Come on, let's get inside my office before all the girls in this place would kill me."

"Damn, my surprise didn't work," he muttered while standing up and stretching a little.

"It did! And what were you thinking sleeping in the middle of the lounge, huh?" She laughed while playfully nudging him.

"I didn't know, okay? Besides this is your fault," He chuckled while slipping his left hand around her waist, balancing the bouquet on his right while kissing her hair at the same time as they walked towards her office.

Hermione couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable but also a bit smug on the fact that a lot of girls were throwing jealous daggers at her.

"Where have you been, anyway?" Draco asked while placing the bouquet on her desk by the time they were inside her office.

"I—er," she frowned. Should she even mention she was with Oliver?

Of course she should!

What was she even thinking?

She couldn't lie to her boyfriend. Her loyalty should be with _him_ and not with other people.

She and Oliver were just friends now. There was absolutely nothing wrong with that.

Right?

"_Being friends with an ex-boyfriend just don't happen smoothly in real life. It doesn't work that way. Trust me."_

"_Why did you say yes to his dinner invitation? I mean, sure, you can be friends with him, but you know, dinner is something like you'll have a date with him. And don't tell me it's just a friendly date because exes never go out on a friendly date. The whole idea is just ridiculous."_

"Draco? Can I tell you something?" Hermione asked worriedly while encircling her arms around his waist.

If she told him everything and on how she was feeling guilty with Oliver which was why she was trying to be friends with him and had accepted his dinner invitation, she knew that he would understand, right?

She would only make things worse if she'd keep this from him.

"Sure, princess. What is it?" He beamed back while squeezing her shoulders and kissing her forehead.

He seemed to be in a good mood now. Today was definitely a good time to tell him about—

"What is that?" Draco's playful mood had automatically changed by the time he saw another bouquet lying on her office seat.

Shit.

She thought she gave it back to Oliver, already?

Apparently, he never took it back and had even laid it on her seat and not on the desk so Sapphire wouldn't be able to see it and so she couldn't place the roses on a vase as she usually would.

He had swayed her attention completely a while ago and she didn't have the time to check on them.

What the hell was he trying to play at?

"_I told you he's not going to give up."_

Maybe Ginny was right.

She was so screwed.

"It's er…"

"It's from that Oliver Wood guy, isn't it?" Draco looked quite irate now while dropping his hand away from her and unceremoniously throwing Oliver's bouquet into the dustbin. The impact was quite strong, making Hermione flinch a little. Some of the petals had even jumped and scattered into the floor nearby.

"Did he personally come here?" He asked her firmly by the time he turned to look at her again.

She just nodded and pursed her lips like that of a little girl. Draco had this superior aura in him whenever he was mad.

It was almost scary.

"And?" He asked further while narrowing his eyes at her.

"And he—er—we, _together with Ginny_,had brunch outside," Hermione replied, trying her hardest to emphasize that Ginny was with them, which meant that she wasn't alone with Oliver.

Draco shook his head and acerbically laughed. "So finally, you're friends with Ginny. It's amazing on how you can be friends with her when Wood came but you wouldn't even listen to me when I've been asking you to talk to her for bloody days now. Oh, wait. I forgot. You've been with him for years. What can I expect? Surely he can ask you anything and you'll always say yes!" Draco gritted his teeth in obvious anger and jealousy, but hurt was also very evident on his grey eyes.

"_So where are you exactly guiltier now? To the past or to the present?"_

"It's not like that, Draco. Please. You took it the wrong way."

"Oh, I'm sorry! Maybe I'm just overreacting on the fact that I _waited here_ for fucking hours while my _girlfriend_ was actually out with her _ex _having a good old brunch and catching up on memory lane!"

"Draco, please—"

"And I actually thought I was doing the right thing by surprising her and—"

"It's not like that, just—"

"Doing an extra effort by bringing her a larger bouquet but it turns out—"

"Listen to me! I love the bouquet, Draco! And—"

"That she already had one from that old good for nothing dickhead—"

"I didn't accept it! You know so well I don't have any feelings for him; and will you please listen to me? You know that I—"

"But here I am! Trying so hard to stop myself from being so damn jealous even if I am because I—"

"Love you!"

"Love you!"

Both stopped shouting and stared at each other breathlessly. They had been shouting at each other at the same time and they didn't understand a thing; except the last part as they'd shouted them at exactly the same second, making them louder than they should have been.

"Good that it's clear then," Draco breathed after painful moments of staring at each other, still trying to ease the extra speed of his heartbeat.

Hermione nodded, also breathing so hard she was sure her lungs would overinflate and burst any second.

Seconds later, they found themselves knocking each others' breaths by vehemently kissing each other to death.

Draco had then apparated them somewhere, she wasn't sure where but she couldn't care less.

She was too inebriated by his mere kisses that she couldn't care of anything but him.

"Promise me you're not going to see that Oliver Wood again!" Draco demanded in between kisses, now slipping his hands inside her blouse and cupping her breasts, making her moan and arch into him.

She was too turned on and her heart was beating too fast and loud that she could hear it echoing loud and clear on her ears. She couldn't do anything but just whimper and nod.

"You will always be mine, Hermione._ I will not _tolerate anything or anyone taking what's mine. I'd kill if I have to and I won't find any remorse in it. I'm not a good man and I'm selfish and I don't give a damn about it! _I don't care _what the world thinks about me. I don't give a shit on anything as long as I keep _you_. Everything of you. Your beauty, your body and your heart are _mine_. You're mine alone! No one is going to dare touch you without dying first. No one will _ever_ touch you but me! You belong to me!" He uttered intensely while pinning her on the wall.

His eyes were too intense, they were roaring like fire.

He looked scary, but profoundly beautiful with some of his hair hovering over his blazing eyes.

The magisterial lust and extreme possessiveness in them had completely paralyzed every ounce of dominance in her.

She felt very powerless and submissive but she never knew it could feel this damn good.

The thought of having someone belong to you was beautiful, but the thought that you belonged to someone, that you were tied to his domineering control and that every degree of your will was bounded to him alone was just majestic.

The imperial possessiveness of his male nature dragged her into a state of trance; like she could do anything, give up anything, surrender anything _for him alone_.

"I'm yours, Draco. All of me," she whispered hoarsely as she kissed him again.

Draco had hungrily kissed her back, stripping all her clothes too hastily that he had almost ripped them to pieces.

Hours later, they were lying and panting on the floor.

She didn't know how long and how many times they had sex, and she didn't care for that matter as they laid there naked, spent and breathless while staring at the ceiling.

She was so exhausted and sore all over but the heat radiating in her body was too much. She was very sensitive that just a little touch or contact on her skin again made everything in her tingle, like creating little ripples of electricity in every sheer touch.

"That was…" Draco breathed, still panting and staring at the ceiling, then realized he couldn't really finish his sentence. He had a lot of the boldest and most daring experiences before, but hell, this one was just too much for words.

"We haven't even reached the bed," Hermione chuckled, still a little out of breath. Her voice sounded a bit different for it was a little raw of screaming. She couldn't believe she had just sex with him on the wall and even on the floor. She only had one lover before Draco and she never had sex with him anywhere but on a formal, well prepared bed. But then again, her relationship with Oliver wasn't as wild and crazy like this.

The intensity wasn't even close.

"Didn't know that," Draco chortled while he lazily touched her breasts again, making her nipples instantly hard due to the friction.

"Need a little break please," Hermione closed her eyes, still very sensitive of his touch but couldn't really move due to too much exhaustion. She couldn't even remember how many times they had sex today. But then again, who was counting?

She could have him for a million times if only her body would allow it.

She was, however, on the brink of passing out now.

"Let's get you to bed then, princess. Damn, I actually need some rest too," Draco stood up limply, also quite sore because of their recent activities.

"Rest," she muttered sleepily as he gently scooped her and carried her into the bed.

"Rest and when you wake up, I'll have you again," Draco whispered while covering her with blanket and kissing her forehead.

"You're unbelievable," she chuckled softly, though too tired and sleepy to even open her eyes now.

"I need to make love to you in this bed," he whispered tenderly at her.

"Where are we anyway?" She murmured softly, still closing her eyes and on the brink of falling asleep.

He paused for a while.

"My room," he finally answered, showing his sincere smile again; yet, she was already sleeping to hear and see it.

"The place that I've been dreaming to make love to you way before we even had our first kiss beside the Hogwarts lake…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for a little late update (muggle world had been a little busy lately), but thanks anyway for all the reviews! I'll try to make it up to you next time.**

**Review please?**

**God bless all!**

**Love, Sue**


	21. Through Rosecoloured Glasses

**Disclaimer: I really wish I own everything, but sadly, I don't. JK Rowling owns everything. I only, humbly, own the plot. **

Chapter 21

"Through Rose-coloured Glasses"

Hermione opened her eyes to be greeted by the choleric rain outside. It must have been already very late as the whole place seemed to be very dark and the only source of light was the frequent lightning with its roaring thunderstorms.

She could make form of the grandiosity and classic refinement of the place, but the prolific antiquity and aristocracy had somehow scared her a bit.

She shivered and buried her face further into Draco by the time another flash of lightning and a loud roar of thunder had emerged. It was better that she was still tucked securely on his chest.

She then suddenly remembered that she was supposed to go to dinner with Oliver this night.

Yet, she just didn't want to be anywhere now but here, tucked and secured with the man she loved.

She sighed while tenderly stroking Draco's hair. Even in the dark, she could see the outlines of his beautifully sculpted face.

She just loved this guy in front of him too much that she was willing to do everything for him, but then she also cared for Oliver. Not in the way she did with Draco, but he'd been a very good friend to her.

She slowly disentangled herself from the sleeping blonde and gathered her discarded clothing after tenderly kissing him.

She knew that she had promised Draco never to see Oliver again but she just felt very guilty of the fact that it was raining pretty hard and Oliver was there, waiting for her. She knew Oliver was a ridiculously persistent and patient man that he'd wait for her even until the restaurant closes.

She took a moment to think things over, hoping to make a sound decision while slipping inside the bathroom. Her thoughts had stopped for a while by the moment the chandelier inside was lit on.

Wait.

Chandelier?

Where the hell was she anyway?

Draco had taken the liberty on apparating her somewhere _again_.

Apparently, it had been one of his favourite hobbies lately.

"Malfoy Manor," she suddenly breathed when she looked around and had finally taken in the surroundings. The bathroom was luxuriously designed with classical aesthetic atmosphere and epicurean antique furniture. Mirrors with intricate and very amorous designs were stretched into the high ceilings. Everything was just glorious and empyrean that she didn't know she'd been gawking for quite a while now.

She suddenly was very curious to go back into the bedroom and open the lights to see clearly how magnificent it was.

She just knew it was a huge room and was indeed very spacey, knowing the activities they've done without even reaching the bed…

She suddenly bit her lower lip and blushed at this thought; more so when she realized that they've arrived here at daytime but she didn't even have the time to examine the room as she was too busy getting a little bit too much from him.

"Mione?"

She looked around and saw a dazed naked Draco Malfoy with a very messy hair. It appeared he just woke up and didn't even care of his nudity.

Why would he, anyway?

They'd been pretty wild since they started dating.

Well, not that she's complaining.

"You're awake," she smiled lovingly while she went near him and kissed him fondly "And naked, I might add," she giggled.

"Last time I checked, you pretty much like it," he teased while holding her closely.

They kissed again, though this time it was slower and gentler.

"I dreamt that you went away," Draco suddenly whispered by the time their lips broke apart.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked while caringly stroking his baby-fine hair.

"I don't know. I guess it's because I never got to make love with you in the bed yet and I—erm…" Draco frowned for a while, looking hesitant of what he would say next. He couldn't possibly say to her that it was his long time dream to make love to her in his bed ever since they were young. It would sound so perversely obsessive and weird. But what could he do? His hormones had started kicking at a very young age. He guessed he'd always been advanced at everything. He couldn't help it if he's such a superior being, right?

"Draco, really. All you have to do is ask," Hermione chuckled affectionately before standing on tiptoes and holding unto his nape so she could kiss him.

They made love again, but this time they took all the time they had, whispered to each other sweet nothings and gave each other warm kisses on his bed.

It was such a tender moment that Hermione wished she could stay like that forever.

All confused thoughts or guilty feelings were completely wiped away now.

All her life, all she tried to do was to please other people and to make sure that everyone was happy.

For once, _she_ wanted to be happy.

She wanted to be loved by the person she'd been in love with from the very beginning.

"I love you, Draco," she whispered lovingly as she sighed on his chest.

"You know how much I love you too, princess," he answered while kissing and smelling her hair. He would never get tired of that.

"Yeah, but all these activities are making me hungry," she pouted lazily, which made Draco chuckle; his voice was reverberating from his chest and into her ear.

She liked it when he did that.

It made her feel very close to him, like they were one.

They had a cozy dinner beside the fireplace while Hermione had playfully worn nothing but Draco's plain shirt. She said she liked it as it smelled like him and so it was like they were indeed one. Draco couldn't understand her little theory but he enjoyed the fact that she looked drop dead gorgeous with only his t-shirt on.

They discovered a lot of each other that night.

It was like they were two strangers wildly in love all over again.

Hermione told him about her little adventures when she was very young. How she used to love the heights and be on top of everything. How she'd always climb the tree on their backyard even if her father told her not to and how she fell and was hurt badly after that which was why she developed a trauma and a fear of heights.

She told him she'd always hoped to conquer that fear but she just couldn't do it which was why she was always left staring jealously at her housemates while they fly on their brooms.

She had confessed on how she used to volunteer in helping Madam Hooch so she could also clean his broom and give it a good luck kiss before his every big game.

Draco was very surprised at this.

He kissed her and promised that he'd take her out flying someday.

She didn't even need to ask him, actually. He'd been dreaming about that ever since.

Draco asked her a lot of things. He wanted to know what she wanted. He wanted to know everything that she was thinking in that impossible head of hers. He wanted to know her dreams.

He wanted to know so he could give them all to her.

Eleven years had been a wasted time, but he knew that thinking about it would be useless and so he decided to focus on the things that he could do for his little princess.

He also asked her about her favourite books, which led to the questioning of her odd behavior on occupying three chairs in the library. Draco told her that he always thought it was useless, as her best friends weren't really fond of her little fortress.

This made Hermione laugh and told him that the two extra chairs were not for Ron and Harry. Draco had always thought that she had reserved them for those dolts. It turned out that the chair he thought was just her cat's temporary place was actually really was its permanent place. Hermione told him that Crookshanks was a bit smug and superior among others and he always needed to have his own chair.

Draco asked her of the other chair, but Hermione just kissed him and whispered that he already knew the answer.

He then realized they were like playing a game of hide and seek before.

The other would close his eyes whenever the other would stand behind him and just by time he opens them, the other would run and hide away.

It was an endless cycle.

They just never realized that it was better playing a game while opening their eyes at the same time.

It was less complicated.

There could have been lesser tears.

"I'm sorry for closing my eyes and counting too long before I caught you," he whispered before kissing her good night as she slept into his arms beside the warm fireplace.

He then gently carried her and laid her into the bed, careful not to wake her up.

He smiled as a memory had suddenly taken over him by the time he leaned down to kiss her again…

_She had taken his spot and it angered him._

_She appeared to have fallen asleep while reading since a book was laid opened on her stomach. She was peacefully lying on a blanket and her bag was carelessly opened just beside her._

_Her messy hair was splayed all over the blanket and away from her face leaving him the liberty to properly look at her._

_His eyes were full of curiosity and intense concentration while he leaned nearer and stared at her. She looked calm and peaceful. He also couldn't help but noticed her slow and rhythmic breathing, making her chest rise and fall. Even with her robes, he could still note that she had a beautiful body inside. Her robes could no longer hide the curves that she had grown through the years anymore._

_She just looked so soft and so warm. _

_He couldn't help but to have a little feel and felt his hand slowly landing on her cheek. A rare smile had unconsciously plastered his face while his thumb started to caress the softness of her face._

_He really couldn't help it._

_He suddenly found himself touching the light little freckles on her nose and tracing the lovely shape of her eyebrows._

_It was a great mystery to him on how this girl could be so plain but very attractive to him at the same time._

_There was nothing special about her but he just couldn't help but be magnetized. She seemed like a puzzle that he couldn't solve. He wanted to stop but couldn't do it or else it would frustrate him more._

_His face was full of fascination and curiosity that he looked as if he was in a trance while his fingers slowly traced her lips slowly._

_They were just so red and so soft but also so natural that they were almost made to tempt him…_

_He didn't know how it happened but he suddenly found himself bending nearer until his lips had descended into hers…_

He closed his eyes, savouring her every essence as he gently brushed his lips into hers.

She stirred a little but he didn't stop kissing her until he felt her lips stretch into a contented smile as she kissed him back.

She felt so warm.

She smelt of honey and roses…

Just like before.

* * *

"Good morning dears," a blissful humming voice had completely captured the two lovers out of dreamland as a stream of bright morning light entered their blurry gazes.

"Mother, I told you I hate it when you open the curtains like that," Draco groaned as he lazily sat up while squinting a little due to the impossible sunlight from the opened curtains.

"Oh, hush, Draco. You might be the little curmudgeon but I'm sure Hermione would love this room to have a bit of light, you know," Narcissa smiled fondly at the blushing brunette.

"Erm… Good morning, Narcissa," Hermione smiled shyly while trying to fix her messy hair and covering herself with the blanket. She was still only wearing Draco's plain ruffled shirt.

"Good morning dearest," Narcissa beamed back at her. She looked extra happy today.

"Mother. Why are you here?" Draco suddenly muttered.

"Because we need to celebrate, darling," Narcissa replied at him casually as if it was an obvious answer. "This is the first time you ever have a girl inside your own bedroom."

"Mother," Draco mumbled as he shook his head and placed a hand on his forehead, clearly mortified when he heard Hermione stifle a chuckle.

"May I ask why is that, Narcissa?" She asked while smirking at her boyfriend.

"Oh, I guess it's a boyish dream of him. My son is very romantic, you know. He might not look like it, but—"

"Mother, please," Draco had his lips pursed now and was looking redder, in contrast of his pale trademark.

"Oh, alright dear," Narcissa beamed fondly while kissing the both of them."I'll see you two at breakfast. Don't be late, okay?" She waved before going out of the room.

* * *

Breakfast had actually turned out to be really good. Narcissa was such a sweet lady. It was remarkable on how different she was now to the old cold and stiff woman she had met years back. The Malfoy Manor was still luxurious as ever, but there was no hint of coldness in the place now. Narcissa told her about the renovations they had and all the healing they needed to go through for the past years.

Hermione had completely understood her decision on the renovations as a part of healing as she herself had actually suffered a great deal of pain in this house before and it was amazing on how she could feel she'd forgotten about that while she looked into the beautiful manor. Now, all she felt and saw was a beautiful and majestic home with its new era of fond memories.

She also found it really refreshing to be having a breakfast on a nice classic veranda at the gardens. Narcissa told her they rarely use the main dining table anymore as it was a bit too huge for them.

Never in her life did Hermione ever think of dining with the Malfoys and laughing with them this way.

She realized that life, indeed, could be the greatest tease.

After their breakfast, Narcissa asked Hermione to go with her on a nice shopping.

Draco was somehow pissed that he couldn't go with them but ended up letting his girlfriend go when his mother looked at him with pleading eyes.

He was such a stubborn being, but when it came to his mother, he just couldn't say no.

Hermione found this very sweet of him.

"Don't you think this is too much, Narcissa?" Hermione asked by the time they finished their shopping and were now heading into a classy restaurant. Narcissa's men were behind them while carrying tons of shopping bags. Hermione could ever swear that they could make a whole new boutique out of those dresses.

"Oh nonsense, dear. I want them all for you and besides, it's not your fault that you're really gorgeous and almost all the clothes you wear fit perfectly as if they were specially made for you," Narcissa winked at her before sitting down.

"Thank you for all of these, Narcissa. Really, I had a good time and you didn't have to buy those things for me," she smiled at her.

"I thought we discussed about that, honey? I was the one who asked you to go out with me and I don't want you paying anything. This is my way of thanking you for what you've done to my son. You make him so happy. You just don't know how much this means to me. I adore my boy so much and I've known his dreams and everything that he wished ever since he was young. Somehow, I've always known you were a part of it," Narcissa smiled at her tenderly. "My my, don't even ask me on how many times he'd babbled about you whenever he was at home on summers."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I was his favourite topic whenever he would sulk," Hermione chuckled.

"At first, I really just thought he hated you because you were always on top and he was always the second," Narcissa laughed fondly at the memory. "But then, he started babbling on how pissed he was because you were just too good at everything and kind to everyone but him. He noticed every little thing that you did, you know. Goodness, he even knew your favourite subjects, hobbies and even the food that you love. It was unnerving on how he'd sounded a bit obsessive of his little hate at you. That's when I realized that the hate was just part of his mask and that there was obviously more than that."

Hermione couldn't say anything but just smile and imagine the little nasty kid she knew.

It was surreal, really.

She honestly didn't know.

She wished she could have had somehow saw through his little mask before.

It must have been too hard keeping that tight mask. She wished she could have at least taken it from him sooner.

"I've always wanted a girl for a child," Narcissa suddenly said softly while smiling at Hermione, taking her out from a deep thought. "I wanted to take my little girl on dancing lessons, violin and piano lessons and even singing lessons. I ended up dumping everything to my poor boy," she laughed. "But he's a good kid. A little spoiled and smug, but he did everything that I instructed him to."

"You mentioned singing lessons," Hermione frowned.

"Yes. Why is that?"

"Well, I just remembered Theo mentioning about Draco's little singing phobia," Hermione replied, which made Narcissa suddenly look forlorn.

"What happened, Narcissa?" Hermione asked by the time the older lady had kept quiet.

"My Draco had always loved singing. He wasn't the very best, but he wasn't bad either, you know. He loved showing off. He grew up trying to be the best and trying to do everything just to please my husband," Narcissa stopped and cleared the lump on her throat before she started speaking again. "It happened one night, when he was being taught by his piano teacher. I was there watching him play too, until Lucius and his other _friends_ had apparated inside. They had been gone for days to look for one of the traitors of the group who had almost reported the remaining undisclosed death eaters to the Ministry.

"Apparently, they've caught the traitor. He was filled with blood and was almost dying due to the torture that was given to him earlier. I hurriedly picked Draco of course, and I was about to take him to his room when Lucius suddenly had a sick idea. He said it was time for Draco to learn some of the things a real pureblood should do so he asked him to stand in front of the crying traitor to 'see the show'. I tried to plead Lucius to spare Draco that time for he was still very young, but my husband was a sick sadistic man and once he made a decision, we were all expected to oblige. Having first seen the act of _cruciatus curse_ in front of him and on how the traitor cried and writhed in pain, Draco started to cry too. Lucius was outraged. He felt like his only son had embarrassed him in front of his associates, so he demanded him to stop crying or he'd receive the _cruciatus curse_ instead.

"I was panicking because I knew that Lucius was the kind of man who didn't give any false threats. It was a good thing that my son was also a strong boy and I noticed him suddenly pursing his trembling lips and grasping his robe as he tried his very best to stop the small hiccups he had due to his sobs. Lucius seemed to have been pleased, but he didn't stop there. He started on bragging to his cronies on how talented his son was, as if there was no bleeding and dying man in front of them. They were such sick bastards. He asked Draco to show them and sing for them while t-they… slowly tortured and killed their victim," Narcissa broke down and hastily dabbed a napkin on her pale cheeks.

"Oh, Narcissa," Hermione stood up from her seat and embraced the crying woman. She, herself, was crying too. She suddenly wanted to apparate and to embrace Draco and tell him how much she loved him.

"I couldn't do anything, Hermione. I was very helpless. My husband was a cruel man. Please understand," Narcissa sobbed.

"I do. I do understand, Narcissa."

"I'm trying my hardest to be a good mother to him now. I love my son very much and I'm ready to give up everything for him. I'm just very worried that my efforts are still not enough to erase all the pain he had gone through because I was too weak to do anything about it. But I'm very sorry, you understand that, right?" Narcissa asked her pleadingly.

"I know, Narcissa. You don't have to blame yourself. It was a cruel past. You both are only victims. Please don't blame your self," Hermione said while embracing her even more tightly.

Some people in the restaurant had started on staring at them now, but she didn't care. She had felt the helplessness and pain in this woman and realized that all she wanted to do was to make it all better.

For a little amount of time, Hermione had formed an impossibly strong bond with her.

"My son loves you very dearly. Promise me you'll help him, Hermione. Make his pain go away," Narcissa asked her before lovingly kissing both her cheeks.

"I will, Narcissa. You don't have to ask."

* * *

"Mother. What have you done to my girlfriend?" Draco asked curiously while rubbing Hermione's back.

He was on his study room when they apparated back. He had even barely stood up when Hermione had suddenly thrown herself into him and embraced him fiercely.

"Am I not allowed to miss you now?" Hermione pouted puckishly at him.

"I just thought mother became too overly excited again and gave you a hell of a day. She's always like that," he chuckled while kissing her fondly.

"May I remind you that I'm still here?" Narcissa good-humoredly uttered at his son. "And besides, Hermione likes me. Don't you, dear?"

"Of course, I do. At least you're not overly vain like your son here," Hermione giggled.

"Hey! You should be at my side," Draco frowned, making the two women laugh even more.

"I'll leave you two. Thank you for a beautiful day, Hermione," Narcissa winked at her.

"Thank you too, Narcissa," Hermione smiled. The two shared a knowing look for a while, before Narcissa finally went away.

"What was that?" Draco raised his eyebrow curiously at her.

"Just a girl thing," Hermione smirked before capturing his lips for a long kiss.

"Hmm. I'm just wondering. Do you have a piano in this impossible huge manor of yours?" She suddenly asked him.

"In the music room. Why is that?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just love it. Will you show me?" Hermione asked him sweetly.

He paused for a while, thinking quite deeply and looking a bit hesitant, until he finally said yes and took her to the music room

"Beautiful," Hermione smiled while looking around the huge and spacey room. She noted the baroque antiquity of the place.

There were different musical baroque instruments including bass viol, harpsichord, lute, violin, and baroque guitars. There were also some from the Romantic and the Renaissance era.

But what caught Hermione's attention was the large black wooden grand piano located at the center of the place. Above it was a huge sophisticated glass chandelier.

"This is just… stunning," Hermione whispered while sitting and gently brushing the wooden texture of the grand piano with her hands.

"I think you'll love the library more. Come on, I'll show you," Draco smiled while placing a hand on her shoulder, but she just shook her head; still entranced by the beauty of the instrument.

"Come sit with me, Draco," she smiled while tugging on the hand on her shoulder.

Draco just sighed and sat with her, albeit a little hesitantly.

"Do you play the piano?" Hermione asked him.

"When I was very young," he nodded. "But I don't anymore."

"Why?"

"I just don't. That's all," he just shrugged.

"Everybody has a reason why they quit something. I told you about my little accident on a tree and about my fear of heights, didn't I?"

"I'm just a bit different, maybe. There's always someone who's got to be different. I just quit. That's all to it," he replied, looking quite uncomfortable of the topic now.

There was a long silence, until Hermione spoke softly. "Narcissa told me about your little singing phobia."

Draco had then suddenly stood up in a hurry, trying to be casual but failing to do so. "Let's go to the library. You'll love it there. We have collections on—"

"My parents used to sit with me whenever I'd play the piano. I miss that," Hermione smiled pleadingly at him, making him purse his lips and sat back with her.

She then smiled and kissed him before playing a piece that she loved. She played a beautiful muggle French love song called "La Vie En Rose".

Draco couldn't help but be enthralled and mesmerized on how she looked while her delicate fingers danced along the keys, flowing and gliding gracefully on each tune.

She looked contented and happy though there was a hint of melancholy in her smile.

But it made her look more beautiful, if that was even possible.

She excited and calmed him at the same time on each simple thing she did.

The little particles from the sunbeams passing through the window were slithering playfully on her cheeks, like she was the spring against a cold winter.

They were suddenly on this empty stage.

No judges.

No audiences.

Just a man and a woman, gliding on a beautiful piece of music.

All he could hear, see and feel was her melody… so eloquent and moving.

He closed his eyes by the time she had reach the last part, savouring everything and imprinting the sound into his memory with a promise to replay it over and over again.

He was still closing his eyes until the music had slowly stopped and until he had felt softness against his lips.

Everything was just so mellow and dreamy, it was almost quixotic.

The taste of her lips was beautiful.

Honey and roses…

His very own springtime.

"Did you like it?" She whispered by the time he opened his eyes.

"I love it," he answered softly.

"La vie en rose… Life in pink… Life through rose-coloured glasses," Hermione smiled pensively while staring out the window. Her eyes were lost on some place; it was as if she was staring at a memory.

A sad one.

"My mother used to tell me I should always live my life with a smile and in return, life would smile back at me, then everything would go well no matter what. I didn't really understand it that time. Through the years I've learned the attitude of looking through rose-coloured glasses. She made me promise to have one and to always be optimistic. I've carried the attitude of seeing and believing that things are better than they really are. I was taught that way, you know," she smiled as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. Draco kissed her hair and instantly wrapped his arm around her.

"I had a very happy childhood and I didn't really know how pain worked. I'd trip sometimes and would feel pain but my father would always be there to rescue me. My mother would then heal my wound and kiss it away, and then we'll go out and have fun so I'd forget all about it. I always thought I'll have that forever. Me, my mum and daddy… I promised them we'd be together forever and that I'd never leave them no matter what… But I grew up, and I did leave them," she closed her eyes painfully while holding him tightly.

"Mione…" Draco tried to stop her but she just kissed him and smiled.

"It wasn't safe anymore to stay," Hermione continued. "I wanted to save the magical world that I love but by doing it, I needed to abandon their world, break my promise and leave them. So what I did was to erase that promise… erase the memory of it. I obliviated them; hoping to save them and take them away so they'd be safe. But my calculated plan was ruined by the early arrival of the death eaters in our house, just right after I've taken their memories. Until now, I could still see and hear the crashing of the furniture and glasses and the blood spilled on the floor when I tried to push them out and we ended stumbling into the shattered glass. But one thing that I will never forget was the look of confusion and fright in their eyes when they looked at me," she shivered and closed her eyes, making her tears fall rapidly into her cheeks.

"Ssh… Mione… Stop…" Draco uttered worriedly and embraced her tightly but she just shook her head.

"They were scared of me, Draco. I tried to pull them to me and tell them that we needed to go but they were too terrified of me… I remember so well how they looked at me before they were hit by the death curse. They died in front of me without knowing who I am, with no memories on how we used to laugh, on how I used to tell them I love them… on how they loved me back. And it was my entire fault. I didn't just break my promise. I never made it at the first place. It was erased. _I_ _erased them_. It's funny how much I really meant it that time, you know, on how I would never leave them."

"Why are you telling this to me?" Draco whispered as he wiped her tears away, wanting nothing but to stop the hurt that she was feeling.

"Because I want you to know that you're not alone. You have your mother with you now. She remembers you and she loves you and she cares for you. You've gone stronger to handle the things that were thrown at you because you had them ever since you were young. But I had a different story. I grew up knowing that I'd be smiling forever, and in a single instant, everything went crashing down. I wasn't molded and I wasn't as strong as you were when it happened, but I tried to let go… And I think it's time for you to let go of some of your fears too, Draco.

"It took years for me to go back into my old house. It was very hard, knowing that another family was living in there now. I stood up for nearly an hour, just watching outside as the little girl played with the swing that my father made for me. It was hers now and I couldn't help but get jealous. My father told me it was specially made for me. I was his only angel, but then I suddenly remembered the look in his eyes before he died and how he was scared of me. I couldn't take a step nearer, so then I just left. A couple of years later, I came back and again, I couldn't come in; until the little girl went out of the house and smiled at me. I was surprised but I smiled back. And then, I remembered another promise I made and realized it still wasn't too late," she smiled gently at Draco as she held his cheeks. "Live your life with a smile and in return, life would smile back at you, then everything would go well no matter what," she smiled, quoting the very words that her mother had told her.

"It's time to see life through rose-coloured glasses, this time, Draco. Will you sing for me?"

* * *

**A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to dreadfuldelights! I hope you like the piano scene I made for you, Carmen. And thank you so much for suggesting it and the song "La Vie En Rose". I have fallen in love with it. So much actually, that I ended up revolving the whole scene on it. I listened to it while writing and I ended up crying. It's just utterly beautiful that I felt my fingers type the words endlessly while crying and yes, I looked ridiculous, with red cheeks and nose to boot. Haha! But anyway, thank you so much for supporting me and for always reviewing. :)**

**Also, I'd like to share that Tom Felton had described Draco Malfoy as: **** "A boy amongst men in a world that he does not want to be in. Every minute he stays there, he knows he's not cut from the same cloth as those people."  
**

**I think this is very true. Draco Malfoy is such an incredible, complex character. He could act cold and conceited, but deep inside, he's just really screaming for help. This is just one of the beauties of Dramione. If they were given a chance in the canon together, Hermione could have had changed him entirely and even saved him from the dark mark. I believe in this and I will always do. DRAMIONE forever! :)**

**Thank you so much for those who have reviewed. I was overwhelmed by some of them and I can't really say anything but THANK YOU. I know I say this every time, but it's true, you really do fuel my will to write.**

**Thank you so much guys. You know I love you! Please continue reviewing? :)**

**May God always be with you.**

**Sue**


	22. He Just Wanted Her Love

**Disclaimer: I've said this again and again, J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter world. End of story.**

Chapter 22

"He Just Wanted Her Love"

Draco kissed the girl in front of him while gently brushing the tears falling down from her flushing cheeks.

"Tsk, princess, you know I don't like seeing you like this," he uttered while kissing her forehead, although he was a bit teary eyed too, but that wasn't really a necessity to mention. "Honestly, if you want to hear my voice that bad, you could have just asked, you know. Or maybe just exchange it for your infamous kiss. It worked the last time," he shrugged, making her laugh a little.

"See? That's better," he winked before leaning down to kiss her, and then frowned when she stopped his lips by her fingers.

"Sing and you'll have a kiss," she smirked at him. "What? You gave me the idea," she laughed when he grimaced at her.

He paused for a while, stared at her, sighed, shook his head, stared at her again then finally conjured an acoustic guitar, but still grimacing and blushing immensely.

"Your mother said you liked showing off your singing skills," Hermione teased while briefly stroking his frowning eyebrows in an effort to straighten them.

"I knew it was a bad idea letting you go out with her," he said, still frowning but now pressing some strings to start his promised, but dreadfully embarrassing act.

"Can you sing for me now?" She just asked sweetly while leaning closer to him.

"The things I do for a bloody kiss," he shook his head, before closing his eyes and breathing deeply again. "Alright, here it goes…"

"_We're both looking for something," _Draco stopped and cleared his throat for a while. "Sorry," he laughed nervously before taking a deep breath and pressing the strings again, looking unbelievably embarrassed and sweaty. It was a good thing he was still required to learn some musical instruments even if he refused to sing anymore before. He loved listening to music, especially muggle ones, and would often play his guitar after that, albeit he had never sung. The first time he did after a very long time was when he sang for her at the summer house; and it was pretty painful to do so.

"Go on," Hermione encouraged him while smiling and listening at him intently. He didn't have the most beautiful voice in the world but she absolutely loved it. His voice was sort of rough and husky, and he was quite hesitant so he sang a little too quietly but he sounded best that way.

He knew he was trying so hard to do this for her, but all she really wanted to know was that he could do this, for _him_ too.

"Let go, love. You asked me to let go of my hurt before. It's time for you to let go now, too," she whispered.

"_We're both looking for something  
we've been afraid to find  
it's easier to be broken  
it's easier to hide"_

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat again before continuing.

"_Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death  
I'm taking a chance letting you inside"_

Hermione couldn't help but be intensely lost in his eyes while he sang and stared at her too powerfully that she could feel him connecting his every thought with her.

If she hadn't recognized the song from a muggle band, she would actually believe that he had composed this to tell her a story.

His story…

"_I'm feeling alive all over again  
as deep as the sky under my skin  
like being in love  
she said, for the first time  
maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
where I belong with you tonight  
like being in love  
to feel for the first time"  
_

_"The world that I see inside you  
waiting to come to life  
waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes"_

"_Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death  
I'm taking a chance letting you inside"_

It was as if the song was made for him to sing to her.

She could swear to the world that it was the most genuine thing she'd ever heard.

But then again, the most genuine man in the world was singing it to her.

He never broke his eye contact at her as he sang and played his guitar. His eyes were blazing and were undeniably filled with a passion so great; she couldn't help but be mesmerized. Some strays of his blonde hair were covering his eyebrows, making his eyes roar in fire even more.

Looking at him like this, she remembered the reasons why she had fallen in love with this guy right here at the first place.

It was all because of this.

It wasn't just because of his powerful passion, or even the craze he was always eliciting in her.

It was because of the rare vulnerability he had tried so hard to hide.

She had a glimpse of it before and it was too tempting to uncover it and so she could see it again.

Perhaps, it was because he was cold and untamed but different from anyone.

And maybe because she chose not to believe that.

Maybe she chose to believe that he was the opposite of what he was showing.

Her curiosity had completely taken over her, but now she didn't regret a thing.

Because after all, maybe she was to do this at the first place.

"_We're crashing  
into the unknown  
we're lost in this  
But it feels like home"_

"_Like being in love  
she said for the first time  
like being in love  
to feel for the first time…"_

"_To feel for the first time," _Draco breathed the last line as if his life depended on it. He was sweaty and he could feel the persistent drumming of his heart, but he couldn't believe how invigorating the feeling was.

This was for her.

For _them_.

"That was beautiful," Hermione whispered; teary eyed as she leaned and pushed back his sweat covered bangs.

"Hey… Why are you crying?" He asked her worriedly while placing his acoustic guitar on the side so she could lean into him further and that he could hold her.

"Just tears of joy. Have you heard of it?" She smiled while holding him tightly.

"I've heard. Yes. But I never truly understood it, until now."

"Me too…" She smiled before giving him his reward; her infamous kiss.

* * *

Hermione was frowning while staring at the note that Oliver had sent her. It was with a gorgeous ruby lion necklace. She recognized the fact that he didn't forget his off limits on giving her bouquets; she just didn't realize she needed to make it more general rather than just bouquets.

Yet, it wasn't the necklace she was disturbed about. It was the content of the note.

"You've been a little busy lately so I told Sapphire not to bug you for a while and I'll give you this myself," Ginny explained as Hermione absently kept the necklace on her pocket while still staring at the note. "What does it say?"

"It's a sorry note, regarding our dinner last time. He didn't come and he thought I did so he feels guilty about it," Hermione replied.

"Is this for real?" Ginny shouted too abruptly that Hermione had to jump a little. "I can totally understand why you didn't, considering all these issues about Draco. But _Oliver_? Last time I checked, the world could be on fire and crumble but he'd _never ever _bail out on _you_," she added, looking as if an eye just grew on her best friend's forehead.

"He said something important came up," Hermione shrugged.

"Nothing's more important to him than you are, Mione. You know that. This guy is positively nuts about you. That's a common knowledge," Ginny said a-matter-of-factly.

"Apparently, not so much now. And this is good news, right? This is a step for him. If he's not that interested much into me anymore, then it also goes into my favor. I told you he's just really trying to be friends, Gin," Hermione just smiled at her not-so-convinced friend while throwing the note into the dustbin but not really knowing what to do with the necklace.

* * *

A week had passed and Hermione had never heard from Oliver again. She was starting to get worried of what really happened since it wasn't his doing to just go and disappear like that. Even when they broke up, he had said goodbye before he left. Oliver wasn't the kind of man who would leave things unfinished, but then again, what else was there to finish on?

They were not committed anymore, anyway.

Maybe there was just this little sting in her because of the fact that, before, Oliver had always placed her first in everything; even over his work.

It's not that she still had feelings for him, it was just maybe from the fact that she was used to getting too much of his attention.

She suddenly felt so horrible about it, knowing that she couldn't even reciprocate any of it, but she still felt she should expect him to still give her all that.

One thing, however, that went well was her relationship with Draco. He had somehow forgotten about his issues on Oliver. Ginny was now permanently living at Theo's flat, so Draco and Hermione were left to own the simple house she shared with her before.

Draco had agreed on staying with her there, but had still kept on bugging her that it was better if she'd go and live with him at the Manor instead.

With Oliver gone, however, they'd never fought again, except for petty little debates but they'd always have that everyday, anyway.

Well, except now.

"What the fuck is this?" Draco was raging mad, he looked as if his eyes were going to pop out any second while grasping the ruby necklace he'd found just inside her office desk.

Hermione, honestly, didn't know what to do with it. She wanted to keep it for Oliver's sake but she didn't want Draco to see it so she had never brought it at home and just kept it inside her filing cabinet instead.

She really didn't want to lie to him or to keep anything from him. It was just he was starting to forget about the issue and she didn't want to dig it up again. Besides, she didn't expect him to see it anyway.

How wrong she was.

"D-Draco, please let me explain. I didn't—"

"It's from Oliver Wood, isn't it?"

"Draco—"

"Answer me!"

"Y-Yes," she nodded meekly.

"Damn it!" Draco cursed while flinging the necklace into the dustbin, just like what he did to the bouquet before.

"Please try to tell me something here, because I'm honestly very fucked up right now. Will you care to explain to me what that necklace is doing here and why you've _never _mentioned a thing to me about it?" Draco looked fuming but also very stressed out and hurt.

Hermione hated herself for this.

She could accept it when he's angry. She just couldn't take it when he's hurt like this.

She should have just given the necklace back. She knew it was the most rational thing to do, but she just felt too horrible and guilty to have the guts to send it back.

But then she could have just asked Ginny to keep it, or maybe make Sapphire do the keeping.

It was her entire fault.

She felt very stupid and just plain cruel right now.

Yet, she didn't know the drama had just really begun.

"E-Excuse me, Miss Hermione?" Sapphire hesitantly went inside before knocking twice, although she shouldn't have as none of them had even heard the knocking part due to Draco's outrage.

"What is it, Sapphire?" Hermione asked while trying to breathe as calmly as possible. Draco, however, went to look out the window while running a hand through his hair, muttering profanities and trying so hard to calm himself.

"You have a visitor. It's Oliver Wood."

Draco's neck had almost cracked as he whipped around so fast by the time he heard his enemy's name.

Hermione considered the option of dying right then and there.

"Should I let him wait, Miss Hermione?"

"Let him in," Draco suddenly said firmly before Hermione could open her mouth.

He looked murderous and lethal.

"Draco, please..."

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked coldly while striding over to Hermione to grip her waist in a possessive manner but never taking his gaze away from Oliver from the moment he went in.

"I just came to visit. I'm sorry if I disturb you two or something," Oliver replied cautiously, also not taking his eyes off of Draco.

There seemed to be long exchange of silent conversation through their eyes before Draco started speaking again, tightening his grip on her waist even more. Hermione had however taken this time to notice Oliver's feature. He seemed to look thinner and paler than usual. It was strange as it only had been a week since she had last seen him and it was unlikely for him to have this drastic change.

"I don't really fancy the fact that you seem to bother my girlfriend too much, Wood," Draco said through narrowed eyes.

"I'm not trying to bother her, and we're simply friends, if that's what you wanted to ask," Oliver replied calmly.

"Oh yeah? So I assume you give necklaces to all your friends too, then? How generous of you," Draco said in a mocking voice.

"The necklace was just my way of saying my sorry, Malfoy. Please don't take it against her."

"Sorry because you're an arsehole?" He spoke scornfully at him.

"It was just about the dinner. That's all and—" Oliver suddenly stopped when he saw Hermione's nervous reaction and realized that she hadn't mentioned that to her boyfriend yet.

There was a long pause.

"What the fuck was the _dinner_ all about?" Draco looked positively fuming now than he was a while ago, if that was possible.

He even looked as if he could throw the whole desk out the window.

"Draco, about that—" Hermione hadn't finished speaking as Draco had already decided to dismiss the topic by diving towards Oliver and punching him hard, making them both stumble into the floor and knocking on some expensive vases.

Hermione screamed outrageously and tried to stop him by her wand but he was too fast and had expelled her wand from her grip. She didn't even have the time to figure out how the hell he did that.

All she knew was that he was beyond furious and he looked as if he was capable of murdering Oliver, who was now rolling helplessly on the floor. He wasn't even fighting back and all she could do was to plead her boyfriend to stop.

It was a good thing that Ginny and the others had heard the commotion and seconds later, the boutiques' guards had restrained Draco so he'd stop hurting Oliver who was then sprawled all over the floor while coughing out blood.

"Oliver? Oliver, are you okay?" Hermione asked anxiously as she ran and crouched towards him to see if he was alright.

He was battered to death and blood had spilled all over his shirt. He couldn't even answer back for he already looked delirious while continuously coughing out blood.

Even Draco had stopped fighting back the guards and had stared shockingly on what he had just done.

"Draco! What have you done?" Hermione shouted at him accusingly while trying to stop the blood that was spilling nonstop out of Oliver.

He just stood there and trembled. He didn't even use a single spell on him. All he remembered was that he was just too livid and furious of everything…

"_Come on, son. Sing for us. Nobody is patient enough for this. Do it or I'll let you kill him yourself, or would you rather I'd give you the cruciatus instead?" Lucius drawled in a bored voice while staring unconcernedly at his victim._

"_Lucius! Please… Draco's too young," Narcissa pleaded while hugging his son protectively._

_"He'll do this eventually. He'd kill worthless people someday and I'll be proud of him. It's always better to let him view the world he is to live in at an early time," Lucius smirked while casting the cruciatus to the helpless man once again._

_The screaming sounds of pain echoed in the large room._

_Draco could make form of the man's twisted body and the pain evident on his emaciated and scrunched up face._

_His veins were visible on his pale, trembling skin and he could swear that his eyes could jump out of its sockets anytime soon._

_He didn't want to be there._

_He wanted out._

_He never wanted this…_

"_Look clearly, son. Take a look at the wonders that your blood can give you. You are born to do exactly this. The world is a cruel place to live in and the only thing that you can ever do to survive is to blend with it. Listen to the sounds of it. Listen to the glorious sound of pain. You will only, truly have these powers when you choose to be the stronger one. You will never feel pain when you are the executer of it. Pain will be your servant. Embrace it and you will get everything that your heart desires…"_

"No," Draco shook his head while trying to even his ragged breathing.

What have he done?

He could swear he could hear his father's voice now.

He was laughing.

He was mocking him.

"_He'll do this eventually. He'd kill worthless people someday and I'll be proud of him."_

"No!" Draco shouted before briefly apparating out.

"Draco?" Hermione whipped around worriedly when she heard him scream and apparate away. "Ginny, please take Oliver to St. Mungus. I need to find Draco," she urgently and nervously asked Ginny.

This was her entire fault.

She knew Draco's temper and possessiveness but she had never even cared to recognize him in all these.

She was too busy getting guilty that she hadn't noticed she was already hurting the very man she cared and loved about.

* * *

Draco had chugged down his third firewhiskey that night.

He had apparated on a muggle bar to drink in all of his frustration. He didn't dare go to_ Dragon's Gift_ as he didn't want any company right now.

Not even Theo.

He just wanted to forget Hermione's reaction to what he had done.

She looked scared of him.

Like he was really capable of killing someone.

"_Draco! What have you done?"_

Her eyes were filled of indictments and accusations.

Like she could never want a sick sadistic bastard like him.

She just didn't understand him at all.

That jerk was trying to get in the backdoor.

He felt like he was framed to look like the villain here.

_He_ was the one being fooled here! _He_ was the one who had to look like an idiot, not knowing anything.

But right now, she hated him.

She hated him that she didn't even care just as long as she could make sure that her ex-boyfriend was okay.

It was as if he never existed while she anxiously examined Wood, asking endlessly if he was okay.

But she had never even asked _him_ if _he_ was okay.

It was as if he was the scoundrel that needed to go because he might cause even more havoc.

Her guards had even restrained him just so he could see what he had done.

Just so he could clearly see that he was meant to do that at the first place, and there was no way out.

He just wanted her love.

He just wanted the security that he'd have her forever.

He had faced too much loss, already.

One more would seriously damage and kill him.

Was that too much to ask?

He just really wanted her to be with him now.

He just really wanted her to tell him that it was okay, and that she loved him back still.

He just wanted to hear her voice, calling his name.

His name _alone_.

"Draco?"

He turned around to see her expectantly, but he guessed, it was only wishful thinking.

"What are you doing here, Pansy?"

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! Sorry for another cliffy. Hehe.**

**The song that Draco sang was "First Time" by Lifehouse. I prefer you listen for the slower acoustic version. I couldn't find that version at youtube, as even the stripped version was a little fast for my taste. I did, however, found a Dramione video that contained the slower acoustic version I really wanted. Just type "First Time- Dramione". That one really inspired me to use the song. :) **

**Happy Holidays and God bless **

**Sue**


	23. I'm Ready To Take That Chance

**Disclaimer: Well, you know, I actually wish I can own Draco. But even Santa can't give me that since all of them already belong to JK Rowling. Goodness, that incredible woman is just too lucky! x**

Chapter 23

"I'm Ready To Take That Chance"

Pansy strode towards Draco and languidly clanked her tequila glass to his firewhiskey bottle before expertly downing it. "I should ask you the same question. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home now in Granger's little muggle hut?" She smirked at him, which made Draco even more livid.

"As you can see, I don't fancy talking to anyone right now, Pansy. So please give me a favor and try to mind your own business for a while," he replied in a dismissive tone and stood up to walk away.

"You and Granger had a fight, didn't you?" Pansy just spoke nonchalantly, which made him stop but didn't bother to turn around.

"Didn't I just ask you to mind your own business?" He growled.

"I'm right, then," Pansy nodded while striding over in front of him to face him again while she unflappably placed her hands on his shoulders as if it was the most normal thing to do in the world.

"You're still the nosiest bint I've ever seen," Draco shook his head while indolently whisking her hands away from his shoulder.

"And you're still the grouchiest bloke I've ever seen," she pouted. "Seems like things can't change no matter what, huh? What do you say I keep you company while you sulk? Or maybe… I can make it all better? _Just like old times?_" She said this in a very seductive way while lazily swirling her finger on his chest.

Months earlier, he could have sworn accepting her offer would not even be in question. Pansy Parkinson wasn't really typically stunning, but she was an attractive woman. She had a slender build and feminine straight dark hair. Her hair was fashionably cut short, in which she believed to be a fiercely sexy look. Draco found this highly amusing, though he found her hair fairly boring during sex as he couldn't tug as much as he wanted. He had an odd fascination on women with long, curly hairs. It was funny because he'd always find his straight baby-fine hair to be perfect, but when it came to his women, having a curly, unruly hair was definitely a turn on.

He and Pansy had also gone way back. She wasn't his first as he had gotten it from some girl from a higher year when he was in third year, though he couldn't really remember if he had even asked her name as he was too drunk for any conversation that time. He remembered they were at Hogsmeade. It was his first time to actually be given the liberty to stroll around a place outside Hogwarts without having his father's regiments with him. He was incredibly overwhelmed about it that he drank almost all the whiskey he could stomach. Just moments later, he found himself screwing some hot girl at a dark corner.

He didn't care who it was or what could have happened after. It was with no strings attached and the girl was, perhaps, knowledgeable towards it as she knew how to cast a contraceptive spell. That's when he knew that she must probably be from the higher year for having that kind of experience and for knowing that spell. The next morning, he found a note thanking him for a wonderful night, and that was it.

The lack of any consequence and the pleasure made him addictive to that experience ever since. Sure, he had to suffer a vicious hangover and a week of detention for not being back to Hogwarts at the allotted time, but that was all to it. Even his father had ignored the letter from his head of the house and seemed a little please of his rebellion.

He started dating Pansy as she was the very first to give him an overly undivided attention. He liked it when girls would fawn over him and he guessed Pansy had won the trophy to that. He could ask her anything he wanted and he loved the sense of power she was giving him.

At first, it was enjoyable. It turned out that Pansy was also experienced and had gotten her first from some guy from a higher year so they were pretty much at the same page. They started on experimenting on each other, honing their skills as if preparing for their future conquests. At least Draco knew he was, as that time he already had his eyes on a certain forbidden brunette, though he felt it was very disturbing to do so.

Yet, Pansy suddenly wanted more. She started on asking him that she wanted to be 'exclusive'. It was fine for him at first, as he'd gone accustomed of having her anywhere, anyway; plus the fact that he was tired of her endless rambling about it.

Later on, however, he started venturing on some prettier girls behind her back. Twice in a month, he'd even witness a cat fight.

Pansy was the kind of girl who would impulsively want something and would do anything to own it. At some point, he'd seen himself in her. Maybe that was why even if she annoyed him to death, he had somehow lived with that through the years.

Yet, it was just the idea of her attachment to him that made him deter against her.

Girls like her, he knew, were dangerous.

You have to be one, to know one; and he knew that he and Pansy were so alike that it was almost like she was his female counterpart.

And that fact made him take a little caution on her affection towards him.

She had even managed to make his mother adore her. Pansy would do anything for him and he knew that she really had deep feelings for him at some point.

Some people might see her as this bitch who'd always seek for some attention, but he knew, along the way, _he_ made her like that.

She had cried for him, made stupid things for his sake and would even play the lowest game if she had to, just to get him.

If things were different, he could have considered her.

But he just couldn't.

Because his heart was already taken.

"I better get going," Draco spoke softly as he turned to leave, ignoring Pansy's sudden viselike grip on him. He was stronger and he knew her hands would slip down eventually when he'd walk away.

"It's about Oliver Wood, isn't it?" Pansy shouted abruptly before he could take a step. "I saw them together at her boutique before. They're pretty sweet, you know; holding hands and everything. I bet they're comfortable that way. I heard they'd been together for years and was even about to get engaged," Pansy said this in a very confident manner, like she really did research on it and it was a reliable fact.

"The past isn't that important, Pansy. Some things have changed," Draco replied, though his voice was a little unsteady. He blamed it on the firewhiskey.

"But you can't change the fact that your past will always stay the same. Granger's past is too far from ours, Draco. I know what you're feeling because I myself have experienced _your_ fears. Pureblood products like us don't get to enjoy our present because we were made to be slaves of our past from the moment we were conceived. We are kindred spirits, which is why you can't really get rid of me that easily. Your mother had always told me I'm like your sister. The only difference is that I love you more than that," Pansy told him too assertively that he didn't have the time to step back while she held him.

"But you know that I don't, Pansy," he sighed while once again taking her hands off of him, only gentler this time.

"I don't understand you!" Pansy suddenly shouted outrageously while whisking his hands away. "You had a lot of girlfriends before but you didn't mind sneaking out and sleeping with me. What the hell is wrong now? Is it because you're with this goody Granger? She won't even know, Draco! I promise you," she pleaded, now looking at him desperately. "I just… really miss you, you know," she pursed her lips as she looked down.

"Pansy, it's different this time. You've always known our status. We can never be more than—"

"And you've always known that I'm fine with it! I've always known I'll never be your number one, but I can live with that. I'm ready to take that chance," Pansy breathed while holding her chin in a defying manner.

"Some things just have to end. Please, Pansy. At least for our friendship's sake, just leave me and Hermione alone," Draco replied while massaging his temple with his fingers problematically.

"You're a fool, you know. You're such a stupid man for being crazy on someone who doesn't even care enough for you. Why else would you even bother drinking like an idiot here when you claim just how much you're happy with her? She'll leave you, eventually, Draco. And you're dense enough by living with that!"

"You know what? Maybe she will or maybe she won't, but I'm actually ready to take that chance too," he breathed, realizing something before finally walking away.

* * *

"He's not at the Dragon's Gift. I contacted Narcissa and he's not at the Manor, either. I reckon he went somewhere to work out his frustration for a while. But I know him. He'll probably drink his arse off, but he'll be back eventually. Don't worry, Hermione," Theo spoke gently, trying to calm the frantic brunette.

"It's my fault! I should have told him everything. I just never thought it would result to this," Hermione cried while hysterically pacing to and fro around the living room. Her hands were already very red due to too much squeezing.

"Mione, please calm down," Ginny said worriedly while ushering her to sit on the sofa.

"It's my fault. Now Oliver is at St. Mungus and Draco's gone somewhere! I can't even find him. I've hurt him so bad," Hermione started crying on Ginny's shoulder now. "If something happens to him, I'll never _ever_ forgive myself!"

"Tsk. Didn't I just ask you not to cry?" Hermione's head whipped around and saw Draco standing by the door. He didn't even have the time to go nearer as Hermione had suddenly jumped and ran towards him, almost knocking them both outside the opened door.

"Draco! I'm so sorry! I really wanted to tell you but I figured out it might worsen things, but now I know I was wrong. I won't do it again, Draco. I promise I'll tell you everything and I won't ever keep secrets from you again. Please forgive me. Please, Draco," she cried desperately and helplessly into his arms and Draco couldn't do anything but just kiss her hair and hold her tightly.

"I know," he nodded while rubbing her back gently.

He didn't know why but all his anger had completely subsided by the time he saw her cry.

There was just something about her tears, or the way she looked that always moved him.

The power she held against him was blinding sometimes. It had always been there ever since.

Suddenly, all that he just wanted to do was to make her stop crying.

He was impossibly hurt and angry a while ago and had tried so hard to drown it all from the alcohol.

He never realized all that he needed to do was to talk to her and _look_ at her and see how her expression could tell him something.

All that he needed to do was to know that she wasn't afraid of him.

That she wanted him still.

That she loved him still.

"Do you love me?" He whispered as he gently lean into her so their foreheads touched.

"I love you, Draco. I'll always do," she nodded while longingly touching his cheeks and stood on her tiptoes to dip their lips on a gentle but lingering kiss.

If he was asked again whether or not he'd take this chance...

Win or lose, he knew he'd take it either way.

* * *

Draco gulped and grimaced by the time Hermione's hand had touched the doorknob.

Each movement seemed to be a key to his sweat glands.

It was excruciating.

"Mione," he sounded whiny but he didn't care.

He just couldn't do it.

He was Draco Malfoy, for fuck's sake.

And Draco Malfoy had _never_ asked forgiveness to an enemy before.

Why the hell did he even have to promise her last night that he'd do this?

Oh, right.

They were in bed.

She was wearing nothing.

They were having a good round of make up sex.

Enough said.

"You promised me, right?" Hermione smiled up at him hopefully, with her doe like eyes and flawlessly chiseled cheekbones.

Great.

"S-Sure. Yeah," he nodded and gulped again, trying to sound blasé but failing otherwise.

By the time they'd gone inside, Oliver Wood was busy talking lightheartedly with the healer as if they were long time pals.

Draco noticed he had become thinner and paler than the usual. He assumed he had failed to see this yesterday due to his outrage, but his change was somehow too apparent to be ignored.

He also still had some of the bruises he'd given him yesterday but he looked serene and cheerful.

He had a peaceful smile and a cheery tone on his voice as he gaily laughed at something the healer had commented.

Honestly, does this guy even grouch or complain for a while?

Draco suddenly couldn't help but turn towards Hermione and see the smile on her face while she witnessed the friendly, happy scene.

For a second there, he wondered if he could ever be like that too.

Having an evil rival was one thing, but having a good and kind one was a thousand more difficult.

His hand had unconsciously twitched from this thought, making Hermione look back at him as they were currently holding each other.

She just smiled and squeezed his hand back in a loving manner.

This simple act made him smile a bit smugly.

Who really cared if he couldn't be as kind and as friendly as that bloke on the hospital bed, anyway?

He got the girl.

That's all that really mattered.

"Hi Herms," Oliver greeted them with a cheerful smile by the time he'd seen them when the healer excused himself. "Good morning, Malfoy," he then nodded politely at Draco.

Draco decided that this guy was either running for a saint candidacy or just plain nuts.

He just bloody beat him to death yesterday which was why he was in the hospital now at the first place but he couldn't even give a single scorn back, and had even _greeted_ him.

If they were in an opposite situation, he'd probably already hired a whole bunch of wizards to have his revenge on him, or maybe filed something against him, or just asked Theo to beat the crap out of him.

But Oliver Wood did _nothing_.

Stupid bloke.

"How are you now, Ollie?" Hermione asked him while getting the basket of fruits from Draco and gently settling it on the table just beside the bed.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. The healer said I can pretty much go home tomorrow," Oliver smiled back at her.

Draco rolled his eyes.

He hated it on how he'd be too kind like this. It made him feel guiltier and more evil.

"Draco has something to tell you," Hermione suddenly uttered while nudging her boyfriend a little.

"Huh?" Draco looked back absently, and then realized he needed to face his doom.

He had to remember to be a little in control of himself during a make up sex, next time.

"I—er… Listen, man. I just want to say that I—erm…"

Okay.

How do you exactly say sorry to an enemy whom you just almost killed the day before?

"No need to stress yourself out, mate. It's okay. I guess I have a fault too. All I want is for Herms to be happy, and clearly, she has _that _with you. I'm so sorry for causing the trouble," Oliver just smiled at him.

Maybe this guy was really on a saint candidacy, after all.

Though he couldn't help but be a little guiltier.

"It's okay. Mione and I talked about everything last night. And well, I… erm… I'm s-so—" Draco stopped and coughed for a while that he almost choked. "S-Sorry. I'm s-sorry." He tried to smile but ended up grimacing.

Well, at least he tried, right?

"I said it was okay," Oliver laughed while shaking his head. "Goodness. She coerced you in doing this, didn't she?"

"Pretty much," Draco shrugged, making Hermione frown at him but had ended up smiling when the two guys suddenly laughed at each other.

"I'm so proud of you," she secretly whispered at him, and finally he couldn't find any grimace on his face again, but yet another true smile.

* * *

"Is something wrong, dear? Why did you have to come see me alone? Where's Hermione?" Narcissa asked while she delicately sipped on her wine.

Earlier that day, Draco had sent her an owl for his visit at the Manor. She didn't know what it was, but she assumed it was important so she even had to cancel her meeting for this. She had missed her son terribly, but she knew that he was finally happy with Hermione so pressing the matter about him staying in the Manor was out of her hands.

"She's working now and I intended to come here alone at the first place, anyway. I'm just… curious about something," he frowned while playing on his fork. He looked as if he was in a deep thought that Narcissa couldn't help but be a bit more inquisitive about it.

"Do you need to talk about something?" She asked him.

"Mother," he started speaking in a serious tone. "Do you think you can help me find a mentor?"

"I don't particularly get what you mean, honey. Can you elaborate it for me?" Narcissa's interest was very piqued now. It seemed like his son was very serious about this certain topic.

"Well, a mentor, you know. Specifically like a philosophical teacher for er… virtues," he pursed his lips while trying to hide the awkwardness on his face.

"Come again?" Narcissa tried her best to stifle a laugh, but failed.

"Stop doing that, Mother. You're adding up on my embarrassment," Draco scolded her while chugging down a whole glass of wine.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It was just a bit surprising. Why did you ever think of having a… er, _mentor_, darling?" Narcissa asked, trying her best to look serious and empathetic.

"Well, I just thought that it'll be an added appeal to Hermione, you know. I just felt like… like I need to change or something, just to woo her more, I guess," Draco shrugged, trying to look nonchalant about it, though he couldn't hide the faint blush that was now persistently staying on his heated cheeks.

"Oh I'm sure she loves you just the way you are, Draco. And besides, your looks alone can woo any girl," Narcissa waved her hand and casually sipped on her wineglass, looking amused on their conversation and Draco's awkward, embarrassed state.

"But I feel like I need more than good looks, Mother!" He suddenly stood up in a defying manner. "Although, yes, that's a good observation," he added distractedly as an afterthought, making his mother even more amused of his little tirade. "But that's not the point! I need to be friendlier and a bit kind," he paused to shudder a bit by this thought. "Hell, I can't even give a proper smile without grimacing or smirking first! It's like my mouth twitches on its own. I'm _that_ bad!" He finished while frustratingly brandishing his hands in the air.

"Honey, what is this really all about?" Narcissa sighed while she aristocratically crossed her legs and looked up at his son's frantic feature. "You're jealous of some other guy, aren't you?"

"No! Who the hell gave you that bloody idea? That's a load of shit!"

"Language, Draco."

"See? You see what I mean? I'm pure evil, mother! I'm—" Draco suddenly shut up when he saw his mother's serious warning glare. "Sorry," he said, pursing his lips as he sat back on his chair.

"That's better," Narcissa nodded. "Now, where were we? Ah… About your jealousy—"

"But I'm not—!" He stopped again when she stared at him with narrowed stern eyes.

"If you're jealous, then do something so you won't," Narcissa continued as if she wasn't just interrupted.

"That's what I'm trying to do, Mother," Draco reminded her frustratingly.

"Honestly, Draco. Are you a Malfoy or not? If you want her that bad, then get her. Own her like a Malfoy should," Narcissa smirked at him with a knowing glint in her eyes.

Draco was about to dispute back again when realization had suddenly struck him, making his narrowed eyes bulge in surprise and comprehension. "I-Is that a blessing?"

"Depends on how long you're still going to wait, and settle on getting jealous on every guy along the way," she smiled as she stood up and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, and thanks for the lovely dinner, darling. Send my regards to Hermione, will you?" She beamed before finally walking away.

Draco Malfoy went home with an unbelievably good mood after that.

* * *

**A/N: As per usual, I'm going to thank my loyal readers and reviewers! Thank you guys! **

**Please do review and make my Christmas holiday happy!**

**God bless all :)**

**Cheers! x**

**Sue **


	24. Uncalled Visitor

**Disclaimer: I love JK Rowling to the very core! She changed my life. She inspired me in so many ways, and I think it's an honor to be able to write a fanfic based on her works.**

Chapter 24

"Uncalled Visitor"

"Stop moving too much," Draco Malfoy commanded as he bit his lip in utter concentration while slowly and carefully smearing the rosy blush shade nail polish on Hermione's perfectly shaped toenails.

The sun was at its peak now but they were still both in bed. It was again, one of their lazy Sunday mornings. It had been one of their favorite times lately.

"I can't stop it. You look too serious," Hermione giggled while staring at her boyfriend's serious look and shaky hands as he tried to finish his 'masterpiece'.

"You know I don't accept imperfect works. You must know that this is the very first time I've _ever_ paint nails, but you can see how perfect it looks," Draco smirked smugly as he finally examined his work. "Perfect," he smiled as he stared at her beautiful toenails which were only some added attraction to what she looked overall right now. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing one of his polo shirt with only on her knickers. She was so beautiful in her most natural way that he had almost asked her right then and there. He kissed her knee instead, trying to stop himself from spoiling the surprise he had worked so hard for about a week now.

He wasn't exactly the most romantic person in the world and he had never proposed to anyone before so it took him a good amount of time before finally finishing everything. He had first told Theo about it when they were at _Dragon's Gift_. His friend was so shocked, he had almost fallen off the bar stool.

Draco had always thought he'd probably be hesitant for years in asking someone to marry him.

Yet right now, he knew he was just the surest bloke in the whole planet.

They'd only been dating for more than a month now, but it felt slipping the diamond engagement ring on her finger just couldn't wait any longer.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked while caressing his messy blonde hair. He'd been a little lost on his dreamy thoughts that he hadn't noticed he'd been staring at her legs for too long.

"Huh?" He uttered while snapping out of his temporary reverie. "Nothing, princess. I was just thinking of something," he grinned and scooted over to lie on her lap.

"What are you thinking, then?" She beamed while unconsciously massaging his head. It had been an automatic routine, lately.

"I'm thinking about you," he smirked at her.

"Touché," she simpered and then leaned towards her lap so she could kiss him.

Yes, he definitely could live with this everyday.

He couldn't wait to finally seal it and make it as permanent as his love.

* * *

Oliver sighed while he wrote his one last letter to Hermione.

He had planned on spending his last birthday with her the following month but he guessed his absence in her life just couldn't wait any longer.

He realized the troubles he had caused and he didn't want to bother her anymore.

He didn't really intend to do them. He just wanted to make sure she was happy before he would finally leave her for good.

It had been very painful months for him.

By the time she broke it off, he thought seeing her again would not even be a possibility.

He was too heartbroken to see her again, so he spent all his time travelling and drowning himself with his work.

When he was diagnosed of his disease, however; every memory of her came swirling back to him like a hurricane.

He knew then what he really needed to do.

He needed to see her, spend time with her and be with her for the last moments.

"_Good morning, sleepy head."_

_Oliver grunted as he slowly and hesitantly opened his eyes, but smiled when he saw Hermione's smiling sun-kissed face, staring down at him and glowing from the sunbeams._

"_Why are you up so early, huh? The big game's tomorrow," he chuckled when she started on showering him with kisses to wake him up._

"_You're such a busy man for others, you even forgot your own day," she grinned while pulling him so he'd get up._

"_Wha—?"_

"_Happy birthday, Ollie!" She jumped and opened her hands wide so he'd see what she'd done to the whole room._

_The ceiling was filled with floating muggle balloons. He supposed they were called 'helium balloons' in muggle language. There was also a huge table just beside the window. It was filled with all his favorite food. Hermione hadn't been one of the people who were very patient with cooking. He smiled at the thought that she had woken up very early just to do all these for him._

"_W-Wow… I don't honestly know what to say. I even forgot it's my birthday now," he chuckled while shaking his head in disbelief. _

_He certainly had the greatest girlfriend in the whole world._

"_Well, for one thing, you can acknowledge that it's your birthday and tell me anything you want. I'll be your fairy godmother this day," she nodded seriously while placing her hands on her hips as if she was talking to a child. She then shrieked when he suddenly jumped to catch her. "I said I'm your fairy godmother! I didn't say you'll be this lake monster or something!" She giggled, trying so hard to get away from him._

"_Oh, but I'm only trying to get my first wish," Oliver laughed while securely holding her now so she wouldn't squirm and run away._

"_What is it then, your highness?" She beamed while caressing his nape._

"_You… All I want is you."_

He smiled unconsciously.

Until now, it was his only wish…

Everything was better when he was with her.

He wanted that.

He needed that.

He thought he could have that forever.

But some things just don't work out the way you want it to be.

He knew he couldn't have those moments any longer.

After all, her happiness had always been more important than his.

The sudden knock on the door had cut him from his temporary trance.

He assumed it was just one of the room service and was confused by the time he opened the door. The girl was too classy to be one.

"May I help you?" He asked politely. She was quite attractive and looked like one of those elite haughty girls who'd been fawning on him for years just because he was a famous Quidditch player. He wasn't exactly a fan of those sorts, but Hermione had always pointed out how she hated it when he'd talk to them.

This thought made him smile a little, until he realized Hermione wouldn't care about it now.

"I think you can," the girl just smirked as she casually went inside the room as if she was invited.

"Er… Do I know you?" Oliver asked, now seemingly confused but as well as amused on the woman's snooty behavior.

"How rude of me. I'm sorry. I'm Pansy Parkinson. I believe we were schoolmates before. I was in Granger's year," she smiled at him while offering her hand.

"Oh. Yes. I kind of remember now," he nodded as he shook her hand. Pansy Parkinson was the same woman he saw when he was at the boutique with Hermione before.

"Of course you do," she rolled her eyes before sitting on the sofa in an aristocratic and refined grace.

"Is there something that you need?" Oliver asked, still very confused as he settled on sitting in front of her; while summoning some drinks for his unexpected visitor.

"Ah… Always the good guy, I guess. No wonder _she_ got tired of you," Pansy commented, which made Oliver frown and look at her in a little heated way.

That was just below the belt.

"Sorry for that. I was just trying to tell you that good girls, sometimes, need some bad ones to clench their thirst for a little fire and curiosity," Pansy smiled when she saw Oliver's sudden change of mood.

"Will you get to the point?" He asked, now quite irritated of this tactless intruder.

"I am Draco's ex-girlfriend and I came here to tell you something you might want to know, seeing how you care a lot for his _temporary_ girlfriend at the meantime," Pansy continued casually. Oliver didn't miss her emphasis on the word 'temporary'.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked with narrowed inquisitive eyes.

"I know that you care a lot for Granger. I won't lie that I do because I've always disliked her. But she's a _girl_, as well as I am. The world had always been unfair to our gender, mostly because we're quite unfair to ourselves as well," Pansy said this in a dark, ominous way. It was too convincing to even ignore. "I know all he's done. I've been with him, on and off, through the years and somehow, he did _this_ to me. He made me a bitch," she spat the words with hatred, but also filled with thick, dull pain.

"W-Why are you telling this to me?"

"Because I know _you_ can help me! I know all that Draco has done and all his conquests, Wood. Do you even know what he's done to your precious little love? She was so in love with him before, back when we were at Hogwarts. She was this innocent, inexperienced girl with a perfectly unwounded heart, and _he_ decided to break it… for sheer fun. He treated her like rubbish because she was this typical prudent nerd. He even shouted at how ugly she was, right in front of her when she confessed to him her feelings. As a girl, I know how painful that must have been. Now, however, you can see him fawning over her like he really meant all the love he was showing. But you know what? He's trying to take advantage of the fact that she was head-over-heels with him way back; and now that she'd grown and had completely bloomed, it's easy for him to get her and take advantage of everything. But I know him. I saw what he'd done to all the girls he'd been with through the years. Draco Malfoy doesn't stick and couldn't last with anyone for long. He'll throw her like rubbish again once he gets tired of using her and screwing her everyday," Pansy said in an earnest tone.

Oliver was frowning and seemed to be in a very deep thought.

He honestly didn't know someone would even do that to Hermione. She had never mentioned anyone doing that to her. That must be the reason why it took time for her to accept him before. For a few times, he'd seen her hesitancy and diffidence towards things. When he'd tell her she was beautiful, it was as if she didn't believe him at all.

When she told him she never had any boyfriend before, he was even surprised about it. He was even somehow nervous on making a move on her because he'd seen how she'd always ignored her suitors.

When he first kissed her, he thought she'd step away and even end their friendship. It was the most nerve wracking moment he ever had in his life.

But when she kissed him back, he knew that in that very day, he was given the honor to protect this beautiful girl…

He did everything in his power to make her the happiest.

He was the gentlest of all when they first made love. He didn't want to hurt her one bit. He knew he did his best to be the best boyfriend to her. There was just this vulnerability in her that made him want to protect her in every possible hurt that would come her way.

He'd often think about her scared eyes and why she was always cautious on things. There was always this fear in her that she had even created a certain invisible barrier to protect herself.

He was always wondering what it was that made her so scared and why she was so insecure and unsure of herself, even if he could swear she was just the most beautiful girl he'd ever come to witness.

Now he knew why.

"I-I didn't know that," he uttered distractedly as he looked outside the window.

Pansy smirked; but he didn't need to see that of course.

By the time he looked back at her, she was on with her charade again. "Do you really want to give the girl you love to the man who only wants to use her?"

"I-I…"

"I can help you, Wood… Just as _you_ can help me."

* * *

**A/N: My Christmas month is quite busy lately! But I really hope I can finish this story before/after New Year (hopefully). I'm already done planning the whole plot and the sequence of the story. **

**To reviewer Eefa, I'm trying to make this story to be lesser than 30 chapters and I'm trying to update as fast as I possibly can. Thank you so much for reading it even if it's not completed yet. I feel honored that this is the first story you've read which is still in progressed. :)**

**Again, I need to thank the readers and reviewers. You guys are just the best! Sorry for being a little late sometimes as I can't juggle my muggle world and magical world at the same time. Haha. Be with me, guys, and I'll finish this very soon.**

**Love you all!**

**God bless and Happy Holidays!**

**Sue**


	25. Almost Perfect

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series and I only borrow them from JK Rowling.**

Chapter 25

"Almost Perfect"

Hermione excitedly bit her lip while slipping inside the sophisticated black gown with stylish bold lines and classy slit. She received an owl from Draco asking her that she needed to go home so she did, thinking that it was urgent. She was surprised to see the stunning gown laid on their bed; with a note and a portkey beside it.

She had then read the note and followed all his instructions giddily. Perhaps, he was just trying to get into his romantic side again. She had noticed on how he'd been asking her about her ideal places for romantic dates and the lot so she supposed he was just trying to be a good boyfriend. Though he didn't really need to bother, as he was perfect just the way he was.

But a girl could always do with any pampering any time of the day, of course.

She beamed while she took one last look on her appearance in front of the mirror. Somehow, she had a feeling that she needed to look extra good in this dinner, though she didn't know why.

She was about to clutch on the portkey when the doorbell suddenly rang. She was too excited to go and she was just about to ignore it when she ended up sighing and decided it was too rude of her to do so.

Goodness, he loved Draco to death, but that didn't mean she needed to do the things he normally did, like ignoring some of their visitors for selfish reasons. No matter how tempting those reasons were.

"Just a second!" She called before opening the door.

This better be important to actually delay her little lovely dinner.

"Oh, hi Ollie," she smiled by the time she opened the door. She noticed he looked far worse than the last time she saw him.

"Can I come in?" He quietly asked her.

"Of course. Are you okay?" She couldn't help but ask. Conflicting emotions could be seen on his feature right now and it wasn't normal. They'd been together for years and he'd always been very composed and calm at everything. She wondered what it was that's bothering him too much to look like this now.

"Actually, I'm not, Hermione," he replied frigidly as he went in.

"W-What's wrong then?" She frowned. It wasn't the answer she was expecting. Oliver would normally say he was okay even if he's not.

Something was seriously wrong with him right now.

"Everything! That's what's wrong!" He suddenly snapped which made her flinch a little.

"O-Oliver?" Hermione was too shocked to say anything as she watched him pace around the room as if he was forced to carry the heaviest problem on earth.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her forlornly while suddenly cupping her face. He was just too close that she had to step a little farther away.

"What are you talking about? Oliver, please just—"

"You just don't understand, do you? You just really don't understand how much I really love you! All these years, Hermione, all I just really wanted was to make you happy. Call me a masochist or just a lunatic, but I'm actually willing to give you up just to see you happy; but not like this, Hermione! Not to _that_ man," Oliver uttered while taking her hands and squeezing them tightly to his chest. Hermione tried to back away but he was just too strong. "I can't go away like this. I can't just leave you to _him_. He doesn't deserve you, Herms. Please listen to me…"

"Oliver, please… I simply don't know what's wrong, but if this is about Draco, then you must know that I love him. I know he might have done a lot of mistakes in the past, if that's what you're trying to point out, but I know that he's changed now. I don't know who gave you this idea but please believe me that I love him no matter what. Don't worry about me, okay? I'll be fine. I promise you," she explained gently while squeezing his hands and trying to calm him. She knew that Oliver was just really worried about her. She didn't know what happened or who tried to convince him to believe what he believed now but the bottom line was that he really just cared for her.

"But I can't protect you much longer, anymore, Herms. I can't make sure you're okay, anymore…" Oliver whispered hopelessly as he let go of her hands and held her closer to him.

Hermione tried to get away but was suddenly taken aback when she saw the dejected tears from his hurt eyes. "Ollie," she suddenly whispered, frowning as she gently wiped the bitter tears on his pale face. "Please tell me what really is wrong, Ollie..."

"I hate myself, Herms. I hate myself because I'm sick, and this sickness is stopping me from protecting you just like I've promised. I hate myself for being too weak and for being too selfish to mind my own feelings before you. I hate myself for going away without trying harder to make you love me. I hate myself for giving up on the third time you said no. If I was any better, I shouldn't have given up and left. If I wasn't diagnosed of my sickness and if the healer hadn't given me options, I shouldn't have returned. I shouldn't have realized the mistakes I made and how it will cost you. I shouldn't have let you be vulnerable again. I'm so sorry, Herms. I'm so sorry for not trying harder. Now I'm dying and I can't protect you anymore. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for being sick like this," he shook his head as he cried and buried his face on the crook of her neck.

"O-Oliver," Hermione couldn't utter any word but his name.

No.

There must have been something wrong with the diagnosis.

Oliver had been one of her greatest friends.

He'd always been there for her.

This couldn't be happening.

"I-I don't believe you," she choked in a strangled voice.

"I found it out months ago. I was given medical options, both in muggle and magical ways, but I realized I'd only be wasting my time. It's a fast growing disease and it's very terminal. I didn't want to suffer while fighting for my life. I didn't want to just survive. I wanted to _live_. This is the main reason why I went back and found you. You're the only thing that's really keeping me going. I love you, Herms. I love you so much," he cried and had suddenly kissed her deeply.

Hermione was too shocked and too taken aback of what just happened that it took her a couple of seconds before she realized what was happening and pushed him away. "Oliver! What are you doing?" She struggled from his tight clutch before finally getting away from his grip, pushing him away too harshly that he ended up stumbling into the floor.

The scene was just too hurtful that she ended up crying and running into him to make sure he was okay.

"I love you. I just really do. Is that wrong? Am I really that worthless?" He cried when Hermione went down into the floor to embrace him again.

"No! Please, Ollie. Please don't think about it that way. I'm just not worth this. Please… You deserve better."

"You really do love him, don't you?" He suddenly whispered. Hurt was very evident on his eyes but she knew she just couldn't lie to her own feelings.

"Yes, Ollie. I love him. I love Draco so much…"

* * *

"Put yourself together, man. Stop hyperventilating like that," Theo uttered while dramatically tapping his best friend's back too much that he ended up coughing.

"Shit! Theo, get your bloody hands off my tux! You might get it frayed," Draco grouched while whisking away some invisible stain on his perfect, expensive designer tux.

No one could _ever_ ruin this moment.

He had a very busy week in preparing for all of these, especially the fact that he needed to be with Hermione every time so she wouldn't be able to notice anything. It was a good thing that his mother was very supporting of him that she even asked him to take a week off from his work while he prepared everything for this big day. So, everyday, his girlfriend would have to fix his tie and kiss him good luck for his day's work, though in truth he was doing something else… like trying to be civil as possible to Potter and Weasley.

He wanted this night to be special to Hermione and he knew how special those dolts were to her. She had no family now, except her friends and the Weasleys. She had some far muggle relatives but she'd never been in touch with them that much after her parents died.

It was a good thing that Ginny was also very willing to help as she was the one who arranged a small dinner with everyone at the Burrow.

That was, probably, the most heroic thing he had ever done in his entire life. He sat there, awkwardly eating as almost all eyes were glued on him. Even Theo and Ginny's almost unaccepted relationship had temporary been forgotten just because of the mere fact that he, Draco Malfoy and snotty pureblood extraordinaire, was there sitting and eating with them.

It was a good thing that Hermione had already mentioned their relationship to them before, although he doubted if it had lessen the tension since Ron and Harry were still looking narrowly and fixedly at him as if noting for a slight flaw and loophole to prove their little theory that he was plotting something evil.

Honestly, those dolts seriously needed to move on.

But then again, it even took too much effort and pain, both emotionally and physically, to make Hermione move on and accept him.

Bottomline: he was such an unbelievable git before.

It was a good thing that Mrs. Weasley was kind to him and had even served him while constantly asking if he liked the food and her specialties. The only thing that he hated about her was her annoying habit of talking about _'Dear Ollie'_. It was a good thing Ginny had already warned him on how Mrs. Weasley adored the bloke and was still hoping Hermione would get back to him, just as she would get back together with Harry.

How he loved it when she almost passed out when he finally told them his reason for coming there at the first place.

Fleur Delacour Weasley looked amazed, probably surprise or jealous that Hermione was marrying a Malfoy and wouldn't be stuck with the poor Weasleys, like her.

George Weasley looked amused while his wife, Angelina Johnson Weasley, threw Draco an angry glare; probably still carrying a huge Quidditch grudge on any Slytherin along the way. He hoped she wouldn't infect that frown on her unborn child.

Mrs. Weasley had mentioned some of her children couldn't make it. Draco, frankly, didn't care but just politely told her it was okay anyway.

Hell, he didn't even know how many the Weasleys really were.

Percy Weasley had the most indifferent expression of all. Still snotty and stuck-up as ever, he guessed. Draco wondered how he had managed to get a friendly and welcoming wife with two cheerful kids.

But then again, maybe people might wonder how he'd get a perfect happy wife like Hermione someday too.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought that they'd also have little children together.

That thought was the only thing that kept him from walking away, and stopped him from laughing at Harry and Ron's priceless expressions.

Harry looked like he was about to start another war while Ron looked as if he just swallowed slugs and was about to get sick.

It honestly brought back pleasant memories.

Ah. Life, sometimes, could be so rewarding.

"Draco, everything is just so wonderful. I'm very proud of you," Narcissa beamed while gracefully walking towards his son. She was wearing a long black gown and was holding herself with a poise that offered a unique combination of aristocracy, sophistication, refinement and beauty.

A pure embodiment of a Malfoy woman.

Draco couldn't help but smile on the fact that Hermione would be one too.

"Of course, mother. Nothing can ruin this moment," he smirked haughtily and sipped on his champagne while looking calmly around the refined place.

They were at one of their sophisticated villas. He had been very particular of the place, the details, and the designs and even on the food that would be served. For the past week, he'd been constantly asking Hermione about all the things she preferred.

He didn't want any flaw to this.

He was only proposing once in his life and he wanted everything to be perfect.

He looked around the beautifully decorated place and the large curtain that separated the peaceful romantic veranda to the large hall. He arranged the portkey to directly transport Hermione to the villa's veranda which was then romantically decorated for two people.

A table for two was placed next to the pool which was adorned by rose petals. Candles were also scattered everywhere, creating a very romantic ambiance.

He wanted to propose to her with only the two of them, which was why he requested to separate all the visitors from the both of them for the first moments. When she'd say yes, the curtains would then magically open to reveal another of his surprise… their whole family and friends applauding and accepting them as a pair.

Theo told him that he went too overboard and dramatic with everything, but he knew it was the proper thing to give to a girl so perfect like his bride-to-be.

He must admit that he couldn't take all the credits in all of these as he was dearly helped by his mother and he'd hired the most eligible planners in the wizardry world.

But he'd given each and every effort he could possibly give for this night. Giving up his pride and eating with the Weasleys were perfect examples to that.

"Wow. Really fancy."

Draco turned around and saw Pansy Parkinson clapping her hands in the most theatrical way while making her way towards him; taking all the attentions of the visitors.

He could see Harry and Ron throwing invisible daggers at him and glaring in accusing manners. It was as if they were waiting for something evil to happen, knowing that Pansy had been one of his regiments before, not to mention his ex-girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered urgently through gritted teeth while dragging her by the arm into the corner and cautiously looking at the visitors who were now staring at them curiously.

"I'm trying to save your arse here, so drop it!" Pansy hissed back viciously while whisking her arm away from his grip.

"Just go away, Pansy. We've already talked about this. Don't ruin this for me," he breathed while problematically pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to have any argument or unnecessary drama to come and Pansy Parkinson was the perfect personification of those.

"I won't go. Not until you hear me out," she griped back stubbornly.

"Fine! But remember that whatever you'll say to me won't change anything. I'm proposing to Hermione right now and nothing you'll say or do will ever prevent that to happen," he told her confidently while crossing his arms to hear whatever bullshit she was going to say.

It wouldn't change a thing.

Nothing could ever stop him now.

"Maybe you're right that nothing I'll say or do can change your stupid decision but I don't think you can say no to these," she uttered ruthlessly while shoving a bunch of photos in front of him.

With the first glance, his champagne had suddenly fallen down with a painful crash.

* * *

**A/N: Oliver has an Acute Myelogenous Leukemia/leukaemia. It's a fast-growing cancer of the blood and bone marrow. It's a rare form of cancer and is challenging to treat, with only about 20-30% people cured. Those are the ones who have survived the aggressive chemotherapy. Some people would usually stay and look healthy before symptoms show just only weeks before they reach the terminal stage. **

**This will also explain the fact that Oliver wasn't able to attend his dinner with Hermione, as his symptoms had already started showing that time. He was hospitalized to control the symptoms, which was why he hadn't shown himself to her for a week. This will also explain his extra friendliness to the healer during the time when Hermione and Draco visited him after the fight for he had already been well acquainted with him during his week of hospitalization. It also clarifies the fact why he had endlessly coughed out blood after Draco had beaten him up. Draco and Hermione thought that it was because of Draco's rage and brutality, but in truth, Oliver already had bleeding tendencies because of his disease.**

**I know you guys will probably hunt me after this chapter is updated (haha) but you must know that I have planned this way back and it's necessary for the whole plot. Please review and tell me what you think? **

**God bless!**

**Sue**


	26. It Was Always Like This

**Disclaimer: The characters and the world belong to JK Rowling. I only own the plot.**

Chapter 26

"It Was Always Like This"

A strange waft of painful silence had all of a sudden dominated the once excited hall.

Worried stares were suddenly thrown to the conflicted individuals like magnet, as if they were summoned to encircle and watch a certain play.

Only this time, it was regrettably and painfully real.

"What is happening in here?" Narcissa Malfoy demanded as she strutted over her son and worriedly snatched the photos which seemed to be the very reason of his conflicted expressions.

A brief gasp had escaped her mouth by the time she had run through the pictures. The first was a snapshot of her supposedly soon to be daughter-in-law, crying, while embracing another guy. He had his head buried on her neck and the angle suggested the tender way on how the couple touched each other. It even appeared as if he was kissing her neck.

The second picture showed the man's tender expression while she cupped her cheeks with his trembling hands. He appeared to be a long lost lover who had just seen his other half again. Hermione looked confused but the scene looked so tender that it was sickeningly romantic.

The third picture had elicited a jolt of shock on Narcissa as she finally knew why her son looked beyond any emotion possible.

It was a picture of Hermione, kissing the same guy.

Narcissa couldn't see her expression for she was turning her back from the camera but the kiss had lasted more than a second, giving the spectator a little teasing assumption that it could have lasted more after the picture was taken.

There was no question on how much Narcissa had learned to love Hermione as her very own daughter.

For a very short time, she had become very fond of the girl. She was even, perhaps, the only person she was able to open up with. She knew that the girl had a very good heart and Narcissa was usually very adept on recognizing a pure soul from a pretentious one.

Being plunged into a very dangerous world, through the years, she had learned how to separate a persuasive lie from a hidden truth.

The only thing that really bothered her was the fact that even if this scandal was perfectly schemed, it could still never hide the fact of what it showed.

Pictures could tell a thousand words.

She knew that as a woman of great experience, she had never failed to bestow the benefit of the doubt to people.

Yet, the fact remained that wizarding pictures could never be tampered. Plus the fact that there was no single hint of dark magic used.

It was pretty clear that nothing suspicious was used to elicit the certain scenes. A person's eyes should even be expressionless and foggy when given an _imperious curse _and Hermione's eyes were anything but that.

Everything was just too believable.

In fact, it was too believable that it stung a bit that there was a chance that she had been wrong about the girl at the first place.

"T-This is not true! Hermione will never do this to me!" Draco stammered after finally finding his voice. He looked too pale that he'd almost embodied a ghost or a wax figure, except that he was also shaking impossibly as if he was thrown into an ocean filled with icebergs.

"What is not true, Draco? You're seeing it _yourself_! Wizarding pictures _never_ lie!" Pansy was clutching the sides of her dress now, looking unbelievably desperate and worried for him as if she really did everything because she cared.

Everything was honestly so confusing that even the visitors were thorn into groups according to assumptions.

The evidences presented to them were just the opposite of the girl that they've known and loved, but hell, it was just too credible.

"How convinced are you that she really does, Draco? Are you really sure that after all you've done to her, she'll just shrug it all off and fall ridiculously in love with you? Are you sure that she'll even say yes to the proposal you've worked so hard for when she's clearly in love with somebody else while plotting and planning for a _revenge_?"

"W-What do you mean?" Draco looked like he was going to break down any second.

"Why do you think she's with you now but still secretly meets with her ex-boyfriend? You try your hardest to be faithful to her so you're ignoring me even if she hadn't told you to do so. You, however, have tried so damn hard to tell her not to see that Wood again but she just couldn't stop it! Why? Because everything is a fraud at the first place! She never got with you because she loves you, Draco. She got with you because she wanted to get even! An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. Hermione Granger might be this little hero to all, but she's also a girl. A _very _smart one, I might add."

"Hermione will never do that! She's not that kind of girl. If you love her, Malfoy, then you'll never believe any of this!" Harry had suddenly marched into the circle, trying to defend the best friend he'd been with for so long.

Whispers and murmurs could now be heard among the group; yet, Draco couldn't think straight anymore as the surroundings started to blur in his very eyes.

Could it be true?

Could Hermione really do this to him?

Was it all a part of her revenge?

Was it all a lie?

Did she intently made him believe everything and made him insanely in love with her so she could get inside the wall he'd built and finally break his heart just as he did to her years ago?

Didn't she believe him when he said that he didn't mean to hurt her?

Or did she just let him believe that she did?

The feeling was too unexplainable that it hurt, even to breathe.

Each beat of his inflated heart felt like a stab to his ribcage.

It felt like a nail was slowly pierced and hammered to cause a pure, sheer pain to all his possible senses.

He promised himself to never let anything come between him and Hermione anymore.

He wanted to just shrug everything off.

He really, _really_ did.

But the images that those snapshots showed would forever etch in his memories…

Almost like the one he'd been forced to carry all along.

_The flashes of light were slowly blinding him as he sunk further into his father's protective arms._

_Whenever the Malfoys go out together, which was very rarely, the media would always get a fuss about it._

_It was in these times that Draco felt like his father loved him._

_He was very different outside the manor; almost as if he cared for his family's welfare while he took them out to dinner and protectively hold and cover them from the unnecessary flashes from the people he called bootlickers of the ministry._

_He'd take them out for at least once a month._

_It was Draco's favourite time._

_He had come to tons of societal parties with his family, of course._

_But a dinner with just his father and mother was always very special to him._

"_Over here, Mr. Malfoy!"_

"_How was your day with your family, Mr. Malfoy?"_

"_Care to answer some questions, Mr. Malfoy?"_

_Draco was held by his father tighter, trying to protect his little eyes from the flashes as they tried to get inside the Manor._

_Almost as if he was worried of him._

_Almost as if he cared._

_Almost as if he… loved him._

_Almost._

_By the time the door would shut, Draco knew everything would turn back to normal again._

_He knew he would have to wait for another month for the Malfoys' infamous dinner again, but he was willing to._

_Because he really thought that the glimpse of tenderness and care from his father's eyes weren't just dreams and make-believes._

_But he wrong._

_It wasn't new that he was._

"_Next time, you should distract Draco and take him as close to you as possible so he won't cling on me too much. I know this dinner custom is necessary to keep up appearances on the press but I will not stand acting like a babysitter," Lucius Malfoy scoffed heatedly at his wife, making her step back and meekly nodded. "When will that bloody Ministry get off my back, anyway? Once the dark lord will rise again, I swear they're going to regret all these!"_

_Draco couldn't do anything but slowly hide himself from the shadows and run as fast as he could to his bedroom._

_He was so angry that he broke some expensive plates when his elf, Lipsy, served him some snacks that night._

_He blamed everything to the poor elf so he could watch his father punish it._

_He refused to cry._

_He refused to let any emotion in for it would only hurt more._

_But he was angry._

_He was too hurt; he needed to see that someone was at least suffering as he was. _

_He should have known from the start that no one would ever love him back._

_If his own father, his own flesh and blood, couldn't do it then who would? _

_Loving him was just a tedious job to him, much less a cover up to protect his own self._

_It was always like this, anyway._

_It was his fault._

_He just never learned…_

A crack was suddenly heard inside the hall which made everyone turn around and stare in uneasy silence at the girl who had just apparated into the place.

Hermione looked a bit distressed but was also very surprised on seeing her friends and family, much more when she'd felt that everything seemed to be really tensed.

"What's happening here?" She asked as she stepped nearer to her boyfriend but was surprised and puzzled when he had suddenly stepped back as if he was disgusted of her. "Draco?" She asked again as she confusedly stared at him and into Pansy Parkinson. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" He repeated her sentence in mockery. "_You_ are asking _me _what's wrong when you bloody did every shit to make everything wrong!" He shouted. He looked raging and furious as he advanced towards her, making Harry and Ron step a little nearer in a protective stance.

"Please, Draco! Let her explain. We don't know what really happened," Ginny suddenly stepped forward despite of Theo's hold on her. She knew Theo would take Draco's side, but she would and always stand by Hermione no matter what.

"And what? So she could tamper everything and corrupt my mind again? So she could give me excuses and get on with her plan to break me?" Draco shouted while hastily shoving the pictures to Hermione. "Well, guess what? You just succeeded, Granger! Congratulations with that. I hope you're happy!"

"D-Draco, this is not what you think," Hermione sobbed while staring at the pictures on her trembling hands. "Let me explain. Please…"

"You don't have to explain everything. I get it. You're just like them! You're here to shove to my face how despicable I am! Well then, you don't have to bother. I'm as useless as I ever was! I'll never be anything. I thought I could, until I learned that you were also pretending," Draco spat at her through gritted teeth.

He was too angry and too hurt that he couldn't even think or see straight right now.

All he wanted to do was to hurt her just as bad as she had hurt him.

"Draco, Please! I'm begging you. Listen to me! Oliver just—"

"Dammit! Will you just spare the little pride left of me now? Get the hell out of here! And get all your fucking friends! I thought I could make everything alright by getting them to witness my love for _you_, but it turns out they'll be witnessing just how much of a bitch you are!"

"That's out of bounds, Malfoy!" Harry glared angrily at Draco, but he just wouldn't have any of it and had suddenly grabbed Pansy and kissed her right in front of Hermione, the visitors and his very own mother.

It was as if some invisible body binding curse had hit her straight in the chest and forced her to witness the very scene in front of her.

She could hear her very own labored breathing as she blurrily looked around the room.

It was as if everything went into slow motion.

Her friends and family looked beyond shock as they witnessed the scene. Mrs. Weasley looked as if she was about to faint while she was held steadily by her husband.

Everyone looked shaken and bewildered, perhaps trying to mull over whether they'd believe the photos or not.

But they were also looking at her in great pity.

They were looking at her with sorry eyes as if her dignity had just been thrown like rubbish and burned into sheer ashes.

She just wanted to get away but she couldn't.

She couldn't stop but cry as she witnessed something all over again.

He promised her that he'd never do this again.

He promised her that he would love and believe her no matter what.

He promised her that he'd never hurt her again.

But here she was… crying helplessly in front of him but he didn't care one bit.

It was as if she was abducted and was forced to plunge herself inside a pensieve to relieve the most wounding memory she had.

_He__ kissed Pansy straight on the lips._

_Right in front of the other Slytherin girls who had already perceived her as a dirt._

_Right in front of Ginny who had known her desperate feelings and who had already pitied her for so long._

_And right after he had just shouted loud and clear that she was ugly._

_When all that she really did was just to tell him she loved him…_

_It throbbed like hell itself had made its way to crumple her heart._

_Like someone had punched her in the gut and squeeze all the remaining energy inside of her._

_She couldn't breathe. _

_She couldn't move. _

_She couldn't even control her eyes as water had blurred her vision._

_She couldn't even blink them out._

_She couldn't look away and all she could see was Draco Malfoy kissing his girlfriend fiercely…_

_If there was a time in Hermione Granger's life that she ever felt the lowest, then this was it._

_None of her pride was even spared. _

_And worse, the very person who did it was the very person she had first learned to love._

_Her first love was her first heartbreak…_

_No one could ever make her even lower than this._

_She felt worthless._

_She felt… ugly._

She cried and trembled as she suddenly felt Ginny's arms around her.

For a second, she had then felt Harry and Ron doing the same.

Yet, none of their comfort gestures could ever take the pain away.

She was crying for too many reasons.

She was crying because she thought she'd never experience this kind of hurt again, but she did.

She was crying because it hurt too much; she couldn't do anything but to give in and just cry.

She was crying because her friends believed in her but _he wouldn't_.

She was crying because she didn't care what the world would think about her. She didn't even care what her friends thought.

Everything would be alright just as long as _he_ was there for her.

But after everything and despite of all the promises he gave, he still chose to hurt her again.

She was crying because the very person she thought would be the one who would be there for her no matter what, was the very person who first abandoned her.

She was crying because, perhaps, it was and would always be like this.

It was her fault that she just never learned.

* * *

**A/N: I am VERY sorry for this had been a very late update. Well, besides the fact that I've been a little busy lately; my computer crashed and engulfed my latest worked chapter with it! I know it's partly my fault as I often download a lot of things and I'm not very keen on its health, so yeah, I had to suffer the consequences. My comp was so dead that I needed to buy a new one and RECALL and RETYPE EVERYTHING that I've worked for! I was so pissed I almost ended up wailing! There were times in which I almost given up on writing this but then I realized how much I'm in love with the story and that I needed to finish it. So I'm so sorry if I hadn't fulfilled my calculated time in finishing this story, but I will try my hardest to update and finish it as soon as possible. **

**Thank you so much for your understanding. I'll try to make it up to you and have a faster update. :)**

**I hope you all had a good new year's celebration!**

**God bless!**

**Sue**


	27. All the Wrong Choices

**Disclaimer: Draco, Hermione and everyone in the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling ALONE! What? You don't expect life to be fair, do you? ;) **

Chapter 27

"All the Wrong Choices"

"It's okay… It's okay, Mione," Ginny whispered while rubbing her friend's shaking back. She was crying and trembling too much, it was as if she was going to collapse any second. It was a good thing that Ron and Harry were there to guide her balance.

Draco was gone and had apparated somewhere but Hermione couldn't stop crying to the point that she was already hyperventilating, ready to pass out any second.

She could swear that she had never cried in her entire life like this.

But standing there, in front of your family and friends, with your character being questioned and judged by the very person you love the most while he kissed another girl _in front of you _was just too much to bear.

Different thoughts had gone whirling inside her.

It felt like she was suddenly taken back eleven years ago…

She had seen everything clearly as if they were plastered right in front of her very eyes.

Ron's shocked expression by the time Draco had kissed Pansy made her remember the times she got so insecure of herself before. Ginny had often pointed out that her brother liked her, and she had somehow believed that.

But the time he had kissed Lavender Brown on their sixth year made her realize she was just too boring for him.

Harry's concerned eyes didn't help either.

It made her remember the times she thought she would never be a girl to anyone.

At some point of their friendship, she had thought his care and love had something to do with the fact that she was likable, as a girl and in somehow a romantic way.

But she guessed she would never be like that to anyone.

She remembered the times in which she needed to fake a smile every time she, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender would go out. She'd laugh with them, chat with them and pretend everything was okay but in truth she felt like running away from there.

She was so tired of looking away whenever Won-Won and Lav-Lav would kiss, or if Harry would tell Ginny just how beautiful she was.

She was so tired of being the girl no one wanted.

But she had no way on telling them about it because she wouldn't even know where to go.

The very boy she loved was disgusted of her and didn't even want her near him.

She looked around and once again saw everyone's worried stares.

Ginny looked concerned and sorry.

Those eyes filled with pity haunted her to no end.

It was the same way on how she had looked at her eleven years ago when she felt like the lowest and ugliest girl in the world.

Even Fleur looked sorry.

As if she knew what she was feeling.

As if she had ever felt like her.

As if she would know the feeling of being unwanted and being a useless surplus of the female gender.

As if she knew how to be ugly when she was always the prettiest girl Hermione could never be.

All her life she tried her hardest to chug it all down and not to cry.

She tried so much to be strong.

But she was just a girl, wasn't she?

Even if no one could see that, it didn't mean she could stop being one too.

"You deserve this, Granger. Stop crying as if you're the victim here," Pansy suddenly uttered while striding towards her. "You're such a bitch! You're a goody two-shoes whore. You think you can fool anyone but—"

"I'm sorry. I'm kind of lost, here. Are we talking about _you_?" Ginny suddenly said, cruelly cutting her.

"Shut up bitch! Stop trying to defend your friend here. Oh, right. You're just trying to defend your little hobbies… _whoring over Slytherin guys,_" Pansy smirked, earning gasps from the audience, making Mrs. Weasley almost pass out again and making Ginny's jaw drop in the most unappealing way.

"That's it! I'm so going to _kill_ _you_!" Ginny shrieked outrageously as she unabashedly threw herself into Pansy, ending them both on the sophisticated cake table.

It took about five seconds before the spectators got out of their temporary shock and ran into the struggling and screaming girls. Pansy looked the worst as her face was completely covered with icing while she fought back, screamed and tried to suck in any amount of air at the same time as some frosting had also gone on her nose and mouth.

If the situation wasn't worst as it was, it could have been a good laugh.

Theo had to literally take his girlfriend off the top of Pansy on the table while George and Bill Weasley tried to help the latter, who was then still screaming and struggling as if someone had just suffocated her to death.

Well, not that it was away from the truth, anyway.

"Stop touching me!" Pansy screamed when George helped her and carried her off the table. "Get off of me! You don't have the right to—aaah!" She suddenly shrieked by the time her butt had brutally connected into the floor. "Why did you let go of me? You dim-witted oaf!"

"You told me to get off of you, so I did," George just shrugged and simply walked away, seemingly pleased of himself even if his wife, Angelina, smacked him on the head for that gesture. For all he knew, she might as well have enjoyed it too.

"You are a horrendous, unbearable and disgusting assemblage! It's a good thing Draco has opened his eyes before he got stuck on you!" Pansy screamed before apparating away, still covered with frostings and forgetting one of her high heels.

"Wow," Harry uttered after a long silence. He was still holding Hermione and was unable to do anything for the first time.

"Are you okay?" Theo frowned while trying to whisk some of the frostings left on her girlfriend's hair before actually remembering that he could just _scourgify _them at the first place. Everything was just too much of a shock to even think straight right now.

"Are you serious? Of course I'm okay! I'm great actually! I got to kick her slutty arse. Wow. That felt _really_ good. You should try it on your stupid best friend too," Ginny rolled her eyes before running into Hermione and embracing her again.

"Hermione… I-I… You know I'm caught in the middle here. I mean, Draco's my best friend," Theo explained while problematically rubbing his neck.

"You don't believe me too, don't you? Draco doesn't believe me… He didn't even try to at least listen to my explanation," Hermione said quietly while rubbing her already swollen eyes, leaning a little bit on Harry for support since she was still too shaken to stand up straight.

"But I do."

Hermione suddenly looked behind Theo and saw Narcissa Malfoy walking towards her. Each clank of her heel seemed to synchronize with the younger girl's thrumming heartbeat. "Y-You do?"

"I don't think a woman of your character could ever do that. If the pictures are real, I'm pretty sure there is a reason to it. I don't see why he shouldn't hear you out," Narcissa nodded and smiled gently while cupping Hermione's face, making her cry more.

"I don't think he wants to hear it. If he ever would, then it would be too late…"

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you? Get over it already! It's been four days and you hadn't done anything but stay in bed and torture your liver. I won't be surprised if your blood turns to pure alcohol tomorrow," Pansy scolded while disgustingly poking Draco's disheveled state with her stiletto heels. He was currently hugging one of his firewhiskeys while indolently lying on his carpet floor. She had given up on trying to seduce him for he had turned into a numb hopeless being; he was even good as dead.

"Let me try to talk to him, Pansy," Theo sighed while entering the huge room.

"Narcissa can't even get a word out of him. Good luck then," Pansy shrugged before leaving, looking like an annoyed babysitter. Theo scoffed. It was as if she'd done anything to take good care of Draco. All she did was to babble nonstop and kick some elves here and there. Bitch.

"Damn, man. How long are you really going to be like this?" Theo asked while worriedly sitting beside his drunken and brooding friend.

Draco just shrugged and was about to chug on his firewhiskey again when Theo brutally snatched it away from him. "What the fuck! Give it back!"

"Not until you hear my news and do something about it," Theo replied; throwing a wet towel on his friend's face.

"So you're here to convince me again. As if I'll believe all the dramatics she told you," Draco scoffed while flinging the towel away from him. Narcissa and Theo had been trying to explain to him what really happened but he just wouldn't have any of it.

"You're just so thick, aren't you? You believe Pansy while you can't even listen to the girl that you _claim_ to be in love with," Theo shook his head while crouching to meet his eyes again.

"I don't believe Pansy. I believe the pictures," Draco firmly replied before standing up to get another bottle.

"I'm telling you, man. Mark my words. You're really going to regret all of these," Theo said.

"Right. Whatever. Just get out," Draco uttered unfeelingly while waving him off as if he was annoying him.

"Fine. Your lost," Theo shrugged and went to the door. "By the way, she's going away somewhere. Ginny told me she's not coming back anymore."

Theo heard him struggling on opening the bottle for a while. He couldn't see his face for he was turning his back but he was very sure on how much that sentence had affected him.

Theo was about to hold on the doorknob when he finally heard Draco clear his throat. He stopped and turned towards the blonde, waiting for what he was about to say.

"W-Why is she… I mean, where is she going?" Draco asked, still not facing his friend.

"Oliver Wood asked her to come with him somewhere. He's going to give some muggle treatments a chance; see if he's going to survive this chemotherapy thing they called," Theo answered, gaining a growl and a defensive glare from Draco.

"And you buy that? Of course she's going with him! For all I know, this stupid drama is just one of their alibis so they can go off and get away from the offenses they made!" Draco looked enraged now as he paced to and fro, kicking some of the empty bottles on the carpet and occasionally tripping off due to his intoxicated state.

"Alright, fine! If you don't want to believe it, then go ahead and stick on your accusations. So then, what now? You won't do anything? You're just going to be a loser and kill yourself with alcohol?" Theo challenged.

"I'll _kill_ him. I'll _fucking_ kill him."

"What?" Theo frowned. Draco looked beyond angry. His eyes were deadly and murderous, and his raucous breathing told him that he just opened a dangerous territory. "Ease up, man. Calm down. You're just a little jumbled right now."

"If I can't have her then _no one can_…"

* * *

"You're insane, Draco! Snap out of it. You're just a little smashed, mate. Let's go back," Theo tried to thug on his raging friend but all he got was a snarl.

They were now at Oliver Wood's flat. It seemed that Draco was really serious of his threats and it was scaring Theo. He knew his friend could be very impulsive at times. He might do something he would regret, plus the fact that he was under the influence of alcohol now. It was a good thing that the place seemed to be deserted.

"Theo? What are you both doing in here?"

Both hastily turned around and saw Ginny Weasley curiously staring at them.

"Ginny," Theo uttered while embracing his girlfriend at the same time trying to block her form away from Draco, just in case.

"You didn't answer my question, Theo," Ginny squinted while crossing her arms.

"I… W-We… er… Wait, what are _you_ doing in here?" Theo suddenly asked.

"Well, I came to get Oliver's things. He got really worse this morning and we needed to admit him to St. Mungus as fast as possible. We only got a few things," she explained. "And oh, Draco, in case you're wondering, I'm speaking the truth. If you want to think that this dried blood on the floor is just one of our little props for our _dramatic flairs _then go ahead and get some sample for your little proof," Ginny added while heatedly glaring at the frozen blonde. Theo had to literally drag her away for safety. "So, are you coming? Oliver needs some companion now. He keeps this a secret from his family and a while ago, I asked Mione to get some rest. With all the stress _your friend_ had caused, Merlin knows she needs it more than anything now," Ginny continued while summoning some of the things she needed and levitated them into her bag with an undetectable extension charm.

Draco seemed to look really troubled now. It was as if he was having an inner battle.

"Your delirious friend can come too if he wants. Just make sure he leaves before Mione comes back," Ginny just spoke coldly after a long silence before apparating away.

* * *

Draco didn't know why he was here at the first place.

He didn't even know the logic behind visiting someone you were supposed to kill just minutes ago.

He didn't even know what to feel, see nor think anymore.

He was too busy breathing and trying to stop his hands from clutching his chest so they wouldn't know he was slowly and painfully being squeezed inside.

The healers confirmed everything.

Ginny even threw some hospital records on his face even if the healers reprimanded her on summoning Oliver Wood's charts.

Hell, he didn't even need any of those. Simply watching Oliver Wood's current state and appearance confirmed it all.

"You are an idiot," Oliver pointed out. He was very weak but Draco could see the angry glare on his eyes. If he wasn't in the hospital bed and if he didn't look like a zombie, Draco could have sworn any Quidditch enemy would cower on his mere gaze. "I won't say that I'm not because I have a fault in here too. I should have known better than to listen and be caught inside your ex-girlfriend's little trap. She told me about all the things that you've done to Hermione and I got scared so I tried to take her back. I didn't know about the photographs until they told me. Herms was crying so hard that she couldn't even explain to me what really happened. I didn't know Parkinson would actually follow me and take those photos. She knew I was very caught up with all my emotions so she must have taken advantage of all that. I just didn't see it coming. I just knew Hermione would be safer with me, but she just loves you too much more than I've ever thought she would. It's just too sad that you don't love her just as much."

Draco honestly couldn't utter a single word.

If he did, then he'd just end up choking.

The lump on his throat was too much, it hurt even to swallow.

"You don't deserve her," Oliver started speaking again. "You're not worthy of anything. I heard everything that happened. On how much you wouldn't believe her even if she pleaded you to. On how you humiliated her in front of everyone and on how you showed her that she meant nothing. As if it was all her fault. As if you're the purest man in the world."

"S-Stop it," Draco stuttered; now openly clutching on his throbbing chest. He could feel water blurring his eyes now. Why was he born a jerk?

"You had everything I've ever wished for, Malfoy. You make all the wrong choices in the world but you still got to have all the right things. You took for granted the very girl you had for real while I cherished every little moment I was with her even if I only could in my dreams. You wake up every day and waste all the time in this world while I don't even know if I'd still be able to open my eyes the next day. She cries for you and means it while she smiles at me out of pity. I wiped the tears that you caused her. I told her she was beautiful when you told her she was not. She believes your lie more than the most honest thing I could say. I'll give almost everything just to keep her but you wouldn't even take her even if she begged. I proposed to her three times and she declined every single one of it, while you were only about to propose once but you've given up too fast. I love her with all my heart but she just couldn't love me back because of you; but you didn't care. You were too much of an arsehole to do so. You wouldn't even listen. I just wanted her love but she gave it to you instead; and you just threw it like rubbish. She loves you more than her life the way I love her more than mine, but you weren't satisfied with that. If there's anyone who deserves to die, I personally think it's you. But then again, she'd cry harder on your grave rather than mine. So I guess everything can be a little fair. Even if all the shit in this world knows that it's not."

By the time Oliver was done speaking, Draco couldn't even stand anymore and had cried openly on the floor.

He'd done it _again_.

He promised her he wouldn't do it, but he did… _again_.

The dreadful feeling inside had mixed with the alcohol that he felt like ripping out of his own skin.

"_Please don't ever hurt me again."_

_"Draco, Please! I'm begging you. Listen to me!_

"_I'm telling you, man. Mark my words. You're really going to regret all of these."_

All the voices in his mind were whirling at an impossible speed.

How could he ever win her forgiveness back if he couldn't even forgive himself?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews! I so love reading them, and I'm so sorry for hurting some of you with the last chapter I've posted. It should be done. Draco's such an arse, I know. But he isn't perfect. His life had been really miserable too. I'm just so excited to write the next chapters! Hopefully, I can wrap up my time and so I can update faster.**

**And oh, a huge thanks to Crystal Hudson for making a banner for this story! She's redrain520 on youtube by the way. You might have seen her works. She's an awesome Dramione vid maker. She makes Dramione manips and banners too. :)**

**Have a good weekend!**

**God bless**

**Sue**


	28. We Just Keep On Destroying Each Other

**Disclaimer: I once dreamt of being Hermione in a Dramione fic! I'm serious! I didn't want to wake up that time. Haha. Then, I realized I couldn't have that pretty dream without JK Rowling. So cheers to her highness for making the Harry Potter world! ;D**

Chapter 28

"We Just Keep On Destroying Each Other"

Hermione woke up with a pounding headache that afternoon.

She wasn't able to sleep for the past few days, not just because of the time demanded to her regarding Oliver's disease, but because she didn't want to sleep at all.

Draco's disgusted and accusing eyes were haunting her, drowning her on her sleep. Sometimes, she'd even wake up crying and begging for air.

Everything was just too painful, she was sure that these headache and fatigability were nothing compared to the emotional rollercoaster she was in.

"It's okay. I've faced almost everything. This should be nothing," she nodded into her reflection at the mirror while brushing her hair.

She had fixed herself to go and take her turn on watching Oliver. Ginny asked her to rest that morning and she tried to. But she guessed her body had been too accustomed of sleeping for lesser hours these days.

Come to think of it, she was even talking to herself now.

She sighed and threw her brush on the side of her vanity dresser, accidentally knocking a picture frame of her and Draco. She struggled to catch it, but to no avail, it fell down with a loud crash.

It was ironic on how things could blend so well with what was happening in the real world.

She took a deep breath before getting her wand to clean up the mess and summon the picture.

"It's amazing how things just can't work out," she smiled sadly before hastily wiping the unnecessary tears on her eyes and without a care had thorn the picture into half and shoved it into the dustbin.

There's no use for it now.

She knew she could be strong if she wanted to.

She'd faced a lot.

She spent two years healing her heart when he broke it before. Perhaps, she needed another two years to mend it once again.

Oliver's muggle doctor had discussed to her about the possible options regarding his disease. There was only a very little hope on his recovery, but Oliver was such a strong and optimistic person. She knew he could do it. She had made the decision of being with him through all of this.

Draco had already chosen his path, so she might as well choose hers.

All along, she thought he loved her enough to be with her on the same lane.

She guessed things in real life just didn't happen that way.

It had always been like this, anyway.

She was just too stubborn to accept the fact that he wasn't meant to be with her, even from the start.

Her thoughts were stopped for a while when she heard the doorbell ring. She sighed and finished her last minute preparation before running down the stairs. She supposed it was Ginny. It was her turn to watch Oliver anyway. She just wondered why she had to come here instead of sending her an owl instead.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I got a little—"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence since she was suddenly dragged into a tight and unyielding embrace by no other than Draco Malfoy himself.

He was holding her too tightly and desperately that she couldn't do anything but cry and cling into him as if her life was depended on it.

She couldn't think straight.

All that her senses could register was nothing but his essence and warmth.

Her mind couldn't even function anymore. If it was possible, then even her mind had fled and abandoned its usual curious and analytical state and just urged her to hold him… because she just missed him so damn much.

Until it hit her…

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I know everything now. The healers told me everything. Wood explained to me what happened. I'm so sorry I—"

_Slap!_

"Mione," Draco pleaded after a temporary shock the moment she slapped him. His cheek was burning in pain but it was nothing compared to the great remorse he was feeling right now. He tried to hold her once more but she just wouldn't have any of it.

"How dare _you_!" She cried outrageously while pushing him away. "I cried _every_ night!" She shouted while despicably punching him on the chest with all her might. "Every night, Draco! I cried every night waiting for you to come and wipe my tears away! I tried so hard not to lose hope and waited for you to come and tell me that you changed your mind and believed me! I thought you love me enough to do so. But you come here, right outside my door and tell me you're sorry because you have _enough proofs _to do so? You were not there when the picture was taken. You judged me before I could even start explaining. I asked you to—no—I _begged_ you to listen to me but you never did! You spoke to me as if I was worthless. As if I was the dirtiest girl in the world!"

"Hermione… Please…"

"No, Draco! You promised never to hurt me again! You _promised_ me, Draco! You _knew _the amount of trauma I got years ago but you _used_ it to hurt me _again_! And then, here you are, asking for my forgiveness after you kissed another girl in front of me when you wouldn't even accept my explanation for those pictures! You weren't there when the pictures were taken! You just assumed things and decided to punish me for it even if I didn't even kiss him back! And you kissed her!_ Right_ _in front of me_! And now, you come here and take everything back just because you have your bloody _proofs_ with you! How does that put me, Draco? Tell me. Do you really think I'm as worthless as that? How can I even look at you when you've never even trusted me at the first place? _How dare you_ claim that you love me when you can't even stand by me? Tell me why it's even worth it to stay with you, when all I do was a constant doubt to you," she cried harder while clutching on the hem of her ruffled dress, trying to stop herself from shaking so he wouldn't see just how much he'd cost her.

He took every little thing from her.

She was even pretty sure that she was only breathing out of survival and not out of nature.

Everything was just too excruciating to consider anything.

The amount of pain had doubled, because this time, the situation had gotten worse.

The thing he did before was a thousand better than what he did now.

He wasn't fully aware of his feelings for her before and he didn't know just how much it would cost her.

But right now, he _knew_ he'd hurt her by doing it again. He _knew _the amount of hurt it would cost her, but he did it anyway… because _he_ was hurt, because he was only thinking of what he was feeling.

Worse, he came here not because he realized he was wrong, but because somebody or something had _made him_ realized he was.

Because he had proofs now.

She felt like the lowest shit in the world.

"Hermione, please… I love you! I was stupid and vile to do that, but I was just so caught with my emotions. You know so well how scared I am of everything because of my past. Please, I'm begging you. I don't know how I'd ever make it up to you but please give me another chance. I love you, Mione… Please… I can't live without you. Please take me back… Please," Draco cried desperately, trying to hold her but she just wouldn't let him.

Not anymore.

"I think it's too late for that, Draco Malfoy. This relationship had been too unhealthy from the very start. We just keep on destroying each other. The concept of _us_ will just never work. We're just a bit too late. In fact, we're eleven years too late…"

* * *

Draco felt like the whole world had conspired just to hurt and destroy him.

He laughed foolishly at the irony of it.

He once thought everything would be very simple when it would come to any of his relationships because of the sheer fact that everything in his life was already complicated enough.

This was one of the reasons why he never had a serious relationship before.

This was one of the reasons why he never took anything too seriously.

Come to think of it, he even managed to make random, nameless girls cry for him whenever he'd get tired of them and leave them.

Perhaps this was what they called karma.

If he'd have known it would hurt this much then he would have had tried to be a little cautious before.

But a person wouldn't really learn anything until it would hit him… _hard_.

"_How dare you_ _claim that you love me when you can't even stand by me?"_

He loved her

He really, _really_ did.

Even more than his bloody, useless life.

But he just couldn't be a better man.

He thought he'd learned enough but realized he needed to be even better than this.

He knew he'd come a long way in changing his past but it just wasn't enough.

He was always afraid that she'd leave _him_.

He was always afraid that she'd hurt _him_.

But he never really thought of what she would feel before doing that shitty stunt, did he?

He never really thought of how much it would cost her.

He never really thought just how much pain it would give her.

He kept on hurting her just because _he_ was hurting himself.

Just like before.

Maybe Wood was right.

He was a selfish man.

He deserved to die.

He shouted furiously and cursed at the wind before throwing a stone into the Malfoy Lake.

_"You can do it. Just try to throw it a little more firmly," he said as he adjusted the flat stone on her hand._

_"Right," Hermione nodded. Her face was scrunched up and filled with concentration as she glared at the lake as if it was mocking her. "I just can't do it!" She groaned frustratingly while she watched her stone merely sunk into the water by the time she threw it._

_He couldn't help but chuckle. She looked very frustrated but very determined._

_It was so… Hermione Granger._

_"Come on. I know you can. Here, let me show you again," he smiled gently as he picked a stone just beside him. "It's also not about the throw, you know. The stone should be not too big or too small. Then it should be a little flat so it could jump into the waters. See?" He beamed when she leaned over to stare curiously at the stone._

_They were very close but she didn't seem to notice as she studied the stone that he just got. He couldn't help but smile as he took advantage of the moment and stared at her._

_She was so beautiful…_

_"I'll use this then. You go find another," she suddenly smiled as she snatched the stone from his hand._

_"Oho! That's cheating," he laughed as he tried to take his stone back._

_"I am not! And besides, this is not a game. You're only teaching me how to make stones jump. We're not keeping scores here," she replied a matter-of-factly while she playfully placed both her hands with the stone behind her so he couldn't take it back. He was, however, persistent enough so he ended up almost embracing her when he reached for the stone on her back._

_They were both laughing until they stopped and realized they were too close when their noses had accidentally touched and that they had even almost kissed._

_"Y-You go get another stone," she was the first one to nervously step back._

_"Of course," he whispered, still staring intently at her flushing face but had later on backed away and looked for another stone._

_He looked at her at the side of his vision. She was placing a hand on her heart and was breathing deeply. It was even as if she was hyperventilating now while she suddenly looked down and fiddled with her stone._

_"I-er… just got one," he tried to lighten up the mood as he raised and waved his new stone to show to her._

_"You go ahead then," she nodded and watched him throw the stone into the lake. It jumped four times now, making her frown a bit._

_"How did you do that?" She looked positively curious and envious now; he couldn't help but laugh on her reaction._

_"I've shown you tons of times already," he chuckled teasingly at her._

_"I did everything you said! Even that little side-throw thing you did," she said, almost whining in frustration._

_He just laughed as his reply._

_He knew it was weird but he just couldn't stop the silly grin on his face right now._

_It just felt so right._

_Cliché, but that was what he really felt now._

_And he liked it._

_"You place the stone a little on the edge of your grip like this," he instructed as he went behind her and adjusted the stone on her hand. Her back was touching his chest lightly. He could smell her floral scent and it was intoxicating."It's a lot effective when you throw it sideways, you know. Like this," he whispered as he gently guided her arm to do the right stroke. "Did you get it?" He asked her softly._

_"Erm, yeah. I guess so," she nodded as if she was trying to shake off the blood that was burning her cheeks. _

_It was very cute._

_"Okay, here goes nothing," she breathed deeply before she threw her stone, following his move._

_The stone jumped three times._

_"Whoa! Three points for Granger!" He cheered while she jumped around as if she just really won something._

_"I did it! I did it!" She laughed cheerfully and had suddenly hugged him._

_He laughed and hugged her back willingly while swaying her around as if she just won a world cup or a billion on a muggle lottery._

_They were laughing and cheering. They didn't know how the hell it happened as they were both clearly lost in the moment but in a sudden second…_

"I was kissing you…" Draco smiled sadly as he closed his eyes. "Now, I will never do," he whispered before crouching down to get a small stone.

It didn't jump when he threw it on the lake.

It just merely sunk.

She didn't want her anymore.

He couldn't blame her.

He was just like his father.

He didn't deserve to be loved.

He'd just hurt and destroy her again. Just like what his father did to his mother.

_For a woman so beautiful and lively, she had certainly loved the wrong man._

He never thought he'd end up like this.

He'd end up just like his father.

"Draco?"

He hastily wiped the misplaced water on his cheeks before turning around to see his own mother.

"How are you, son?" She smiled in the gentlest of way that he suddenly couldn't stop his lips from trembling. The extra weight on his heart was a huge burden. It was almost pulling him to the ground.

It hurt too much.

Suddenly, all he wanted to do was to be young again, so he could be his mother's little boy.

He never got to be one.

When he was very young, he had tried so hard to stop himself from crying because it would garner a great punishment from his father, and perhaps he had carried that until he grew up.

But in truth, all that he really wanted to do was to be a boy again, and cry… just cry from all the injustices in this world, just cry because he had too much and just cry because he never could before.

"Mother... Can I—Can I hold you?" He suddenly uttered quietly.

"Oh, my dear boy," Narcissa cried, running into him and embracing him tightly.

"I love her. I love her so much, but she won't believe me. Not anymore. She doesn't want me anymore. She won't take me back, Mother. She had enough. She won't take me back anymore," he cried desperately into his mother's arms.

"Sshh… Sweetheart… It's alright. Let it all out. It's alright to cry sometimes. Let the pain go. I'm just here for you," Narcissa whispered gently while tenderly kissing his wet cheeks.

So this was what it would have felt like.

When he was younger, he had always wanted to do this every time Lucius would beat him. He would bleed, the skin on his back would scrape off and he'd suffer for weeks but he wasn't allowed to cry. He wasn't allowed to run into his mother's arms or else she would suffer too.

If only Lucius had let him do this, he wouldn't have had hated him this much.

He wouldn't have had turned into an insensitive and thoughtless monster.

He wouldn't have had hurt Hermione...

"It's my fault. I know it's my fault, but I'm very sorry, Mother. I just don't know what I should do to make it up to her. I'll do anything. I love her too much. I won't be able to live without her. I need her, Mother. Please help me… Please take her back…" He sobbed while doing something he had never done before…

"Draco…" Narcissa wept while seeing his son got down and knelt in front of her, like a meek wounded child, begging his mother to stay and heal him. She kissed the top of his head before holding him once again.

"I need her, Mother. If I can't have her then I'd rather die…"

On a windy dismal afternoon beside the Malfoy Lake, was a woman, holding her kneeling boy next to her.

Even the leaves knew it was time to fall.

The picture was too beautiful but heartbreaking at the same time, almost as if it was a canvas made by the most renowned, but also the loneliest artist in the world.

It was a beautiful sight.

Sadness could be beautiful.

But sadness, in the end, would and always be sad.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you very much for all your reviews, esp. to those who have given me some songs for inspiration. :) I appreciate them so much! **

**And tell me what you think about this chapter. God bless all!**

**Sweet love, **

**Sue :)**


	29. This Is Where Our Story Ends

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to JK Rowling. :)**

Chapter 29

"This Is Where Our Story Ends"

"You're alive?" Theo asked; surprised by the time he had entered his best friend's room. Everything was organized now. No empty bottles of firewhiskey could be seen and all the curtains were drawn so the light of the morning sun paved through the whole room.

Draco was sitting calmly on the chair of his study table with a frame on his hand.

He looked neat and even clean-shaven.

It was a very unlikely seen, he needed to ask. "What happened, man?"

"I-I just… thought that Hermione won't like me if I look like a mess, you know," Draco replied, his eyes still glued on the picture of the girl he was talking about.

Theo just knowingly nodded and patted his friend's back.

"I didn't know it'll be too complicated like this," Draco started to speak quietly while caressing the picture of a laughing brunette as if it was real. She was trying to cover the camera with her hands as the morning light shined through her skin. "Last time I checked, I pretty much give the heartache, not the other way around."

"Aah… Missing the old carefree bachelor days, aren't we?" Theo laughed softly, looking quite pensive for a while. "I remember you shouting at my face on how ridiculous the idea was when I pointed out you were jealous of me and Hermione. You even recalled your heartbreaking capabilities on girls in front of me, turned out she was also listening to all of it."

"Merlin, she was so pissed," Draco shook his head, now slightly smiling at the memory.

"She's always pissed when it comes to you, man," Theo chuckled lightheartedly, until he noticed Draco's sudden gloomy expression.

"I know… I always give her a reason to be, anyway," he smiled sadly.

There was a long silence.

It was too silent, actually, that they could hear the soft peaceful chirping of the birds outside the room's opened window, seemingly unaware of the heavy heart its master was carrying.

"Hermione is…" Draco finally spoke, albeit quietly. He breathed deeply before continuing; "Hermione is such a beautiful girl. She'd always been beautiful," he smiled his rare smile again; making Theo think that he'd only been able to see this when he was thinking of Hermione. It was such a fascinating phenomenon. "But somehow, in some very twisted way, I'd always make her think that she isn't. I'd always end up hurting her…"

"You didn't really want to do it, mate. You were hurt too. Nobody's perfect," Theo replied, but Draco just shook his head.

"The first time we made love, she was scared of me. She was scared because she thought she wasn't beautiful enough for me. Hell, she'd been my dream girl ever since I was young, but I was the one who instilled that thought to her. All I wanted was to keep her and make her happy; to correct all the mistakes I've made in the past. But then, I just decided to make that same mistake all over again. I honestly don't know how the hell I'm going to make her accept me again. This may sound pathetic but if I can't have her, I'll seriously lose it, man. I think I'll die," Draco suddenly told him gravely.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Draco, you're scaring me," Theo frowned at him.

"Why would I even want to live in the same world with her if I can't have her? I'll only be torturing us both. I'm a selfish man, Theo, and you know that. I can't be a better man either. I _want_ and _need_ Hermione. I'll try to get her no matter what, but I won't force her either. I've done enough damage… I'm giving her the choice this time."

* * *

"Upon returning, Belle found the Beast lying on the ground. The heartbroken beast was almost dying. He couldn't live without her. Belle couldn't do anything but just cry and weep over him while whispering how much she loves him. Belle had never noticed it before, but no matter how cruel and ugly the beast could get, she loved him still… When her tears had strike him, however, the Beast had then transformed into a very handsome prince. The spell was suddenly broken and the prince opened his eyes to see her. He and Belle soon married and lived happily ever after," Hermione breathed as she finished reading a muggle fairytale to little Rose.

Rose was Oliver's roommate on his stay in the hospital and Hermione had been very fond of her. She would always read her some stories whenever Oliver was sleeping, or sometimes she'd read for the both of them. Rose had a heart defect ever since she was born and had been constantly in and out of St. Mungus. The healers told her family that she wasn't going to live long and a heart transplant was very much needed as soon as possible.

It was always Hermione's dream to be a healer. There was just something in her that always wanted to help other people. When she was younger, she had even sworn to herself to always elicit a smile on people and told herself that she'd make her future younger sister smile. She was too devastated with her mother's miscarriage which was why she had always loved being surrounded by little children and why she had been very protective of Ginny as she considered her as her very own little sister.

"Hermione? Why are you crying?" Rose suddenly asked while looking up at her with round curious eyes.

"It's nothing, Rosie. I just… have something in my eyes," she smiled as she hastily wiped the tears she had unconsciously shed.

"Now, you're just like Belle in the story," Rose giggled. "She's as pretty as you too, Hermione," she added while pointing a little finger on the drawing of a beautiful princess inside the muggle story book. "Have you also seen your beast, Hermione?"

Hermione knew it was a very innocent question, but an invisible string had suddenly thug her heart, making her small stitches open to bleed once more.

She nodded, though she didn't know why.

"Is he really ugly?" Rose asked.

"No, Rosie. He's not ugly. In fact, he's beautiful... He's too beautiful that it sometimes hurt to remember his face."

* * *

Hermione went home with a very tired disposition.

It had been a very strenuous day. She just had an appointment with Oliver's muggle doctor after talking with his healers at St. Mungus. They were considering having both options now. Oliver was going to get the muggle chemotherapy treatment with the help of some magical remedies to alleviate the expected side effects of the treatment. It seemed quite substantial but it would greatly help his recovery. She had also received a letter from Rosie's parents, asking her to have lunch with them. Rosie's family was very sweet and kind just like their child, although unlike her, they were very scared and miserable. She couldn't blame them, of course. Rosie was their only child and they have kept everything from her and had carried the entire burden.

They told Hermione how thankful they were to her for making their child happy. After that, however, Hermione needed to listen to all their problems. She had even cried with them. She was too sensitive these days that she had often cried. She couldn't blame herself for being such an emotional wreck, anyway.

Having a broken heart was heavy enough to carry but she also needed to carry more load than the usual.

She'd always wondered why she was born to always have other people's needs first in everything she did.

But then again, it was her choice.

Having the right choice wasn't exactly that easy.

"Narcissa?" She suddenly frowned by the time she saw the refined woman on her doorstep.

"Hermione, my child," Narcissa beamed at her with opened arms, it was too difficult not to run and embrace her. She had learned to love this woman as her very own mother.

"Narcissa," Hermione smiled into her embrace, smelling the familiar scent of peppermint and her slightly metallic, golden scent. "It's very nice to see you," she smiled, trying not to look at the woman too deeply in the eyes. They would just make her remember _him_.

"How are you, child?" She asked her softly.

"I-I'm doing well," she lied. "What about you? Why did you come here?"

"Am I not allowed to visit you anymore?" She asked; pouting slightly and making Hermione smile a little.

"Of course you can, Narcissa. I was just wondering why. Come inside," Hermione invited her while opening the door.

It was very quiet for a while as Hermione made a tea for Narcissa while she sat and looked around the little cozy home his son had once lived in.

Draco had always bragged to her how he loved _Hermione's little place_.

"What brings you here, Narcissa?" Hermione asked by the time she had settled down on the sofa beside the older woman.

"I suppose you might have already known," Narcissa just replied with a knowing look.

Hermione nodded and looked down. "H-How is he?" She asked in a slightly trembling voice.

"Why? How are you?" Narcissa just asked back.

Hermione couldn't answer and just pursed her lips while her thumb stroked the sides of her mug.

"He misses you so much, Hermione," Narcissa started to speak once more. "Just as you miss him."

"You know that Draco and I are over. Too much have been said and done. I refuse to start at the beginning again because if I do then I'll just be letting the cycle in all over again," Hermione explained. Suddenly, it was hard breathing again.

"Please understand my son, Hermione. He's not perfect, but he's trying. He's trying _really hard_ for you," Narcissa told her while desperately taking her hand.

"It's not just about him, Narcissa. It's about _us_. We destroy each other. Even when we were young, we kept on destroying each other. If I forgive him now, I know that somehow we'll still end up like this again. I'm going away before it's too late. We're too scarred from the battle we, ourselves, have made. We'll just make everything worse if I let this continue. I love your son, I really, _really_ do. But sometimes, love just can't be enough. I wanted it to be, but it just isn't in real life. I don't want a decision that will bring us both to our downfall. I love him too much to keep destroying him," Hermione said with trembling hands as her eyes started to water.

Narcissa shook her head and stifled a sob. "You will destroy him once you leave him, Hermione. I know my son. I know the things that he can do. Please, Hermione… I'm begging you. Come back to him. Save him."

"The sooner I'll go, the closer I get to saving him. We just can't be together anymore, Narcissa. Once I go back to him, the possessiveness we'll have for each other will just double up, and it will kill us both at the process. This is not an easy decision, but I'll stand by it because I know that this is for the best."

"How do you know that it is? Hermione… Please… Take him back. Let him love you again. Give him another chance," Narcissa pleaded, still not letting go of the younger woman's hands.

"We are better off alone, Narcissa. We are better off without each other. Our scars have been too deep to ever be nearer to each other anymore. There is no reason in fighting when both of us were bound to lose at the first place," Hermione answered firmly before taking her shaking hands away from the sobbing woman.

* * *

Narcissa went home with a heavy heart but had to instantly hide it when his son greeted him by the door of the manor with a kiss.

It seemed that he was prepared and about to go when she came in. He was even wearing a neat tuxedo with fresh beautiful hydrangeas and roses in his hands.

He looked sunny and handsome.

She couldn't help but smile on how she had gotten to have this very beautiful boy.

Lucius didn't live and die in vain.

At least he had done something right even once by giving her this gift.

"I'm going to talk to her now, Mother," Draco kissed her. His grey eyes looked alive now and were gleaming with excitement and optimism. "I've been thinking a lot since I talked to you yesterday at the lake. I realized I love her too much to let her go. She's everything to me. I know that she loves me too. I just have to explain that to her, right? I know she loves me enough to take me back."

He just looked too hopeful, she couldn't help but lie. "O-Of course. Of course, son…"

"Wish me luck, okay?" Draco smiled at her before kissing her again.

"Yes, darling. I wish you and Hermione good luck," she said while swallowing a lump on her throat.

"You know what? I never got to say this to you but I… I love you, Mother. I suppose you know that right?" He told her softly, making her nod and embrace him tightly. She couldn't talk or else she'd cry.

When she stared at his retreating form, she couldn't help but remember her little boy the very first time he walked out of the manor to study and stay at Hogwarts.

Only this time, she had a strange, sinking feeling that maybe, just maybe, he'd never return again…

* * *

Hermione was done crying.

She was just done crying.

Until she needed to cry again.

"W-What are you doing here?" She stammered when she opened the door.

"I came to take you back. That's what I'm doing here," Draco replied, his steely grey eyes piercing through her brown blurry ones.

He looked dominating and powerful, she almost melted.

"I-I thought we've already talked about this," she replied, trying to sound cold but failing to do so. Her trembling state didn't help as well as it had become too prominent now that he's here.

"I know we did, but I'm trying again… until you take me back," he spoke a little softly now while letting her see the flowers in his hands. "Hydrangeas and roses. Your favourite," he smiled at her.

"I can't take them anymore," she replied while shaking her head and taking a step back away from him.

"Why, princess? They're your favourites…"

"They are, but I'm not your princess anymore, Draco," she smiled sadly at him.

"I love you, Hermione. I know I've hurt you but I promise—"

"You can't promise anything, anymore. You just broke your promise. You'll only be breaking it again," she said while cutting him. "I don't want to go back to the beginning again, I don't want to—"

"Dammit! I love you, Hermione! You know that I love you and you can't just close your eyes to the truth that you love me too! We don't have to torture ourselves like this, _please_… Please, Hermione. If I can't be sorry enough for you then I'll be proving it forever. I just fucking love you. I need you too much to let you go. Please…" Draco desperately pleaded and embraced her tightly so she couldn't go.

"You don't understand," Hermione cried as she struggled to get away from his persistent hold. "This is not well anymore. We always fight! We always—"

"I know that, Hermione! But hell, this is _us_! This is what _we do_! We fight a lot, but it's our thing, Hermione... We are such a weird, dysfunctional pair, but that's who we are. We're different but that makes us special. Please don't give up on this, Hermione. Please don't give up on us," Draco uttered while cupping her wet cheeks and gently wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"But I'm always scared. _We're_ always scared. We keep on telling each other that we're going to make it okay but somehow, we end up making it all worse. It's always like this. I'm too tired, Draco," she sobbed while pushing him away.

"I-I can make it all okay. I promise you. This time, I won't fail anymore," Draco looked too desperate and frantic now that he had let go of the flowers on his hands to hold her more firmly.

"Draco, let go of me," Hermione resisted his embrace but he was just too strong that he was almost crushing her small frame.

"You're mine, Hermione. You're mine. You'll never be with anyone but with _me_!"

"Draco! L-Let go of me…"

"You know that you love me!"

"D-Draco, let go!"

"You know that—"

"I can't breathe!"

Draco had suddenly let go of her and stepped back when he realized he was holding her too tightly that he was already hurting her. He felt himself convulsed as he saw what he had just unconsciously done. Hermione was crying and hyperventilating while clutching on her chest, trying to compensate on the breathing that was so hastily snatched from her.

"H-Hermione—"

"Do you see what _we_ can do to ourselves, Draco? Do you see my point now? We destroy each other. We just can't be together anymore!" Hermione cried.

"Don't leave me… Please don't leave me. Please don't walk away from this, Hermione. Please," he was trembling and crying now.

No.

He couldn't leave her.

He'd die without her.

"You and I… we have something beautiful," Hermione whispered sadly as she looked down. "It's beautiful, but also very destructive. We have something so special, Draco, but I guess this is where our story ends…"

She looked at him for the last time before apparating away.

Draco stood there for a whole minute before crying and kneeling in front of her abandoned door.

He had given her the choice this time.

Only, he didn't expect she'd choose the one without him…

The sky was grey and dark as he looked up, but it wasn't raining.

He raised his hand to see the source of a droplet from his trembling hand and felt it was from his eyes.

No.

He wasn't crying because of the situation.

He wasn't crying because she left him.

"_We strive hard to get them, but sometimes the things that we want the most are not exactly the things that are meant for us, you know.__I suddenly realize it's kind of better this way, like being a firefly rather than a starfly…"_

He was crying because he had to let her go.

He had to set her free.

Because a firefly could never be truly happy inside a small, empty, constricted bottle.

A few days later, there was a new heart for little Rosie.

* * *

**A/N: I just especially want to thank reviewer** **Eye of The Tigress**** for sending me a song to listen to. ****You know, for the past days, I've been listening to the song "Jar of Hearts". It's such a sad and beautiful song. I'm very keen to music and lyrics and I often listen while writing. And I'm sorry to those people who have sent me reviews saying that I made them cry, as you all know, I cried myself while writing so I guess we're all even. :D **

**And I feel like I should say sorry to ****dramioneluver32****. I feel a bit responsible for you in getting in trouble in school because of my fic while getting caught reading it on your phone. I'm so sorry dear, but I feel very honoured in some way, which makes me guiltier again. 0_0 LOL. **

**Keep on tuning guys! **

**PS: You don't have to believe everything your mind whispers at you. ;)**

**A blessed Sunday to all!**

**Sue **


	30. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own the HP series.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

"_**To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is to risk failure, but risk must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing."**__**- Leo Buscaglia**_

* * *

**ELEVEN YEARS LATER**

Hermione could feel the cold, persistent wind kissing her crimsoned cheeks as she tried to hold on the edge of the state-of-the-art broom her husband had bought for her. It was even specially made for her by a professional broomstick maker. The quality and comfort of the broom was much enhanced and the speed was reduced for her safety. The cushioning charm was also increased for her assurance and there was much control when it came to high altitudes.

It was a broom made specially for a very important customer.

She always got what she wanted, anyway.

Her husband had always made sure of that.

Hermione thought that she had to finally get over her fear of flying as it was quite irrational seeing that their children were very fond of it. She'd always end up screaming and worrying on the ground every time her husband would teach them and take off with them.

He found it quite hilarious and endearing, but she told him that it was becoming quite unfounded for the children to see and they might get the wrong idea and abandon their love for flying, just like she did when she was younger.

The large field was mocking her as she looked around the different landscapes surrounding it. The place was such a beauty, with arbors, pergolas and gazebos adoring its site. Her husband had always been particular of the fact that this field should be properly maintained as his sons were going to be great Quidditch players as he was.

"You can do it, mum!" Her youngest child and only daughter, Rose, animatedly jumped as she cheered for her mother while her brother protectively held her in place so she wouldn't clumsily trip again.

Rose was the only girl among the four siblings so her brothers were very protective of her. Like Hermione, she was a very inquisitive and probing child. She'd often trip and hurt herself here and there because of her endless prying schemes and ventures making her parents worry a lot. It was a good thing she had her brothers to keep her safe all the time.

Hermione didn't honestly know what came over her by the time her husband had asked her what to name their youngest but she just had to say it…

Her old friend, little Rose, had somehow played a great part in the path she had ventured upon.

Her husband understood her, of course. He'd always wanted a girl and he was more than ecstatic when he heard the healer that they were finally having one.

They'd been trying to have one which was why they'd ended up having a bigger family than they'd intended to.

Or mostly because he liked her being pregnant.

He'd always tell her she was even more beautiful when she was pregnant and that it would make people see and make him remember that he had her, in the end. That she was his. Even after everything.

And despite of the fact in which it could have been different for her…

"It was supposed to be Draco, teaching this to me. He once promised me he would," Hermione breathed hard while closing her eyes and placing her shaky legs to the right angle before she would kick on the ground to finally fly for the first time in a very long while.

"I know," Oliver answered. "But you know that he had to go somewhere..."

* * *

**ELEVEN YEARS EARLIER**

Hermione sucked in a wounding breath as she guided Oliver out of his home.

Everything was set.

They were finally going away from here.

She was finally going away from Draco, for good.

Not that she needed help, though.

After their hurtful confrontation, he never showed himself and bothered her anymore.

She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that.

After just a few days, she had actually missed him.

She missed him so badly.

She missed him so badly that she had even dreamt of their latest confrontation for how many times already. And in those dreams, she would often say yes and accept him. It was as if her dreams were haunting her and telling her that it could have been different if not for her obstinacy.

And then, she would wake up, crying and calling his name, begging him to come back… because he left anyway.

It would hurt so badly, she could swear her ribcage had turned into thorns and barbs, mainly just to torture her already numbed heart.

"Herms? Are you alright?" Oliver asked when he noticed how anxious and aggravated she looked. She was trying so hard not to cry but her trembling lips and pained expression could never be concealed.

"I-I'm fine," she faked a smile. It hurt even to speak, or maybe just because she was getting so tired of lying.

"Okay. Let's sit and talk for a while, then," Oliver nodded and motioned for them to sit on the benches of his small balcony.

"Ollie, we're going to be late," she reminded him, but guided him to sit anyway.

"Are you really worried we'll be late? Or are you worried that you'd be changing your mind if we won't go as soon as possible?" He asked her with a calm smile, making her open her mouth but close it again when she realized she honestly didn't know what to say, nor did she even know what to think anymore.

Thousands of feelings were pouring out of her that it was almost impossible to do anything but just feel.

And it hurt.

It just hurt too much.

She had never felt so conflicted like this.

"Ollie, please… I made my decision and it won't change," she shook her head while taking his pale, cold hands.

Draco had warmer hands…

But Oliver's hands were safer.

"Are you sure that it's really the decision you want to make or the decision you made because you just needed to?" He asked.

"Oliver! Please! Stop this! We've talked about this, okay? Please… I just want to be with you and take care of you," she cried as she stood up and hugged her own arms, protecting herself from the chilly breeze of this cold place.

"Is that really what you want?" Oliver just merely asked her again.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you keep on asking me some nonsense questions?" Hermione shook her head and turned around so he wouldn't have to see the newly formed tears in her eyes.

"Because I want to know. Would it hurt to let me know?" Oliver asked.

Hermione just shook her head but didn't dare to answer nor turn around.

"I owled my parents a while ago. They already know," Oliver spoke again when she didn't.

"Come again?" Hermione just frowned and turned around to look at him. Oliver had made it a point to keep his illness a secret from his parents and she was surprised of his sudden deed.

"They want to take care of me, Herms. They want to be there for me. I was selfish to have even kept this from them at the first place. I kept on telling myself that I'm doing this for them, but in truth, I did it because of my selfishness. I didn't want to see them suffering with me. I didn't want them to get worried of me. But I also didn't know that by doing it, I was also snatching away their choice and right to be with me. Sometimes, listening to the voice inside your heart might be much better than what your mind wants you to do. It's not safer and it's dangerous, but it won't let you float on what ifs in the end," Oliver told her.

"Oliver…" Hermione sobbed as she sat down and embraced him tightly.

"I know that you're scared, Herms. I know just how unsure you are. But all I just really want for you is to be happy. Tell me the truth, do you really love him? Do you love Malfoy?" He whispered gently as he caringly stroked her hair like that of a child.

"I love him, Ollie. I love him so much. I love him so badly that I can't even breathe evenly just by thinking about him. I love him that it hurts. I love him so much that it scares me. He holds the greatest power in me and I'm so scared… I'm just so scared," she cried desperately into his arms.

"What do you want? What do _you_ really want? Don't dare think of any consequences or of other people for a while. Think about yourself for once. What do you want?"

"I-I want… him. I want Draco. All I want is to be with Draco," she sniveled while finally looking at his eyes.

It felt good.

It felt damn good to say something that wasn't a lie, for once.

"Then go to him," Oliver nodded while smiling at her.

"But Ollie…"

"I can't take a heartbroken girl with me from the only man who can heal it for her. Do me a favour, Herms. Try to consider yourself this time. Forget about me. Forget about the people around you. Try to make all these simple for once," he smiled as he cupped her cheeks.

"But it can't be simple. Nothing is simple… If I go back to him, I'll just get hurt again, if I go back—"

"Too many _what ifs_, huh?" Oliver just smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm giving you a choice then, Herms…You can be with me, and be safe, and never be hurt again. _Or_ you can go and figure out whether you'll end up crying or you'll be the happiest girl in the world. But you know what? People will never really know unless they try, do they?"

Minutes later, Hermione found herself standing outside the Malfoy Manor's gate and wringing her hands in nervous anticipation.

She was breathing so hard while crying and laughing as well.

It was the most exhilarating and enlivening feeling in the world.

She could feel the cold wind knocking off her cheeks as she breathed so hard, it was almost as if there wasn't enough amount of oxygen in the world, if the irony would allow it.

For the first time in her life, she didn't care anymore.

She didn't care of anyone or anything, just as long as she could run into Draco's arms, kiss him and demand him to marry her.

She licked her dried lips and smoothed down her skirt by the time the gates to the manor had magically opened.

It felt as if she was on a tournament, like a huge hourglass was splayed in front of her and all the roving white peacocks were deriding her and telling her that she wouldn't be able to make it if she even thought of stopping.

And so she ran.

She ran so fast.

She ran like there was no tomorrow.

Everything was a blur because of her persistent tears but the adrenaline rush inside her system wouldn't make her stop.

She wanted him.

She _needed_ him.

She needed him too much, she was sure she was going to die if she couldn't have one glimpse of him.

The way to the Manor was ludicrously long that she even needed to take her high heels off, knowing that Draco would be there inside the door, waiting for her with open arms.

She felt like she had every power in the world to do anything without caring as she ran and ignored all the wandering white peacocks scampering off from her way.

They looked like magical clouds suddenly making way for the sun to come.

It was outlandishly breathtaking.

It was as if she was inside a dream wherein she needed to run as fast as she could but no matter what she did, she just couldn't be as fast as she needed to be.

It was as if everything was set in a faster rate but also in a melancholic slower motion.

Every drop of emotion was just too much.

And she felt good and bad at the same time…

The door to the Manor had instantly opened when she got nearer but there was no sign of her rebel blond.

"Narcissa!" She cried as she ran directly into the woman's arms, waiting for her by the door with Theo.

"My child, I knew you'd come back," Narcissa embraced her tightly. "Where is Draco?" She suddenly asked, which made Hermione stare at her curiously.

"I thought he's here," she breathed while staring at the woman's worried eyes and into Theo's troubled ones.

"Hermione, he'd never returned for days now," Theo informed her. He looked very concerned and uptight.

"He never returned after that day when he told me he was going to talk to you," Narcissa added with trembling voice.

"What?" She uttered breathlessly, still looking like a mess for all the crying and running that she did.

"Well, he sent us a letter though. He told us not to worry about him and he'd just be doing something special for you. He said he was going to fulfill some of your dreams and mentioned about a girl named Rose. I don't really understand his letter. I'm hoping that you would, but you've never really answered any of my owls. We're kind of worried about him, you know. Considering what he's going through right now, he might do something… crazy," Theo told her. Hermione noticed on how he was trying to hide his anxiousness in front of Narcissa.

"R-Rose? How did he…?" Hermione looked as if she was in a trance while pressing a trembling palm on her temple.

"Wait, who's Rose?" Narcissa suddenly asked, still looking very worried of her son's whereabouts.

"She's a friend of mine at St. Mungus. What I don't know is the fact why Draco even knows her," Hermione frowned.

"My best friend is kind of a stalker at times," Theo shrugged, though he was still looking very worried. "Why don't you just ask your friend, then? Maybe she knows what crazy thing Draco's doing right now."

"I-I can't…" Hermione suddenly felt her world spinning.

"Why?"

"S-She's on a surgery now. She just received a new heart…"

* * *

Hermione almost passed out when one of the healers had finally lent them some of Rose' hospital documents due to Theo's endless threats to the poor man.

She could only manage to read Draco's name outside one of the files on Rose' heart transplant donor before she had finally lost her balance and descended down the cold floor.

The feeling was horrendous and too sickening that she almost threw up.

Theo was trying to calm her down though he was also crying himself.

It was the first time Hermione had seen him cry but she couldn't care less.

Her life would never be the same anymore.

"Why did you do this? We only had so little time together!" Hermione shouted hysterically and foolishly cried on the floor just beside the counter. People were already looking at her and the healer had tried to console her but she just wouldn't have any of it.

"H-Hermione… It's alright… Come here, it's alright," Theo trembled as he crouched down the floor and embraced her.

"You're so unfair! You told me you'll never leave me! You told me you'll never hurt me again! I hate you! I hate you!" She cried into his arms as if she was talking to Draco himself.

"I know… I know. Sshh… It's alright," Theo whispered and rubbed her back, trying to calm her trembling state.

"We wasted too much time fighting, Theo… I never even got to kiss him enough. He never even got to fulfill his promises to me. He told me he'll teach me how to ride a broom. He told me I'll always be his princess. He told me he loves me that he'll never ever give up on me. He's supposed to wipe my tears now like he always would. He loves doing it, you know… I'd cry a thousand times to feel his hands on my cheeks again. I'll do anything. I won't try to leave again… I just really need him now… Please… Take him back to me! Please, Theo!" Hermione was too desperate now and was shaking the other man but he just couldn't do anything.

"H-Hermione, I would if I could, b-but he's—"

"No! Don't say it! Please don't say it…" Hermione shook her head as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "Draco loves me… He did everything for me. I'm just too stubborn not to see them. He's just as scared as I was but I was too selfish to even see it. I was only thinking of myself. Now he's gone and I haven't even told him that I love him. I love him. I don't care how dysfunctional our relationship was. He told me it's our thing and it is. It will always be… I just really love him so damn much that I'd die without him…"

"You would?"

Hermione almost toppled over the floor she was currently wailing and kneeling on by the time she turned around and saw Draco Malfoy, alive, breathing and undeniably handsome.

The rays from the hospital window seemed to have dramatically made its way through the opened curtains so they could playfully slither and glide on his pale skin.

Was she dreaming?

He just looked too incontrovertibly striking that she couldn't help but gasp a little.

He looked… real.

He was real.

"Draco!" She half-ran, half-jumped into his arms that he almost had lost his balance and knocked on the medicine tray being pushed by a medi-witch on the sides. "You're alright! I love you so much!" She sobbed while showering him with kisses and desperately holding into him as if he would vanish any second from her grip. "You came back! You're—" Hermione suddenly stopped and decided on punching him, _hard_.

"Fuck! Oh shit! What was that for?" Draco mumbled while massaging his aching jaw; in which he could swear, would earn a purple bruise in just a while. Merlin, the girl could hit.

"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" She shouted atrociously at him, making him think about the wonders and irony of déjà vu. Only this time, she looked like a mess with no shoes on and with her dress ruffled.

But she was still beautiful.

She was such a beautiful mess, he couldn't help but smile.

"And now you'll just smile? I almost died crying in front of these people, Draco! How dare you do this to me! You're such a jerk! I _hate_ you!" She shouted despicably as she unabashedly threw her high heels that Theo were still holding for her, hitting Draco straight on the chest.

"H-Hermione, what's wrong? What did I do wrong now?" Draco truthfully looked confused and panicked now that Hermione couldn't do anything but be guilty of her impulsive action. But then again, hell, he almost screwed with her sanity while she kneeled and almost _rolled_ over the floor while howling in front of nameless bystanders, thinking that he just donated his bloody heart, for pity's sake!

"_You_! This is _your_ fault!" Hermione had advanced towards him but was too messed up that she almost fell down because of her wobbly knees.

"H-Hermione! Are you alright?" Draco looked worried while catching her at the same time.

"Am I alright? What the hell do you supposed I should feel? You just made me believe you offered your damn heart, you arsehole!" She shouted furiously while punching his chest again.

"What?"

"And you were talking about killing yourself, man!" Theo added while nervously backing away from the raging brunette.

"What?" Draco uttered for the second time, but was also seemingly surprised of the little hint on his best friend's eyes that he had also, somehow, wept for him.

Really?

Damn.

Were they seriously considering the idea that he would kill himself?

Well, it wasn't as if he didn't.

He could damage himself in the most wrecking moments of his life, but he wasn't that kind of a masochist anyway.

He wasn't that selfless, even.

If he couldn't have Hermione, he would have had tried and tried, until, well, until the other man would die or leave.

It was sick.

But damn, he was selfish and a Malfoy to boot. And Malfoys wouldn't drink a shitty potion like Romeo. They could give their enemies shitty potions first, if that was the case.

Although, he might safely add that when it came to Hermione, he seriously had no control over himself sometimes.

"You're such an idiot! All of you are!" His little muse was still crying and ranting while sending harsh slaps on him and his best friend now, who was currently bending down to cover himself with his arms as if he was a victimized resident on a civil war and looking very confused of the sudden fact that he needed to be part of this ranting madness.

Why did he even let her have her high heels back at the first place?

"Hermione, calm down… Please," Draco tried to soothe her while encircling his arms around her tiny waist but he just received another slap again.

"You're such an arse! No! You're more than that! You're worse than anything that could possibly go wrong in this damnable universe! I hate you so much! You kept on playing with me and hurting me over and over again! You don't have the right to do that! You don't have the right to do this to me, not even because I love you so much!" She cried, still sending him angry but weak slaps and punches, until she got tired and could do nothing but cry into his arms.

"Sshh… I know, princess… It's alright now. I'm here. I love you too. I promise I won't hurt you anymore. I didn't mean to," Draco whispered while burying his nose on her hair, smelling her sweet floral scent he loved and missed.

"You _always_ don't mean it. You _always_ think that it's okay because you don't mean it. But it hurts, Draco… Everything you do. It hurts me too, you know," she sobbed like a little girl on his chest and Draco couldn't help but nod and whisper how she was completely right and how he was really sorry, like a concerned protector trying to soothe a little lost child.

"I know… I know, princess," he said before whispering sweet nothings to her so she would stop crying.

"Your name is on the donor's files," she mentioned as she finally stared at him calmly, though she still had small hiccups due to her endless sobbing.

"I'm a donor, Hermione, but not a heart donor. You know I have a lot of subjects and I was so desperate on winning you back so I sent them to investigate on you again," Draco kissed her before she could rant on him again. He knew she hated it when he would do that.

"By then, I've learned about how you've been very close to this little girl and how much you wanted to help her. My subjects pointed out that you even had lunch with her parents to talk about her condition. I decided to be discreet about everything and give you time to calm a bit as I knew you were still very mad at me, which was why I haven't shown myself to any of you. I also talked to her parents, you know, and they told me that they needed a heart donor for their child as soon as possible or they would lost her, but they still needed to wait for their turn at the Ministry's heart transplant's waiting list. They were very scared that by the time that they'd finally have the donor, it would be too late. By then, I knew what I needed to do. I offered to help them and used my connections to place them on top of the list, which was why they got the spot for surgery as soon as possible. I also offered all the help I can give and covered all the possible expenses that they would be needing," he explained before kissing her once more and snugly holding unto her.

"I think we kind of overreacted, Hermione," Theo frowned as he snatched the discarded papers on the floor. "You've only seen Draco's name outside of the files, since he's the benefactor of all these. All the details, including the name of the real heart donor and everything are found inside."

"Damn. I can't believe you two just made a huge dramatic scene in this hall. Now I have to make sure some weird photos should be burnt before it's published to make sure that my mother won't go hysterical tomorrow morning," Draco shook his head while smiling at what just happened.

"You're such a git," Hermione sniffed into his ruffled and slightly soaked shirt.

"I know."

"A pompous, egotistical git."

"You're right."

"And and… an arsehole."

"True."

"And a jerk."

"More than that, yes."

"But I love you," she suddenly whispered before she looked up at him with an angry glare on her eyes again. "I love you and I don't know why but I do. I just really, really do. And I don't care anymore how crazy this is. You're—y-you're the greatest jerk there ever is! I know I already said that, but hell, you are! And I hate you! But you're amazing too, you know? I don't want to be safe nor be with someone who can make me secured of something but can't even make me smile and _feel_ like this. I know I can get hurt again. But you know what? I'm ready to take that risk. I'm ready to take that risk with you so _don't you dare_ blow it again," she looked at him fiercely before kissing him, _hard_.

There was no holding back now.

They didn't care if people were watching and even whistling at their heated public display of affection.

They just missed each other too much.

The world could fall to pieces but that would just be too boring of a headline compared to this.

"You know what? I don't think I still need my subjects to burn some weird pictures taken in this hall. Pictures tell a thousand words. But who really cares a shit if I have you now?" Draco uttered breathlessly at her.

"You better stick to that statement, Draco Malfoy. The next time you do a dim-witted thing just because of a photo again, I'm sure I'm really going to castrate you!"

"Baby, I know you don't really mean that. You enjoy me too much."

* * *

**ELEVEN YEARS LATER**

"I don't think I can do this, Oliver," Hermione shook her head while staring at her nine years old first born son, who was then currently smirking at her nervous state.

"Mother, we've been here for about half an hour. Father specifically told me that I needed to at least let you float a bit before he comes back," Oliver told her patiently.

"I know, Ollie. I'm so sorry, but I think we just have to wait for him. Is that okay?" Hermione replied as she got off of her broom, looking more stressed than ever. She didn't know she'd have this irrational phobia until she'd have her own children. Draco had tried to let her ride a broom for several times already but she would always end up hyperventilating, making him worry and postpone her needed lessons again and again.

In some way, she always had excuses, until Draco had to resort on involving their children in teaching her.

"But Mother! We have to make you float before Father comes back!" Scorpius, who just turned eight a couple of months earlier, jumped impatiently in front of her after making sure that Landon was looking out for little Rose.

"Scorpius, Mother is still a little bit nervous. Father always said we shouldn't pressure her too much," Oliver reminded his little brother.

"Sorry, mum," Scorpius sweetly embraced her mother before tiptoeing to plant a kiss on her cheek when she bent down to receive it.

Hermione couldn't help but smile on how lucky she had gotten. Draco wasn't the only one who had pampered her too much; it seemed that his sons were all willing to follow his footsteps. What she was just really worried about were her little Rosie's future suitors.

She knew that it was too early to think about that, since her little Rosie was only four years old now. But seeing just how their sons had come to be as possessive and overprotective as their father, she knew there would be so much trouble coming in the future.

All their children had also inherited the dominant Malfoy platinum blonde hair, making them look like little angels around their mother.

Oliver was the eldest of the Malfoy siblings. He was the smartest and the most responsible too. Draco was actually never fond of his name before, knowing its history but it was Hermione's wish to name him after Oliver Wood.

Draco knew that, somehow, he had owed the guy a lot. He had also seen himself in him. Oliver Wood had only loved and though it was unrequited, he accepted it and had let her go just to make her happy… and for Draco, it was very courageous.

Wood had decided to stop the treatment and had fully acknowledged his fate. He had only taken some potions for the control of symptoms and pain from his illness and just decided to wait for his time to come. He was with his family and had decided to spend his remaining time with them. Draco and Hermione visited him just a week before his death. Hermione told Draco that she had never seen Oliver this peaceful and happy.

On that day on, Draco realized the difference between surviving and living.

Draco knew he might survive without Hermione, but he really, honestly couldn't live without her.

It made all the difference in the world…

Somehow, when he looked at his son, Oliver, he remembered that he once knew a man as passionate as he was and he couldn't help but be proud of that encounter.

Oliver, also, had inherited Draco's physical attributes, but his personality was purely like his mother. This made him very special to his father knowing the amount of love he had for his wife.

Their second child was named Scorpius. Hermione had given her husband the liberty to choose a name this time since she knew just how much it had cost him to agree with their firstborn's name. Draco thought it was just proper to name their child after a constellation just as he was.

Ironically, Scorpius was just like Draco.

Somehow, he even got his father's impossible protectiveness and possessiveness towards Hermione. He was very moody and could be very snobbish to the people around him but he was the sweetest to his mother, making her very fond of him.

It was even as if he was another Draco Malfoy, born again and yet to venture the Hogwarts grounds, _again_.

Draco couldn't help but be sorry for the girls on Scorpius' future years at Hogwarts.

He just had to make sure to remind him not to shout and tell a girl that she's ugly when he'd freak out at a sudden confession.

Their third was their charming and charismatic little Landon. Draco wanted another name close to his name so he wanted the name "Ladon" at first. In Greek mythology, Ladon was a serpent-like dragon with a hundred heads. Draco thought it was just perfect as he himself was named from a dragon, and he was rooting on all his children to be in Slytherin, despite of Hermione's protests.

Hermione, however, thought that the name sounded odd, so she asked Draco to make it "Landon" instead, just to make it a little softer.

Landon, however, had turned out to be a beautiful mixture of both of his parents' best attributes. He had the most beautiful light brown eyes and Hermione's breathtaking smile. He had his father's baby fine platinum hair with a little hint of soft curls from his mother. He was as intelligent and gentle as Hermione, and as cunning and magnetic as Draco.

His Aunt Ginny had always said that he was just too perfect that she even wanted to betroth her daughter to him. Draco and Theo were very much thrilled with this proposition but Hermione had often told them that her children were only going to marry for love, and love alone. Though, this still didn't rub out the possibility of their children ending up together.

Hermione and Draco's youngest was their little Rosie. People would often say that she was Landon's female counterpart as they had the same angelic features. Unlike little shy and quiet Landon, however, Rosie was free spirited and daring. She was also very curious and sometimes, could be overly confident on things. She could also be a tad bossy at times. She had always loved the attention given to her by her brothers and she liked to demand a lot. Draco had often teased Hermione that she was just exactly like her when she was younger.

And Hermione knew that she just couldn't agree more in that matter…

"But I want mum to fly now!" Rose whined while running into her mother's arms. She really wanted to fly herself and Draco just told her that he'd allow her to fly with him once her mother would finally know how.

By this time, Scorpius had let his little sister take his spot on their mother's embrace.

Just like Hermione, she always got what she wanted in this house.

"See, Mione? Even your youngest wants to see your broom riding skills."

Everyone turned around to see the head of their family, looking quite tired from his appointments but still strikingly handsome as ever.

Seconds later, Draco Malfoy was suddenly being attacked by his little angels that he had to struggle walking towards his wife.

He had Rose tucked securely on his right arm, Scorpius' arms were around his waist while he was holding Landon's hand with his left. Oliver was just beside Rose and was holding her little hand as they all went towards Hermione.

The sight could never be more beautiful; Hermione couldn't help but genuinely smile at the most important persons in her life.

"I take it you guys haven't got any improvement around here," Draco smirked teasingly while kissing his wife.

"No. Mum's still too scared," Rose explained a-matter-of-factly, making Draco chuckle in amusement.

"Alright, then. I'll take it from here. Grandma Narcissa is waiting for you at the garden's patio. Your favourite snacks had just been prepared," Draco informed them, earning cheers from the little ones.

They then swiftly kissed their parents before running for the patio.

"Be careful!" Hermione reminded them worriedly as she stared at their retreating forms. Scorpius was the fastest runner, as usual. Landon was running after him while Oliver was holding Rose' little hand as she ran as fast as she could, being as competitive as her brothers.

"You just have to relax and stop worrying for a while, princess," Draco whispered while encircling his arms around her waist from behind.

"Like I could do that with all your roguish children," she chuckled as Draco kissed her neck gently.

"Their genes are exceptional, but really, princess, you don't have to blame everything on me," her husband smirked at the crook of her neck.

"Oh yeah? So you're saying this little family didn't start a little bit crazier than the usual?" Hermione whispered while languidly turning around to face her husband.

"Hmm… Let me recall. Who asked me to elope with her and marry her straight after we just had our make-up sex?" He beamed while playfully touching her nose, making her chuckle while wrinkling it cutely.

"Didn't hear you complaining," she replied while kissing his chin.

"How could I ever complain to my princess?" He smirked before fervently kissing her lips.

Everything was just too extreme that day at the hospital, eleven years ago. Both just couldn't stop the passion and craze they had kept for too long that they needed to apparate as fast as they could at Hermione's home before they lost it, right then and there. They made love, whispered again and again how they loved each other and revel at every touch that sent electric flickers on their skins. Before they knew it, it was already dark.

While they kissed under the moonlight at the small simple veranda, Hermione couldn't help but notice the night sky and remembered the little belief she had always known ever since she was young, that if a lone star was found distinctly close to the moon, it meant that two lovers were eloping that night.

She smiled at the little lone star and remembered everything…

She remembered the little boy, throwing stones at the Hogwarts' lake, and how she had fallen in love with those beautiful lonely, vulnerable grey eyes… She remembered the time that she had fallen asleep on his favourite spot and dreamt that he had kissed her, and when she woke up, she knew she just needed to tell him what she felt.

She remembered the extreme degree of hurt she had felt on that confrontation, but it was amazing on how after so many years, she was still so ridiculously in love with him.

She remembered everything that he had done just to make her see his love... his pained expression when he first sang to her and the moment she had known the reason why.

She remembered the summer house and how everything had started again. How he had been the gentlest when they got stuck on that beautiful dreamy place. How he saved her from nearly drowning with the canoe and how they stared in awe at the beautiful fireflies on that magical night. She remembered their late night walks and looking up at the little lone star with the lovely moon, dreaming on what it would feel like eloping with the guy holding her hand. He had very warm hands in the middle of the cold night. She remembered their secret midnight talks and how they first made love…

It had been a rollercoaster ride, but maybe it was really true that it's all about the climb and not how fast you could go at the end of the race.

She remembered crying so hard that it hurt to breathe, but she didn't care because she was in love, because when you're in love, you just have to feel it.

There was no other way.

No excuses.

No reasons.

There was neither a choice nor any other treatment and systematic handling.

You just have to take that risk.

It was that simple and complicated at the same time.

But, after all; people would never really know unless they try, do they?

And then, she suddenly realized.

His heart wasn't really meant to break young girls' hearts, after all.

It was just specially made for a complex being like her.

By then, she just needed to mock the lovely lone star and the moon, or maybe, she just needed to do it because, hell, she was in love.

So that night, with only a few clothes packed on her little beaded bag with her trademark extension charm, she had eloped with her lover.

When she was younger she had told herself she'd do it and test this little superstition. When she grew older, however, she never thought it could ever be possible and blamed herself for being childish and cliché. Who would have thought a certain Draco Malfoy could make her reassure her infamous propensity?

They wrote a simple letter to Narcissa and asked her to tell the others not to worry about them, and then, they had a secret wedding at a little church at Vienna, simply because they had first rekindled their love in there, although it wasn't really lost at the first place.

For a year, they then proceeded to travel the world. Everywhere they'd go, people would ask them why they were there or if they were on a vacation.

They would always answer they were just young lovers who had just eloped, and people would always sigh and say it was romantic.

After that year, Draco had proposed to her to marry him for the second time in front of their families and they had the grandest formal Malfoy wedding of the century.

It was just one of Hermione's magical moments, and Narcissa's too, seeing how much tears she had cried that day.

Draco would do everything for his wife and had never failed to fulfill each of his promise this time.

Well, at least, there was only one unfulfilled promise left.

"Come on. You're one tough woman to be scared of this little thing. Besides, you have the safest broomstick in the world. Look, it's even too safe to be considered as one," Draco laughed while examining her perfectly sculpted and specially made broomstick.

"Alright, fine," Hermione sighed. "I just have to face this sooner or later anyway, might as well injure myself now before our summer vacation," she added, making his husband chuckle in amusement.

"Aw, come on, princess. You don't really think I'd let you fall, do you?"

"Is that an assurance or a threat?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just a statement. As far as I know, you've already fallen for me," he winked.

"Ha. Ha. How very original of you, Mr. Malfoy," she rolled her eyes, though she was also smiling amusedly at him.

"Face it. You just love me too much," he smirked before kissing her deeply.

"Hmm. Forgive your wife. She's just… so into you," she smiled after her eyes had temporarily fluttered because of the kiss.

She had then finally mounted the broom with him, ready to have her first flying lesson with her husband.

She might fall and injure herself, yes.

But she was actually willing to take that risk too.

So far, it always worked anyway.

-FIN-

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Oh my gosh! Did I just type the "Fin" word? I don't really know how I feel about that, but I will seriously miss writing this story! I've been so engrossed with my Hermione and Draco in here that I'll seriously miss them! But in every end, there's a new beginning so I'm very excited to post another story soon! Yay!**

**And I just feel so inclined of thanking each and every one of you who reviewed, favourited, and read this story. You guys are the reasons why I finished this up at the first place. THANK YOU! I know that I can't thank you enough but I just want to let you guys know that you have always plastered a silly smile on my face every time I got to read your reviews.**

**To my ever loyal readers from the start, thank you for being with me along the way!**

**To those who have given me a lot of songs to listen in order to inspire me, you know who you are guys and thank you so much for them. I also want to thank ****dreadfuldelights ****(Carmen Chow) and ****ClearAsCrystal24 (****Crystal Hudson) for making banners for this story! I also made some banners and you can all view them at my profile, as well as Carmen and Crystal's works.**

**Also, to all Dramione fans out there, you just NEED to join the DramioneTeam. I love all the people in that team and I'm sure you'll all love them too. They've become very special to me and I'm a proud member of them. :) You can find us at twitter, tumblr and facebook… basically shouting our Dramione love to the world. :D**

**Well, here it is, folks. I hope you love the ending.**

**And for the last time in here, I'll ask you a tiny little favour of reviewing my story and telling me what you think about it.**

**God bless!**

**Sweet Dramione kisses,**

**Sue**


End file.
